Ducktales Season 1 Rewritten
by Super Saiyan 3 Odd
Summary: I've decided to Rewrite some Season 1 episodes of Ducktales. Join the most daring adventurer in history, the legendary Donald Duck, Scrooge McDuck, Dewey, Huey & Louie Duck and Webby Vanderquack on their adventures as they go solve mysteries and rewrite history. Slight Crossover with Kingdom Hearts and Legends of the Three Caballeros. Donald X Daisy, Dewey X Webby & Louie X Lena.
1. Episode 5: Terror of the Terra-firmians

**Ducktales Season 1 ep 5 – Terror of the Terra-firmians**

**Thought I'd rewrite some more season 1 episodes to establish a few things like: More ture main character elements for Donald, Dewey X Webby and Louie X Lena.**

* * *

_It's been weeks since Donald and the Boys have taken up residence in McDuck Manor. And they've been on a lot of adventures together. And this one has just got Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Beakely and Launchpad trapped underground in the subway. Webby and Lena were on the hunt for the legendary Terra-firmians of Duckburg and Huey went along to keep them out of trouble while at the same time prove that Webby's beliefs are just myths. Everyone else eventually caught and now Beakely is incredibly pissed off, mainly with Lena, especially now that they're trapped._

**Beakely: **It looks like the only safe way to get out of here is to get this train moving. Launchpad, get to the control room.

_Unfortunately the mole monster movie they'd watched has made Launchpad ridiculously paranoid._

**Launchpad: **_He holds up his hands in refusal. _No Mrs B! I can't leave you alone with… _He motions his face to Dewey, believing he's a mole monster and the blue wearing duck lowers his eyebrows in suspicion. _I mean uh…I don't know if I can. I've never crashed a train before.

**Beakely: **Well, then maybe you could drive the train without crashing it.

**Launchpad: **Beh…_ He's never driven anything without crashing it._

**Beakely: **_Beakely groans in annoyance at the level of stupidity she's witnessing. _Just get to the control room and see what you can do.

**Launchpad: **Fine. _He looks at Dewey in suspicion before walking off to the control room but not before picking up a pipe. _I can't believe my best friend is a mole monster… _He gets out of earshot._

**Dewey: **Does Launchpad think I'm a mole monster?

**Webby: **Did he just call you his best friend?

**Beakely: **No worries dear. I'll talk some sense into Launchpad later. _She angrily looks at Lena. _I'm going to the rear to see if I can detach us from the cave in. _Beakely points right at Lena. _You. With me, you've caused us enough grief.

**Lena: **_Lena mockingly salutes her. _Aye aye! Colonel Crumpet!

**Beakely: **_Beakely points at Louie. _Louie. I'll need you to come too.

**Louie: **Will this involve a lot of hardwork?

**Beakely: **No. I need someone more trustworthy than Lena to be on lookout.

**Louie: **_Louie shrugs. _Fair enough.

**Webby: **The rest of us will stay here and be on the lookout for Terra-firmians. It must be about half-time at the great games so it will be easier to spot one.

**Beakely: **_Beakely pretends she didn't hear that and just motions Lena and Louie to follow her. _Okay…just stay put.

* * *

_They exit the train and Beakely aims a heated glare at Lena._

**Beakely: **After you help us get out of here you're never seeing Webby again. _Beakely stomps off and Lena rolls her eyes._

**Louie: **Ooh…now that was harsh.

_They follow her, Louie's hand in his pockets and Lena's arms crossed._

**Lena: **Okay lady, you're real bad at asking for help.

**Louie: **She's actually never asked anyone for help. Like ever.

**Lena: **Then I guess that's natural. _The both of them smile at each other._

* * *

_Huey is getting exasperated with Webby's wild goose chase and turns to Dewey for support._

**Huey: **Please talk some sense into Webby. You don't really believe that rock monsters are playing earthquake games.

_Dewey just smiles and walks up to Webby, wrapping his arm around her._

**Dewey: **Sorry Huey, but I'm siding with Webby on this one. _Now Huey is angry._

**Huey: **What!?

**Dewey: **She's always been right about this sort of stuff before so why not now? _Webby smiles at Dewey gratefully and wraps her arm around him._

**Webby: **Thank you Dewey. _She smirks at Huey. _See. Dewey is open enough to understand and agree with me. Why can't you be?

**Huey: **Because they don't exist. There's no evidence.

**Dewey: **After adventuring with Uncle Scrooge I believe anything is real. Besides, adventure isn't about looking for evidence. It's about doing and looking.

**Webby: **Exactly! _Dewey quickly sits on a chair. _

**Dewey: **So Webs. What are these "aftershocks" supposed to be?

**Webby: **Those aftershocks are actually a revolt led by the lost Terra-firmian prince. _Huey just shakes her head and signals that she's just cuckoo. _He's using the games as a distraction to storm the calafirmian citadel. It's all in this artist rendering.

_Webby presents her childish art to Dewey with the victorious Terra-firmian prince standing above everyone else, exciting Dewey._

**Dewey: **Oh man! How awesome! Underground people living right under us! Now I want to meet this prince guy more than ever!

**Webby: **You and me both! _Huey gets out his JWG and presents the concepts of earthquake._

**Huey: **Earthquakes are a result of shifting tectonic plates.

_Huey and Webby are getting increasingly angry with each other and Dewey doesn't seem that convinced by Huey's theory._

**Webby: **But who's pushing the plates Huey? Who's pushing the plates!?

**Huey: **Other plates are pushing the plates!

**Webby: **Now who sounds ridiculous?

**Huey: **Aren't you gonna say anything Dewey?

**Dewey: **Hey. This is a verbal war between you and Webby. I'd rather stay out of it.

_They hear a strange noise from above._

**Huey: **Probably just some leftover rubble from the cave in.

_The crash on the top that almost breaks through brings only one thing to Webby and Dewey's mind._

**Dewey: **Underground people!

**Webby: **I'm coming your highness. _She runs about and uses her acrobatic skills to jump to the hatch, pulling it open. She climbs up and Huey attempts to stop her._

**Huey: **Webby, no! Please, it's not safe!

**Webby: **This could be it. This could be the prince. This could be…! _She flips up only to discover a boulder much to her dismay and Huey's delight when he climbs up. _A rock?

**Huey: **See, just a boulder from the cave in. _They hear another earth quake occurring and Huey is getting increasingly concerned. _Can we go back inside before we're crushed?

**Webby: **_Webby walks away, refusing to give up. _No. Just because this is only a rock doesn't mean that there aren't Terra-firmians still out there.

**Huey: **So we're supposed to examine every rock in this tunnel? _Being into analysis Huey can't help but smile at the thought. _That actually sounds pretty fun. _He shakes his head and gets back on topic. _Wait! That's not the point!

* * *

_As they argue Louie and Lena lean against the train and play/watch on their phones happily watching Beakely's pathetic attempt to pull out the nail from the connected hooks._

**Lena: **Looking good tea time, keep it up.

**Louie: **Yeah, at this rate we'll be out of here in probably…never…

_Even with her enhanced strength Beakely is unable to pull out the tight nail. She turns to the both of them._

**Beakely: **This would go a lot of faster if one of you would give me a hand.

**Louie: **Sorry Mrs B, but hardwork is not my style. Besides, I'm supposed to be on lookout, remember.

**Lena: **And the sooner I help you, the sooner I never get to see my friends again so…

_Beakely groans in annoyance at the both of them, mainly at Lena. Refusing to be goaded she continues pulling on her own._

**Lena: **Want me to get one of the more trustworthy kids to help or am I still not allowed to talk to them?

**Louie: **Ooh! Burn! _Beakely silences Louie and gives Lena another heated glare._

**Beakely: **Do not mouth off to me!

**Louie: **This is so much better than that lame movie! _Louie gets out some popcorn earning him looks from Lena and Beakely. _What, I got a refill on the way out. It's encouraged.

**Beakely: **_Beakely turns back to Lena. _It's your fault we're in this mess! Who raised you anyway!? _Lena's eyes widen in shock and she saddens, upset with what Beakely just said. Louie can't help but noticed and be worried. _I know a bad influence when I see one. Those are good children with bright futures! Even you Louie.

**Lena: **Yeah! And what does that make me?

**Beakely: **I don't know. _Beakely continues trying to pull out the nail and Louie offers the upset Lena some popcorn much to her surprise._

**Louie: **Want some. It might make you feel better. _Lena can't help but smile gratefully._

**Lena: **Thanks. _She takes some and crunches on them as they both play on their phones._

**Louie: **So, judging by the upset look on your face I saw for a couple of seconds I'm guessing you don't have very loving parents.

**Lena: **You noticed huh?

**Louie: **I like to keep a lookout for small things from time to time. Who knows, they may lead to big things.

**Lena: **That's a nice way of looking at things. But for the record I don't have any parents. I was raised by my aunt and she was the worst.

**Louie: **Makes sense. So your aunt abused and tortured is what I'm guessing and having enough of that you decided to run away and live out by your own rules completely free from anyone having control over you. Something like that?

_Lena widens her eyes in surprise and looks at Louie, not sure how to respond to that considering it was only half true._

**Lena: **Uh…yeah…something like that.

**Louie: **Must be nice being able to live out by your own rules.

**Lena: **_Now Lena lowers her eyebrows in concern for Louie. _But what's wrong with the way you live? Webby said family is the best thing that can happen to anyone. Don't like yours.

**Louie: **Don't get me wrong, my family's great and all but for 10 years of my life my Uncle Donald wouldn't allow me or my brothers to do anything. It was regular boring stuff. The only things that were fun were birthdays, Christmas, Funso's and fishing trips. He just doesn't believe that we can take care of ourselves.

**Lena: **Well look on the bright side. At least your uncle loves and cares about you. Completely the exact opposite of my aunt. A loving overprotective uncle sounds a thousand times better than an abusive aunt. _They both smile at each other._

**Louie: **Yeah. I guess that's true. I mean at least Uncle Donald does this out of love, so that's something.

**Lena: **Yeah. Exactly. _Louie and Lena can't help but aim bigger smiles at each other with their eyes wide open, seeing that they have a somewhat similar situation. _Thanks for cheering me up. You know, for some reason I'm starting to take a liking to you Greenie.

**Louie: **Sure, no problem. _He lowers his eyebrows with a frown. _It's Louie by the way.

**Lena: **Greenie works with me better.

_They then look to Beakely who now trying to kick the nail open and the kids watch in complete annoyance and disappointment._

**Lena: **Is THIS better than the movie?

**Louie: **Nope. Nuh-uh. This sucks way more than the movie now. _Louie and Lena put their phones in their pockets. He walks over and motions Beakely to stop. _Mrs.B, you're doing it all wrong. That is not the right way to vandalise property.

**Beakely: **I'm not vandalising anything! I'm trying to unhook this train from the cave in so we can get out of this mess Lena has gotten us into.

**Louie: **Well, vandalism or not, you aren't doing it right.

**Lena: **_Lena walks to the edge of the train. _Greenie's right. If you're going to vandalise, at least do it right.

_The both of them jump off and look for something they can use. They spot a nearby crowbar and Lena picks it up. They nod to each other with an idea coming to mind and walk back to the hook. Lena spins the bar and hooks it onto the nail. Together Louie and Lena are pulling off the nail and Beakely is stunned to see they're helping and are doing better than her for kids who are lazy._

* * *

_Launchpad is hammering the control panel from underneath while formulating a crazy plan of paranoia._

**Launchpad: **Okay, Launchpad. Here's the plan. You wait for Mrs.B to give the signal and then accelerate the train before those mole monsters possessing your friends can get on the train. And there's no way they'll follow you because mole monster's hate the sun.

* * *

_Meanwhile Dewey has climbed and watches his brother and crush vehemently arguing with each other, having had enough of the other criticising their beliefs. The criticisms are getting worse, they launch insults at each other and Dewey can't keep track of what they're saying._

**Huey: **But this is a rock! Not a Terra-something! A stupid rock…! _He motions to it only to discover the rock has vanished much to their shock. _That suddenly disappeared.

**Dewey: **Ooh. Dramatic twist!

_They examine the spot to see a small crater and Huey's scientific mind works overtime coming with a logical explanation._

**Huey: **Um…anything could've happened to that rock. It could've rolled off.

**Webby: **Rolled up and off of this dent. _She chuckles a bit. _I don't think so!

**Dewey: **Yeah dude. Normal rocks don't roll up. _He makes a wave like motion downward. _They roll down. _Webby motions that he's right and now Huey is coming up with random stuff._

**Huey: **Um…maybe it disintegrated or a sudden wormhole…they're always good for an unexplained disappearance. _Webby and Dewey both deadpan and look at the red wearing duck as if he's stupid as he continues making random babble._

**Dewey: **He's having a logic overload. Whenever Huey is faced with something challenging his nerd beliefs he comes up with random stuff that I don't think even he believes.

**Webby: **I can see that. Thanks for the tip.

**Huey: **…Or we could all be seeing things because of a methane gas leak. _He gets out his guidebook. _Let me check the JWG.

**Dewey: **_Dewey holds his wrist to stop him. _Huey. Just give up and face the facts. It's obvious that rock was a Terra-firmian that-

_He stops speaking when he spots something in shock. Huey looks in his direction and gasps in fright._

**Dewey: **Are we all seeing that?

_Webby nods and what they're seeing are glowing red circles moving around on the rocks. Huey is scared out of his mind and his brain is overloaded with logic now._

**Huey: **That…that's uh…_He looks at his book. _Sparks from a faulty wiring.

**Dewey: **I'm sure there'd be more yellow than red if it were sparks.

**Huey: **Then maybe a crazed sewer killer with a flashlight.

_They look to see another pair of red circles appear and it's quite clear that these are pairs of glowing eyes, causing Huey to step back in fear. Another two pairs of eyes appear and it's quite apparent these are small figures._

**Huey: **…I'm still not counting out a methane gas leak!

**Dewey: **Seriously!

**Webby: **_Webby throws up her hands. _Not everything is a methane gas leak!

_The shadowed figures suddenly turn into balls and roll down. They disappear out of sight._

**Huey: **It's gone.

**Dewey: **Now that's way creepier.

* * *

_Launchpad puts the finishing touches to the control panel and the lights suddenly reactivate. He comes out feeling satisfied with his work._

**Launchpad: **This oughta keep those mole monsters away.

_He freaks out when he hears a roar and looks out the window to see a 5__th__ figure with red glowing eyes and this time sharp teethes._

**Launchpad: **_He yelps in fear. _Mole man! _He slams the door shut and leans against it. _Everything I've ever seen in a movie is real! _He runs around screaming in horror._

* * *

_Louie, Lena and Beakely are pulling together and manage to yank the nail off the hooks, much to their satisfaction._

* * *

_Launchpad gets in front of the control panel in determination._

**Launchpad: **You're not getting me alive mole monster! _He flicks on all the switches._

* * *

_Beakely can't help but be impressed with both Louie and Lena while holding the crowbar._

**Beakely: **Mmm. I suppose you're both good for something, even you Lena.

**Lena: **_Lena on the train and just shrugs off the words. _Don't hurt yourself with the compliments Abby Rodes; I'm just here to help. _Beakely looks like she's just reached her limit of control._

**Beakely: **Alright, I've had it up to here with your horrid behaviour!

**Louie: **Whoa! Mrs.B let's ease it up there. Don't you think you're being a little too hard in Lena? _Now Beakely turns to Louie in anger._

**Beakely: **How could you say that young man!? It's because of her actions that we're stuck in here!

**Lena: **Hey, it's not like I wanted us to get stuck here! This was just an accident!

**Louie: **Plus why assign blame? Scrooge takes on stuff like this all the time. What's the difference?

**Beakely: **At least Scrooge knows what he's doing. _Beakely points fingers at Lena. _She doesn't. _Now Lena is extremely vexed._

**Lena: **Excuse me! I'm perfectly well aware of what I'm doing old lady!

_As they argue the rest of the lights all turn back on, further illuminating Lena's shadow and she gasps in horror when she sees her Aunt Magica appear behind Beakely and Louie and her sights are sent on the former agent. She proceeds to claw at her but Lena moves to the side to get rid of her shadow so Magica was only to tap her hair. Beakely feels it and Louie sees it so they turn around only to see nothing there and Lena's looking nervous._

* * *

_Launchpad puts the engine in full power and the train accelerates._

* * *

_Dewey, Huey and Webby are taken out of their frightful experience when they feel the train move._

* * *

_Unfortunately, Lena yelps when she falls back lands into Beakely's arms. The three of them watch the train move._

**Louie: **What's Launchpad doing!? Why's he leaving without us!

**Beakely: **Man child paranoia I assume! Come on!

_They immediately chase after the train but unbeknownst to them balls of rock roll after them in their direction._

* * *

_Beakely hops onto the train and she manages to grab Louie. They reach out their hands to grab Lena who struggles to catch up due to the increasing acceleration. Eventually she manages to jump and get pulled on. The boulders roll past them and they watch in confusion._

* * *

_The boulder roll up the side and crash onto the cart Dewey, Huey and Webby are on. The damage and the impact causes it to slant and the kids scream as they slide down and bump into the boulders. The train gets back on track and one of the boulders take shape turning around with its red eyes, causing the kids to scream in fear. The Terra-firmian also screams in fear and now Huey is forced to accept the truth._

**Huey: **This can't be happening!

_They immediately make a break for the service hatch._

**Webby: **Down here!

_They quickly climb down the ladder and Huey drops onto the chairs before one of the Terra-firmians could crush him. The rock creature jumps about in its ball form and eventually reaches Launchpad's cart that's take aback by the lump that's formed in the ceiling. When the creature pops in front of the windows the both of them scream in horror and Launchpad activates the brakes. The creature is blown off and curls up into the ball to escape the crashing train. _

* * *

_Everyone and everything on all the train carts are tossed around. Lena screams as she feels her grip loosen and she's blown off the back._

**Beakely: **Lena!

**Louie: **I'm coming! _He jumps off and grabs her hand. Beakely grabs his ankle and pulls them both in to protect them. The train crashes and the three of them fall off, lost in the smoke._

_The train completely comes to a halt after sustaining so much damage and it's unclear if they've all survived. Launchpad comes out his train cart in dazed state but breathes a sigh of relief._

**Launchpad: **Crashed it.

* * *

_Louie manages wake up after being unconscious for a while and hearing someone calling out for help._

**Lena: **HELP! _Louie lifts himself up and gasps in shock to see Lena trapped under pile of rocks. _Get me out! I can't breathe! I can't breathe! I can't breathe!

**Louie: **Lena!

**Lena: **Louie! _Louie runs up and tries to pull her out but she is completely stuck under the rubble. _It's no use! Forget about me Greenie! Go find Webby and the others!

**Louie: **No way! I'm not leaving you behind! There must be something I can use!

_He frantically looks around spots a large metal pole. When he spots a piece of rock near the rock Lena was trapped under an idea comes to mind. He gets the pole, jams it under the rock, uses the smaller rock to balance it and then forces his full weight. With a pained grunt of effort Louie manages to lift the rock Lena's trapped under, just enough for her to wriggle free. The metal pole snaps and now Louie twists to lie down next to Lena. Both of them pant in exhaustion but manage to smile at each other._

**Louie: **You okay?

**Lena: **Yeah. It could've been worse but that's not the case because of you. Thanks…Louie.

**Louie: **Did you just call me Louie?

**Lena: **Don't push it.

_Louie gets up and holds out her hand. Lena takes it and when she gets up the two of them see that they haven't let go. They look at each other blushing but before anything could be said Louie spots something behind Lena in shock._

**Louie: **Mrs.B!

_Lena turns around to see Beakely trapped under the train. They run over to her and Louie bends down to feel her pulse. Lena tries to shake her awake._

**Lena: **Come on Abbey Rode! Wake up! This is no time to sleep on the job!

**Louie: **She's still breathing! But we gotta get her out of here now!

**Lena: **You take one side! I'll take the other!

_Louie and Lena get on opposite side of the train and they try with all their might to lift up the train as much as they could but it was futile. When Lena stops to take a breather Magica appears._

**Magica: **Leave her Lena. She'll never trust you; she's keeping you from them. Leave her and we'll be better off.

_Lena reluctantly considers it but she hears a noise from the other side and so does Louie they look in fear._

**Louie: **What's that?

**Lena: **I don't know but I don't like it. _She looks back Beakely with regret, feeling like it's her fault she's trapped under the train. She runs in front of the train and Louie watches her get ready to do something. _Louie you might want to step out of the way.

**Louie: **Why, what're you doing!?

**Lena: **Just trust me on this!

_Louie is a little hesitant put he puts her trust in Lena and runs a bit behind her. Lena gets out her amulet and prepares to do something with it. She's disturbed when she hears more noise and seeing her Aunt's sickening smile prompts her to completely ignore her and hold out her hand while holding the amulet and focusing as much as possible. To Louie's shock Lena is surrounded in a purple aura and when she opens her eyes they glow with the same light and her hair whipping about. He doesn't notice Magica gasp in shock and leave in disappointment with her niece. The train becomes surrounded in the aura and Lena lifts her hand up. In response, the train is telekinetically lifted into the air. _

**Louie: **Lena…?

_One would think Louie would be in sheer terror of her but instead his respect and admiration for her grew even bigger. He smiles before assuming a determined expression, running up to Lena and wrap his arms around her waist._

**Lena: **Louie!

_She turns in surprise to see Louie helping him. He's surrounded in the magical aura and his eyes glow purple too. She's shocked and smiles gratefully, appreciating the help. Together, the two of them are able to lift the train up further. Lena aims her other hand at Beakely, surrounding her in the aura. Both of them begin moving backward with pained groans and grunts. They use every bit of their strength to keep the train up and pull Beakely to safety. It looked like they were home free until a pebble caught Lena's foot, causing her to trip up. Louie and Lena yelp and land on their backs. The aura has disappeared and they see the train dropping back down. They quickly pull Beakely out of harm's way before she could get crushed. Beakely manages to open her eyes and she's confused as to what happens. When she sees Louie and Lena holding her hand she realizes what happened and is surprised._

**Beakely: **You.

_Lena turns back and hides her amulet. Louie and Lena help Beakely up._

**Lena: **Yeah. Us!

**Louie: **You're safe now Mrs.B.

**Lena: **Let's go. _They attempt to reunite with the rest._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Dewey and Webby were inside the damaged train cart frantically looking for Huey before the red flashing train could crushed by the large rock above them._

**Webby: **Huey!

**Dewey: **Where are you?

**Webby: **Huey!

_They see Huey standing at the very back clutching his book in fear and dread after his terrifying experience. Dewey and Webby notice the cart is beginning to get crushed under the weight of the rock. It gets more slanted and they run over to the red wearing duck._

**Webby: **Huey! Come on!

**Dewey: **We gotta go!

**Huey: **Can't. Need to stay near the light. I can still see. The junior woodchuck guidebook says I'm statistically safer this way.

**Dewey: **Huey! You won't be safe at all this way! If you stay here you'll be crushed!

**Huey: **At least I'll know what's crushing me! Who knows what's out there!

_Dewey and Webby gasps and Huey cringes when the cart is crushed more._

**Webby: **We know what's out there! Terra-firmians!

**Huey: **But if they're real…who knows what other crazy things there are out there just waiting for me in the dark!

**Webby: **The only way to know…is to find out together!

_Webby offers up her hand, Huey is quite terrified and hesitant but seeing Webby warmly giving a smile of encouragement and his brother giving the same smile he plucks up the courage to smile in gratitude, put the book away and take her hand. Dewey lets tears stream down his face, proud of his brother for opening up and facing the unknown with his family. Huey is pulled out and they exit through the window. Dewey, Huey and Webby scream in horror when they see the large shard of rock falling towards the. The three of them leap out of the train cart and land on the ground on their feet before the train gets completely crushed. Launchpad arrives and screams in terror at the sight of them, causing them to yelp until they realize who it is._

**Dewey, Huey & Webby: **Launchpad!

_Launchpad fearfully chops his hand back and forth to keep them away._

**Launchpad: **Back mole monsters! You can't take me too! Mr McD won't give me the time off! _Dewey, Huey and Webby all give deadpanned expression at Launchpad's mole monster paranoia._

**Dewey: **Launchpad! It's me! Dewey! _Launchpad opens his eyes for a bit before chopping again. Dewey sighs in annoyance. _Your best friend. And Huey and Webby are here too.

**Launchpad: **But that could be anyone! They're everywhere!

**Dewey: **Yes! Anyone could be a mole monster…in the movies!

**Huey: **But this is real life Launchpad! None of us here are mole monster!

**Webby: **Yeah! You know we'd never hurt you. Sure mole monsters exist but not everyone in the entire world is a mole monster.

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad doesn't buy it and merely tries to wave them away. _Classic mole monsters, saying they're not mole monsters.

**Dewey: **_Huey and Webby facepalm while Dewey groans in annoyance. _Okay, but by that logic how do you know you're not a mole monster.

**Launchpad: **Because I'm not! _Suddenly, Launchpad is hit with an expression of epiphany. _Which is exactly what a mole monster would say. _He looks at his reflection in a shard of mirror on the ground. _Wait, am I…a mole monster…? _He looks back to his friends. _But I'm a good guy. And that means…mole monsters can also be good guys!

_Launchpad comes up with a happy expression and gently picks up all three of them without any fear, holding Dewey and Webby in one arm and Huey in another._

**Launchpad: **Come mole brothers and mole sister. _He waves his hand at the front. _This is a new day for our people. _He pumps his fist in determination. _We will show the world we can be good.

_Dewey, Huey and Webby deadpan at Launchpad for his stupidity but luckily they are saved by the arrival of Louie, Lena and Beakely. Webby gasps in happiness, jumping off Launchpad and running to her grandmother. The two of them have a big hug. Lena and Louie are glad to see everyone else but are in no mood for a hug._

**Lena: **Everyone here? Everyone okay?

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad puts Dewey and Huey down, though both of them still have deadpan expressions on. _Oh yeah, we're A-okay. _He playfully nudges Dewey. _Just a couple of "non-monster" folks eager to help out.

_Huey turns around and spots something that catches his attention._

**Huey: **A way out. _A light is coming from the ceiling. _There's a way out!

_Eager to get out of this tunnel Huey makes a run for the light with the other kids chasing after him._

**Webby: **Huey! Wait!

_Huey reaches the light but he screams in horror when the Terra-firmian lands in front of him. Huey falls on his back and both of them are scared of each other. Soon Huey is joined by Dewey and the others while the Terra-firmian is joined by the rest of his brethren. The creatures glare at the duck and they brace themselves. But to their surprise when the middle one steps into the light he's revealed to not be some horrifying monster with sharp teeth and red eyes. His entire body is red; his eyes are normal and his expression looks so innocent. The two next to him on opposite sides are blue and pink like Dewey and Webby who are standing next to Huey in opposite sides. The last two are green and black like Louie and Lena who are standing on opposite ends. The kids all look at their Terra-firmian counterparts in shock and surprise. _

**Dewey: **Whoa! Are these who I think they are?

**Webby: **Terra-firmians! _She whispers to Huey. _I told you they were real.

**Huey: **_Huey focuses on the red one. _He must be the prince and the others are his rebel force!

_The red, blue and pink Terra-firmians are having their own conversation._

**Blue Terra-firmian: **Whoa! Are these who I think they are?

**Pink Terra-firmian: **Bill-faced creatures! They must've gotten trapped down here.

**Red Terra-firmian: **_The red one takes an interest in Huey. _This must be the prince of the bill-faced creatures of the land above and the _others_ are his rebel force.

**Pink Terra-firmian: **I told you they were real.

_Louie gets out another bag of popcorn, causing his brothers and friends to glare at him for having it at such a time. Feeling confident enough, Huey proceeds to walk up to them._

**Beakely: **Huey!

_Huey turns to see Beakely motioning him to be careful. The hat wearing duck motions her it'll be okay and Webby gives him an encouraging nod._

_Huey and Red Terra-firmian come up to each other at centre of the light with smiles of confident. The both of them wave hello in the same manner with their hands up before slowly reaching out and touching each other's index fingers E.T style._

**Huey & Red Terra-firmian: **Boop.

_Feeling very accomplished with themselves the both of them step back and join their fellow brethren. Beakely is not sure what happened but is satisfied that everyone's safe._

**Beakely: **That was interesting…we still need to find a way out.

_They tense up when they hear rocks moving but Huey points to the Terra-firmians._

**Huey: **Look! _The creatures are rolling in their boulder forms and smash against the wall, creating an exit leading back outside. _They smashed us an exit!

_Huey waves at the red one giving him his thanks and the Red Terra-firmian waves him goodbye before curling up and rolling off with his people. Launchpad waves at all of them._

**Launchpad: **Thank you, fellow underground creatures!

_Huey looks at Webby with guilt and regret for rudely criticising her beliefs._

**Huey: **Sorry I doubted you.

_Webby just smiles forgivingly and Dewey wraps his arm around his brother._

**Dewey: **Way to go buddy. You took the first step.

**Webby: **He's right. I'm proud of you Huey. Facing your fears, embracing the unknown…

_To their annoyance they see Huey with his book again jotting down notes and pictures._

**Huey: **And, logged it! No longer unknown! Science! Fact! _He happily closes feeling completely satisfied and breathes a sigh of relief. _That feels so much better. _He sees Dewey and Webby deadpanning at him. _What? Just because I'm willing to embrace the unknown doesn't mean I won't put down anything new in my guidebook.

_He walks away while Webby groans and Dewey rolls his eyes. The both of them then smile at each other before Dewey wraps his arms around her. Huey, Dewey and Webby are the first to leave through the exit. Louie, Lena and Beakely watch Launchpad stopping to take in the underground scenery._

**Launchpad: **I really could get used to being down here. I LOVE BEING A MOLE MONSTER! _His voice echoes through the tunnel._

**Beakely: **Launchpad, you are not a mole monster.

**Launchpad: **Oh. _He throws up his hands shrugging it off. _Well, alright. Makes sense.

_He leaves through the tunnel and Beakely follows him. Lena and Louie prepare to leave next but Lena stops when she hears her Aunt behind her._

**Magica: **Why didn't you leave the big purple one? She's getting in the way of our plans.

**Louie: **Lena. _Magica disappears and Lena turns to see Louie in front of her with his hands in his pockets. _You okay?

**Lena: **_Lena is a little nervous but puts her hands together and speaks anyway with a smile. _Oh yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I just…I just wanted to say thanks, you know for saving back there and for cheering me up.

**Louie: **Oh, sure no problem. I'm just glad you're alright.

**Lena: **For someone who hates hardwork you sure are good at it.

**Louie: **_Normally Louie would like to brag but in this case… _I wouldn't go that far. I guess it just seems like that because I want to save my family.

**Lena: **_Lena raises her eyebrow in surprise from hearing that. _You really think of me as family.

**Louie: **Well, sure. Of course I do. You practically became a member of the family when you became friends with all us. _Lena tries not to show it but she's touched by what he just said._

**Lena: **Thank you.

**Louie: **Besides. You were pretty great back there yourself. Especially with saving Beakely.

**Lena: **_Lena sweats a little from that being mentioned. _Yeah…uh…listen…about what you saw back there with the magic and the amulet. Do you mind…?

**Louie: **_Louie holds up hand and makes noise not say another word. He gestures zipping his mouth shut. _My lips are completely sealed. It'll be our little secret.

**Lena: **Really? You mean you're not freaked out or scared of me or anything.

**Louie: **No way. As a matter a fact I think you were pretty cool. That magic you used to save Beakely just gives me more of a reason to see you as my new favourite. _Lena smiles gratefully before putting a hand on her hip and smiles slyly._

**Lena: **You know, you're pretty cool yourself. And I think you should be one of my new favourites. Seriously, thanks you…Louie.

_Lena leans down to plant a big kiss on Louie's forehead rendering him completely shocked in a happy way with his mouth and eyes wide open and his face is filled with a blush. Lena blushes too and giggles a little bit. Louie is taken out his shock by some clearing her throat behind them._

**Beakely: **Lena. _They both see Beakely with a regretful look for how she treated Lena earlier. _I may have been a bit quick to judge you dear. Would you…like to join us at the mansion for pancakes.

**Lena: **When you say pancakes do you mean like actual pancakes or English muffins covered in maple syrup?

**Beakely: **_Beakely deadpans but answers. _Actual pancakes.

**Lena: **_Lena smiles for the first time at Beakely. _Then yes.

**Beakely: **_Beakely smiles at the two ducks. _Louie, Lena, thank you for saving.

**Louie & Lena: **_They both dismiss it with a wave of their hand. _No prob' Mrs.B _They widen their eyes in surprise and point at each other. _Hey! Jinx!

**Beakely: **And Lena…you're welcome at the mansion anytime.

_She leaves through the exit leaving the both of them satisfied._

**Louie: **Well, that went better than I thought.

**Lena: **It sure did. _They smile at each other._

**Louie: **Come on new favourite. Let's go home and convince Uncle Scrooge…this was Dewey's idea!

**Lena: **_She gives the thumbs up. _Works for me.

_Louie is the first to leave and Lena grins at Magica who reappears._

**Lena: **That's why. Gotta play the long game. _She happily runs out the cave. _Hey! Wait up!

_Magica hisses at her niece in anger, intent on punishing her after this._

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Looks like there's romance starting to blossom between Dewey & Webby and Lena & Louie. Only question is when will they get around to admiting their feelings? What other new adventures await all of them. What is Magica's true objective?**

* * *

**Please Review, I'd really appreciate it.**


	2. Episode 7: Mount Neverest

**Ducktales season 1 ep 7 – The Impossible Summit of Mount Neverest**

* * *

**I know it's a little late but Happy New Year people!**

* * *

_It's Christmas time, the season where families come together and relax while enjoying the holidays and waiting for Santa. Of course, for the Duck/McDuck family, mainly Scrooge there is no such thing as relaxation. Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby and Lena are on the Sunchaser which is being piloted by Launchpad wearing their winter gear._

* * *

_Donald is wearing a dark blue coat with 4 gold buttons, the end of the sleeves and the bottom of the coat are light blue, a dark blue winter trapper's hat with a yellow fluff on top, a light blue scarf, dark blue gloves and black snow boots._

* * *

_Scrooge is wearing a red coat over a greyish jumpsuit, a black belt wrapped around it, brown gloves, brown snow boots and a brown leather trapper's hat._

* * *

_Dewey is wearing a blue winters coat, dark blue gloves, black snow boots and a blue winter hat._

* * *

_Huey is wearing a red winters coat, dark red gloves, black snow boots and a red winters cap with a white fluff on top_

* * *

_Louie is wearing a puffy green snow suit, black snow boots, green gloves and his head is wrapped in a green hood while wearing snow visors._

* * *

_Webby is wearing a pinkish-purple snow over a pink winters coat, dark purple gloves, pinkish-purple snow boots, a purple hat with white fluff on top, her bow and snow visors._

* * *

_Lena is wearing a black winters coat, black gloves, black snow boots and a black winter hat with snow visors._

* * *

_Launchpad is wearing a heavy green coat, grey snow legging, a black hat and brown snow boots with dark brown tongues._

* * *

_Scrooge looks at a picture of a tall mountain in a book. Donald is sat in between Louie and Lena. Louie is in a grumpy mood, Lena plays on her phone, Donald is actually looking relaxed, Dewey looks out the window, Huey is putting on his backpack and Webby leans on the railings._

**Scrooge: **Mount Neverest! The highest peak in the world! Most prized of the 7 summits! Neverest has claimed the world's finest explorers, it is said to be completely un-climbable, but now that smug stack of stalagmites has to deal with Scrooge McDuck. _He closes the book and puts his hands on his hips, excited and determined to conquer the world's most dangerous mountain. _

**Louie: **Okay, so instead of spending Christmas in a billionaire's mansion waiting for Santa Claus-

_Donald frantically motions him not to mention that name but Scrooge hears it anyway and gets angry._

**Scrooge: **That man is not allowed in my home! He knows what he did.

**Louie: **We're following an old man up mount certain doom here. _Huey gets in Louie's face with an excited smile._

**Huey: **Oh, Mount Neverest is 3 times deadlier than mount certain doom. _This just makes Louie feel a little more uneasy._ The mountain's summit remains shrouded in mystery. No one's ever seen the top…_He reaches into his pocket. _Which makes it the perfect place to earn my Junior Woodchuck cartography badge! _Louie has an expression of boredom from having to hear about Junior Woodchuck stuff. _Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a topographical landscape that hasn't already been mapped?

**Louie: **No.

**Huey: **_He reaches into his bag to present a couple of tools and device. _Well…very. I've got a geographical information system, satellite radar detectors, thermal- _Scrooge stops him right there._

**Scrooge: **Bah! You don't need that fancy doo-hickory. All you need are your wits, determination and these. _He picks and hands Huey a theodolite tripod. _My old surveying tools.

**Huey: **_Huey is in complete awe. _Wow. They're rusty with the wisdom of experience.

_Scrooge can't help but be proud of the spirit his eldest great nephew is showing._

**Scrooge: **That's the spirit!

* * *

_Being the first time meeting each other Donald and Lena have their greeting._

**Lena: **So you're Huey, Dewey and Louie uncle, right?

**Donald: **_Donald smiles. _Yep. That's me. I'm Donald Duck and you must be Lena.

**Lena: **_Lena smirks at him. _Bingo. That's me alright. It's nice to meet you Mr Duck.

**Donald: **Please. Call me Donald. _He extends his hand. Lena is a little hesitant but takes it and he gives a firm shake._

**Lena: **Suit yourself Donald.

**Donald: **The kids have told me all about you, especially Louie and Webby. _Lena raises her eyebrow at that. _

**Lena: **Have they now?

**Louie: **_Louie and Webby appears near them. _Yep we sure did.

**Webby: **All of it, including that stuff with the Beagle Boys and the Terra-firmians.

**Donald: **Thanks for helping the kids and keeping them safe. _Lena waves her hand in dismissal._

**Lena: **No biggie, happy to help my friends.

_Donald smiles at that before looking through the window and spotting the figure of Mount Neverest._

**Donald: **So that's Mount Neverest, huh?

_Dewey, Louie, Webby and Lena look out with him._

**Webby: **That's Mount Neverest alright! The world's tallest and most life-threatening summit in history!

**Dewey: **Oooh! You had me at life threatening!

**Lena: **It kinda looks cool from here. Wonder what it's like up close.

**Louie: **We're all gonna die. _Lena ruffles Louie a little._

**Lena: **Cheer up Greenie. Look on the bright side. If we die at least we'll be remembered for making farther up the mountain than anyone.

**Louie: **_Louie isn't looking all that assured. _Or we could die not being remembered at all.

**Donald: **Meh. It doesn't look that tall or impressive if you ask me. _Scrooge smiles mockingly at Donald._

**Scrooge: **World's tallest mountain not enough for you lad. _Donald lightly glares_ _at his uncle._

**Donald: **Hey, I just wanted to spend Christmas at home with my family. I got the family part but climbing up a death mountain was not what I had in my mind.

**Dewey: **_The kids look to Donald in surprise. _I'm kinda surprised you came along with us Uncle Donald.

**Scrooge: **I have to admit lad, you really surprised me when you asked if wanted to come along. Not that I mind.

**Lena: **Yeah, from what the boys told me you hate adventure.

**Donald: **I do. But it's clear that I can't leave you kids alone. I go looking for a job for 3 weeks and in the time you got captured by the Beagle Boys twice, what should've been a trip to the movies ended with you all being trapped underground by rock people and not to mention we all almost became prisoners to a giant luck vampire because of Gladstone.

_Donald can't help but flare up in anger, still angry with Gladstone for putting their lives in danger and being willing to sell them out just to save himself._

**Donald: **Plus, Christmas is my favourite time of the year. _He looks up with a fond expression. _Snow, presents, Christmas trees, stocking, capturing Santa Claus...

**Huey: **Yeah…_Huey widens his eye when he hears the last part. _Wait, what?

**Donald: **_Donald happily puts his hands on his hips. _So long story, short. You kids can't get rid of me that easily.

_Donald knows Scrooge is good at what it does but based on his childhood and previous adventures with him he's not an expert when it comes to kids so if he's gonna let the kids adventure into places like Mount Neverest then he's going to have to come with them. _

**Donald: **Plus, to be honest I kinda miss adventure for some reason. Back in the old days I used to be so much happier and carefree with less worries and less responsibilities. _Everyone listens intently to what he's saying. _So I asked myself if just for this one day I could let loose and enjoy life. Or if I should just continue being the way I am now?

**Scrooge: **And you picked…

**Donald: **_Donald just smiles. _Just for this one time I'm picking the former. I mean, it is Christmas after all. What's the worst that could happen? _He raises his fists in excitement. _Get ready Mount Neverest! Here comes Donald Duck!

_Webby is in fangirl mode, Lena is impressed and the boys are completely shocked to see their boring uncle acting adventurous._

**Louie: **_Louie whispers in Dewey's ear. _Wow, I can't believe this is our Uncle Donald right now.

**Dewey: **Yeah. I know; he's being less Uncle Donald than usual.

**Webby: **He is the most daring adventurer of all time after all.

_Scrooge comes up and happily surprises Donald by wrapping his arm around shoulder despite the bad blood between them._

**Scrooge: **Atta lad! That's the kinds of spirit I want to see. _The old man looks up in determination with his hands on his hips. _I'm gonna be the first person to set foot on the top of Neverest!

**Huey: **_Huey raises a fist in excitement. _And I'm gonna be the first person to draw a picture of it!

**Donald: **And I'm gonna be one of the first people to survive it since 75 years!

_After crashing the Sunchaser Launchpad is outside and wipes the door window._

**Launchpad: **This is your captain speaking. The flight doors are now open.

* * *

_Launchpad opens the door lets them out. Scrooge proudly leads Donald, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Lena out the plane, though Louie is still incredibly disappointed._

**Scrooge: **Bring it in kids. Her deadly peaks, her bottomless crevasses…_Launchpad follows them up the snowy hill_. Her flawless sheets of brilliant white snow betraying no hints of the ancient secrets hidden beneath… _Scrooge looks to them with a bright smile._ Completely un-trotted by man, the untamed majesty of Mount Neverest.

* * *

_When they arrive at the hill, Dewey, Webby and Lena open their mouths in delight at what's at the bottom but Donald and Huey widen their eyes in shock._

**Donald: **Uh…but it seems to be touched by tourists apparently.

_Scrooge looks at the landscape with them and immediately widens his eyes in shock to see a village filled with shops, shopping stands and even a spa. Webby and Lena take a peculiar interest in the Churro stand and run towards._

**Webby: **Ooh! Churro!

**Lena: **Race ya Pink!

* * *

**Intro**

_Donald's staff and Scrooge's dime falls out of the sky. The dime rolls and the staff flies away from Donald and Scrooge who are smirking with confidence. Donald motions Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Scrooge to follow his lead and they run after both items while running from all of their enemies._

**Life is like a hurricane**

**Here in Duckburg!**

_They now run in the city itself, everything zooms out to reveal multiple people to Launchpad who give a salute before quickly taking back control over the plane._

**Race cars, lasers, airplanes**

**It's a duck-blur!**

_Webby uses a flashlight to help search the dime and staff in the darkness but the kids gets scared away by Demonworth._

**Might solve a mystery or rewrite history!**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Scenes shift to a room where Donald, Scrooge and the kids relish with the treasure they've found but yelp in horror when a lobster monster arrives causing Louie to make a run for it but loses the gold he picked up in the process._

**Every day they're out there making**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Donald is in his houseboat with a determined expression sailing it across a violent storm across the seas with Scrooge right next to him and Launchpad placing the boys in one life jacket. Unfortunately a rope from a pirate ship ensnares Launchpad and swings him around._

**Tales of derring-do**

**Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo!**

_Beakely drives Scrooge through a safari where he fails to grab his dime. The kids ride on a rhino with Donald being dragged a long rope and failing to catch his staff._

_Scenes shift to a room where Dewey pulls out a sword, opening a cage that releases the Golden Dragon. Beakely and Donald get into a battle stance the and the fire on Scrooge's torch goes out._

**D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you!**

**There's a stranger out to find you**

**What to do, just grab on to some...**

_Scrooge is tapped on the shoulder and now the mummy of Toth-Ra is chasing the 6 ducks across the room. Webby fires her grappling hook which grips onto a pole. Everyone holds onto her and they fly up. They surround Toth-Ra, grab onto lose papers sticking from his body and pull. He spins until he's reduced to nothing but bones._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo! **_They run back to the gold room._

**Every day they're out there making**

_The Duck/McDuck family are surrounded by their enemies again. Donald holds out his hand and his staff comes flying back to him. He leaps up and a blast of lightning changes his clothes before casting a thunder spell that shocks the Beagle Boys and clashes with Merlock. Scrooge stops where he is fearlessly before flipping up and diving inside the coins. He comes back and Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby continue fearlessly running across the floor of coins with the Sunchaser following._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

**Tales of derring-**

**Bad and good-**

**Not ponytails or cottontails, no**

**DuckTales! WOO-OO!**

_As he's chases by his enemies, Scrooge swims after his dime until he reaches the top of a formation where Beakely pulls the kids and Donald up. Donald points his staff at their enemies and the rest get into a battle stance while Scrooge finally catches his dime. Just as they were about to crash the Sunchaser crashes into 'DuckTales' signs, knocking their enemies off._

**_…_**

* * *

_Everyone takes a look around the town bustles with hundreds of people who have come to do some shopping, enjoy spas and resorts. Everyone can't help but be impressed with what they're seeing (even Louie is happy) except for Huey, Donald and Scrooge._

**Huey: **What are all these people doing here? I thought this place was supposed to be uncharted territory? _Huey spots a map stand and takes out one of the maps. He opens it up and becomes incredibly annoyed to see that it has been drawn childishly and inaccurately. _And this map isn't accurate at all! _The map is filled with strange pictures. _Mountain goats aren't native to this region and why is the sun wearing sunglasses. Is he looking at another brighter sun?

_Scrooge comes up looking as vexed as Huey. _

**Scrooge: **Don't pay attention to these tourists my boy. Nothing but jockeys and cheese puffs. _He bends down to wrap his arms around him and Louie._

**Huey: **Like George Mallardy.

**Louie: **Who?

**Webby: **Hey, I've heard of George Mallardy!

**Donald: **So have I.

**Lena: **Who is this guy exactly?

**Huey: **This guy is only the greatest mountaineer of the 20th century. _He presents a poster of a moustached duck on a ridge easily holding up a rope that's holding a weak looking accomplice._

**Donald: **Legend has it that Mallardy made it up the mountain farther than anyone.

**Webby: **But he was lost trying to rescue a fellow incompetent climber…

**Huey: **Famously known as the "Neverest Ninny". _Lena gives a cool whistle but no one notices Scrooge giving the poster a look of anger and jealousy._

**Lena: **That's kind cool. So whatever happened to this lame Neverest Ninny guy?

**Webby: **No one knows. All we know is that he survived.

**Donald: **No one's heard from him since then.

_Louie walks up to the poster and reads the memorial._

**Louie: **"George Mallardy. He died as he lived…freezing…"

**Scrooge: **Bah! Stop your havening. That's just a load of nonsense to sell t-shirts to tourists. _He clenches his fist in determination. _We're gonna outdo that quitter Mallardy by making it to the top.

**Donald: **Yeah!

**Louie: **You realize there's a difference between quitting and dying, right?

**Scrooge: **Not to me!

**Lena: **_Lena looks to Louie. _Sorry, Green. I don't think those words exist in the old man's vocabulary.

**Webby: **Besides, he's faced giant robots, Gods and mystical enemies.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge smiles at Lena and Webby. _The two lasses are right.

_Donald addresses the entire gang around._

**Donald: **Okay, everyone. This town was a little unexpected but it may be useful to us. If we're gonna climb up the mountain then we'll need climbing and survival tools so let's split up for now and get the supplies we need… _He then points down to where he's standing. _…Then we meet back here and begin our climb up the mountain.

_The kids and Launchpad salute while Scrooge gives a nod of agreement. Everyone walks in different directions to get what they need. _

* * *

_Webby looks around and comes to a complete halt when she sees a snow sled on sale and display in a shopping window and she looks as though they have gold._

* * *

_Dewey attempts to find his name on some name tagged key chains only to be disappointed as a lady takes selfies of herself._

**Dewey: **Man! They never have Dewey!

_The woman runs when she sees Webby coming up with the sled and sets it down in front of a small hill and pumps herself up._

**Webby: **Everybody stand back! I've been waiting to do this my whole life! SLEDDING!

_Webby jumps on and slides down the hill but it was a short ride and she drops to her side. Webby gets up a little disappointed, having expected more._

**Webby: **Huh. Well, okay. _She crosses sledding off on her list of life goals on her notebook but Dewey shakes his head. He's been teaching Webby social skills but she still has a long way to go._

**Dewey: **Webby, Webby. You're doing it all wrong. If you want the maximum sledding experience you need to wait for the maximum opportune moment.

_He points his thumb over to Mount Everest. When Webby looks at the mountain she gasps and immediately grabs both sides of her head while looking at Dewey in excitement._

**Webby: **We're gonna sled down Mount Neverest!?

**Dewey: **And or die trying! _Dewey raises his fists and Webby nods in complete agreement._

**Dewey & Webby: **WOO-HOO!

_The both of them are spinning and jumping about in joy. Ever since they started the investigation of the Spear of Selene Dewey has taken Webby under his wing and the both of them have grown closer since then and without knowing it they're slowly developing feelings for each other. Their moment is ruined when Donald walks up to them frowning and arms crossed causing Dewey and Webby to look at him with sheepish expressions._

**Donald: **Kids! There's absolutely no way you're sledding down that death mountain… _A second later he smiles and wraps his arms around them on one knee. _Without me!

_Dewey & Webby raise their fists in excitement and releases cries of joy and relief but Dewey stops when he realizes this is his Uncle Donald wanting to take apart in death defying fun._

**Dewey: **Wait, what did you just say?

**Donald: **I said you're not sledding down Mount Neverest without me. _He turns them both and they all stare at the tallest mountain. Donald raises a finger in determination. _We're going to sled all the way down from that mountain and or die trying!

**Webby: **YEAH! You go Donald! _Donald walks off and Webby looks at him in admiration and Dewey just looks confused. _Wow! You and your Uncle Donald are exactly alike!

**Dewey: **_Dewey deadpans at her with his hands on his hips. _Yeah, no way! We're nothing alike.

**Webby: **_Webby counts with her fingers. _You both wear blue outfits and you just said the same "…and or die trying" catchphrase. _Dewey dismisses that with a wave of his hand._

**Dewey: **That's just a complete accident. _Dewey looks at his uncle walking to the rendezvous point. _I can't believe that this is really my uncle. I mean, Uncle Donald having fun? As in death defying fun?

**Webby: **_Webby puts a hand on his shoulder. _Come on Dewey, be nice. It's Christmas after all. Of course he wants to have fun.

* * *

_Launchpad is at a supply store and takes a look at a survival hook. Classic Launchpad accidentally hooks it onto his zipper. Now he finds himself trying to pull it off and tying himself up in the rope. When the salesman sees his obvious stupidity and evil expression forms; a scam in mind._

**Salesman: **Hey pal. Looking to prove your metal up there on the slopes of old Neverest?

**Launchpad: **Yep. _The pilot hops over to him._

**Salesman: **A big scrapping guy must be prepared for ice fever, right?

**Launchpad: **You bet! _Launchpad puts his hands on his hip with a smile but obviously he knows nothing. _What is that?

**Salesman: **_The salesman feigns shock. _You don't have any protections against the deadly ravages of ice fever!? It can strike you and the most experience climber down in mere minutes!

**Launchpad: **_Unsurprisingly, Launchpad is eating up the whole lie. _But it could take several minutes to climb Neverest, maybe longer! What do I do!? _He tugs on his robe looking desperate._

**Salesman: **Buddy, I got just the thing for you. _The salesman gets out a pair of snow visors and hands them over to Launchpad. When he looks at the price tag he gets a little uneasy._

**Launchpad: **Wow, these are pretty expensive, you sure I need these?

**Salesman: **That depends. Do you want your eyes to freeze out of your head?

**Launchpad: **That would make flying harder.

_The salesman begins handing and throwing Launchpad a lot of other stuff._

**Salesman: **You're also gonna want this heat reflecting blanket, this oxygen tank to keep your mind sharp and the fever starts getting up your brain cells, buy the thousands foot warmers, foot coolers, commemorative canteen, grope, grit, grub and a state of the art smart heating gloves take on an ice fever rating of 8…! _Launchpad at first doesn't see a problem until the con artist makes the final move. _…out of 7.

**Launchpad: **Ooooooh! _Launchpad has his eyes wide open in horror and is determined to defend himself from the so called "ice fever."_

* * *

_The entire family is all prepared and stands in front of the large map. Donald has a pickaxe over his shoulder, Scrooge has one too as well as his backpack strapped on, Louie has a pickaxe and rope, Lena and Dewey stand together, Huey's supplies are in his backpack and Webby has her sled ready. Launchpad walks up wearing visors and carrying a large backpack containing all the stuff and supplies he brought from the salesman. When Lena notices she can't help but be surprised when she sees him._

**Lena: **Whoa! LP, you're looking so overly-survivalist. What's with all that stuff you're carrying with you.

**Launchpad: **Supplies we'll need to protect us all from ice fever. _Lena lowers one eyebrow in confusion._

**Lena: **I'm sorry, ice what now?

**Launchpad: **Ice fever. It's a deadly disease that can strike down even the most experienced climber within mere minutes.

**Lena: **Yeah…I don't think that's even a thing…

**Launchpad: **You're talking crazy. You must be getting it already. Don't worry random girl I've never met till today-

**Lena: **_Lena lowers her eyebrows in annoyance. _My name's Lena.

**Launchpad: **I'll make sure to keep us safe from the deadly ravages of ice fever.

**Lena: **_She's quite disturbed and nervously nods from what she's hearing. _Uh…okay, whatever makes you feel better LP.

_She whispers in Webby's ear who had listened and watched with an equally disturbed expression._

**Lena: **Is he always like this.

**Webby: **_Webby does a 50-50 gesture with her hand. _Yeah, but you get used to it after maybe a couple of weeks.

_They turn their attention back to Scrooge who prepares to address them._

**Scrooge: **Alright! True explorers, now this mountain is going to throw everything she's got at us.

**Louie: **_Louie is surprisingly in a good mood. _But it'll be worth it when we've found the treasure of Mount Neverest! _Scrooge looks at him in confusion, he's never mentioned anything about a treasure hidden in Mount Neverest._

**Scrooge: **There's no treasure of Mount Neverest.

_Louie immediately becomes disappointed, seeing no point in risking his life if there's no treasure as a reward he throws down his climbing tools._

**Louie: **Nope! Louie out! _He walks off with his hands in his pocket. _Already gone!

* * *

_Seconds later he's seen in a cafe having hot cocoa and smugly waves goodbye to the family._

**Louie:** Have fun!

* * *

_Scrooge looks at Louie in disappointment while the rest are unsurprised he's ditching them like this. When it comes to adventure, Louie believes it only worth it if they get a big reward out of it._

**Donald: **Probably should've seen that coming. Maybe one of us should stay behind to keep him company and make sure he doesn't get into trouble.

**Lena: **I wouldn't mind keeping Greenie Company.

**Donald: **Are you sure?

**Lena: **Yeah, why not? _She turns to Webby an apologetic expression. _Sorry Pink. Looks like I won't be able to go with you on this adventure after all.

**Webby: **_Webby just smiles in understanding. _Oh, it's fine. This may actually be a good thing. You and Louie should get to know each other. You basically have similar personalities except Louie isn't interested in death defying adventures.

**Lena: **I can see that part. _Donald puts a hand on Lena's shoulder._

**Donald: **Thanks for doing this. Take care of my nephew.

**Lena: **_Lena gives him the thumbs up. _You can count on me Mr Most Daring Adventure in History. _She smugly walks off to Louie as Donald rolls his eyes. _Have fun avoiding death people. _Webby waves her goodbye._

**Webby: **See you Lena.

_Scrooge who's disappointed in Louie but seeing that there's no point in forcing him to come along just starts the walk up the mountain and the remaining crew are now fired._

**Donald: **Alright Mount Neverest! Here comes the Duck! _He raises his fists in excitement and follows Scrooge's lead._

**Huey: **Let's go set foot on the roof of the world! _Huey also raises his fists with the same energy and walks after them._

**Dewey: **And then the row ourselves off it! _Dewey raises his fists in excitement as well and follows the three of them, then Webby and Launchpad._

**Webby: **YEAH!

* * *

_Louie takes a sip of his cocoa and becomes surprised when he sees Lena sit in front of him. _

**Lena: **Got room for one more?

_Lena looks at him with a smile. Remembering the crush he has on her he stutters in his speech._

**Louie: **Lena. W-what're you doing here?

**Lena: **Donald wanted someone to keep you company. I volunteered.

**Louie: **_Louie is touched and surprised Lena would do that. _Really? Are you sure? Don't you wanna adventure up the deadly slopes of Neverest?

**Lena: **_Lena slyly smiles at that question. _Hmm…almost dying adventuring up a giant mountain does sound cool but someone has to be here to stop you from "pulling a Louie."

**Louie: **_Louie raises and eyebrow in confusion. _That's…not a thing.

**Lena: **It is now. Webby made it up.

**Louie: **Well, either way, thanks for doing this for me.

**Lena: **Sure no problem. Besides…after that whole Terra-thingy incident I…_ She blushes as she nervously brushes a finger through her hair. _…Guess I just want to get to know you more.

_Now it's Louie's turn to blush as he feels hope that Lena does hold feelings for him but decides to play it cool for now. Ever since the incident with the Terra-firmians Louie and Lena had formed a bond similar to that of Dewey and Webby._

**Louie: **Oh…that's nice. And…I'd like to get to know you too. _A female employee comes by and Louie makes his move by acting all flattering. _Excuse me ma'am. I can't tell, is that a heat glimpse or is it just your natural charm I'm looking at. _The waitress chuckles a little and dismisses his flattery._

**Waitress: **Such a charmer. What can I get you?

**Louie: **_Louie aims a thumb at Lena. _Another cup of cocoa please, for my friend over here.

_The waitress walks away and Lena can't help but be impressed with Louie's conning skills._

**Lena: **Wow. You didn't even have to pay a single penny. You're really something else!

**Louie: **Of course. Who needs to waste money when you have the oldest currency in the world?

**Lena: **Flattery? _A cup of hot cocoa is placed in front of Lena._

**Louie: **Exactly.

**Lena: **So I see you're not a big fan of adventure.

**Louie: **_Louie holds his cocoa while quietly contemplating Lena's question. _Mmm…don't get me wrong. I don't hate adventure or anything, I do like it. We find treasure and we bond with each other. I just don't like the pointless life threatening risks that come with it. If there's treasure involved then it's worth taking but in this case it's just pointless. For my whole life I've dreamed of going on adventure but…facing monsters and almost getting killed by death traps wasn't exactly what I had in mind.

**Lena: **So what did you have in mind?

**Louie: **Well…normal adventure stuff, maybe a climb up the Grand Canyon, a forest hike, maybe a trip through Cape Suzette.

**Lena: **_Lena leans forward and disbelievingly shakes her head. _You've never been to Cape Suzette!?

**Louie: **Have you?

**Lena: **Well, yeah. It's like that boring marine you used to live in except much cooler.

**Louie: **Oh man, I've gotta get there one day and see it for myself. _The both of them have a laugh before continuing to talk._

**Lena: **So…it doesn't seem like your mind is on the gold. I think you just want to spend time and bond with your family.

**Louie: **_Louie raises his eyebrows in surprise. _That's…a nice way of putting it.

**Lena: **Well… since we're alone together, why don't you and I start to bond? Perhaps we could take a dip in those swimming pools with steam coming out of them.

**Louie: **Those weren't swimming pools. Those were hot springs.

**Lena: **_Lena raises an eyebrow in confusion. _Hot springs?

**Louie: **_Louie gasps in complete shock. _You don't know what a hot spring is!? It is a pool of heat, warmth, wonder and light!

**Lena: **Mmm! Sounds fun!

**Louie: **_They get off their chairs and Louie has his arm around her as they walk. _Allow me to show you the joys and wonder of a hot spring.

* * *

_The Duck family begin their journey up Mount Neverest and as they do Launchpad explains Ice Fever to Scrooge which the elderly duck finds hard to believe._

**Launchpad: **First the ice fever takes your vision then it makes you feel all warm and toasty even though you're freezing to death. Then it makes your limbs all heavy.

**Scrooge: **Aah, it's just a bit nippy. _Something money related comes to Scrooge's mind when he takes full notice of Launchpad's supplies. _How did you afford all that gear, anyway?

**Launchpad: **Louie put it on his corporate credit card.

**Scrooge: **_Since when did Louie have one of those? _Louie doesn't have a corporate credit card.

**Launchpad: **Oh…Louie gave me your credit card.

_The angry look on Scrooge's face says he's going to have a long word with Louie about using his property and wasting his money. Scrooge and Launchpad continue walking. Donald is with Huey helping him with drawing his map._

**Donald: **Uh…Huey…not to question your methods but…how come you're drawing your map on the brochure maps? Wouldn't you prefer to make your own map?

**Huey: **I would but Launchpad has all of my drawing tools and blank paper and right now he's too preoccupied with defending himself from this so-called "ice fever". Plus I want to disrespect the guy who made this inaccurate map.

**Donald: **Oh…okay. I guess that makes sense. _To Donald it doesn't really make sense since Huey could use the blank pages in his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook but like he said he's not questioning his eldest nephew's methods._

_Dewey looks down a big hill and Webby walks up to him. She looks down as well then to Dewey, thinking this is the right height for sledding._

**Webby: **Now.

_The hill looks insanely high right now and there's a big obstacle but Dewey is not satisfied._

**Dewey: **Not yet. We've only got one shot at this, once you're down there's no coming back up.

**Webby: **Right…_Webby turns and leaves in disappointment but Dewey comes to a halt when she sees her proceeding to ignore his advice. _Can't wait!

_She throws her sled and leaps but Dewey smugly and effortlessly pushes it away with his foot and Webby lands on the snow face first. He walks off with one had behind his back._

**Dewey: **Maximum opportune moment.

**Webby: **_Webby's groans of disappointment are muffled. _Ugh…fine…

* * *

_They all arrive at a checkpoint with a couple of signs that Dewey reads out._

**Dewey: **"Point of no Return", "This way to certain death", "This way to cocoa."

_Dewey and Webby turn to each other and they both have the exact same answer in mind, causing them to raise their hands/sled in excitement along with Donald._

**Dewey, Webby and Donald: **CERTAIN DEATH!

_Dewey and Huey widen their eyes and look to Donald in surprise who's confused by the expression they're giving him._

**Donald: **What? _Scrooge is clearly very proud._

**Scrooge: **That's the spirit.

_They make their way through the checkpoint but unfortunately for Launchpad because his backpack is so big it got caught in the entrance and when he tries to pull he gets flung back like a slingshot. No one notices what just happened to him._

* * *

**Scrooge: **Launchpad, hand me my climbing spats, will ya?

_Launchpad screams, slides and bounces down the hill._

**Scrooge: **Launchpad? _They finally notice that their pilot is missing._

* * *

_They're unaware that Launchpad is still bouncing down and then randomly sliding down the mountain while screaming._

* * *

**Webby: **Where'd he go?

**Huey: **He had half of our equipment.

* * *

_Launchpad's bag snags onto a tree and he begins rolling down. He arrives back in the town and smashes into a steam room. He begins getting up, confused as to where he is._

**Launchpad: **Where am I? _The steam causes his goggle to mist. Classic Launchpad takes it the wrong way and walks as if he's blind, completely oblivious to surprised people watching him. _I've gone snow blind! The Ice Fever is setting in! NOOOOOO!

* * *

_His screams were so loud they could faintly be heard by the rest of the family giving Uncle Scrooge the idea he's running and screaming in fear._

**Scrooge: **Probably cosying up with hot cocoa along with Louie and Lena. Anyone else want to chicken out?

_Dewey and Donald give daring expressions, Webby smiles and Huey happily shakes his head. Scrooge looks to the mountain in determination and slight anger._

**Scrooge: **Last thing we need on this trip is a bunch of Neverest Ninnies.

_Now everyone is confused considering he stated an hour ago that the Neverest Ninny was a myth._

**Huey: **I thought you said that was a myth.

**Scrooge: **Just because it's a myth doesn't mean it's not true.

_They follow him up the mountain more confused than ever with his logic._

**Donald: **Uh…Uncle Scrooge. That's the literal definition of the word myth.

**Scrooge: **Don't you worry kids. It'll take more than a pompous pile of pebbles to slow your old Uncle Scrooge down. _He stops to turn to them with a determined expression. _I promise. I won't let anything bad happen to ya.

**Donald: **_Donald levels a glare at his uncle with his arms crossed. _Yeah, right. Just like when you didn't let anything bad happen to HER.

_Scrooge growls at Donald for the reference but before an argument could break out the edge of the Dewey was standing near begin to crumble and he's about to fall of until Scrooge climbs him up to safety._

**Scrooge: **From now on. Nothing bad from now on. _He looks back up to the mountain. _Heads down! Knees up! Let's go!

_The Duck family continue their dangerous journey up Mount Neverest. As they walk up Huey gives Donald a strange expression, weirded out by how daring he's acting._

**Huey: **I can't believe that this is our Uncle Donald right now. I mean… is he having fun… as in death defying fun.

**Dewey: **I know right! That's exactly what I'm thinking. Uncle Donald's never done anything cool with his life. The only cool thing we saw was when he won that race with Uncle Gladstone and now this.

**Webby: **_Webby puts on a sweet and passionate expression for Donald. _Aww…that's not nice. Donald isn't that boring. _Dewey and Huey just deadpan at her, causing her to get a little sheepish. _Okay, maybe he is but in the most lovable way. Come on guys. Can't you two be nice to him for one day?

**Dewey: **_Dewey and Huey look to her reassuringly. _It's nothing like that Webby.

**Huey: **Yeah. We love Uncle Donald and all but it's just that we're not used to seeing this side of him.

**Webby: **Well, at least enjoy this side of him because he said himself that he's going to enjoy himself for this Christmas.

_Donald can't help but hear the hushed up conversation and can't help but be hurt by his nephews' words. He is determined to prove to them that he can also be cool and enjoy death defying fun._

* * *

_Louie and Lena are at the hot springs of the resort. Louie is wearing green swimming trunks and Lena is wearing a one-pieced black bathing suit. The both of them enjoyed the warmth of the hot spring and let out sighs of relief and enjoyment as they lean against the wall._

**Lena: **Wow…it feels like I'm in heaven…

**Louie: **Except you're not, right?

**Lena: **Right. So this is what a hot spring is like?

**Louie: **Of course. Have you really never been to one?

**Lena: **Not really, no. I've actually tried sneaking into resorts on my own before but…those attempts never really go well. I'd rather not go into detail.

**Louie: **Fair enough. Say do you mind if I ask about a little something?

**Lena: **What's it about?

**Louie: **Well…this may sound personal but where did you get that talisman from? You know, that thing you used underground to save Mrs B.

**Lena: **_Lena is surprised to hear Louie ask about that. No one has really brought that up, even Webby and she wouldn't want anyone to know her secret, causing her to speak nervously. _Oh…uh…well…I actually…

_Lean motions Louie to come closer which he does. She whispers in his ear._

**Lena: **Don't tell anyone I told you this but it's actually a family heirloom I took from my aunt when I ran away. _Louie widens his eyes in surprise to hear that._

**Louie: **Really!? You mean the aunt who abused and mistreated you?

**Lena: **The very same one. I thought I'd get a little payback on her by taking away the thing she loves most. I don't really use it that much.

**Louie: **But you were cool and nice enough to use it to save Beakely back in the subway.

**Lena: **Thanks. By the way Louie, no one knows about my Talisman, do they?

**Louie: **_Louie dismisses her concern with a hand wave. _Of course they don't, I've said nothing about it. I promised I'd keep it secret.

**Lena: **_Lena smiles gratefully at the green loving duck. _Thanks Louie.

**Louie: **Sure, no problem. I mean, it's not like some sort of dark secret that could potentially kill us.

**Lena: **_Lena widens her eyes nervously and laughs uneasily. _Uh…no…of course not, what'd make you think something like that?

**Louie: **Oh, and by the way…Think fast! _He immediately splashes hot water in her face._

**Lena: **Hey! OW! That stings! _Lena laughs and then splashes water in his face._

_The both of them burst into joyful laughter as Louie tackles her and they dive into the water. Lena emerges seemingly pinning down Louie who manages to splash more water in her face before jumping up and tackling her into the hot spring again. They both come out of the spring and onto the wooden floorboard, lying on it in laughter._

* * *

_Donald, Huey, Dewey, Webby and Scrooge have arrived on a ridge and Scrooge has connected everyone using a rope in order to stay together and avoid getting lost. Huey continues drawing on his map._

**Huey: **I'm gonna call this murder ridge. After that peak but before the cavern of infinite despair. _He spots what looks like to be a snow covered rock with a smiling expression. _Aww, I'll call that Bunny Rock.

_The snow falls off revealing a more satanic looking face to the rock which makes Donald, Dewey and Webby yelp in fear._

**Huey: **Hmm…I'm still gonna call it Bunny Rock.

_They continue their hike and eventually they reach a dead end much to their dismay._

**Scrooge: **Curse me kilts.

**Huey: **End of the line Uncle Scrooge?

_He looks at his cartography badge, sad that he won't be able to earn it after all. Webby taps Dewey shoulders and pleadingly looks from him to the hill. Dewey deadpans and inspects the height of the hill and slopes. While he would've preferred sledding down from the very top this is as far as they could go so he relents._

**Dewey: **Well, looks like we'll have to settle for a double luge-de-luge and a morderate alley-oop flat-spin 540.

**Webby: **SLEDDING!

_Webby gets on as she couldn't care less as long she gets to sled. Donald comes up resting his pickaxe on his shoulder in determination._

**Donald: **Oh no! Absolutely not! We're not sledding down until we've reached the top of the mountain! Scrooge! Hand me your pickaxe!

_Scrooge does so and Donald spins both pickaxes, dual wielding them. He jumps up and digs the first pickaxe into the wall and then the second one. He begins using the pickaxes to climb up the wall, rope tied around his waist._

**Donald: **You won't get the better of us Neverest!

**Scrooge: **That a lad! Nice try Neverest!

_The boys are excited that the adventure isn't ending and raise their fists in happiness/_

**Dewey & Huey: **YEAH!

_Webby is dejected that she still won't be able to sled yet._

**Webby: **Ohhh…_this response earns her looks from everyone else. _I mean…yeah…

_Although she isn't looking that enthusiastic as she waves her arms._

* * *

_As for paranoid Launchpad who thinks he has ice fever now, he's exited the steam room and walks out holding his arm, unable to know where he is exactly._

**Launchpad: **So…hot… _The heat rises when he gets inside the hot spring. _Oh no! The next stage of Ice Fever! I can't remove any of my gear or I'll freeze to death! _He gets into a relaxed slump, although the hot spring doesn't get him out of his paranoia as he bumps into a couple of people who were trying to enjoy the resort. _Limbs heavy… movements lethargic… I can feel the shrill waves of Neverest's cruel wind calling me… surrender…

_He sinks in the water seemingly dead until he bursts out crawling up and on the wooden floorboards._

**Launchpad: **NO! This is not the end of Launchpad McQuack! It will be by plane crash or not at all!

_He arrives near a white pig lying down on a lounge chair and begins touching his belling much to the pig's annoyance. He looks at the pig and yells in horror._

**Launchpad: **AHHHH! A YETI!

* * *

_Meanwhile, Donald has just reached the top of the wall and after securing the rope Scrooge and kids climb after him._

**Donald: **Scrooge, you're gonna need to throw away some supplies that are making things to heavy.

**Scrooge: **Don't need this. _He throws a water canteen, a collar, a GPS and a frying pan just as Scrooge uses his spare pickaxe to cling onto the ledge but Huey is getting increasingly worried about their chances for survival._

**Huey: **Um…the junior woodchuck guidebook states that we need at least some of this stuff.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge drops another water canteen._We don't need anything but grit, gumption and unwavering-

**Huey: **_Huey catches the canteen on time. _And water.

_Webby and Dewey are hanging on as Webby hangs onto her sled, Webby pleadingly looks to her crush._

**Webby: **Now? _Dewey is a little incredulous as to why she'd ask that considering the circumstances._

**Dewey: **I think that would technically be more falling than sledding.

_Webby registers the circumstances and realizes he's right. Scrooge finally reaches the ledge and Donald grabs his hand to help him up._

**Scrooge: **Ha ha! Take that you Magniloquent mole hill!

**Donald: **Except I did most of the work. _Scrooge rolls his eyes as he gets on the ledge. He puts his spare pick away and the both of them pull up the excited kids._

**Huey: **What a rush! I thought we were done for!

**Scrooge: **Nonsense lad! We're going straight to the top!

**Dewey: **Oh man Uncle Donald! That was so cool! The way you used two pickaxes to climb up the wall!

**Webby: **And you made it straight to the top without any fear! You really are the most daring adventurer in history!

_Donald is happy to be finally getting praised like that._

**Donald: **Thanks kids. So Dewey, am I cool now? _They both raise an eyebrow in confusion._

**Dewey: **Say what now?

**Donald: **_Donald quickly changes the subjects and wraps his arms around both of them. _Nothing! Let's just continue climbing to the top of the mountain and then we'll sled possibly to our certain deaths!

**Dewey & Webby: **YEAH! _The both of them raise their hands/sled in the air._

**Webby: **Can we sled down now!?

**Donald & Dewey: **No!

**Huey: **We must've gained some serious altitude with that climb. We should be closer than ever and…_ He becomes dismayed when he sees a familiar satanic rock. _Wait, is that Bunny Rock?

_Now this has them really baffled. They've just arrived back in the same exact area they've already passed._

**Huey: **This can't be right! _He looks at his map. Logically speaking they should be near the top but they aren't. _Maybe we should backtrack to figure out where we went wrong.

_A snowstorm suddenly kicks up just as Scrooge tries to give some reassurance._

**Scrooge: **Please…I'm sure that's an entirely different…naturally occurring demon faced rock. _Though the look on Scrooge betrays him as he is unsure of what just happened himself. As the temperature Huey rubs his arms together._

**Huey: **Okay but…it is snowing so the smart thing to do is…

_Donald can see where he's going with this and immediately grabs his shoulder with a desperate smile._

**Donald: **Set up camp until this snowstorm is over so we won't have turn back! Right Uncle Scrooge.

**Scrooge: **That's right! There's cave up about 500 metres ahead. _He walks in the direction of that cave and now Huey is suspicious. If this mountain is uncharted how does his great uncle know about it? He's taken out of his thoughts when Donald pushes him along._

**Donald: **Come on, Huey let's go before we freeze here.

**Huey: **But Uncle Donald! I was going to suggest-

**Donald: **There's no need to turn back, we'll be fine. _He gives Huey a wink. _Just trust me on this.

* * *

_The family immediately find themselves in a dark and damp cavern which Huey finds a little creepy._

**Dewey: **Cool dark and foreboding cave Uncle Scrooge.

**Huey: **But this area's uncharted. How'd you know this would be here?

**Webby: **Uh…guys…_They look to Webby who has a scared expression after finding a pair of cracked goggles. _I don't think we're the first climbers to have this idea.

_Huey quickly gets out his glow stick and finds a rather disturbing sight._

**Huey: **Whoa…_Donald and Dewey walk up to him and become disturbed as well._

**Donald **Whack!

_What they're seeing are headless skeleton bodies frozen and embedded in ice as though it had captured them mid struggle._

**Donald: **Uh…where are their heads?

_The better question is how this even happened. The different possibilities of your head decapitated while climbing a mountain is quite limited, a yeti? A crazed fellow explorer with an axe? An angry mountain spirit?_

**Webby: **Uh…guys…I think I've found them.

_They turn to Webby who's looking quite frightened herself which means it must be something really scary because usually she handles gruesome things quite well as though she's seen it before. When they look in her direction they see the skulls off the lost adventurers also frozen in life. Huey, Dewey, Webby and Scrooge are incredibly disturbed and Donald looks like he's about to throw up._

**Donald: **What could have done this?

**Huey: **Uh…maybe we find a slightly less deadly cave.

_He runs back to the entrance of the cave only to find that it's been replaced by a dead end much to his confusion._

**Huey: **Wait, wait! The entrance was right here! We must've gotten turned around, it's gotta be here somewhere!

**Donald: **You mean we're trapped!?

_Webby steps back a little in fear and accidentally bump into a skeleton. The sound made causes her and Dewey to scream in sudden horror. She jumps up and Dewey instinctively catches her. The next thing they both know Dewey is holding her in a bridal fashion causing them to heavily blush in embarrassment while nervously smiling despite the situation._

**Webby: **Oh…oh…wow…

**Dewey: **Are…you okay…?

**Webby: **Um…yeah…thanks. _Dewey sets her down and they're still nervously smiling._

**Dewey: **That was a little…

**Webby: **Awkward…

_They both nervously laugh a little. Donald and Uncle Scrooge watched the whole thing are giving teasing expressions; sensing there's romance afoot. Dewey and Webby turn and gasp, putting their hands to their beaks from what's before them… a skeleton but this time a complete one, insinuating this adventurer froze and starved to death. It's wearing a brown coat above a t-shirt saying "I didn't survive Mount Neverest", brown gloves, brown boots and holding a pickaxe. Donald and Huey walked up with the same horrified expressions. Huey notices a familiar moustache and compares it with George Mallardy's picture on the brochure. The pose is almost identical, as is the moustache which could only mean…_

**Dewey: **Is that…?

**Donald: **No way… _Webby turns on her own glow stick just as Scrooge comes up and answers their question but with no pity on his face._

**Scrooge: **George Mallardy. Greatest Mountaineer of the 20th century.

**Webby: **_Webby spots something that most likely Mallardy wrote on the wall before his death. _Wait. He's written something out on the wall here.

_Webby lights it up and Dewey reads out the writing. It says:_

* * *

CURSE YOU MCDUCK

* * *

_They all aim unsurprised glares at Uncle Scrooge that say he owes them an explanation, causing him to get nervous and feign innocence. Donald rolls his eyes in annoyance with his arms crossed._

**Donald: **Of course. Why am I not surprised? _It was hardly surprising for anyone or anything to get mad or wants revenge on his Uncle. _

**Scrooge: **Ah, jinx. If I had a nickel for a every person who cursed me with their dying breath I'd be twice as rich as I already. _He crosses his arms, thinking they'll let it go._

**Donald: **Guess I can't deny that.

**Huey:**_ Huey demandingly aims a rolled up map at his great-uncle. _Junior Woodchuck rule 118, a woodchuck chief must always be honest with his crew.

**Donald: **_Donald edges closer with a suspicious glare. _The jig is up old man. Explanation time.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge groans in defeat and relents, seeing that there's no point in hiding his secret anymore. _Fine. Ugh… I was the Neverest Ninny.

**Donald, Dewey, Huey & Webby: **WHAT!?

**Scrooge: **75 years ago today…months before I met Donald I hired Mallardy to lead me up the mountain.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_We go back 75 years ago when Scrooge was much younger. He is wearing older winter clothes and is carrying an oversized travel pack, carrying money with him for some reason. He is being lead by George Mallardy._

**Scrooge: **I just made my first million and I wanted to mark the occasion by doing something no one had ever done. I may have been a little inexperienced but I didn't want to leave anything to chance.

* * *

_After Mallardy prepares his backpack he points at Scrooge and mockingly laughs at him for the amount of supplies he's bought before picking his pickaxe and heading off._

**Scrooge: **Mallardy mocked me mercilessly.

* * *

_The two are climbing up the same wall the Duck Family had climbed before but Scrooge's heavy travel pack was weighing them down. Mallardy motions him to cut off some of his supplies but a scared and concerned Scrooge shakes his head in refusal._

**Scrooge: **He ordered me to lighten my load but I was afraid to risk my emergency supplies…and my sizable money belt…

_Deeming him unworthy and too inexperienced to help him out Mallardy gets out a knife._

**Scrooge: **So he cut me loose.

_Mallardy cruelly cuts the rope and Younger Scrooge screams as he plummets down the mountain along with his heavy supplies._

**Scrooge: **I was weighed down by doubt and branded the 'Neverest Ninny.'

_The last thing the elderly duck saw of Mallardy was his cruel, arrogant and smug expression as he saluted him goodbye and the last thing he heard was his laughter._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Back in the present, Scrooge has an expression of hatred and resentment._

**Scrooge: **Mallardy was never heard from again. But he became the man to make it the farthest up the mountain.

_He spots Mallardy's leg detached from his remains and he outright steps right over it without showing a shred of remorse. He gives the dead adventurer a smug and victorious grin._

**Scrooge: **Now he's the second farthest.

_The kids and Donald all gasp at their uncle/great-uncle's disrespect towards the dead._

**Donald & Huey: **Uncle Scrooge!

**Scrooge: **_An angered Scrooge sees no reason to get so upset and motions to Mallardy. _What!? He was a back stabbing braggart who almost got me killed!

**Huey: **I think the mountain got even for you.

**Scrooge: **And now, we'll get even with the mountain. We will brave the new frontier, chart the unknown. _Huey gets his map out in frustration._

**Huey: **How can I chart the unknown if I don't know what I'm charting! _He presents his map filled with loops and question marks. _I'm telling you this mountain doesn't make any sense.

_Donald could sense an argument about to take place and quickly changes the subject._

**Donald: **We need to find a way to get out of this cave.

_Webby hears the sound of the wind coming from the direction of the entrance._

**Webby: **I think I hear the wind coming from this way. _Webby runs in the direction and Huey couldn't stop her._

**Huey: **Webby, wait!

**Scrooge: **Good initiative Webbigail!

**Webby: **Thanks Mr McDuck.

_They become comically surprised when they see Webby has suddenly reappeared right behind Scrooge._

**Huey: **Didn't you just…weren't you…

**Webby: **_Webby points in the direction she came from. _I found an opening.

**Scrooge: **Lead the way!

_Donald, Scrooge and Dewey follow Webby to the exit and all of them have daring expressions except for Huey who is upset that Scrooge has been using them to help get back at Mallardy. He angrily puts his map back and follows them out, leaving behind the already dead Mallardy for dead. _

* * *

_They come out through a small exit and celebrate._

**Dewey: **Woo-hoo!

**Webby: **We made it!

**Donald: **Yeah! I knew we could get out of there!

**Scrooge: **We should be closer than ever now! _But based on what Huey is seeing that is not the case._

**Huey: **Is that Bunny Rock?

_They all look to see they've arrived once again near the demon faced rock much to Donald and Scrooge's dismay._

**Donald & Scrooge: **OHHHHHH! COME ON!

* * *

_Launchpad has dipped himself in a hot wooden tub to keep himself warm even though he already is._

**Launchpad: **The ice fever…in final stages…must stay warm…

_Louie and Lena walk by still wearing their swimming outfits after drying off and are now having sodas. Louie is telling Lena an embarrassing joke about Huey and Dewey and making her laugh._

**Louie: **And then Dewey said-!

_They go off-screen for a bit until they stop speaking/laughing to step back and notice Launchpad in the wooden hot tub much to their confusion._

**Louie: **Uh…Launchpad…

**Lena: **What're you doing here LP?

**Launchpad: **So…warm… _The two ducks deadpan at their spaced out pilot._

**Lena: **I don't think he heard us.

**Louie: **Thanks for the notification.

_Seeing that he's not paying attention Louie comes up, lifts the ear warmer and yells in his ear._

**Louie: **Launchpad!

_He flicks it back on and Launchpad yelps in surprise but calms down when he recognises the voice. He immediately feels for Louie's face, much to the green wearing duck's charigin. _

**Launchpad: **Louie!? Is that you!? Is Lena with you!?

**Lena: **_Lena comes up near them. _I'm right here dude? Can't you see us?

**Launchpad: **I can't. The ice fever has struck! And it's take my vision! _He comes out the tub with the silver blanket wrapped around him. _Stay calm little buddies… _He wraps his arms around both ducks. _We need to find a way off this mountain before Ice Fever takes all three of us.

_Now Louie and Lena are more confused than ever with the weirdness Launchpad is displaying._

**Lena: **Uh…we're in a resort, not a mountain.

**Louie: **And you know Ice Fever is not a thing, right?

**Lena: **Yeah, perhaps underground monsters exist but this "Ice Fever" doesn't.

**Launchpad: **You're both talking crazy. _He leans in closer, making the both of them a little uncomfortable. _You two must have it too. Crazy talk is the third stage of ice fever!

**Louie: **Who told you that?

**Launchpad: **The guy who sold me this blanket.

_It doesn't take a detective for these two to put two and two together and figure out what happened. They both exchange deadpanned expressions from realizing that Launchpad has just been conned before looking back to him._

**Lena: **You thinking what I'm thinking?

**Louie: **Standard double Snake Oil, I see how it is.

**Lena: **I think it's safe to say this poor guy is the victim of a con.

**Louie: **That seems to be pretty much it. _An expression of anger forms on Lena's face._

**Lena: **Okay, taking advantage of morons I can live with… but taking advantage of a friendly and harmless moron… that is just low.

**Louie: **No kidding. Well, no one cons my family but me.

_The duo exchange devious grins as an idea forms in their head._

**Lena: **How about we go find our con-artist friend and take him down a peg or two?

**Louie: **There's nothing else in the world I'd rather do, and I know just how to do it.

**Launchpad: **Our combined body heat will save us all. Soak in the wetness of my sweat!

_Launchpad lifts his blanket and brings them in closer much to their disgust when they feel his sweat._

**Louie: **Eww! So much wetness! Eww! **Lena: **Eww! Okay, this is really gross! Eww!

* * *

_The rest of the duck family have finally reached near the summit of the mountain which consists of a tower of rocks. Scrooge becomes excited when he sees the summit up close._

**Scrooge: **At last! After all these years, the summit of Mount Neverest!

_Scrooge presents it with joy in his heart that he's finally going to give Mallardy the disrespect he deserves for betraying him._

**Scrooge: **We're in the clear now kids! HA-HAAAAH!

_As if in response to his declaration of victory a rock tower crumbles and slides down the hill, prompting him to make his declaration weaker._

**Scrooge: **Heh-heh…

_Donald, Dewey and Webby follow Scrooge up the hill but Huey having had enough of everyone ignoring his suggestions and decide this is the last straw. He furiously puts his map away and makes his opinion known._

**Huey: **That's it! I'm putting my foot down! We can't go forward!

_Donald is shocked to hear Huey wanting to give up and Scrooge is angry as he helps up Webby._

**Scrooge: **Of course we can! The summit's right there!

**Huey: **We're violating every rule of my Junior Woodchuck training! _He walks up and climbs the hill to get in front of Scrooge who has his hands on his hips as the rest watch in shock. _We're out of supplies; it's starting to get cold so even if we make it to the top we'd freeze to death before we get down. _He then motions to the unstable summit. _Oh! And if we keep trying to go up this way the whole thing will come crashing down! This is all too risky!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge is looking quite disappointed with Huey right now. _Don't you go Ninny on me too lad!

_Donald joins in and tries to encourage Huey._

**Donald: **Yeah! Huey, we can't just quit. You'll never get your cartography badge with that attitude!

_Unbeknownst to them as they're arguing Dewey and Webby were climbing up the tower of rocks themselves._

**Huey: **I don't care about my cartography badge anymore! We have to turn around! NOW!

* * *

_Dewey and Webby look to each other with daring expressions, feeling that this is the right time for some sledding._

**Dewey & Webby: **NOW!

_Suddenly the summit begins to rumble but the people arguing are oblivious to this._

* * *

**Huey: **You already beat Mallardy! Isn't that enough!?

**Scrooge: **No! We'd be daft to give up with the peak in our grasp!

**Donald: **Huey, he's right! The peak is literally right there! We can't just give up!

**Huey: **It's not giving up; it's just…having common sense! _He looks to Donald. _Uncle Donald, I don't get it! Why are you being super weird today!? This isn't like you! Whenever you see a risk your first priority is to always ensure that we're safe! This is a huge risk Uncle Donald, you know that and yet your will to help Uncle Scrooge risk our lives to reach the top! I get why Uncle Scrooge is so obsessed with trying to reach the top but why you!? This has something more to do than today just being Christmas!

_Donald looks like he's been hit with an expression of epiphany and looks down in guilt and sadness, realizing Huey is right. This is not the example he should be setting for his nephew. He can't out their lives in danger just to get them to think he's cool. Scrooge however isn't swayed and continues being stubborn._

**Scrooge: **For the last time, nothing bad is going to happen!

_All of a sudden the tower Dewey and Webby were on crumbles down and they scream down the chasm to their doom. Donald, Huey and Scrooge run over to the edge in horror._

**Huey: **Dewey! Webby!

**Donald & Scrooge: **KIDS!

_They look down to see blank nothingness, no sign of either of them. Donald looks like he was about to cry from fearing the worse until…_

* * *

**Webby: **Yodel-le-he-hoo! _The sound echoes from the ice fall and the three of them turn to see Dewey and Webby stand on the pillars looking completely fine. They could've sworn they had seen them both fall down._

**Huey: **How'd you guys get up there!

**Dewey: **_Dewey throws his hands up. _I don't know.

_Scrooge has an expression of absolute confusion and astonishment. He looks from back to back and puts a hand over his head to check if he's sick._

**Scrooge: **Maybe Launchpad was right about Ice Fever.

**Donald: **There's something strange about this mountain that I just can't put my finger on.

_Huey decides to test something out and forms a snow ball. He throws it in the direct Dewey and Webby fell in and it suddenly goes through some green portal._

**Dewey: **What're you-! _The snowball hits him right in the head. _OW! What!?

_If no one was stupefied before they're now._

**Donald: **Did that snowball just reappear behind them!?

**Scrooge: **What the blistering bagpipes is going on here!?

_Suddenly, everything finally makes sense to Huey who walks up looking ecstatic; them going around in circles without knowing why and the headless bodies in the cave could only add up to one thing._

**Huey: **Wormholes! This mountain is covered in some mystical dimensional doorways that have been randomly zapping us around the trail all day. Between the fog and the snow we didn't even realize it! That's why my map didn't make sense!

**Donald: **That's incredible!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge is ecstatic to finally understand Neverest more than ever now. _Hoots-mon! A mountain protecting its peak with portals! Neverest, you beauteous beauty you never cease to amaze! _He smugly turns back to Huey. _And you wanted to turn around!

_Huey lowers his eyebrows in annoyance at his great uncle's stubbornness but Donald who's finally come to his senses walks up and speaks._

**Donald: **Uncle Scrooge! I'm sorry but I'm afraid Huey is right! We can't be here anymore!

**Scrooge: **WHAT!? _Scrooge is shocked to hear Donald's change in mind._

**Huey: **Uncle Donald?

**Scrooge: **Lad, don't tell me you're going to chicken out and go ninny on me as well!

_Donald walks right up and glares at his Uncle._

**Donald: **This isn't about becoming the next Neverest Ninny you old codger! This is about surviving! I came here because I wanted to spend time with the boys and prove I can be a cool uncle! _Huey and Dewey widen their mouths and eyes in surprise from hearing that. _I did not want to be dragged into one of your stupid grudges! This is all to dangerous!

**Scrooge: **Curse me kilts! For the last time we'll all be fine! We now know that the mountain protected by magical portals!

**Donald: **It's precisely because of that we should turn back while we still have the chance! We don't know where these portals are! For all we know they could take us back to the cave where we'll end up like Mallardy or they could send us high in the air where we'll fall to our dooms! We need to get off this mountain before it kills us!

**Scrooge: **But I can't! I won't! The peak is right there! There's no way I'm turning around after all this.

_Donald is getting increasingly frustrated and vehement from being once again remembering a certain event that lead to their lives being ruined._

**Donald: **This is exactly why I left the mansion in the first place! All you ever care about is adventure, family is second to you! This is the Spear of Selene all over again and it's because of that Della is gone! _Now Scrooge is furious from hearing that name and points right at Donald as they yell in each other's faces._

**Scrooge: **Don't you ever mention that name in front of me!

**Donald: **It's true! Because of you I lost my sister!

**Scrooge: **That was not my fault!

**Donald: **You just want things to go back to the way they were when she was here even though that'll never be the case!

**Scrooge: **Shut up!

* * *

**Webby: **_As Huey and Donald argue with Scrooge, Webby notices Dewey walk to the edge of the pillar they're on. _What're you doing?

**Dewey: **We're at the top of a magical mystery mountain. I've gotta find my sled like now!

**Webby: **Yeah!

_Webby is excited to finally get to do some sledding and follows Dewey. A few seconds later Dewey goes through a portal and ends up on a pillar farther from Webby. He goes through another one and ends up in another random tower. Webby puts her hand through a random portal and pokes Dewey through it. He jumps in the direction and ends up back where he started with her. The both of the jump and run up the icefall and are going through multiple portals that are zapping them around the place while laughing and having a good time but unbeknownst to them the more they keep doing this the more the ice fall crumbles and becomes unstable. A shard of rock falls and lands in front of Donald, Huey and Scrooge and Donald panics._

**Donald: **Oh no! Dewey! Webby! _Donald runs in the direction of the chasm._

**Huey: **Uncle Donald, don't!

_Donald jumps down and goes through a portal and lands on one of the pillars jumping from portal to portal to go after Dewey and Webby._

**Donald: **Kids! Forget the sledding! We gotta get off this mountain now! _Huey calls out to all of them as the ice fall starts to become even more unstable._

**Huey: **Careful! The more you zap around the less stable this ice fall becomes!

_Dewey and Webby both stop when they feel their pillars about to collapse and Donald lands just below Dewey's pillar._ _Dewey spots his and Webby's sled stuck to the snow on the second highest pillar._

**Dewey: **Hey! My sled!

_Scrooge puts a hand on his chin and snaps his finger in realization as an idea comes to his mind. _

**Scrooge: **I don't have to find the ice fall, I just have to find the wormhole that sled fell through.

_Huey watches his uncle run towards the chasm and realizes with horror what he's going to do and runs after him._

**Huey: **Uncle Scrooge, no!

* * *

_He's too late to stop Scrooge from jumping off and going through a portal. He lands on the pillar the sled is on and finds himself right next to the peak. _

**Scrooge: **Ha-ha! I'm gonna do it! Mount Neverest, consider yourself…_He leaps towards the peak and goes through a portal. _Conquered!

_Scrooge finds himself back the same pillar much to his dismay but he tries again._

**Scrooge: **Conquered! _Once again he's back on the same pillar. _Conquered! _He becomes dismayed but he doesn't quit yet. He tries again but that also ends in failure. He climbs down a bit to jump from a different angle. _Conquered!

_He leaps off but once again it's a complete failure and Scrooge is becoming increasingly frustrated. The pillar he's on is cracking and Huey avoids incoming shards of rock._

**Huey: **Just stop! There's no way to reach the top, the mountain won't let you! Let this one go!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge motions to the peak right near him. _Look how far we've come!

**Huey: **Farther than anyone has ever made it, isn't that enough!

**Scrooge: **I will NOT be the Neverest Ninny for another 75 years!

**Huey: **Nobody has used the word "Ninny" in 75 years!

_Scrooge finally begins to consider Huey's words and looks from the mountain to the sled. Huey brings out his cartography badge with a sad expression._

**Huey: **Junior Woodchuck rule 727: sometimes the bravest thing an explorer can do…is walk way.

_He lets go of his badge and the wind sends it through the same portal and when it flies by Scrooge he catches it. The elderly duck then looks to the rest of his family. Dewey and Webby look like they realize Huey is right and their expressions show that they're asking if this is all worth risking their lives._

**Donald: **Uncle Scrooge! _Scrooge then turns to Donald who has a pleading and sincere expression. _Please! I'm begging you…listen to Huey! Is all of this really worth risking the lives of your family!? Please, don't let the Spear of Selene happen again! We've already lost one family! Don't let it happen again!

_This time Scrooge doesn't respond angrily to the reference to the Spear of Selene and instead has a sad expression this time, remembering how it ruined his life. Realizing that his nephew and eldest great nephew are right and that he's risking the lives of his own family just to fulfil his own selfish goals, he guiltily lets the cartography badge disappear in the breeze of the wind. He immediately gets to the sled and pulls it out but this act causes his pillar to begin collapsing. When it sinks down Dewey, Webby and Donald get ready for what they've been wanting do since the beginning of this crazy climb._

* * *

**Webby: **Now!?

**Dewey: **Now!

**Donald: **Now!

**Scrooge: **Now!

* * *

_Scrooge gets on the sled and Dewey and Webby leap up. Scrooge grabs their hands and pulls them in. Donald is the next to leap up and grab onto his uncle's hand before getting pulled onto the sled._

**Scrooge: **Hang on kiddos!

_The front of the ice fall begins to collapse at a rapid rate and is causing a cloud of snow to explode from the multiple impacts. Huey yelps and makes a run for it when he sees hundreds of large shards of rocks fall from the sky. Huey is running for his life and is doing his best to avoid the incoming rocks that are proceeding to crush him as well as the avalanche that has burst out from the explosion of the ice fall. Donald, Scrooge, Dewey and Webby scream as they begin their slide down and begin by going through a portal._

* * *

_Huey no longer has to worry about the rocks but instead the avalanche that's catching up to him. Luckily his family arrives next to him and Donald steers to the left for Dewey to reach out to his brother. Huey grabs his hand is pulled into the sled. They all scream in horror fearing their doom when the avalanche catches up but luckily for them Donald's bad luck won't cause any trouble because they go through another portal. _

* * *

_They breathe sighs of relief but it's not over yet because the avalanche is still closing in and they go off and edge. _

* * *

_Once again they scream in horror and once again they're saved by a portal that takes them sliding back on the surface. _

* * *

_They continue to out-sled the avalanche and arrive in the area of Bunny Rock, avoiding the satanic faced rock which is engulfed and then pushed by the avalanche. They go through a portal one more time and end up on the rock itself. They breathe in relief that they're now safe from the avalanche but release loud screams at the likelihood of dying._

* * *

_Back in town, the salesman continues lying and coning his customers but is unaware of the humiliation that is about to occur for him._

**Salesman: **Ooh! Of course, if you really wanna survive in style, you'll need something from our Mallardy selects collection!

**Louie: **YOU!

_The salesman and customers look to see an angry Louie (pulling a dazed and groaning Launchpad by his scarf) and Lena approaching them. Both are prepared to use their own con to humiliate this guy._

**Louie: **Are you the man who sold my friend all this useless equipment!?

**Lena: **Guest what!? It was worthless!

**Salesman: **Eh…_ The salesman is surprised to see Launchpad come back, not expecting him to survive._

**Louie: **_Louie and Lena tug onto Launchpad and presents him while feigning distressed expressions. _Look at him! He's dying of Ice Fever! All the overpriced junk you sold him did nothing!

**Lena: **And now because you motivated this poor guy to force himself to climb up the mountain, he's dying!

_Launchpad groans and dramatically collapses on his back. A dozen pair of eyeballs is aimed at the salesman and now he's trying to deny it all._

**Salesman: **No, no, that's impossible! _Louie points to Launchpad and faces the salesman in anger._

**Louie: **Tell that to this poor man!

**Launchpad: **I see a bright light! _It's the sun he's seeing. _This is it. Louie…Lena…bury me among the clouds.

_Louie and Lena now fake mourning expressions and the green wearing duck gasps in shock._

**Louie: **He's still hearing us!

**Lena: **No, no! _Lena goes over and seemingly hugs onto Launchpad crying her eyes out while faking a tearful tone. _Don't you go die on us! Don't leave us Launchpad! You were everything to us!

_Lena sobs on Launchpad and Louie pretends to get even more distressed._

**Louie: **And now you've made this poor girl cry! Have you no shame!

_The eyeballs pointed at him are getting angrier and the salesman doesn't know what to do. It was either risk it all or break down telling the truth and his choice…was the latter._

**Salesman: **No! He's an idiot! He's not dying of ice fever! Ice fever isn't real!

_All the customers who had brought his products all growl in anger to find out that they've just been duped. The guy just registers what he did and that he himself has been conned._

**Salesman: **Uh…um…maybe just…sorta not real…

_The customers are all angrily demanding their products back and the salesman is unable to come up with a valid excuse in the face of this angry mob. When they all edge closer he immediately makes a run for it out of his store and the customers go after him. Louie and Lena (who got rid of the tears she was faking) burst into hysterical laughter at the humiliation they just dealt and Lena walks up to wrap an arm around Louie._

**Lena: **We totally conned that joker!

**Louie: **_They begin complementing each other. _Those fake tears…I mean…wow! You totally made it look like you were mourning!

**Lena: **_Lena lightly punches Louie's shoulder. _Well, you completely played that idiot salesman like a pro!

**Louie: **How did you fake cry with real tears?

**Lena: **When you live out on your own you gotta be able to learn how to pretend to cry right in order to get things you need to survive. What about you, how'd you know that would work?

**Louie: **_Louie puts on a smug expression with his hands in his pocket. _I have faced way better conman's than this poor loser and each and every one of them can't out con a true con. It was simple. With Launchpad "dying of ice fever" I gave Mr Salesman a choice, either he tries to defend himself from a customer complaint or he breaks down and admits the truth. The ultimate no win situation.

**Lena: **_Lena leans closer with an impressed expression. _And I thought Webby and I were the only pair that made a great team. But with my brains and your weirdly specific conning brains we make an awesome team!

**Louie: **We sure do! We should work together like this more often!

**Lena: **You bet we should! _She holds up her hand for high-five. _Up high!

_Louie follows suit and hops for the duo to have a high-five. They then hear Launchpad groaning on the floor and deadpan at him._

**Lena: **Right, I almost forgot about him.

_Louie and Lena both walk up to Launchpad. Louie takes off his snow goggles and he lifts himself up looking happy. He looks to the both of them and hugs the both of them in joy._

**Launchpad: **Ha ha! You both saved me! The two of you carried me down the mountain single-handedly and cured me of Ice Fever.

_That's not what happened but for the sake avoiding an explanation they play along._

**Louie: **Sure, yeah, why not? **Lena: **Uh…yeah, just like you said?

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad laughs victoriously. _We survived! Take that Mount Neverest! You won't climb our bodies today!

_To their shock they see the surprise they see the avalanche and Bunny Rock. It engulfs the town and Launchpad is so shocked he thinks he has Ice Fever again so he takes the goggles and straps them back on. Louie and Lena stare wide eyed and mouthed in shock. When the avalanche closes in Louie jumps at Lena._

**Louie: **Get down! _Lena yelps when Louie tackles her to the floor and wraps his arms around her. The avalanche impacts and buries the shop and some of the town under a pile of snow._

* * *

_Donald, Huey, Dewey, Webby and Scrooge emerge from the snow pile breathing heavily after their exhilarating experience. Webby looks like she has an expression of complete and broken shock her face. Her mouth and eyes are wide open and Dewey walks over to her in concern._

**Dewey: **Webs…you okay?

**Webby: **So…that's sledding, huh? That…was… _She hops up and looks at Dewey with an ecstatic expression with her hands on her head, making Dewey just happy. _AWESOOOOME!

**Dewey: **I know right! That was totally awesome! Now that's what I call death defying fun!

**Webby: **That was the best sledding experience ever!

**Dewey & Webby: **_The both of them have a jovial high five before dancing and jumping around again. _WOO-HOO!

* * *

_Louie and Lena emerge from the snow with their arms wrapped around each other as they breathe heavily. They were about to comment on the avalanche until they notice the position they're in. They look to each other blushing in surprise and embarrassment and are smiling nervously._

**Louie: **Uh…

**Lena: **Oh…um…this is a little…

**Louie: **Awkward.

**Lena: **Yeah… that's it…

_Louie gets up and helps Lena out of the snow and then the teen duck aims a warm smile at him._

**Lena: **Thanks for protecting me, Louie.

**Louie: **Why wouldn't I? We're friends, aren't we?

* * *

_On the other side, Huey looks to Uncle Scrooge feeling bad to have forced him to quit._

**Huey: **Sorry we didn't make it to the top Uncle Scrooge. _Scrooge looks back with an expression of understanding._

**Scrooge: **Ahh, don't worry. There's more to Neverest than just a mountain. And there's more to us than just a couple of ninnies who couldn't climb it.

_Scrooge has a big smile and Huey is glad to see him finally at peace. Scrooge gets out a red marker and right on a T-shirt. He takes it presenting to Huey, having modified it so that it reads out "I survived Mount Neverest"._

**Scrooge: **Plenty more adventures where that came from, eh, lad?

_Huey takes the T-shirt and takes time to admire it._

* * *

_Donald is sat on the snow thinking about everything that's happened today. He wanted to laugh but he just couldn't. Seeing how Huey put his foot down back there kept reminding him of himself and how he would act when Scrooge and Della kept taking risks that almost get them killed. Only this time he was the one taking the risk and refusing to listen to his family until the last second. Because of that his nephews almost got killed today. They survived today but with his bad luck, luck eventually runs out on you. He looks to Huey and Dewey regretfully._

**Donald: **Huey…Dewey…Can I say something to you guys?

_Huey and Dewey walk up to their uncle with worried expressions._

**Huey: **Is something wrong Uncle Donald?

**Donald: **I-I just wanted to say that…I'm really sorry boys. You were right Huey, we should've turned back sooner but I wouldn't listen. I helped put our lives in danger back there for no reason.

_Huey and Dewey give Donald forgiving smiles._

**Dewey: **You don't need to apologize, Uncle Donald.

**Huey:** Yeah, it's okay.

**Donald: **No it's not. I almost helped get us all killed. I just wanted to prove to you boys I could be the cool uncle you've always wanted.

_Huey and Dewey come up and put their hands on Donald's shoulder._

**Huey: **Hey, come on. You're already more than that Uncle Donald.

**Donald: **Even though I've never done anything cool in my life until that stuff with Gladstone.

**Dewey: **So what if you've never done a single cool thing in your life. You were already cool in our eyes. There was nothing for you to prove.

**Webby: **Yeah. _Donald looks to see Webby walk up to him with a smile of compassion. _You've spent so much time today trying to be cool without realizing you were already cool enough.

**Scrooge: **Donald…_ Donald turns to see Scrooge approach him with an apologetic expression. _ Laddie, I owe you an apology for our argument back there. Perhaps I was…a bit reckless.

**Donald: **_Normally Donald would be mad at Scrooge for trying to use them to gain personal revenge but today since it's Christmas and his uncle is humble enough to admit his mistake to day he'll let him off with a smile. _It's fine Uncle Scrooge. Since you did the right thing in the end I'll let it go.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge looks down with an expression of sorrow. _How did everything get so wrong between us?

**Donald: **_Donald looks down with the same expression, secretly wishing he could make amends with Scrooge but is too proud to let himself do it. _Sometimes I ask myself the same thing uncle.

**Scrooge: **Do you think there's ever a chance for the both of us to reconcile.

**Donald: **Well, I wouldn't go there yet but…_ he gives Scrooge a smile. _ Let's just continue to take things slow and steady and then work from there.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge returns his smile. _That's fair enough.

**Donald: **_Donald turns back to the kids. _So do kids think you could forgive me?

**Dewey: **It's fine. We forgive you.

**Webby: **Oh sure, of course we.

**Huey: **Yeah, of course. Bring it in.

_Donald, Dewey, Huey, Scrooge and Webby come together for a warm group hug. _

**Lena: **Mmm. Now isn't this touching? _They open their eyes to see Louie and Lena walk up to them. Louie gives a wave. _

**Louie: **Hey guys.

**Dewey & Huey: **Hey Louie.

_Webby runs up to Lena with her usual giddy energy._

**Webby: **Lena! Hi!

**Lena: **Hey pink.

**Louie: **Glad to see you guys made it out in one piece.

**Lena: **You guys look like you had a rough climb.

**Louie: **Guess Mount Neverest was pretty cold on you with that avalanche.

_Louie and Lena high five from the pun but Dewey, Huey and Webby don't care as they explode with excitement._

**Huey: **It was totally epic! We had gone way farther than George Mallardy did!

**Webby: **It was amazing!

**Dewey: **Most awesome mountain climb ever!

**Huey: **We encountered mystical portals, a demon shaped rocked I dubbed 'Bunny Rock'…

**Webby: **We had the best sledding experience from near the top ever…!

**Dewey: **And we almost died!

**Lena: **Whoa! Now that sounds fun!

**Webby: **Oh, it was! You guys should've been there!

**Louie: **_Louie gets sarcastic on everyone. _Mmm, that depends…did you find the treasure of Mount Neverest? _Scrooge throws his hands up in annoyance._

**Scrooge: **For the last time! There is no treasure of Mount Neverest.

**Louie: **Then I am so glad I did not come to risk my life for nothing.

_They all can't help but deadpan at Louie's laziness but decides to let it be._

**Scrooge: **So, how was the resort? Did you both enjoy yourselves?

**Louie: **_Louie and Lena nod in happiness. _Oh yeah, we sure did.

**Lena: **This is the first resort I've ever been to and I gotta say it was pretty relaxing.

**Donald: **You two weren't too bored while we were gone, were you?

_Louie and Lena smile at each other, silently agreeing it would be best not to tell them what happened with Launchpad._

**Louie: **Nope.

**Lena: **Not at all.

**Huey: **_Huey gets worried; realizing they forgot about someone. _We still need to find Launchpad, though.

**Dewey: **I wonder where he is.

_Launchpad emerges right near them releasing a loud gasp and makes everyone deadpan at him._

**Scrooge: **Never mind. I found him.

**Launchpad: **_Once again Launchpad can't see but only because his snow goggles are covered in snow. _Oh no! I can't see! The avalanche has caused me to suffer from Ice Fever again! NOOOOOO! _He has his hands over his head as he screams but Lena puts a stop to it by taking off his goggles, allowing him to see again much to his relief. _Oh. Never mind, I'm cured.

_Donald and the rest deadpan even more with unsurprised expressions and lowered eyebrows at Launchpad's idiocy._

**Donald: **Let's all agree to pretend we never saw that.

**Scrooge, Dewey, Huey & Webby: **Agreed.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge walks off with a grin._ Now where is that hot cocoa stand, I'm freezing. _He's followed by the rest of the family._

**Donald: **I'm with you.

**Dewey: **Ditto.

**Webby: **Wait up Mr McDuck.

_Huey is the last to leaves because he walks over to the stand and puts his brochure back, not idolising Mallardy anymore after finding out who he really was and no longer needing the map._

* * *

_The family were now at the cafe having cups of hot cocoa. Launchpad was just getting his and Scrooge's mugs. Donald was sat on his own table, Huey was sat on a table he's going to share with Scrooge and Launchpad, Dewey sits across Webby and Louie was sat across Webby. Something comes to Dewey's mind and she looks to Webby nervously._

**Dewey: **Say, Webby…

**Webby: **Yeah Dewey.

**Dewey: **About what happened between us in the cave…?

**Webby: **_Webby widens her eyes and becomes a little nervous. _Oh…what about it?

**Dewey: **I have to know. Was it…weird to you or anything?

**Webby: **What!? No! No, no! It wasn't, I mean it was a little awkward but… As a matter of fact… _she warmly smiles at Dewey with a blush. _I actually kinda liked it.

**Dewey: **_Dewey's cheeks turn red and he smiles. _Really?

**Webby: **Yeah, and to be honest, the sled ride was awesome but it was kinda average.

**Dewey: **_He gives a knowing smile to Webby. _Let me guess, because you're part of a crazy adventure family?

**Webby: **Aww! You know me so well. The reason why it was the best sledding experience ever is because… _She looks at him with warm lowered eyebrows._I was able to share it with you.

**Dewey: **_Dewey's heart melts from those heart warming words. _Aww! That's exactly how if felt!

_The both of them get into a fit of laughter before Webby holds up her mug._

**Webby: **A toast! To the best sledding ever!

**Dewey: **_Dewey does the same. _Yeah!

_They have a toast and begin sipping hot cocoa from their mugs._

* * *

_Louie and Lena have their own conversation on their table as they drink cocoa and Louie is about to be in the same nerve-wracking situation Dewey was in just now. _

**Louie: **Lena.

**Lena: **Yeah, Green.

**Louie: **_He tugs his collar but gets the courage to ask his question. _I need you to be honest with me. About what happened back there between us…?

**Lena: **Oh… _Lena gets a little nervous as well. _Uh…sure…what about it?

**Louie: **Did you…find hate it or anything?

**Lena: **Actually…to be honest… _She smiles at Louie with a blush. _…It's the opposite. I really liked it.

**Louie: **_Louie's face brightens up. _You did!? Really?

**Lena: **Yeah. No one's ever done that for me 're the first person to ever do that and I gotta admit it felt pretty nice.

**Louie: **I think so too.

**Lena: **Say, Louie. Are there two sides to you? I mean first you act all lazy and uncaring but the next moment you show your kind and compassionate side.

**Louie: **Oh no. I'm just the evil triplet. I'm lazy and cunning but I still have a good enough heart to care about my friends and family.

**Lena: **I've already seen that first hand. You really are something else. I really enjoyed spending time with you Louie.

**Louie: **Me too.

**Lena: **Remember what you said about us working together more often.

**Louie: **Well, yeah I said that like 30 minutes ago.

**Lena: **I was thinking… _her cheeks turn a little red. _Maybe you and I could make it a thing between us.

**Louie: **_Louie turns red too, understanding what she's insisting but is intrigued. _A thing…? You mean like the thing between Dewey and Webby.

**Lena: **Yeah. Kinda like what Pink and Bluey have. What do you say? _She holds up he mug of cocoa for a toast._

**Louie: **_Louie returns her warm smile and holds up his mug before the two of them have a toast. _I'd say this is the start of a new friendship between us.

_The two of them take a sip of their cocoa. Louie gets down from his seat with an empty mug._

**Louie: **Could you wait for a minute I'm gonna go get a refill.

_Louie walks off and Lena watches him go with a smile on her face. She feels something warm developing inside her from spending time with Louie and becoming friends with Webby._

**Lena: **You know…I really like this kid. He reminds me…of me.

_She looks to Webby talking with Dewey and laughing with him. _

**Lena: **Pink.

_Then she looks to Louie who's once again using flattery to his advantage._

**Lena: **Green. They bring a special part of me. _She puts a hand over her chest. _I've never felt this way about someone. I wonder what this feeling is inside me.

_Part of her keeps telling herself it's just an act to get closer to the McDuck family for her Aunt Magica but another part says otherwise. Speaking of Magica she emerges undetected behind her and gives Lena a look of anger. Lena senses her and furrows her eyebrows in annoyance._

**Lena: **Do you want me to get closer to the McDuck family or not?

_Magica although annoyed sees point in this argument and disappears. Lena smirks to herself, satisfied to get rid of her._

* * *

_As for Donald he takes a sip of cocoa and then looks up into the sky fondly. He then unbuttons his jakes and opens it up a little to reveal a green/red Christmas sweater with a picture of a snowman on it which he got as a present from a Christmas that was long ago. He smiles fondly at the memories and looks back up the sky._

**Donald: **Aww, Della. If only you were here to enjoy this and see your sons.

* * *

_Huey's brochure flaps about before being blown by the gentle breeze and gets sent through a wormhole. Unbeknownst to anyone the brochure lands perfectly…on the top of Mount Neverest._

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

**That is one crazy way to spend Christmas. Of course, anything is crazy when it comes to the McDuck family.**

**On the next episode, one of Dewey and Webby's stunts in order to investigate the mystery of the Spear of Selene and Della Duck lands the family in the island of Ithaquack. Donald runs into an old friend/acquaintance and Scrooge runs into another one of his enemies. Will they survive?**

**Coming up next: Episode 10: The Spear of Selene**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	3. Episode 10: The Spear of Selene

**Ducktales Season 1 – episode 10 – Spear of Selene**

_Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby and Launchpad are on the Ancient Isle of Ithaquack, a vacation resort for Greek Gods and heroes, after Dewey and Webby had staged the Sunchaser to crash in order to find more information on the Spear of Selene and what happened to Della Duck much to the dismay of Donald and Scrooge. Donald, because he prefers to keep away from Storkules who's going to keep constantly reminding him of his adventuring life and Scrooge because he wants nothing to do with Zeus who has a huge grudge against Scrooge. The family runs into Zeus, King of the Greek Gods and his son Storkules who's basically this world's version of Hercules, except dumber._

* * *

_As for Dewey and Webby they were walking up the hillside investigating the Spear of Selene. Webby reads Della's last letter on the phone._

**Webby: **"Dear Scrooge, I've taken the Spear of Selene. I'm sorry, Della." We're close to the truth. I can feel it.

**Dewey: **What if my mom explored this very path? What if I'm literally walking in her footsteps right now? _He bends down to the ground and inhales deeply._ I can still smell her feet.

**Webby: **_Webby continues the walk up and makes an insensitive theory. _So we know Della took the Spear of Selene and betrayed Mr. McDuck and Donald-

_Dewey gets in front and stops Webby in her tracks._

**Dewey: **Whoa, whoa, whoa! We don't know she did something bad. That note can mean lots of things. _He begins to make_ his own theories. "I've taken the Spear of Selene to get cleaned. I'm sorry I spilled soup on it." "I've taken the Spear of Selene back to the store. I'm sorry you already had one. "Happy Birthday!"

**Webby: **Ooh! Or "I've taken the Spear of Selene from your money bin", I'm sorry I betrayed your trust." _She happily puts her hands on her hips but Dewey is not amused at all and narrows his eyes at Webby for making these insensitive theories about his mother to which she notices. _Or, or probably one of your things. Heh, heh! The only way to know for sure is in…the Temple of Heroes!

_She walks up and presents to Dewey a large Greek temple and Dewey becomes excited from hearing the world 'Heroes.' She gets next to Webby in fanboy mode._

**Dewey: **Of 'Heroes!' Pretty good sign that my Mom wasn't a traitor.

* * *

_They make their way inside the temple and the rest of family with Storkules while Launchpad fixes the plane were sat on a broken pillar in front of Zeus who begins regaling about himself and Ithaquack._

**Zeus: **Ithaquack was THE secret vacation spot for gods and heroes. _He begins showing of jar paintings of himself offering drinks to his followers. _And I was the God of Hospitality. The King of the Beach! Everyone loved me. _He aims an expression of anger and resentment at Scrooge. _Then, Scrooge showed up, defeated the unkillable Gorgon, found the lost treasure of Troy, was really good at building sand castles. Bah!

_He points to paintings of Scrooge holding up the Gorgon's decapitated head while being cheered by the Greek's, finds a treasure hidden under the sand and beats Zeus in a sand castle building competition. Though, Storkules had a fond opinion of those times._

**Louie: **Seems pretty fun.

**Storkules: **Twas! _He presents his own painting of him and Donald lying down and having a fist bump, though Donald is a little reluctant and it says "BFF's 4 ever." _

**Zeus: **No, it wasn't! _Zeus angrily stomps his foot and glares at Scrooge._ Scrooge showed up like he was so cool and ruined it!

_Obviously Scrooge is annoyed with this ridiculous vendetta Zeus has against him and his family_

**Scrooge: **Ugh…jinx. Leave it to an immortal to whine about the good old days.

**Zeus: **_Zeus than aims his glare at Donald and points at him. _But the worst one of all was that one over there who stole Ithaquack's most ancient and valuable artefact!

**Donald: **_Donald rolls his eyes in annoyance. _Oh, grow up Mr Immortal.

**Storkules: **_Storkules tries to defend his friend's honour. _Father. Mighty Donald never stole Save the Queen. It chose him.

_Now Huey and Louie become intrigued to hear more potentially cool things about their uncle._

**Louie: **I'm sorry, but what's this about Uncle Donald being chosen by something. _Donald isn't sure how to avoid this question._

**Donald: **Uh… well…

**Storkules: **Out of your entire family your faithful and noble Uncle Donald is the greatest and most daring adventurer of all time.

**Scrooge: **Now, hold on! I-

_He holds up a jar depicting a painting of a female duck watching Donald heroically lift what appears to be a winged weapon while being engulfed in electricity._

**Storkules: **He was chosen as the worthy wielder of our most ancient weapon: Save the Queen! It was forged by Hephaestus, the god of hammer and an incantation was placed on it so that only the most worthy of heroes could wield it. Your uncle had the qualities of such a hero and therefore was worthy of wielding mighty Save the Queen.

_He turns the jar to show Donald fighting and evil looking larger duck. _

**Storkules: **He challenged the Lord of the Underworld, Hades. It was a hard fought battle and your uncle fought with a courage and boldness unlike anything we had ever seen before.

_The last painting shows Donald standing over a defeated Hades victoriously while resting his staff on his shoulder. _

**Storkules: **Donald Duck was victorious in this battle. He is a true hero and protector!

_Huey and Louie are amazed to hear this and turn to Scrooge for confirmation._

**Huey: **Is that really true Uncle Scrooge!?

_Scrooge is somewhat reluctant to talk about those days but he couldn't say no to the expression on the kids' face._

**Scrooge: **It's true lad. Every word of it.

_Huey and Louie jump excitedly in front of Uncle Donald who is having a hard time figuring out how to explain this. Huey's fists are pumped._

**Huey: **You faced THE Hades and won Uncle Donald!?

**Louie: **_Louie grabs his temples. _Get out! That is so cool!

**Donald: **_Donald has a sad look on his face, remembering Della and that something bad had happened between him and Della and Scrooge. _It was a long time ago boys. I don't really like talking about it that much.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge gets up eager to change the subject and walks a little with a question on his mind after noticing how empty the island is. _So, where is everyone?

**Zeus: **They all left when you did. Said they didn't want to party with the "lame god" who couldn't even best a lowly mortal.

_He crosses his arms in anger but Scrooge and Donald knows Zeus so well they know that's not the case. That and Scrooge picks up a jar and presents a painting depicting Zeus angrily chasing away his people with bolts of lightning from the sky. Seeing that he's been caught, Zeus meekly tells the truth._

**Zeus: **There may have also been a…year long lightning storm.

_Huey and Louie run over to Scrooge to get a closer look at the painting while Storkules excitedly holds up Donald, overjoyed at the return of his best friend._

**Storkules: **But now that you have returned, Storkules, noble Donald, and his fiery sister… _Storkules finally notices another friend is missing. _Halt!? Where is Della?

_Donald has a morose expression on his face. He looks to his nephews who are happily looking at more jar paintings. Donald looks down in dread, mourning over the loss of his beloved twin sister and is not ready to tell Storkules yet, especially with his nephews around. This expression was all Storkules needed to understand something terrible had happened and assumes Della has died and his best friend had suffered a terrible loss._

**Storkules: **_His expression also becomes morose. _I see. _He brightens up when an idea comes to mind. _Then we shall embark upon a rousing adventure to honour our fallen compatriot!

_He holds him up thinking this might cheer Donald up but really it has the opposite effect and Donald just looks broken._

**Donald: **I don't… adventure anymore…

**Storkules: **WHAT!? _This a real shock to the demigod since Donald used to love adventure so much. _But adventure is the very blood in your veins!? _Another idea comes to mind. _Well, we must at least hold a feast to celebrate your return!

_Louie and Huey cheer with joy at the idea but Scrooge and Zeus… not so much._

**Louie: **Woo-hoo!

**Huey: **Yeah!

**Scrooge & Zeus: **A what!?

_Storkules pleadingly turns to his old man and attempts persuasion._

**Storkules: **Father. Surely the God of Hospitality would not cast out a crew of weary travellers. _He hugs and rubs and annoyed and disinterested Donald. _

**Zeus: **_Zeus hates having to do this but for the sake of upholding his title he has no choice. _Oh…no…I guess not.

**Storkules: **Ha, ha, ha! It shall be a bacchanal for the ages! _He gets his feet on the pillar and pumps his fist in delight and the boys are in a celebratory mood. _BEACH PARTYYYYYY!

* * *

_10 minutes later…_

* * *

_Compared to every party Donald and Scrooge have had on Ithaquack this one was quote quaint and what's the word…? Oh right, the very definition of boring. Donald, Huey and Louie (who's lying down and having grapes) and Storkules wearing a party hat are sat on the pillar. Zeus and Scrooge were sat on the floor around a box with crisps on top. Donald, Scrooge and Zeus are bored out of their minds as a small flying horse plays a harp, Huey is neutral but Louie and Storkules seem to be enjoying it. Storkules blows a party maker and Louie enjoys eating the grapes_

**Louie: **Mmm! These are the best grapes ever!

_Scrooge takes a crisp and is not satisfied with the taste._

**Scrooge: **A little salty…

_An overly angry Zeus throws off the box and everyone gets out of the way before it could smash into them._

**Zeus: **Dip not good enough for you, mortal?! You offend Olympus!

**Scrooge: **_Having had enough of his rudeness Scrooge gives Zeus a piece of his mind. _Maybe people didn't leave because they liked me, but because they didn't like you!

_Scrooge points fingers and Zeus is close to unleashing the wrath of the gods. The horse cringes and whistles while innocently making an escape. Sensing the violence his father might unleash Storkules quickly gets in between them with a nervous smile and his hands held together._

**Storkules: **Ha-ha! Perhaps some festive beach games will lighten the mood!

**Zeus: **_Zeus gets up in excitement taking his son's idea the wrong way before walking over to the ring. _Yes! A contest! Your family versus mine in a series of heroic trials. Yea, all will know that we are the superior party hounds and return to the island!

_Zeus notices as he was doing his monologue and ranting Donald and Scrooge were attempting to escape and pushing the boys along who wanted to stay._

**Scrooge: **This is exactly why we stopped vacationing here.

**Huey: **But guys, epic trials! Zeus!

**Louie: **Delicious grapes!

_Zeus, refusing to let every loss he's suffered at the hand of Scrooge stand, summons his golden lightning shaped javelin and holds in up in the air. It releases a blast of light that summons thunder clouds, sending down bolts of electricity that stop the Duck/McDuck family in their place. More bolts rain down and they eventually form a dome of electricity that surrounds the entire beach. Zeus walks up with a dark expression and tone in his voice._

**Zeus: **You're not going anywhere.

_Huey and Louie hop about in joy, happy to stay here and take on the trials (even Louie). Donald and Scrooge on the other hand are anything but happy and their eyebrows are lowered in dread._

**Donald & Scrooge: **Aww…phooey.

* * *

_Dewey and Webby who were oblivious as to what was going on were hoping around stone columns in a chamber in order to reach a glowing object at the end after exploring the temple. Dewey had no care whatsoever to whatever traps there may be but Webby certainly does._

**Webby: **Careful! According to legend, the artefact in this chamber holds a terrible curse when removed from its pedestal.

**Dewey: **Of course! Scrooge must have been cursed by the Spear! "I'm taking the Spear of Selene to de-cursify you. I'm sorry I probably won't survive." _He steps on a panel by mistake. _She was a hero-

_Webby pulls him back before he could get crushed by a boulder that destroys the next pillar._

**Webby: **This place is filled with booby traps. We have to be careful.

**Dewey: **_Dewey gets up brimming with determination. _If my mom can make it across, so can I! _He steps on the next panel. _

* * *

_5 minutes later…after avoiding deadly flames from beneath, double bladed axes, arrows and more boulders Dewey and Webby are finally across. Though, Dewey is completely traumatized from the experience and is sat down hugging onto Webby for support as he whimpers and shakes in fear. She spots a spider and swats it away before sweetly hugging her crush and providing Dewey comfort._

**Webby: **It's okay_._ Shh. It's okay. _She helps Dewey up and holds both his hands._ We only have to do that one more time to get out.

_Dewey is snapped out of his fear when they see they're in front of the pedestal with the artefact stuck on top. Dewey climbs it up and grabs the handle._

**Dewey: **It was all worth it to find the Sword of Selene! _He pulls it up and after registering it and what he said he realizes it's not a spear but an old sword much to hsi dismay. _Wait, what? This isn't what we're looking for. Where's the Spear?

**Webby: **It's a big temple. We must have the wrong antechamber.

**Dewey: **Then, we'll just have to find the right one. _He points the sword courageously. _Nothing will stand in our way!

_Except for the fact that the sword is glowing bright orange right now and in response the entire room is falling apart. It gets worse when strange writing appears on the face of the sword._

**Webby: **The curse! Put it back! Put it back!

_Dewey frantically struggles to place it back and prevent their untimely deaths._

* * *

_The two sets of family get ready for the challenges. Donald, Huey, Louie and Storkules are the contestant. Huey and Louie are wearing Greek tunics. The only difference is that Huey is wearing a red headband and Louie is wearing a green leaf clown. Donald stays in his black sailor attire, not caring about the events that much or the traditions. Louie and Huey take time to admire their new clothing._

**Louie: **Oh! I love these tunics; they're so breezy, so comfortable.

_Huey takes a look at his tail feathers._

**Huey: **And surprisingly slimming.

_Scrooge walks up to give his advice and pep talk._

**Scrooge: **Storkules may have brute strength but he's also an idiot. You lads can use that your advantage. _He wraps his arms around both of them. _I believe in you all.

* * *

_As for Storkules he's repeatedly lifting an incredibly heavy dumbbell with Zeus holding his javelin and giving his own pep talk._

**Zeus: **Okay, son. If you beat Scrooge's family, I'll be back on top. Admired, respected, blindly obeyed!

_Zeus is excited at the thought of his followers coming back but Storkules is confused about one thing._

**Storkules: **And why do you not compete directly against Scrooge?

_Zeus really only wants Storkules to compete, believing he's not cut out for these trials but he doesn't want anyone to know that._

**Zeus: **Well, obviously, people would lose respect for me if I were to lower myself to his level. _He quickly dismisses the question. _Never mind that. _He raises up his fists just as Storkules finishes his warm up. _To your positions!

* * *

_The 4 contestants walk over to the starting line on the stone ring. Storkules, Huey and Louie get on the ground and prepare to race except for a disinterested Donald who is merely standing, feeling this doesn't require much effort. Zeus holds up what appears to be a bag._

**Zeus: **Whoever claims Aeolus's Bag of Winds first, wins. Understood? _He places it down on the end._

**Huey: **Five or six questions-

**Zeus: **On your mark, get set! _He claps his hand and thunder crashes._

_Huey, Louie and Storkules sprint off and are going at it neck and neck except for Donald._

**Donald: **Nope.

_He turns and walks away, not caring about participating in this petty rivalry one bit. Maybe if Zeus wins he'd let them leave and it can be as if nothing had ever happened. This island used to be full of so much fun and vibrancy for Donald but now all it holds was painful memories._

* * *

_Zeus plays dirty and opens up the bag, unleashing a powerful blast of wind. Donald cries out as he's slammed into a pillar. Storkules being a god with superhuman resilience is able to run through at a normal pace. All the wind is doing for him is blowing his hair back. Huey and Louie are clawed onto the ground, unable to run through the wind like Storkules is and it was so powerful even their eye lids were being blown back._

**Huey: **We're never gonna beat him like this!

**Louie: **_To Louie's horror his tunic inflates and threatens to pull him further back. _Ah! Too breezy! Too breezy!

_Huey brightens up realizing how they could use the wind to their advantage._

**Huey: **Idea!

_In an amazing display of wits Huey lets go and is blown back to the banner behind the ring. It slingshots him high into the air and his tunic inflates, acting as a parachute. When he lands behind the bag he immediately ties it closed, winning his family the race. Fortunately, unlike his father Storkules is a good sports and laughs in congratulations for this victory when he and Louie walk up._

**Storkules: **Ha-ha-ha! Well done, nephews of Donald! _He bends down and wraps his arms around both of them. _What ingenuity! From henceforth, you shall be known as Hubert, Tamer of Winds, and Llewellyn, Fighter of Storms!

**Huey: **Awesome!

_Louie does not take great pleasure in being referred to by his real name._

**Louie: **Please do not say my real name out loud!

* * *

_A satisfied Scrooge and an outraged Zeus watch what had unfolded by the stairs leading to his throne._

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge laughs at Zeus. _Satisfied?

**Zeus: **Doesn't count! They cheated! Best 2 out of 3!

* * *

_Donald is still slammed into the pillar with his arms crossed._

**Donald: **We're gonna be stuck here forever. _He slides down the pillar and falls on his face._

* * *

_As for Dewey and Webby they've done some more exploring and have found another antechamber which contained a deadly green 5 eyed sea monster with tentacles called Charydbis who is roaring and trying to rip them both apart. They both avoid getting crushed by his tentacles and Dewey smiles, having come up with another possible theory._

**Dewey: **Ha-ha! "Scrooge, I'm taking the Spear of Selene to challenge the gods of Olympus, but will probably be eaten by a sea monster. I'm sorry, Della."

**Webby: **That's a…possibility…

_While they were distracted the sea monster snags onto them with its tentacle and lifts them above his mouth as he proceeds to eat them. An angered Dewey realizes that this monster must've murdered his mother_

**Dewey: **You hideous monster! _He points right at it. _I will avenge my mother by killing you with the very spear you're sworn to protect!

**Charydbis: **You shall never get the Spear of Poseidon!

_This completely changes Dewey's belief and theory. Did he just say Poseidon instead of Selene?_

**Dewey: **I'm sorry, the Spear of who, now?

**Charydbis: **The Spear of Poseidon!

_The duo realize once again that they're both in the wrong chamber much to Dewey's annoyance._

**Dewey: **Man. We got the wrong chamber again.

**Webby: **We're looking for the Spear of Selene.

**Charydbis: **_It takes 2 seconds for the sea monster to realize that this was all a big misunderstanding and suddenly he shows a friendly and more sociable side to him. he immediately puts them back on the floor in front of him. _Ohhhhh! You're gonna want to go back down the hall, past the Harpy Aviary, third door on your left. Garden of Selene! Can't miss it.

_That was all they needed to hear and they have to admit they were surprised to see this guy have another side to him._

**Webby: **Oh, hey, thanks.

_She waves goodbye and the kids make their way out the chamber. Charydbis waves them goodbye with a big smile on his face. They leave but then Dewey pokes his head out with an apologetic smile._

**Dewey: **Sorry about calling you a hideous monster before. I'm sure you're very attractive by sea monster standards.

**Charydbis: **Not really. Thanks though.

* * *

_Back on Donald's side, the series of challenges that had been set up were in Storkules favour but he isn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box, allowing Donald to effortlessly win every challenge even though he wasn't even trying. _

* * *

_First was throwing the Discus. Huey and Louie attempt to throw their discs but end up bumping into each other and fall on their backs, an epic fail when the discs are only inches past the line. Donald just throws his away without much effort. Storkules tosses his disc with all his might and it is sent flying. His toss was so powerful it is engulfed in flames and flying all around the entire Earth like a shooting star but out of sheer dumb luck, contrary to Donald's case of bad luck Storkules disc comes back and lands behind his, thus legally declaring Donald the winner._

**Storkules: **Ha ha! Huzzah_ Storkules holds up Donald by his wrist to signify him as the champion and his nephews cheer._

* * *

_Zeus growls in anger and veins look like they're about to pop out of his eyes for his son's stupidity while Scrooge just smirks._

* * *

_Next was chariot racing and Donald and Storkules were neck and neck. Storkules waves at his disinterested friend and speeds ahead. Donald's chariot smashes into a boulder and he's sent flying and screaming in the air much to Storkules' amazement, especially when the sailor land right on the finish line thus winning again._

**Huey & Louie: **Woo-hoo!

_Storkules and the kids laugh in joy and once again congratulate Donald on his victory. Storkules doesn't care that he's lost, he's just having fun. Scrooge smirks at frustrated Zeus who's losing his cool._

* * *

_Next was clay sculpturing, Zeus and Scrooge inspect clay models the contestants have made. Huey and Louie proudly present 2 ducks having a high five. Zeus doesn't know what to think of it and Scrooge is just impressed. They then look at a bored Donald's art which isn't even art or a sculpture. It's just a lump of and Scrooge and Zeus are beyond confused. They then look at Storkules' sculpture which is a true work of art but it's one that horrifies Zeus because it's a muscular Greek styled statue of Donald which was made in honour of him. Donald wants to feel flattered but is quite creeped out, as is Scrooge. Zeus is outraged to see a statue of a mortal and that completely disqualifies Storkules. _

**Zeus: **ENOUGH! _Zeus spreads his arm out in range and more thunder crashes, taking everyone aback._

* * *

_20 minutes later everyone finds themselves back on the ring getting ready for Zeus to declare his ultimate challenge._

**Zeus: **Now comes the ultimate challenge. Steal the Golden Fleece…_He moves over to present a small little Greek female duck wearing a light blue dress and headband and black hair in two buns. …_from this small child.

**Scrooge: **_Donald and Scrooge are less than impressed. _This is your ultimate challenge?

**Louie: **There's no way we're gonna beat Storkules on this one.

_They look to Storkules now and contrary to what Louie just said it seems they have a chance. Storkules is torn with a look of self-conflict, stealing from a child whether if it's part of competition or not goes against his kind heroic instincts, it goes against everything the demigod stands for._

**Storkules: **Steal? From a child? _Storkules nervously taps his fingers together._ But if I were to do such a thing, could I ever truly be called a hero? Donald, I am in need of your wise counsel. _There's no response and everyone notice that Donald's not even around. _Donald? Donald!

_Storkules sees his best friend walking away from the ring, having had enough of these theatrics and petty grudges as well as adventure. _

* * *

_The God of Heroes quickly catches up with him with his hand reached out._

**Storkules: **Oh! Companion Donald, where are you going?

_Donald stops with a sorrowful and regretful expression. While Storkules can be annoying to him he's also a good friend, though he prefers not to say that. He was the first person to see him as an equal when he first visited Ithaquack when Scrooge and Della weren't giving much attention to him. He was the first person to listen to how he became a mage, his doubts as an adventurer and the troubled treatment he's been receiving. So it pains Donald to have to say what he's about to say to him._

**Donald: **Uh…look…you're a nice guy, but-

**Storkules: **_Storkules puts his hands on his hip and takes pride in that. _The most nice guy, for I am Storkules, Pure of-!

**Donald: **_Donald angrily cuts him off. _No, no, no! I'm through with adventure! Someone always gets hurt!

_Storkules is shocked with what he's hearing. The Donald Duck before him is not the brave, courageous and amazing true hero and daring adventurer who he saw as his best friend and battle with Hades to save his family and Ithaquack._

**Storkules: **But…getting hurt is part of the adventure! What would fierce Della say if she could hear you now?

**Donald: **Well, she can't! _Donald widens his eyes as he is forced to remember why. He groans in misery and sadness. _Someone always gets hurt…

_Storkules could only watch as Donald leaves in a broken slump and state. The loss of his twin has hit him hard and the sooner he gets away from Ithaquack the better._

* * *

_Dewey and Webby have finally arrived in the chamber of Selene. In front of them is a mini-version Ithaquack and the top is a circular stone door. The sight of it causes Webby to gasp and both of them are in awe. _

**Webby: **A perfect 1:125th scale replica of Ithaquack. And look! _She runs over to what appears to be a mode of a creature with 2 lion heads and a snake-headed tail which she picks up. _There's a tiny chimera on the hillside! It's so adorable; I just want to slay it!

**Dewey: **Focus! _He puts the chimera model back. _We're so close to solving this. The truth about my Mom.

**Webby: **And one of the greatest mysteries of Clan McDuck.

_The pair's excitement level drop when they realize they don't know how to get the door open, something they never thought of before coming here._

**Dewey: **So, do we look in the tiny houses, or...?

_A stone door on the wall behind them opens up, revealing a blue orb that sends out a blue beam of light. The kids watch as the light goes up the hill and hits the blue circle in the top centre of the door. A brief flash makes the rim glow and door does a 180 turn before fully opening up._

**Dewy & Webby: **_They both gasp in amazement. _The Garden of Selene!

_Greek writing appears on the plaque above and Dewey is excited to know what it is._

**Dewey: **What's it say? That Della Duck was a hero who died nobly trying to protect her family?

**Webby: **"Whosoever claims the prize inside shall find great riches, but incur the terrible wrath of the gods." _Webby gasps in realization and walks to the back with another insensitive theory in mind. _It all checks out! Della stole the spear, angered the gods, and brought their wrath down upon her innocent family, which explains why Mr. McDuck and Donald didn't want to land here. Ha!

_She looks at Della's picture on the phone and Dewey has a look refusal and anger in his face, not wanting to believe one bit that his mother would do something evil. He looks to Webby and is mad at her for implying such a thing._

**Dewey: **That can't be true; my Mom would never do that to her family.

_Webby looks back when she hears a sound coming from the door, insinuating it will close soon. If they're gonna find out the truth then they have to get in before it closes. Seeing that Dewey's getting upset she decides not to push it any further._

**Webby: **I guess we'll know for sure in the garden. Let's go.

_She proceeds to walk up the replica hill of Ithaquack but to her shock Dewey gets in front of her and stops her from going any further. He looks down regretting that he's doing this but he feels he has no choice._

**Dewey: **No.

_Webby tries to run past but Dewey keeps moving in her direction with his arms spread out, determined not to let her through. Webby becomes more desperate and is shocked Dewey is not letting her through since he was obsessed with finding out information about his Mom._

**Webby: **What're you doing!? The door is going close soon!

**Dewey: **We're not going in.

**Webby: **_Seeing she has no choice Webby decides to push through. Dewey grabs her phone and tries to hold her back but it's clear Webby is physically stronger because she's pushing the blue wearing duck up the hill. _But all the answers we've been searching for are in there!

**Dewey: **I don't care! My Mom was a HERO!

_Dewey finds the strength to push back and throw her off. Webby drops her phone as she recovers by landing and jumping off her hands. She flips in the air and lands back on her feet before standing back up. Both Dewey and Webby were standing tall and glaring at one another. Both were equally determined, Dewey in defending her mother's honour by making sure no one finds out if she's a bad person or not and Webby in solving Clan McDuck's greatest mystery. The both of them hate having to do this to one another but they weren't going to back down without a fight._

_Webby was in a karate battle stance and prepares to fight her way through._

**Webby: **Dewey, please! Let me through! I don't want to hurt you! You know you're no match for me!

**Dewey: **_Dewey smirks and gets into his own battle stance. _Maybe that would've been the case when we first met. But I've picked up a couple of things and now is a different story.

_He rushes down and then jumps off the hill before landing in front of Webby. She's incredibly surprised and taken aback but that doesn't stop her from doing a spin kick but Dewey dodges it by getting on his hands and doing a break dance to knock Webby's hands away before delivering a double back kick right in her stomach. Webby cries out in pain as she is sent flying off her feet and sprawls across the floor. Dewey gets back on his feet and stands tall. Webby struggles a little but she gets on her hands then her feet while groaning a bit. A trail of blood leaves her beak as she stares at Dewey with lowered eyebrows. She wipes it off and realizes she can't get through without fighting him after all._

**Webby: **Alright. If that's how you want it.

_The both of them bend their feet down a bit and clench their fists while glaring at each other with heated gazes._

* * *

_Meanwhile, back on the beach the girl is blinking as she waits for her fleece to be taken. Zeus facepalms to see Storkules walking around with an expression of self-conflict, getting increasingly frustrated with his son's inability to take the fleeced despite the face that this only just a contest._

**Storkules: **If I do not steal the fleece, Father shall be incensed, but if I steal from a small, innocent child, how can I ever face myself again?

**Zeus: **Just grab it already!

_Louie runs up to the kid with a proud smirk._

**Louie: **I got it.

_Huey runs up shocked that his brother is actually going to steal from a little kid._

**Huey: **Louie!

**Louie: **What, I'm also a little kid, it's fine.

_Right after he said that the little girl's eyes glow and she begins singing a creepy and haunting melody, prompting a worried Scrooge to come up and grab his nephews' attention._

**Scrooge: **Plug your ears! No good ever came from a creepy child singing!

_The three of them immediately put their hands over their ears looking completely terrified but unfortunately Storkules didn't catch what Scrooge said. Hearing the melody causes Storkules to freeze in his place and his eyes glow with the strange light. The proud expression on Zeus' face insinuates this is all his doing._

**Zeus: **Oh! The child is actually a mind-controlling siren! Did I not mention that? Storkules, finish them!

_The possessed Storkules stomp towards Huey and Louie who are terrified out of their mind, not know what to do against a god._

**Huey: **Uh oh.

* * *

_Back in the temple Dewey and Webby are in their fighting stances directly opposite of one another as they prepare to have a showdown._

**Dewey: **I'm sorry Webby.

**Webby: **I'm sorry too Dewey.

_Both Dewey and Webby immediately rush at each other and their fists meet and they begin exchanging blows. Dewey flips up and delivers a kick that Webby blocks. She then delivers a spin kick that Dewey also blocks but is also sent skidding back. _

_The blue wearing duck jumps up and delivers a blow with his elbow that Webby matches. They're both in a deadlock for a bit until they pull back and exchange fast blows. Dewey throws a punch which Webby blocks with her arm and Webby jumps to deliver a spin kick that Dewey avoids by ducking and jumping to the side. _

_He goes forward and lands a punch on Webby's stomach, causing her to scream in pain. The pink-loving duck grits her teeth and knee's Dewey in the stomach, making him shout in pain. _

_Both of them step back holding their stomachs and panting heavily. The glare at each other in anger with their teeth clenched before rushing at each other and exchange fast blows once again with their fists until they land a blow on each other's faces at the same time. Both of them cry out in pain but that doesn't stop them from continuing to exchange more blows. _

_Webby sees and opening to deliver another spin kick and Dewey flips back to evade. He then runs at Webby and the both of them lock their hands together and are now grappling. Both Dewey and Webby are pushing back against each other with all their strength, at least that's how it was for Dewey until he has an expression of self-conflict about doing this to his best friend._

_As a result of his hesitance Dewey was holding back for a while and Webby begins pushing him up the hill again just as bits of the door can be seen coming down. The both of them are halfway up but at that point Dewey manages to regain his focus and remember he's doing this to protect his Mom so he musters up enough strength to push her off. The frustrated Webby tries to run and push through but Dewey moves to the side and grabs her wait. He and Webby grunt as the blue wearing duck throws her off and she's sent tumbling back to the bottom. She manages to recover and desperately looks at Dewey._

**Webby: **Please! The answers are right through there! You can't stop me now!

**Dewey: **_Dewey just smirks at her. _Don't have to! Just have to hold you off until the door closes!

_Dewey goads her by holding the chimera model._

**Webby: **_Webby lowers her eyebrows. _You wouldn't…!

_Dewey holds it upside down and makes it look as if he is proudly going to break it._

**Webby: **I'll save you tiny chimera! _She rushes at Dewey and they continue their fight._

* * *

_Meanwhile Huey and Louie are running for their lives from the possessed Storkules who is unable to control his actions and could do nothing but helplessly watch himself be forced to hurt his new friends. Scrooge does his best to use his cane to keep him away._

**Storkules: **No! My fists betray my heart! Father! Stop this madness!

_Zeus just throws up his hands saying he's gotta do what he's gotta do. Storkules smashes his fist against the ground which creates a shockwave that sends the 3 of them off-balance and cause them to yelp. They quickly get out of range and Scrooge begins berating Zeus._

**Scrooge: **Zeus! Lay off man! It's not my fault I best you at pretty much everything I do!

**Louie: **Not helping!

* * *

_Donald is at the bottom and is attempting to leave the electrical barrier._

**Donald: **Let me through you no good-! _He touches the barrier and gets electrocuted. _Never-! _It happens again and he quacks in pain. _Adventure-! _It happens again. _Again!

_Even when he's not touching it he still gets electrocuted and shouts in pain before falling on his chest. He lifts his face up in defeat, accepting that there's no way he can escape this place._ _He shakes his head to get some sand off him and snaps out of his expression of defeat when he hears loud cries for help, the voices if whom he recognises._

**Donald: **Boys!

_Hearing his boys are in trouble gets Donald in a frenzy and he runs back up the cliff._

* * *

_A regretful Storkules has Scrooge, Huey and Louie cornered and they all brace themselves for the end._

**Storkules: **I must apologize in advance for crushing your tiny bodies! I want you to know that as my best friend, Donald's family, I consider you my second-tier best friends. _He brings up his fist for the finishing blow. _Farewell!

_Suddenly, a webbed foot steps up from behind along with an unintelligible but understandable enough voice._

**Donald: **Hey you big palooka!

_They all look to see who the figure is. It's Donald Duck, not the depressed one from minutes ago but the one with an expression of fiery determination, the protector, the greatest adventurer in history. He bops his hat and prepares to fight for his family._

**Donald: **Nobody gets hurt today!

* * *

_As Donald begins his showdown with Storkules, Dewey and Webby continue having their own showdown. Surprisingly, Dewey is managing to fight on even terms with Webby and holds his own against her despite the fact that she's an expert martial artist. _

_The both of them are grappling again and Dewey is holding her back until Webby gets back, grabs Dewey's waist and flips him above her with ease. She proceeds to run but grunts when she feels her ankle get grabbed and falls to the floor. She turns her head to see Dewey grabbed onto her ankle._

**Dewey: **Ha!

_Webby screams and claws onto the floor as Dewey drags her down._

* * *

_Donald and Storkules are having their showdown and Zeus grins evilly as he tents his fingers._

**Zeus: **Ooh, now this is getting interesting. Storkules… _He points right at Donald. _Kill this thief!

**Storkules: **No! Not my best friend, Donald! _Storkules stomps over to Donald._

**Donald: **Acquaintances! _Donald looks to Scrooge and his nephews. _Scrooge! Get the kids to safety! I'll handle this!

_Scrooge nods in agreement but Huey and Louie have looks of protest on their faces._

**Scrooge: **Right!

**Louie: **But there's no way you can beat Storkules on your own Uncle Donald! _Scrooge smirks at the both of them._

**Scrooge: **Don't worry lads! Your Uncle Donald is more that capable of taking care of himself.

_Scrooge takes the boys to safety and Donald rushes at Storkules. The possessed demigod swings his fist but the sailor slides underneath and gets behind. Storkules turns and smashes his fist against the ground. Donald evades and lands a blow on the face._

**Donald: **I know you're in their Storkules! I'll get you out!

_Storkules swings his fist but Donald ducks and delivers 2 blows to his chest. He dodges the demigod's second blow and flips behind him before, punching him in the back. Zeus is growling in increasing annoyance._

**Zeus: **Kill him already!

_Donald punches him in the face again before climbing up Storkules and getting on his back to put him in a headlock. The possessed God of Heroes struggles to get Donald off him as the siren child continues singing its haunting melody. Eventually Storkules jumps back and smashes Donald to the ground, causing the duck to scream in pain. The demigod rolls off and gasps to see what he's done to his friend who struggles to get up._

**Storkules: **NO! Now my whole body is betraying my heart! _He stomps over to towards Donald. _Father! Stop this insanity!

_Donald quacks when he sees Storkules bring up his fist to smash him and immediately rolls out of the way just as he smashes the hole made. The demigod makes random grunts and instructions so Donald can fend him off easier. Donald jumps back to avoid his large fist smashing him, ducks to avoid 2 swings but then Storkules smashes both his fists to the ground, creating a shockwave that sends Donald flying. _

_But instead of hurting him it just pulls the trigger on the sailor as he opens his eyes and begins to go red with rage from thinking about ho Zeus is forcing his own son to hurt his precious nephews. Steams comes out of his ears and in a fit of unbridled fury he leaps up and does his class angry jump while quacking in pure anger._

**Donald: **Wait 'till I get my hands on you!

_Donald rushes at Storkules and climbs up him at rapid speed. Storkules is being forced to try and punch him off but Donald is moving faster than lightning and crawling around his body like a maniac and quacking loudly, making the demigod's attempts in vain and causes him to punch himself in the face, allowing Donald to pull his eyebrows and begin smacking him on the shoulder._

* * *

_Back in the temple Dewey tackles Webby and the both of them are rolling and bouncing down the mini-version of Ithaquack, trying to pin one another down. Webby eventually kicks Dewey off and he lands on the ground. They run at each other and begin exchanging blows once more. Dewey blocks a punch from Webby with both arms and then delivers his own punch which is also blocked. _

_Their fight is becoming more and more rapid. Dewey is delivering a barrage of punches that Webby is having difficulty dodging them all and blocking them. She shouts in pain when Dewey knees her and then elbows her in the back, making her drop to her knees. When Dewey tries to jump kick her, Webby acrobatically flips up before he could land the blow. They rush at each other and their knees meet, putting them in another furious deadlock until they pull back._

_Both Dewey and Webby have their fists up as they pant in exhaustion. The two of them are looking quite winded, they're both sweating, they're covered in tears and bruises and strands stand out from their hair. Even so, Webby can't help but give an impressed smirk at Dewey for being able to fight on par with her._

**Webby: **Wow… not bad… you're good.

**Dewey: **_Dewey smirks back. _Thanks. You too.

_They both put aside the compliments and attack again. Webby grabs a punch sent by Dewey and vice versa. The two were in another grapple but this time instead of pushing they were exchanging a barrage of knee kicks. Eventually, Dewey delivers a strong headbutt to Webby that sends her flying and screaming. She shouts even more when Dewey comes up and delivers a couple of punches to her stomach. _

_Webby is taking a lot of damage but she manages to grab Dewey's next punch and the delivers a powerful uppercut across his chin, sending him shouting up the air before flipping up an delivering a flip kick that knocks him to the ground but he recovers by landings on his hands and doing a break dance to spin and kick Webby as she's landing. She manages to land on her hand and do a cartwheel to recover before jumping towards Dewey and kneeing him in the stomach. Dewey manages to resist and recover to get on one hand and do another break dance to kick Webby off her feet._

_As they fight the door is pretty much half closed and Webby is getting increasingly desperate to get inside. Dewey and Webby are both on their feet again and they launch a punch at each other. They gasp and scream in pain when they land their punches in the other's stomach. Both Dewey and Webby drop to their knees and clutch their stomach in pain panting and sweating._

**Webby: **You…give up yet…

**Dewey: **Are you kidding? I could do this all day.

_They both struggle to get up, but Webby is finding it harder due to taking more hits. When she gets up she gets a little wobbly and sweats profusely before dropping to her knees panting._

**Webby: **_"I had no idea Dewey could fight like this and was this strong! I've been training for years and he's caught up with me like nothing. I've gotta get through somehow."_

_Dewey looks back to see the door continuing to close then Webby._

**Dewey: **_"She's exhausted, but so am I. If I can just hold her off for another couple of minutes then I'll be able to protect my Mom's honour. I know she was a hero. I refuse to believe she was a bad person."_

_Webby gets up and the bruised ducks rush at each other to exchange another flurry of punches and kick for a couple of seconds, but when Dewey delivers a spin kick Webby leaps up and then delivers a slap to Dewey's face and the blue wearing duck gasps in pain when he's kicked right in the stomach. He drops over to his knees and Webby grabs his arm, locking onto it and twisting it a little. Dewey cries out in pain and struggles to escape her grip, though Webby looks at him with an expression of pleading and regret and is also crying with tears streaming down her face._

**Webby: **Dewey! Please, no more! I don't want to fight anymore! I don't want to hurt you! You're my best friend!

**Dewey: **_Dewey looks down with his eyes closed as he holds the shoulder Webby is locked onto and tears stream his face. _You're my best friend too Webby! But I have to do this! I have to protect my Mom.

**Webby: **But Dewey! This is the only chance we'll get! Don't you want to find out the truth about Della!? About your Mom!? Don't you want to know if she was truly a hero!?

**Dewey: **_Dewey feels his temper flaring up. _MY MOM IS A HERO!?

_Dewey manages to spin his entire body and lands kick in Webby's face. The girl screams in pain as she is sent flying and sprawling back to the mini-Ithaquack. Webby manages to get back up but she wasn't able to stop Dewey from delivering two punches to her face and then another right in stomach. Webby shouts in anguish from the pain churning in her stomach but she quickly steels herself and grabs Dewey's wrist. The blue duck is thrown above and Webby slams him to the ground before pinning him down and giving him glare as he struggles to escape._

**Webby: **Why!? Tell me why Dewey?! We're so close to the truth! Why won't you let us find it!? Why are you so afraid!?

_Hearing these constant questions and Webby theorizing that his Mom could be evil has made Dewey reach the breaking point in his anger. As a result he completely snaps. _

**Dewey: **SHUT UP!_ She is completely taken aback by his outburst. Dewey delivers a headbutt right in the forehead, causing Webby to shout and grab her head in pain. _SHUT! UP!

_Dewey gets up and knees her in the stomach, making her scream even more and now the blue duck is pummelling and sending her back step by step while letting tears gush out of his eyes._

**Dewey: **YOU DON'T KNOW! _Webby is barely able to block his blows as Dewey rants. _YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!

_He kicks Webby in the chin, knocking her off balance. _

**Dewey: **I'VE BEEN AN ORPHAN FOR 10 YEARS OF MY LIFE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MOTHER OF FATHER! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY FAMILY! NOW I FINALLY FIND A CLUE ABOUT ONE OF MY BIRTH PARENTS ONLY TO HAVE TO HEAR YOU CONSTANTLY THEORIZE THAT MY MOM IS EVIL AND THAT SHE BETRAYED THE FAMILY! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE MY MOM WAS A TRAITOR! SHE WAS A HERO!

_After delivering more punches Dewey elbows Webby right in her left eye, she screams in absolute pain and fall on her back holding her eye. She writhes on the ground and Dewey gasps realizing what he just did to his best friend. Webby calms down a little and reveals herself to have a black eye now like Donald had in Macaw. Dewey steps back in fear and guilt. He never meant to hurt her like this; he was just trying to buy time._

**Dewey: **What have I done?

_Webby's legs are incredibly wobbly from fatigue. When she gets up she swerves a little bit and holds her arm. Surprisingly, she's not angry at all; instead she has an expression of guilt and regret from seeing how her insensitive feelings about Dewey's mother have taken an effect on her best friend. She slowly begins walking up to him with a sympathetic expression while holding her shoulder._

**Webby: **Dewey, I-

_She accidentally steps on a panel and suddenly a pit opens, causing Webby to fall down screaming and Dewey to become horrified._

**Dewey: **WEBBY!

_Dewey runs up to the pit and looks down to see Webby hanging on to a small piece of rock sticking out and to his great horror there are thousands of bloodthirsty snakes at the bottom._

**Webby: **HELP!

**Dewey: **Hang on! Take my hand!

_Gets on his knees and reaches out to Webby who in response is trying to reach out to him. Their hands seemed centimetres away from each other but ultimately Webby can't reach and yelp when she almost slips. _

**Webby: **I can't reach! You're too far! _She looks back in fear to see the snakes jumping to try and bite her. _I don't wanna die in a snake trap! I wanna die in a spike trap!

**Dewey: **You're not dying on my watch!

**Webby: **Easy for you to-!

_Suddenly the rock she was hanging onto collapses and she falls to her doom screaming._

**Dewey: **No!

_Dewey refusing to let Webby die like this jumps down and grabs onto her wrist and another stuck out rock halfway down the pit. Webby looks up to Dewey in shock._

**Webby: **Dewey!

_Dewey tries to hang on with every bit of strength he has and strains from doing but he refuses to give up._

**Dewey: **I'm not letting go! I won't do it! I may have lost a Mom but I'm not losing my best friend!

_Webby gasps in surprise which turns into warm and forgiving smile, touched Dewey still considers her his best friend even after their fight. Dewey is a little surprised with himself for what he said but smiles as well with the same expression. Though, it's disturbed when the rock collapses and they both fall screaming towards the snakes. As it happens life flashes before their eyes and they brace for the inevitable until Dewey spots Webby's grappling hook flying out of Webby's toon space and float in front of him. Thinking about how many times Webby has used this thing brings him and idea and he immediately grabs it. As Webby screams and he holds onto her he fires it in the air and it snags onto the floor above. The both of them are quickly pulled up faster than bullet right before a snake could take a bite out of Webby's foot. _

_When they get back to the floor they are sent flying up the room. Dewey reels back the hook and the duo hug onto each other as they fall down and roll across the ground. They bump into the mini-version of Ithaquack where they come to a halt. The both of them lie across the bottom of the hill hugged onto each other while shaking. They pant for a bit before smiling at each other despite their wounds and bruises._

**Dewey: **You…wanna call this draw?

**Webby: **Yeah. I think that's fair.

_They both painstakingly twist their bodies and lie on their backs heavily panting in exhaustion as they feel absolutely winded from their fight. Webby can't help but chuckle a little._

**Webby: **Boy…That was…some fight…

**Dewey: **You can…say that again.

_They both can't help but weakly laugh despite the physical pain they're going through. Webby saddens and forces herself up before standing in front of Dewey pleadingly._

**Webby: **Dewey…listen…I get it, you believe your Mom is a hero. Then why won't you let us find out if she truly is and what kind of person she is.

_Dewey looks up in sad and broken defeat as he lies on the hill._

**Dewey: **Because… _He tucks in his legs and covers his eyes almost like he's about to cry. …_what if my Mom was a bad person…?

_Webby opens her mouth in surprise to hear Dewey say that before looking back to the door which is about 75% closed now and is speeding up. She looks back to Dewey sitting up in a fetal position. She looks down in shame, ever since they arrived on this island she's been constantly making insensitive theories about Della stealing the Spear of Selene and betraying the family without really knowing the full story. Her constant theorizing have created a huge amount of doubt and fear inside Dewey's heart. She spots her grapple gun in front of her and picks it up. She looks at reflection of an bruised up girl ashamed of herself for making her best friend scared of what kind of person his mother is. She looks at Dewey sympathetically and seeing that emotional damage she's done she makes up her mind._

**Webby: **Okay.

**Dewey: **What? _He looks to see Webby in a slump._

**Webby: **This is one mystery we don't have to solve.

_She turns and walks away from the closing door looking dejected. Dewey gets up shocked and at the same time touched that Webby is willing to give up the chance to solve the greatest mystery of Clan McDuck. He turns to the door and within a few short seconds thinks about everything that's happened as well as the reason he came here in the first place. He steels his resolve and makes up his own mind. Dewey quickly runs up to Webby and grabs her hand. The both of them run up the hill and jump through door just as it full closes._

* * *

_They get up and find themselves in the Garden of Selene which consists of pillars in a circular formation, flowerbeds going circle, trees and in the middle is a fountain with a statue pouring water. A determined Dewey and Webby walk through looking for clues._

**Dewey: **I need to know the truth, whatever it is.

_Unbeknownst to them, the statue is not a statue but actually woman hidden in the shadows. She puts away her jar and leaps up from behind, landing right in front of the kids, startling them and prompting them to get in a defensive position._

_In front of them is a tall, slender female bird with light cream hair worn in a long updo ponytail that is past her waist. She wears a blue gown, with a bronze crown. She points right at the both of them._

**Selene: **HAAA! Got ya! _She drops them down, realizing they aren't the one she was trying to prank. _Heeeey, you're not Della.

**Dewey: **You know Della!? Where is she!? _He drops down begging. _Please tell me she wasn't an evil family betrayer and spear stealer! _He looks up sceptically. _Who are you, anyway?

**Webby: **_Webby is in awe of this birds presence. _Dewey, that's Selene, the goddess of the moon.

_As though in response to Webby saying her name and time her long hair breezes through the air as she smiles and has her hands on her hips._

**Webby: **_Webby waves and introduces herself. _Hi, I'm Webby.

_Selene walks up and bends down to their level._

**Selene: **I heard Scrooge and his family were on the island, so I wrote a super-spooky prophecy on the door to lure my friend, Della… _She puts a hand her chin unaware that Della is not on the island …_that usually does the trick.

**Dewey: **So where's the Spear of Selene, Selene?

**Selene: **What spear?

**Dewey: **The one Della took from your garden.

_Selene is looking incredibly confused about this 'Spear of Selene.'_

**Selene: **You mean the… _She holds up a hand and a shining glass sphere materializes. _Sphere of Selene?

**Dewey: **_Dewey's anger has reached critical and realizes the octopus creature interpret 'Spear' wrong. _Why does no one get what I'm saying?! _He gestures what he means by 'Spear.' _The Speeeaaaar of Selene!

**Selene: **_The goddess is still confused and her sphere de-materializes. _I've never had a spear. Do you mean the Sword of Selene? That's down the hall-

_Dewey has had enough, not wanting to hear about swords right now._

**Dewey: **No! The Spear of Selene! The one my Mom took! The one that's our only clue to finding her!

_Selene gets up and realizes something about Dewey she probably should've figured the moment she saw his face._

**Selene: **Aah, you're Della's kid. _He begins patting and stretching out Dewey's face much to his dismay. _I should've realized you're just like her.

_She gets up feeling sympathetic for the boy and for her missing friend._

**Selene: **I'm sorry. I haven't seen her in years, and I don't know what the Spear of Selene is.

_Dewey turns in frustration and walks off with his arms crossed._

**Dewey: **So we're back to she stole Scrooge's spear and betrayed the family then. Great!

**Selene: **_Selene throws up a hand in shock. _Whaaat!? No way! _She walks over and bends down to show him her sphere again. _She loved her family more than anything in the world!

* * *

_The sphere shows recorded images of Donald, Della and Scrooge conversing with Storkules and Selene during the old days when the entire duck family was much happier, carefree and energetic. Donald was in the centre talking with Scrooge bonding with Storkules while Della was at next to him bonding with Selene. They notice themselves being recorded by the sphere. Donald wraps his arms around his sister and uncle who're both smiling with hm. Selene happily crosses her arms and Storkules wraps his large arms around all of them as Zeus pops up looking miffed._

**Selene: **Aww, Della wasn't just a good person. She was the greatest! _Della is using a sword and shield to defend a downed Donald from a humanoid monster and jumps up to attack it before scenes switch to Della and Selene laughing and getting along like sisters. _And she and her brother made everyone around them better.

* * *

_It's at this moment Dewey and Webby realizes they've been following the wrong lead. If Selene doesn't own a spear that can only mean one thing about it._

**Webby: **Maybe the Spear isn't an artefact. Maybe it's something else.

**Selene: **You're Mom did love a good mystery. _She hands the sphere to Dewey and he looks like he's about to cry from his gift. _Here. It's not a Spear. But it is a treasure even Della never found.

_She stands and softly places her hand on Dewey's head while giving a warm and gentle smile._

**Selene: **Don't give up young duck. Your mother never did.

_A touched, almost tearful and grateful Dewey puts aside his pride and puts down the sphere to hug Selene who warmly returns it. Webby moves about with a smile as though she waits for Dewey to thank her which he does by bringing her in the hug which she gladly joins in and the three of them are now in a group hug. Selene pushes them back and energy gathers in both her hand. That energy engulfs both Dewey and Webby who feel themselves getting healed, their clothes turn back to normal, their hairs are neat again and their wounds and bruises all disappear. They look at themselves in amazement and then gratefully at Selene who smugly moves her finger in a spell motion._

**Selene: **Psychic healing powers, one of my personal specialties. I also sensed in your minds that the two of you had a fight recently.

_Dewey and Webby both tense up in fear and look to each other with nervous expressions and stammer in their speech, trying to think of an excuse but Selene holds up her hand to stop it._

**Selene: **I'll give the both of you sometime alone. _She walks back and gracefully disappears in a secret passage._

_Dewey and Webby look to each other regretfully and remorsefully, afraid of whether or not the other will forgive him/her._

**Dewey: **Um…Webby…about what happened back there…I…

**Webby: **Stop. _Webby puts a finger to his beak. _Dewey, you don't need to say anything…I'm the one who's sorry. Ever since we arrived on Ithaquack I've been so insensitive. I've been constantly theorising the possibility of your Mom betraying the family without ever taking into consideration how you were feeling about it. I had no idea you were so emotional about her.

**Dewey: **I've been an orphan 10 years of my life. I mean, I know we had Uncle Donald and he loved us but…it's just that I've always wanted to meet our birth parents. I don't even know who our Dad is or what he looks like. But I do know about my Mom and now that there's a chance of finding her I have to look for her no matter what.

**Webby: **I had no idea how much this meant to you. All I could think about was how excited I was to solve a big mystery like this. I never once thought about how you felt. _She looks down in sadness as she thinks about her own life. _I don't know who my own parents are but I never really let that get to me. Granny helped me move on from it all over the years. I assumed all other kids move on from their parents after they pass away. But…now I realize I was wrong and all I was really doing was breaking your confidence. _She looks away from Dewey remorsefully while rubbing her shoulder. _I really am so sorry Dewey. I'm sorry for how insensitive I've been lately about your Mom. Can you ever forgive me?

**Dewey: **_Dewey just gives Webby a forgiving smile as she looks down and to her surprise he touches her shoulder. _Its okay, Webs. I forgive you.

_Thinking back to their earlier fight he looks down in sadness and regret as well._

**Dewey: **And…I'm sorry too…about our fight back there. I never meant to hurt you like that…or give you that black eye. And I'm sorry I almost got you killed in that snake pit. I was…

**Webby: **_Webby just takes both his hands with a big smile on her face. _It's okay. You were just trying to protect your Mom. I completely understand. And besides you wouldn't have done that if I hadn't pushed so hard with my theories about Della.

**Dewey: **It's okay. You were just excited. So was I. That's one of the things that makes me like you so much.

**Webby: **_Webby can't help but be touched from that confession. _Aww, thanks Dewey. Although, I do have one question… _She suddenly gets excited again. _…when and did you learn to fight so good!?

**Dewey: **_Dewey waves his hand around with a smirk to emphasize what learnt. _I may have spent some spare time watching karate movies, learned some self-defence moves with Huey and Louie and Uncle Scrooge may have taught us some of his fighting moves.

**Webby: **Huey and Louie too, even Louie?

**Dewey: **Yeah. _He lowers his eyebrows looking unsurprised._ Though he claims he's only doing it because he has nothing better to do, that he'd rather not be killed by the Beagle Boys again.

**Webby: **_Webby just smiles with lowered eyebrows. _Yeah. That sounds like Louie alright. _The both of them laugh at Louie's lazy tendencies before Webby speaks up again. _But that's really amazing. I've been doing intense training and workouts since I was like 4 years old. I kept pushing myself to my limit until I could no longer stand. But over the few months I've known you, you've already caught up with me. That's incredible, you're almost as good as I am.

**Dewey: **Thanks. _He looks down briefly before giving a questioning look to Webby. _Though I have a question of my own Webby, am I really your best friend.

**Webby: **_Webby has a warm and gentle expression as she talks. _Dewey, of course you're my best friend.

**Dewey: **I always thought that was Lena.

**Webby: **Lena's my best friend that's a girl. Of course she's my only friend that's a girl so far. _She shakes her head and gets back on topic. _But, you're my best friend that's a boy. We met 2 months ago and over that time I've gotten to know you Dewey. We have so much in common. I realized that in all those adventures we've been on and now…I really like you because of that.

**Dewey: **_Dewey blushes and feels so touched he doesn't know the right words to say right now. _Oh…well…I…I-I really like you too. What you've said to me, is the exact same way I feel about you. Your enthusiasm is what makes you, you.

**Webby: **Aww…thanks Dewey.

**Dewey: **I want you to know that You're my best friend too and I'm really grateful for the help you've been giving me in finding my Mom.

**Webby: **Before, I was doing it to solve Scrooge's biggest secret but now I have an even bigger reason. _She takes Dewey's hands again._ I want to help you Dewey. I wanna make you happy and give you and your brother's the chance to meet your Mom like you deserve. That's my new goal for solving this mystery.

**Dewey: **Webby…thanks…

_Unable to suppress their emotions any longer the duo move in closer and wrap their arms around each other for a big hug, expressing their the friendship and un-admitted love they have for each other. They both separate and lovingly stare at each other as they hold hands._

**Webby: **Dewey. I'm really glad we're best friends.

**Dewey: **Me too Webs. Me too.

**Webby: **Thanks for saving me back there. If you hadn't come to my rescue I would've been sleeping with the snakes.

**Dewey: **Don't mention it. It was the least I could do. _He frowns in guilt. _It was my fault you almost died back their anyway.

**Webby: **_Webby strokes Dewey's cheek. _It's okay. That's behind us now. Besides… _She leans in closer with a sly flirtatious expression. _…you looked kinda handsome when you fought me.

_She gives a huge kiss on Dewey's cheek, causing him to blush in complete surprise as his entire body tenses in shock and his eyes widen. Webby liking his meek expression puts her hands behind her back blushing and smiling._

**Selene: **Aww! How sweet!?

_The kids yelp and look to see Selene right in front of them watching the whole thing while bent down with a cheeky expression._

**Webby: **How much of that did you watch!?

**Selene: **Oh, only the whole thing.

**Dewey: **But how did you-?

**Selene: **I used another secret passage. _She points her to a visible circle, meaning she came via an elevating platform. She looks at them both with a sly expression. _You know, I sense some real romance between you two.

**Dewey & Webby: **_The both of them blush in embarrassment. _Say what now!?

**Webby: **Hold on! You got it all wrong!

_Webby waves her hands in denial but the sound of an earthquake saves the both of them from further embarrassment as the three of the yelp and struggle to keep their balance._

**Dewey: **What was that!?

**Selene: **Trouble! That's for sure! Come on! _They immediately run out of the garden._

* * *

_Scenes shift back to the cliff on the beach where Dewey (holding the sphere), Webby and Selene arrive 10 minutes after leaving the temple. They freeze and gasp in shock to see what's happening before. Donald and Storkules are continuing with their fight with the both of them rapidly exchanging blows and despite Storkules being a God Donald is able to fight on par with the God of Strength._

**Dewey: **Uncle Donald!?

**Webby: **What's going on here!?

_Donald is back handed and sent sliding towards the three of them. He opens his eyes and painfully smiles at the kids. Selene looks at another one of her old friends in surprise._

**Donald: **Hi kids.

**Dewey: **Did we miss something here?

**Donald: **You could say that.

**Selene: **Donald Duck!? Is that really you?

_Donald gets on a leg and when he notices Selene standing in front of him he also becomes surprised and at the same time happy._

**Donald: **Selene!

_Selene laughs with pure joy and delight and picks up Donald for a big hug, spinning him around as he returns it and they laugh together. Selene puts him down as she's bent down and both of them have a regular hug. Selene pulls back and they talk._

**Selene: **It's so wonderful to see you again!

**Donald: **_Donald is a little hesitant but manages to say something nice. _Uh…it's great to see you too. It's been a long time.

**Selene: **It sure has. _She can't help but fawn the same way when she first met the sailor. _Aww! Look at you! _He touches and stretches out Donald's face the same way she did with Dewey much to his dismay._ It's nice to see that adorable face hasn't changed that much after 10 years!

**Donald: **Hey stop that! _Donald grabs her wrists and stops it. _And even 10 years my handsome face is still sensitive!

**Selene: **_Selene gets a little sheepish. _Oops! Sorry…

_Donald turns and quacks to see Storkules launching at them._

**Donald: **Whaack! Look out!

_They jump out of the way when Storkules smashes his fist against the ground and creates another shockwave. Selene is shocked to see her brother attacking their friends._

**Selene: **Storkules!?

**Storkules: **Selene, is that you!?

_The possessed demigod runs over to Donald and now the duck is finding himself evading more of Storkules' attack and Dewey just slides underneath him to escape him. The three of them look to see Donald trying to fend off Storkules as best as he can but struggling._

**Dewey: **Whoa! Who is that guy!?

**Selene: **That's my brother!?

**Dewey: **I'm sorry!? You're brother?

**Webby: **Dewey!? That's Storkules!? _She holds out her hands presenting Storkules as if he's some award winning presentation as he and Donald exchange blows. _The God of Strength! The God of Heroes!

**Dewey: **_Dewey can't help but be disturbed to see the God of Heroes attack his uncle and Selene is just as worried. _He doesn't seem that heroic with the way he's trying to kill my Uncle Donald!

**Selene: **He's right bro!? Why are you doing this!? You and Donald are best friends!

**Donald: **Acquaintances!

**Storkules: **Dear sister, I wish to stop, I truly do! But father is forcing my fists to betray my heart!

_They hear a haunting melody and when they look to its source Selene and Webby are horrified to see it's a Siren Child._

**Selene: **Oh no…not a mind controlling Siren Child!

**Dewey: **A Siren-what!?

**Webby: **A Siren Child! They're able to control anyone just by singing their song! She must be controlling Storkules!

_Selene looks around and grits her teeth in anger when she sees her father excitedly sitting on his throne, realizing that this is his doing._

**Selene: **Of course…

* * *

_She runs over in front of her old man's throne and Dewey and Webby follow here._

**Selene: **Dad! What're you doing!?

**Zeus: **Doing what I should've done a long time ago daughter!

**Selene: **You're killing our friends! Are you that sore about losing to Scrooge all the time.

_Selene becomes surprised to see Scrooge come up with the same expression of outrage along with Huey and Louie._

**Scrooge: **The lass is right! It's not my fault I'm the best at everything and you're the worst!

_Zeus is starting to growl in anger and Huey is getting a little afraid._

**Huey: **Uh…you know you're only making this worse, right?

**Selene: **_Selene casually waves at Scrooge. _Hey! Scrooge, what's up?

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge takes off his hat to greet his old friend. _Greetings Selene, it's been a while. How've you been lass?

**Selene: **Well, things have gotten pretty boring ever since you guys were banished. But luckily, I have Storkules to have fun with and my father to prank. What about you? Still the adventure loving old man I knew.

**Scrooge: **Of course I am.

**Webby: **Uh…I hate to break up this touching reunion but…

* * *

_They hear smacking and turn to see Donald shout it pain as he's punched in the face and lands on his back much to their horror._

**Dewey, Huey & Louie: **Uncle Donald!

**Selene: **This not good…

**Huey: **We have to think of something before Uncle Donald gets crushed!

**Zeus: **Oooh! Now that's a good idea! _He points at Storkules then Donald. _Storkules, crush him!

**Storkules: **NOOOOOO!

_The possessed Storkules stomps over to Donald and launches multiple swings (while giving instructions on what to do) that Donald ducks to avoid and then he delivers a punch to the demigod's face. Storkules brings up his large his and brings it down to Donald who immediately crosses his arms to block it but groans in pain as he struggles to withstand against Storkules strength and his feet are slowly getting crushed inside the ground._

**Webby: **Donald is going to be CRUSHED!

**Storkules: **Know that I regret having to crush your tiny body glorious best friend Donald!

**Donald: **Storkules! You have to fight the melody! _His feet dig deeper into the ground._

**Storkules: **Companion Donald, I would but unless the siren child stops singing I cannot be free of its control. _He is forced to use a free hand to grab and hold up Donald by his beak and now the sailor is trying to escape but to no avail. _Donald! You must summon "it" forth! It's the only way you can defeat me!

_Donald widens his eye in shock as he knows what Storkules is referring to. He screams in pain as he is punched in the stomach and sent flying through a boulder._

**Louie: **Uncle Donald!

_Donald gets up on one knee and looks to his nephews and Webby. He was hopping he wouldn't have to show them this but with how far Zeus is pushing him he has no other choice but to unleash his best weapon. He just has to be careful not to reveal his other secret._

**Dewey: **We have to help him.

_Donald slow holds out his arm and opens up his hand. _

_Scrooge and Selene widen their eyes in surprise before smirking, understanding what the most daring adventurer in history is about to do. The kids all attempt to rush in but Scrooge holds back Huey and Louie with his cane and Selene grabs Dewey and Webby's shoulder._

**Scrooge: **Wait!

**Louie: **What do you mean wait!? Uncle Donald needs our help!

**Scrooge: **Not yet he does lad!

**Dewey: **Are you crazy!

**Webby: **But Mr McDuck! Donald can't hold out much longer!

**Huey: **There's no way he can beat Storkules like this!

**Selene: **Maybe not with his fists alone but with his secret weapon it'll be a different story.

_Now Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby are at a loss and have their eyebrows raised in confusion._

**Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby: **Secret weapon!?

_Donald has his eyes closed and concentrates as much as possible. A strange mystical sound is heard from afar._

* * *

_The source of the sound is coming from Duckburg…at back of McDuck Manor…inside Donald's houseboat which is for some reason flaring with electricity. The electricity is strongest inside Donald's bedroom and inside the wall is a blue rod. The head of the rod is quite tall and sports an ornate, golden heart in its centre. This heart is surrounded by two blue-white wings that coil around the heart's base. It's flaring up with so much electricity it springs to life and bursts right out through the chimney before flying into the direction of Ithaquack. _

* * *

_Back on Ithaquack Storkules stomps over to Donald and Zeus sinisterly gives the final order._

**Zeus: **Enough fooling around! Storkules, finish him off!

_Storkules charges right at Donald and the mystical sound is becoming louder and the kids become more scared and anxious until they spot something on the far horizon._

**Webby: **Hey, what's that!?

**Dewey: **Something's flying towards.

_Selene and Scrooge have knowing smirks on their faces._

**Selene: **It's Showtime.

**Scrooge: **Now it begins.

_The object that's flying towards them is creating immense waves from both sides. It's none other than the blue winged rod flying towards the island or rather Donald at high speed faster than a bullet. It reaches Donald in time and is clasped in his hand. Donald quickly turned and jumped faster than lightning, striking Storkules' face with the face of his rod and sends the demigod grunting loudly and slamming into a rock. The kids all gasp in shock and awe at what they just saw, Donald smacking a god in the face and sends him flying 10 feet away. Their mouths and eyes are wide open and Scrooge and Selene have their fists pumped in excitement, happy to see their chances of winning has increased._

**Dewey: **WHOA!

**Huey: **That…was…AWESOME! _The kids are practically in fanboy/fangirl mode._

**Louie: **Did Uncle Donald just knock Storkules away with some stick!?

_Scrooge proudly waves a finger at his great nephews._

**Scrooge: **That is no ordinary stick lads!

**Webby: **The legendary staff, Save the Queen!

_As if to emphasize how legendary it is, Donald stands tall and holds his staff by his side. It glimmers and shines in the sunlight._

**Huey: **That's the staff Storkules told us about! The winged weapon in the jar paintings!

**Louie: **The staff Uncle Donald used to defeat Hades!?

**Dewey: **I'm sorry, WHAT!?

**Selene: **That's right! It's the very same one! One of Ithaquack's most ancient and powerful weapons. You're Uncle Donald used the power of that staff to save all of Ithaquack when he first came here with the rest of your family. He's a true hero!

**Scrooge: **Indeed! And it earned him many titles as well as many other achievements when he came here!

**Zeus: **He's no hero! _They look to Zeus who is boiling with steaming anger. _He's a thief! That staff should be a companion to a God, not a lowly mortal!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge points his cane in anger and everyone else gave the same expression. _In case you forgot, my nephew used that staff to save your bellowing behind!

**Zeus: **I don't care! It's time I destroy your family and take back what's ours! Storkules! Kill him and reclaim Save the Queen!

**Donald: **Sorry, pal! But I'm not today! Let's go!

_Donald twirls his staff around epically before getting into his traditional (KH) battle stance. The possessed Storkules get ups and lifts a large boulder off the ground. Donald rushes at the possessed just as he tosses the boulder. Donald knee slides beneath the boulder before standing and tossing Save the Queen. It rams into Storkules hand, sending him flying far back and hits the ground hard._

**Storkules: **Yes! Companion Donald! Fight me with all you have!

_Storkules strains as he tries to get up but his right hand is stuck to the ground. Though he's unable to stand he's unable to move his right arm. The God of Strength's strength is not able to lift the small Save the Queen, making Zeus desperate._

**Zeus: **What are you doing!? Move your arm!

_The Duck Family and Selene are in awe and amazement. The kids were also confused to see the possessed God of Heroes being unable to lift Save the Queen._

**Louie: **How is Storkules not able to move something so small!?

**Dewey: **Yeah! Uncle Donald was able to lift that thing like paper!?

**Webby: **Save the Queen only works for the wielder it's deemed worthy.

**Selene: **Right! And when someone unworthy tries to lift it's like trying to life and entire planet!

**Storkules: **My sister and the young pink wearing duckling are correct! _Storkules continues trying to move Save the Queen but to no avail. _Though I am Pure of Heart I am unworthy of wielding the power of mighty Save the Queen!

_Donald runs and leaps up to knee Storkules in the face and send him stumbling back. The duck quickly picks up his staff and launches multiple strikes in the bird-themed gods face. Storkules swings his fists 4 times but Donald parries all his attacks with his powerful staff and lands another blow in the face and sending him back. _

_Donald leaps up with his staff up and gives a battle cry as he slams his staff against Storkules who quickly blocks the attack by crossing his arms. The impact causes a resonation of electricity that releases a gust of wind everyone is forced to shield themselves from. Donald is in a deadlock with the demigod and is standing his ground._

**Donald: **This is for my family!

_He delivers a jump spin kick to the stomach before climbing up Storkules' large body and get on his back. He wraps his staff around his neck, hoping to strangle him into unconsciousness. Storkules grabs the staff and frantically struggles to shake Donald off._

**Storkules: **That's it! Strangle me into submission!

_The boys are in awe of Donald's fighting prowess, the uncle who's rarely done a cool thing in his life and Webby is fangirling over it with her hands beneath her beak._

**Huey: **Whoa…

**Dewey: **Awesome…

**Louie: **Our uncle is so cool…!

**Webby: **Of course he is! He's the coolest guy ever! _She raises her fists in excitement._ Go Donald!

_Donald continues to hold onto Storkules as tight as possible and continues trying to strangle him until he's unconscious but the possessed God of strength eventually grabs him by the cape and tosses him away. Donald is sent screaming and sprawling onto the ground but he manages to skid on his feet and then leap towards Storkules. He launches a barrage of slices with the winged part of Save the Queen but Storkules manages to dodge them all and eventually gets his best friend in a shoulder lock. Donald groans as he struggles to resist his grip and escape._

**Storkules: **Know that I regret this most bitterly!

_A tone of regret is evident in his voice but luckily Scrooge finally jumps into back up his nephew by getting on Storkules' back and wraps his cane around his beak, holding him back. Scrooge smiles at his nephew._

**Scrooge: **Seems like old times! Eh, lad!?

_Donald chuckles a little in agreement._

**Donald: **Yeah. I guess I missed this a little.

_Storkules is surrounded in a blue outline and feels himself being held back further. Selene has her hands held out and they swirl with light blue energy as she uses her psychic powers to hold back her brother from doing more damage. Selene puts on a strained smile._

**Selene: **Boy, have I missed this!

_The kids all run up and watch everything unfold (and Dewey is still holding the Sphere of Selene) as the Siren Child sings in the background. Right now, their uncle's and Selene are doing well but even with all of them working together Storkules is far too strong and Zeus is not going to give up until the entire family is destroyed._

**Dewey: **How do we stop this!?

**Webby: **Storkules is doing this because of the melody from the Siren Child!

**Huey: **_Huey puts his hands on his face. _Then it's clear what we have to do! We need to stop the singing!

**Louie: **I'm on it! _Louie immediately runs over to the girl and feigns an impressed expression with his hands behind his back. _What a magical voice! Do you have any idea how money I could make out of a voice like yours!? Zeus just wants to use you! I want to use you to make us both rich! _He holds out his hand for a handshake. _Whaddya say?

_The child looks to him contemplating the offer and after processing his words she makes her decision. Her eyes lose their glow and she stops singing before giving Louie a sweet smile. She throws away her fleece and shakes Louie's hand._

**Siren Child: **You've got a deal!

_The child's true voice is revealed to be deep, raspy and more masculine, creeping Louie out and making the evil triplet unsure of the deal he just made._

**Louie: **Great.

_Storkules eventually throws Scrooge back and sends the elderly duck flying into Selene. The both of the grunt as they drop to the ground but luckily with the singing stopped the glow in Storkules eyes disappears._

**Storkules: **Huh? _It takes 5 seconds for Storkules to realize he is free and immediately holds up Donald in happiness as the duck holds Save the Queen in his hand. _Donald! You have saved me! Come here!

_He laughs in joy and relief as he hugs Donald and rolls around in the ground. Donald doesn't struggle this time and decides to let Storkules enjoy his freedom but this scene causes Zeus to become distressed and run over with his hand on his head._

**Zeus: **Don't hug the enemy! What're you doing!?

_Scrooge walk over dusting himself off and watches with a touched smile._

**Scrooge: **They're best friends.

**Donald: **Acquaintances!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge gives the angered Zeus a reasonable expression. _Perhaps we've been letting our pride get in the way for decades and it's our families who suffer. What do you say? Peace? _Scrooge offers up a handshake which Zeus rudely slaps away. Scrooge becomes annoyed with his bad sportsmanship. _Does beating me really mean that much to you?

**Zeus: **_He turns away pouting and crossing his arms. _Yes! Absolutely!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge sighs in defeat, realizing that there's only one way to get Zeus to let them leave. _Ugh…fine. One final challenge. Winner gets all the glory.

_He holds out his hand again and after some thinking Zeus firmly shakes and accepts it._

* * *

_Scenes cut to behind the temple where Donald is. He walks up near the very edge of this cliff (holding Save the Queen beside him) where an ancient trapezium shaped pedestal lies. He looks at it but instead an expression of hate like he's had since arriving here he looks at it fondly, for it's the very place Donald acquired Save the Queen and where he and Della were making amends._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_We go back 61 years ago. Donald in his blue sailor attire was stood in front of the pedestal along with a female duck with short white hair wearing a brown pilot uniform, brown pilot hat with goggles, tan brown cargo shorts and a blue scarf wrapped around her neck. This was Donald's long lost twin sister, Della Duck._

_In front of the twins on the pedestal lay Save the Queen. After Della apologised to her brother for everything she and Uncle Scrooge put him through and restored his confidence and love for adventure the two of them decide they're going to need a special weapon to gain the edge over Hades. Donald looks at the staff a little hesitant about trying to pick it up._

**Della: **If we're gonna stop that hothead Hades, we're gonna need a weapon with some real punch.

**Donald: **_Donald slumps and sighs in worry. _Della I'm not sure about this.

**Della: **_Della looks to him in surprise. _What're you talking about!? All you have to do is pick the staff off the pedestal.

**Donald: **Easy for you to say. There's no way I could possibly be worthy of this thing.

**Della: **You're wrong, Donnie! No one in this world could possibly be more worthy of wielding this weapon than you!

**Donald: **What makes you so sure of that? Not even you could lift it. When I saw you step up with so much confidence I assumed you'd be able to pick it up with ease. But I was shocked to see that you couldn't.

**Della: **_Della walks up to Donald with a sad expression. _Of course I couldn't lift it! But I know you can. There no one else I know who has a purer heart than you Donald.

**Donald: **Sis, that's impossible. Ever since we came to this island I've been acting like a complete jerk, I blew up at you and Uncle Scrooge, I said really horrible words to you back there and worst of all…I used my magic to hurt you…just like I did after our parents died.

_He looks down in shame, remembering their fight in the El Dorado and how Donald almost strangled Della. His eyes glisten a little bit._

**Donald: **With all that on my shoulder I don't think I even deserve to use this staff. _He lets tears go down his face a little. _I don't think I even deserve you…as my sister. I'm just a big palooka.

**Della: **Donald…_ Della just comes up and wipes Donald's tear drop before taking his hands and looking right at him with a sad but compassionate smile. _You couldn't be any farther from the truth. It's not me you don't deserve. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. For a year now ever since you came back from that Quackmore Institute I've been a terrible sister. _She begins feeling shame and regret as she speaks._ Uncle Scrooge and I have been completely ignoring you and have made you feel humiliated and underappreciated. We never wanted to make you feel this way but we did. _She begins rubbing Donald's cheek. _You're my twin brother Donnie and you deserve better than that. You've done some much for us and I can't tell you how much the means to me. The problem was that I never bothered expressing it. If anyone's not worthy of wielding Save the Queen it's me.

**Donald: **_Donald can't help but be touched by his sister's words. _Della…

**Della: **When our parents died I completely destroyed the bond you and I had instead of supporting you. And for a year Uncle Scrooge and I almost got you killed more times than I can count and today we went too far. _Della lets more tears stream down her face as Donald continues looking at her. _So of course I don't have a pure heart…but you do. _She gives off a big smile. _You've always been there for me… Ever since we were kids you've been protecting me, even after everything I said after our parents died you gave me a second chance. And most of all, you've put up with us for so long despite everything Scrooge and I have put you through. If anyone has what it takes; it's you.

**Donald: **You really think so? _Donald lets more tears stream down his face and so does Della._

**Della: **I know so bro.

_The Duck Twins tearfully smile with touched expressions before wrapping their arms around each other for a big hug, mending their relationship._

**Della: **I believe in you Donald. I know you can do it.

_Donald pulls back with a smile and wipes the remainder of his tears._

**Donald: **Thank you Della. I'll give it a try.

_Brimming with new confidence Donald steps up to the pedestal. He stands right in front of Save the Queen and hears it call out to him again. He lowers his eyebrows as his hands sparks with electricity and grabs onto the staff. He begins trying to pull it off the pedestal with all his strength. The staff is swirling with electricity again but instead of electrocuting Donald like it did with Della it just envelops him. Donald's grunts of effort grow louder and louder as her sister watches in awe as a thunderstorm claps above. Donald yells out in determination and yanks Save the Queen out of its resting place in slow motion. Della widens her eye in complete amazement and a blast of lightning bursts out of the pedestal and into the clouds. After the lightning subsides Donald holds his staff staring at it in utter shock to see that he has done it. He has lifted up one of the world's most powerful weapons that not even the Greek Gods could remove. He has removed Save the Queen._

**Donald: **I…I did it! _He looks to Della in excitement. _DELLA, I REALLY DID IT!

**Della: **_Della is holding her head in excitement. _OF COURSE YOU DID DONNIE! COME HERE YOU!

_She holds out her arms and Donald jumps into them. The Duck Twins laugh as they spin around excitedly in a hug. They calm down and to each other in happiness while holding hands._

**Della: **You did it Donnie! You really did it!

**Donald: **I can't believe that I removed this thing! I really am worthy after all!

**Della: **Well I definitely believe it! Of course you removed it! After all… _She compassionately smiles and holds the staff with Donald. _…You're my brother, you powerful mage, you.

**Donald: **Aww, Della… I would never have been able to do this if you hadn't encouraged me. Thanks sis.

_They stand their smiling at each other until Save the Queen begins to glow. Donald pulls back and thrusts it high into the air, unleashing a blast of blue lightning that clears the clouds the sun shines again. In response to this display Della smiles at her and holds out her hand. In a blast of light appears the sword Selene gave to her, Godslayer._

_It's a shiny silver, collapsible, sharp double edged sword with a knife attached to the hilt and it looks like two blades are combined. _

_The twins smile at each other holding their respective ancient weapons by their sides._

**Donald: **Duck Twins forever?

**Della: **Duck Twins forever!

_The two immediately cross their weapons in the air together with eager and determined smiles, knowing what it is they have to do._

**Donald: **Then let's go get that stinking Hades!

**Della: **Yeah!

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Donald chuckles from remembering that fond memory with his sister and continues looking back to the pedestal._

**Donald: **That Della.

**Selene: **Looking back on the old days I see.

_Donald turns around to see the smiling figures of Selene and Storkules who followed him up here. Instead of being annoyed he just smiles to see them here._

**Donald: **Yeah. This place behind the temple holds a good memory for me.

**Storkules: **Indeed. _The two gods walk up to him and look at the pedestal with him. _This pedestal was once the very resting place of the legendary and powerful Save the Queen.

**Selene: **And you Donald proved you had the qualities to remove it.

**Donald: **Honestly you guys, I may not have had the confidence to even try if Della hadn't encouraged me. _He lowers his eyebrows and frowns in regret. _I said a lot of awful things to Della that day and I even hurt her. _His frown turns into a smile._ But despite all that, she forgave me and tried to make me feel better.

**Selene: **_Selene bends down and touches Donald's shoulder. _She wanted you to forgive her too.

**Donald: **I know. And I did. I forgave her and Uncle Scrooge.

**Storkules: **And thanks to you Noble Donald, Fierce Della and Corporate Overlord Scrooge we were saved from vicious Hades.

**Selene: **You know Donald, I've been meaning to know…where's Della?

_Donald's eyes widen before looking down morosely unable to bring himself to talk about what happened to his sister who was so close to Selene. The Goddess looks to Storkules for answers but he looks down with the same expression while shaking his head. Selene looks to Donald and looks down in the same sadness, realizing something terrible has happened to her friend and Donald suffered a terrible loss._

**Selene: **Oh… I see… I'm sorry for your loss… _He sadness turns into a soft compassionate smile and she gets up. She puts her hand on Donald's shoulder again, grabbing his attention. _I don't know what happened… but don't let it stop you. Della will always be in your heart. So don't give up Donald. Your sister never did. And neither have you.

_Donald with an almost tearful expression wraps his arms around Selene for a hug to which she gladly returns. Storkules wraps his large arms around them both and lifts them up which they're slightly surprised by at first but completely accept it, even Donald. _

**Louie: **HEEY!

_Storkules puts them down and they look to see Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby run up to them. Storkules and Selene wave at them while Donald just smiles._

**Donald: **Hey kids-!

_Before he could say anything else the 4 kids tackle him to the ground and cheer out words of joy and excitement, asking questions and congratulating Donald as he laughs along with them. Storkules and Selene watch this scene with their hands on their hips._

**Donald: **Calm down kids! One at a time!

_The one who speaks leans their faces closer._

**Dewey: **Uncle Donald! That was amazing!

**Huey: **You're so strong!

**Louie: **That was even cooler than that stuff in Macaw!

**Webby: **I knew the greatest adventurer ever Donald!

**Dewey: **You owe us a big story!

_Donald lifts himself off as he still laughs and the kids are fans mode while Donald smiles._

**Louie: **Wow! Uncle Donald, you were awesome!

**Huey: **You fought two gods and lived to tell the tale!

**Dewey: **You never told us you were that strong!

**Donald: **There's a lot of things I haven't told you about me yet kids. But I'll be sure to tell you all about them when the time comes.

**Webby: **_Webby is practically hoping about in excitement. _You'd better! There's so much we want to know more than ever before now!

_The kids are now all excitedly talking to each other and Donald, Storkules and Selene smile to see the happy expressions._

**Selene: **These are such wonderful kids.

**Storkules: **Indeed! Each of them has the heart and makings of true heroes.

**Donald: **Yeah, they sure do.

**Selene: **You've raised some special boys Donald. Della's little boys are so much like her.

_Donald's expression becomes fonder from hearing that._

**Donald: **Yeah. They each carry a part of her inside them.

**Storkules: **A valiant hero and a loving father figure. Is there nothing you can't be Magnanimous Donald?

**Donald: **A plane pilot.

_Storkules laughs at his joking response and pats him hard, much to Donald's discomfort when his feet dig into the ground. Selene whispers in Donald's ear while the kids are distracted._

**Selene: **Say Donald. Do the kids even know that you're…?

**Donald: **_Selene didn't need to finish her sentence for Donald to know what she means. _No, they don't. Not yet anyway. And I'd appreciate if you two could keep it a secret from them.

**Storkules: **By our honour as heroes of course we'll keep this secret old friend. _Selene giggles at her brother's excited personality over everything. _Besides, sharing this secret is not our job. It is something that must be done by you…Mage of Thunder.

**Donald: **_Donald smiles at Storkules gratefully before fondly looking down in remembrance. _I haven't heard that title in a long time. Thanks Storkules, Selene.

**Dewey: **Hey, what're you guys talking about?

_They three look to see the 4 kids staring at them with curious expressions but they calmly change the subject._

**Donald: **Nothing important. Come on kids. Let's go check on your Uncle Scrooge then get off this island.

_Donald gets out of the ground and walks back to the gaming grounds with Louie, Huey and Storkules without knowing Selene, Dewey and Webby stayed back for a bit to watch them walk off with warm smiles on their faces._

**Selene: **It really warms my heart to see Storkules so happy. We haven't felt this overjoyed about anything ever since Scrooge and his family were banished.

**Dewey: **And it seems like the more adventures we go on with Uncle Donald the more stuff we know about him. I never knew he could wield and awesome mystical weapon like that.

_He brings out the Sphere of Selene from his toon space and looks at in curiosity as Webby excitedly talks._

**Webby: **I did! And it's one of the hundreds of reasons I look up to him so much!

**Dewey: **_The duo looks to Selene. _Say, Selene. What was my Uncle Donald like back in the old days when he was adventuring with Mom and Uncle Scrooge?

**Selene: **I'll be glad to share that with you. _Selene bends down to his left with a soft smile again. _I'm not sure how Donald has changed over the years but one thing I know that hasn't changed is his big heart and like Della he loved and cared about his family more than anything in the world!

* * *

_She touches her sphere and shows more recorded images of Donald, Della and Scrooge back in their happier days 10 years ago. It first shows the recording of them conversing with Selene and Storkules again._

**Selene: **Aww, Donald wasn't just a good person; he was the greatest! _Scenes cut to Donald's one on one fight against Medusa with a sword. _He was a daring and true hero. _Donald is slaying the Chimera with nothing but a sword and slicing its next repeatedly. _Whenever he fought, he always did it with all his heart._ Scenes then cut to him holding Godslayer and Save the Queen while protecting an injured Della from Hades, he jumps for an attack. _He was a little quick to anger but he always used that anger to protect his family, especially his twin sister. _An angry Donald is charges the Minotaur and aims his fist at its head. _The bond and love between Donald and Della was stronger than anything I had ever seen. _The twins were hugging each other before waving in front. _Those two were the Duck Twins! Together they made the ultimate team! _Donald and Della stand back to back with their staff and sword facing an army of gladiator skeletons together. _Out of anyone and everyone I know Donald was the best! _Storkules picks Donald up for a bear hug much to his chagrin but he gives in._

* * *

_Dewey and Webby are in complete awe of what they're seeing. Webby has always known Donald was cool deep down and this was proof. Dewey is amazed to see that his uncle who does ridiculous overprotective measures was so cool back in the old days. What he was witnessing wasn't a boring uncle. It was the true Donald Duck, the protector, the warrior, THE hero, the greatest and most daring adventurer of all times._

**Dewey: **Whoa! But…if Uncle Donald was so amazing back then, why's he so different now?

**Webby: **Maybe, whatever happened to Della had a really bad effect on him.

**Selene: **The both of them were the best of friends. Said they made up half of one another.

_Dewey and Webby look to each other with smiling determination, having another big reason to find Della._

**Dewey: **Then that's all the more reason to find my Mom as soon as possible.

**Webby: **Yeah! If we can find Della then Donald can reunite with his twin sister and he'll be happy again!

**Dewey: **_They gratefully turn to Selene. _Thanks a lot for everything Selene! We owe you.

**Selene: **Aww, don't mention it. _She touches both their heads. _I'd do anything to help the Duck and McDuck family. I don't know what happened to Della but I'm sure she's out there somewhere. Good luck in finding her. Do your best!

**Dewey & Webby: **Right!

* * *

_Donald, Huey, Louie and Storkules are the first to see Scrooge and Zeus seemingly intense showdown. They vehemently stare at the ground with fiery intensity but in reality they were just playing a simple game of Bocce Balls and it seems the scores are tied. Zeus is hungry for at least one win and Scrooge with a disinterest look who just wants to get off this island decides to forfeit the game by letting Zeus win. He does this by sampling dropping the ball so it doesn't hit Zeus' one which on the white circle._

**Scrooge: **_He half-heartedly threw up his hands before putting them on his hips. _Ohhh. I cannot believe I chocked on the last round!

**Zeus: **_An egocentric Zeus buys it and triumphantly raises his fists in the air. _YES! I WIN! _He victoriously points at Scrooge. _In your face McDuck! _He begins carrying out an obnoxious victory dance. _#I win! Say it out loud! I win, you love it now! Yeah, go! I win!# _He spins and does a split on the ground before aiming his finger up and sending out blasts of electricity that cancel out the force field._

_Zeus obnoxiously flexes his muscles while Scrooge deadpans at how it took this to allow them to escape. Donald is just happy they're finally leaving. He feels Storkules place a hand on his shoulder and turns to see the demigod smiling with an expression of wisdom._

**Storkules: **You may think you're done with adventure, but IT will never be done with you. _Storkules casually points and instead of being angry Donald just smiles at him for the advice. _You're a hero. Whether you want to be or not.

**Donald: **_Donald looks down absorbing the rare words of wisdom from the God of Strength. _I do not, but thanks… _He gives a smile of gratitude. _…Friend Storkules.

_These two words were like a gift from the heaven to Storkules as he hasn't heard Donald call him that for so long causing him to move his hands in excitement as Donald slowly steps back._

**Storkules: **HE CALLED ME HIS FRIEND! HE SAID IT BACK! HA HA! _He grabs Donald for another tight bear hug which he struggles to get out of in vain. _THIS IS THE MOST GLORIOUS DAY OF MY ENTIRE LIFE!

_Already Donald is regretting his last sentence but gives in to let Storkules enjoy himself._

_Scrooge sees Dewey and Webby arrive behind him._

**Scrooge: **There you two are! Right, let's get back to the plane before he comes up with another cockamamie contest.

_Dewey gives Webby a smile of gratitude as he rubs his sphere and she returns the smile._

**Dewey: **Thanks for pushing me back there. I promise I'll never stop until we find the truth. _He dramatically holds up the sphere. _With this Sphere as my witness, I-!

_Unfortunately, he drops the sphere as he was monologing and it rolls across the floor table, taking the place of Zeus ball. Dewey runs over to pick it up but Zeus thinks the game was still on sees this as a way of cheating him out of his victory._

**Zeus: **NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_His shout of anger causes thunder to clap and the biggest storm ever to be created. The Duck Family look up in complete shock and terror as the strong wind blows through their hair._

**Webby: **The wrath of the GODS!

**Scrooge: **We should go now!

_Not wanting to face Zeus' wrath the Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby make a run for it back to where they landed only to find that Launchpad has completely torn apart the plane and inspecting a bolt._

**Launchpad: **OK. I think I found the problem.

_They stare in complete wide-eyed horror while Donald deadpans._

**Donald: **Whelp. We're dead.

_Things couldn't possibly get any worse than this._

* * *

**References:**

**Donald vs Storkules - Thor vs Hulk (Avengers 2012) & (Thor Ragnarok 2017)**

**Dewey vs Webby - Goku vs Majin Vegeta (partially)**

* * *

**Dewey and Webby came to the temple to get some answers but what they got was more questions than answers. Della Duck was a hero but what is the Spear of Selene if it isn't a Greek artefact? What happened to Della? And what other secrets is Donald keeping about himself that he wants no one to know?**

**Coming up next Webby has her first ever sleepover with Lena but it turns into a mission for survival in the Money Bin against a magical money shark along with Dewey, Huey, Louie, Launchpad, and Donald. Little do they know the shark was sent by Lena herself under orders from Magica De Spell who's after Scrooge's Number One Dime. What does this mysterious being need it for? Will the self-conflicted Lena make the right decision? Will Donald be able to protect his kids without revealing his secrets?**

**Find out on Ducktales Season 1 episode 14: Jaw$**


	4. Episode 14: JawS

**Ducktales Season 1 episode 14 – Jaw$**

_It's sunset in Duckburg and the only people in McDuck Manor are Donald, Beakely and the kids (mainly Louie and Webby) new friend Lena. While Beakely is cleaning Donald and Lena (resting her elbow on the arm and leaning her head to the side) are sat on the living room couch with bored expressions and since they don't know each other that much they don't know what to do together, so they awkwardly exchange glances every now and then. Donald decides to break the ice but unfortunately his voice was too fast and unintelligible._

**Donald: **I'm sure they'll be back soon. You can count on it.

**Lena: **_Lena did not get that at all. _What?

**Donald: **_Donald lowers his eyebrows in annoyance and clears his throat before speaking more clearly. _I'm sure they'll be back soon. You can count on it.

**Lena: **Oh, sorry, didn't understand you the first time.

**Donald: **That's fine. You're not the first person to not really understand me. Only two people did. _Donald looks down in sadness as he thinks about one of those two people. A worried Lena decides to change the subject._

**Lena: **So, Mr- I mean, Donald… how come you're not with Webby and the boys on their adventure? Do you still hate adventure or something?

**Donald: **_Donald raises his eyebrow nervously trying to find the right answer. _Uh…I wouldn't go that far anymore. After my last adventure in Ithaquack I've become more accepting of it. But…I still prefer to stay away from adventure until I feel like I'm ready for it again. Besides, the boys are growing up now. I doubt they'll need me to always go an adventure just to keep an eye on them.

**Lena: **I don't think that's the case from all the nice thing's the boys said about you. Webby, Louie, Dewey and Huey told me how you saved from a muscular demigod using some sort of cool, awesome mystical weapon. _She gives the sailor a smile. _I gotta say, you're pretty cool.

**Donald: **_Donald returns it with a smile of his own. _Thanks. I appreciate that. Though, the old days were a long time ago for me.

**Lena: **But… you know you can't forget it right.

**Donald: **Yeah, I know. They do hold good memories after all so of course I can't forget about it. Thanks, Lena.

**Lena: **_Lena gives her usual sly smile. _Sure. No problem.

_Lena continues staring out at the wall but then widens her eyes in shock when something strikes her mind like lightning._

**Lena: **_"Whoa! There's magical aura near me."_

_She looks around but is currently unable to find a trace._

**Lena: **_"But where is it coming from?"_

_She's still unable to find anything but in her mind she gasps in shock when she sees an outline of blue light surrounding Donald and she could've sworn she just saw electricity crackle a little._

**Lena: **_"Wait! Donald! There's magical aura coming from Donald! But that's impossible… that would mean he'd have to be…a mage…"_

_Donald just yawns and sits back. Lena shrugs it off and moves her eyes away with a bored expression._

**Lena: **_"No. It can't be. Donald may be able to use some cool mystical weapon but there's no way he's a mage. Very funny, Aunt Magica."_

_She's suddenly taken out of her thoughts when she hears the sounds of violent crashing outside, much to her relief._

**Lena: **Oh! That must be them!

* * *

_Scrooge and the kids have just finished their adventure up some sort of giant beanstalk adventure. Scrooge kicks the door regaling over the loot he's carrying and the crown he's wearing._

**Scrooge: **HA, ha! Remember the old saying kids. "Beans, beans, the magical fruit, just plant your beans, then grab some loot."

_Lena and Donald walk in to help out while Dewey and Huey walk inside rolling a large coin._

**Dewey: **Man, I've been saying that rhyme all wrong.

_Unfortunately, they slip up and the coin goes off balance and tips down. Dewey and Huey grunt as they struggle to lift up the incredibly heavy coin. Donald tries to help out his nephews but even then it's a complete struggle and it's only made worse when Louie (wearing a cooler crown and jewellery around his neck and resting a sword on his shoulder) walks in brimming with pride and rests the sword down._

**Louie: **Don't worry, Uncle Scrooge. _He pats the coin before resting an arm on it. _We'll take this so you don't throw out your old man back.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge knows what Louie's attempting and doesn't fall for it. _Nice try, lad, but you know the drill. "All money goes to the bin…"

**Louie: **"…Not next of kin."

_Louie rolls his eyes and is completely annoyed with Scrooge always keeping the treasure to himself even though the kids earned some of it themselves. What's the point of going on an adventure if you get nothing out of it? Louie walks over to Scrooge and reluctantly throws down all the treasure he had and was wearing. He dejectedly makes his way to the stairs._

**Scrooge: **Beakely!

_Beakely walks in pushing a silver cart and a pulling a vacuum. The dejected Louie brightens up when Lena leaning by the bottom stair post greets him._

**Lena: **Hey, Lou.

**Louie: **_Louie turns and smiles with his eyebrows widening. _Lena! My main girl, what's up?

_The both of them have a fist bump and Louie puts his hands in his pocket and while Lena puts hers on her hip._

**Lena: **Oh, not much. Webby, invited me for a sleepover.

**Louie: **Did she now?

**Lena: **I've never really had one before so I thought I'd give it a shot and see what it's like.

**Louie: **_Louie raises one eyebrow. _You've never had a sleepover before?

**Lena: **Abusive aunt and no parents, remember?

**Louie: **_Louie shrugs his arms. _Good point.

**Lena: **Besides, when it comes to Webby I can't say no.

**Louie: **I don't think any of us don't find it hard to say no to Webby. _The both of them chuckle a little._

**Lena: **So, I see you'd had a little Jack and the Beanstalk adventure.

**Louie: **You could say that. And we got a ton of loot… _He annoyingly glares at Scrooge who's dumping all the loot he's carrying into the cart while the rest continue to struggle lift the coin. _…That Scrooge is keeping all to himself and not allowing us to have some of.

_They both deadpan at Scrooge keeping the loot all to himself._

**Lena: **So, whatever treasure you bring back here it all goes to Scrooge's money bin.

**Louie: **Pretty much, yeah.

**Lena: **And he doesn't give you guys your own share to have. That's a bummer.

**Louie: **_Louie gives a devious smirk. _Not exactly. _He brings out some gold coins and jewels hidden deep in his pocket, making Lena smile. _I may have "borrowed" some gold Scrooge wouldn't notice behind his back.

**Lena: **_An impressed Lena nods. _Nice.

**Louie: **Here. _He takes out a purplish pink jewel which he tosses to her__ and she catches it. _I'm in a generous mood when I see you. Think of that as a little friendship gift.

**Lena:** _Lena takes time to admire the jewel before smiling at Louie._ This is really pretty. Gee thanks, Green. I appreciate it.

_Louie waves and she returns it as the green wearing duck walks up the stairs to his room._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Donald, Huey and Dewey are still barely even able to lift the coin but to their shock Beakely grabs the coin, lifts up the incredibly heavy object with the three of them on it using just one hand. Donald, Huey and Dewey drop down and Beakely places the coin in the tray. Scrooge quickly takes off his hat, places his crown in side before flipping his hat back on._

**Beakely: **Your board of directors called. They say your recent adventures are causing costly damages to the city of Duckburg.

_True enough, the beanstalk seems to have crushed a lot of buildings in the city, houses are crushed, cars keep crashing and there's panic everywhere._

_Scrooge is outraged with what he's hearing._

**Scrooge: **Which I always pay for! Adventure leads to treasure, treasure helps the company, the company helps the town through appreciating investments in long-term civic fiduciary interests.

_Dewey, Huey and Donald just go off to their room/houseboat before they would continue have to hearing Scrooge arrogantly defend himself. Donald pats Dewey's head as they leave._

**Beakely: **Yes, what's not to understand? The board has set up a television interview with Roxanne Featherly to help "boost your character."

_Scrooge is more angered than ever, as he feels an interview is a waste of his time._

**Scrooge: **My character does not need boosting! They're overreacting!

**Launchpad: **Good news Mr McD! _They look to see Launchpad come up from the beanstalk. _The beanstalk missed the orphanage!

_He starts up a chainsaw and Scrooge is forced to put his ego aside after hearing how his exploits almost destroyed an orphanage._

**Scrooge: **Ugh…what time is the interview?

_Scrooge reluctantly heads to his office. Beakely sighs when she sees a trail of loose gold which she is forced to vacuum up. Len stands walks over to the cart. Now that the coast is clear she makes her move and gets out a ruby from her sleeve. She gasps and puts it back in when she sees someone else come in._

* * *

_It's Webby struggling to push a big stone tiki through the door. When she pokes her head up she seems exhausted but immediately brightens up when she sees her best friend._

**Webby: **LENAAAA!

_Webby hops over the stone and runs over to give her friend a big hug but she doesn't return it. Webby quickly pulls back._

**Webby: **Oh, yeah, no, me neither. Hugs are, like, whatever or…whatever. _She hugs her anyway before pulling back completely and excitedly clasps her hands together. _Are you excited for our sleepover? We're gonna brush our teeth, go to bed on time, wake up in the middle of the night confused saying, "Where am I? Oh, that's right. _She pumps her fists in the air. _I'm at the best sleepover ever!"

**Lena: **_Lena can tell this isn't just her first sleepover. _Hmm, so this is your first sleepover.

**Webby: **Yeah. Last one up the stairs have to brush their teeth twice!

_Webby runs and crazily does cartwheels and back-flips, up the stairs and stair posts while heading to her room. Before anything else could happen Lena quickly slips the red ruby hidden in her sleeve among the pile of treasure in the cart before following Webby up._

* * *

_At the money bin, a bin worker pushes the cart and dumps all the treasure inside the piles of gold at the bottom. The moment he leaves the ruby melts and melds with the treasure. Sinister red electricity crackles and a red glow underneath is attracting coins like a magnet. No one knows that the entire bin is glowing red and that blood colour usually means trouble._

* * *

**Intro**

_Donald's staff and Scrooge's dime falls out of the sky. The dime rolls and the staff flies away from Donald and Scrooge who are smirking with confidence. Donald motions Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Scrooge to follow his lead and they run after both items while running from all of their enemies._

**Life is like a hurricane**

**Here in Duckburg!**

_They now run in the city itself, everything zooms out to reveal multiple people to Launchpad who give a salute before quickly taking back control over the plane._

**Race cars, lasers, airplanes**

**It's a duck-blur!**

_Webby uses a flashlight to help search the dime and staff in the darkness but the kids gets scared away by Demonworth._

**Might solve a mystery or rewrite history!**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Scenes shift to a room where Donald, Scrooge and the kids relish with the treasure they've found but yelp in horror when a lobster monster arrives causing Louie to make a run for it but loses the gold he picked up in the process._

**Every day they're out there making**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Donald is in his houseboat with a determined expression sailing it across a violent storm across the seas with Scrooge right next to him and Launchpad placing the boys in one life jacket. Unfortunately a rope from a pirate ship ensnares Launchpad and swings him around._

**Tales of derring-do**

**Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo!**

_Beakely drives Scrooge through a safari where he fails to grab his dime. The kids ride on a rhino with Donald being dragged a long rope and failing to catch his staff._

_Scenes shift to a room where Dewey pulls out a sword, opening a cage that releases the Golden Dragon. Beakely and Donald get into a battle stance the and the fire on Scrooge's torch goes out._

**D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you!**

**There's a stranger out to find you**

**What to do, just grab on to some...**

_Scrooge is tapped on the shoulder and now the mummy of Toth-Ra is chasing the 6 ducks across the room. Webby fires her grappling hook which grips onto a pole. Everyone holds onto her and they fly up. They surround Toth-Ra, grab onto lose papers sticking from his body and pull. He spins until he's reduced to nothing but bones._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo! **_They run back to the gold room._

**Every day they're out there making**

_The Duck/McDuck family are surrounded by their enemies again. Donald holds out his hand and his staff comes flying back to him. He leaps up and a blast of lightning changes his clothes before casting a thunder spell that shocks the Beagle Boys and clashes with Merlock. Scrooge stops where he is fearlessly before flipping up and diving inside the coins. He comes back and Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby continue fearlessly running across the floor of coins with the Sunchaser following._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

**Tales of derring-**

**Bad and good-**

**Not ponytails or cottontails, no**

**DuckTales! WOO-OO!**

_As he's chases by his enemies, Scrooge swims after his dime until he reaches the top of a formation where Beakely pulls the kids and Donald up. Donald points his staff at their enemies and the rest get into a battle stance while Scrooge finally catches his dime. Just as they were about to crash the Sunchaser crashes into 'DuckTales' signs, knocking their enemies off._

**_…_**

* * *

_The crescent moon shines through the dark clouds in the night sky._

* * *

_An ecstatic and overly-excited Webby continues flipping until she arrives in her room with Lena and with her last acrobatic jump she bounces on her bed. Her fluffy rabbit bounces into her arms and she lays it on her pillow. She begins tucking in her bed._

**Webby: **Did you know there's a military-grade bed-sheet tuck-in that's often used as an interrogation technique?

**Lena: **_Lena blinks as he is completely weirded out. _Bathroom?

**Webby: **Down the hall, on the left.

* * *

_Lena finds and get inside the bathroom. She quickly closes the door, turns on the light and gets in front of the sink. She screams when she sees something appears in the mirror but calms down when she turns to see it's just her Aunt Magica. She clears her throat._

**Lena: **Aunt Magica.

**Magica: **_Magica gives off a crazed laughter. _The home of Scrooge McDuck is safe no more! What do we do first!?

**Lena: **_Lena is clearly not interested in whatever grudge she has with Scrooge. _My current plan is make popcorn, watch a movie and then Webby really wants us to brush our teeth.

_Lena brings out a toothbrush which Magica fails to swipe from her._

**Magica: **Dental hygiene can wait! _She clenches her fists which she turns it claws. _I can feel my powers growing the closer I get to Scrooge's precious Number One Dime. Listen to this.

_She gives off another crazy, sinister laughter which sounds more creepy and echoing than before._

**Lena:** The amulet thing is already in the bin. So I just hang out here and wait, right?

_Magica groans knowing Lena just wants to hang out with her new "friends" when she was only made to follow orders._

**Magica: **Ugh! You wait here while the Hunter's Stone searches for Scrooge's dime. _She forms and holds a shadow dime. _It will bring the dime to you, you will bring the dime to me, and I will unleash its secret mysterious power, striking from within his very home and laying my grim vengeance upon Scrooge McDuck!

_Magica makes shadow puppets of the house, then Scrooge and finally her crushing Scrooge to prove her point. Lena watches with her arms crossed and a smirk, completely bored with having to hear her plan of vengeance._

**Lena: **Mm, mm-hmm. So, just hang out here and wait, right?

**Magica: **Could you please try to care about our centuries-old blood feud?

**Lena: **You know what I care about.

**Magica:** _She makes a sound of disgust but she'll do anything to get that dime so she just accepts._ Fine. Whatever. Do this and I'll grant you your dark heart's fondest desire. Unless you're too busy hanging out with the Greenie McGreedHood and Pinky McHappyBow over there.

_She makes a shadow of Louie and then Webby (which gives off plush sounds). Lena is clearly angry at the insult aimed at her friends but holds it in and replaces it with a groan of annoyance._

**Lena: **Relax. It's just an act.

_Magica doesn't buy it and her shadowed face enlarges as her voice gets louder._

**Magica: **The lunar eclipse is soon at hand, you little WHELP! _She calms down and just stares at her niece with her arms crossed._ Don't trust them, Lena. They'd turn on you in an instant if they knew what you really are.

_Lena just crosses hers arms again, happy that that's over._

* * *

_For some strange reason Webby is interrogating her own rabbit plushy as though she was a war officer._

**Webby:** Tell me where the warheads are! _She hears Lena come back in before glaring back at her toy._ We're not done here.

* * *

_Lena walks in and notices the board containing all the information Webby has gathered on the Duck and McDuck family. At that time Webby ecstatically slides down runs over with colourful bracelets._

**Webby: **I made us matching friendship bracelets!

_Webby straps the lighter coloured one on her wrist and Lena straps the darker coloured one. She takes a look and she can't deny it isn't that bad._

**Lena: **Mmm, thanks. Hey, what's this board all about?

_It seems Webby's most recent update on her board is a photo of Lena which is connected to her picture. She proudly presents her research._

**Webby: **This is all the info I collected about the McDuck family. Family tree, articles of importance, lifelong foes-

_Lena takes a peculiar interest in the photos of the things Scrooge hates, mainly the paper that has "Scrooge hates magic" written on it._

**Lena: **It says here, Scrooge hates magic.

**Webby: **Oh, yeah, all kinds. _She counts up the types._ Curses, incantations, card tricks. He says magic is a supernatural shortcut for hard work. He won't even allow any spellbooks in the house. _There's pause until Webby moves around giddily. _Wanna see what I snuck into the house?

_It's pretty obvious from Webby's giddy expression and squeakier tone of voice that she snuck in a spellbook behind Scrooge's back._

* * *

_Scenes shift back to Webby's room where she opens her chest and reaches for a book as Lena leans by her bed. She takes out what appears to be a harmless book called "So you love ponies?" but really, it's just cover for the book she slides out and catches: "The Grimoire du Merlock"._

**Webby: **The "Grimoire Du Merlock", an ancient book of magic. _She crazily and creepily lowers her eyebrows as she speaks and jumps on the bed._ Ever wonder what dark forces loom in the shadows, waiting for the right time to pounce?

_She gets in Lena's face and the teen duck becomes incredibly uncomfortable on the topic of magic._

**Lena: **No…can't say that I have.

**Webby: **Ooh! We should try some spells.

**Lena: **No! _Lena quickly closes the book and puts on an innocent smile before walking about. _Uh…how about we play a game?

**Webby: **According to an article about slumber parties I read online, the perfect sleepover game is- _She's cut off by someone bursting in through her doors._

**Huey, Dewey & Louie: **PILLOW FIGHT!

* * *

_The boys run inside brimming with excitement and carrying pillows only to be surprised to not see either Webby or Lena inside, completely forgetting that she has another room upstairs. Unfortunately, they get a painful reminder of that when a pillow thrown from above knocks Dewey to the floor, then Huey and finally Louie who failed to run away. Lena and Webby come sliding down while giving out battle cries. Huey and Dewey get up and run in terror to avoid the beating of a life time as Lena picks up a pillow and Webby picks up two before frantically chasing them around._

**Dewey: **I REGRET EVERYTHING!

**Huey: **You win!

_Louie is the first to make a run for the door and his brothers follow after him. Lena tosses a pillow and it slams into Louie, sending him flying. Dewey and Huey air roll out of the room as Webby spins like a tornado to scare them away._

**Webby: **Get out! Get out! Get out!

_Lena shuts the door and the girls smirk victoriously._

* * *

_The boys are against the wall groaning in pain after their humiliation. Dewey is clutching his stomach, Huey rubs his head and Louie is upside down as his head is leaned against the pillow Lena threw._

**Huey: **Why would we pick a fight with Webby?

_He drops down exhausted from almost getting killed. Dewey takes time to think; it's obvious playing a game right now with Webby and Lena right now would be a bad idea since they'll turn it into a serious war game that may kill them, then suddenly another idea came to mind._

**Dewey: **Ooh! Grab your swim trunks boys, I know how to salvage the night.

**(Time skip)**

* * *

_As Beakely mercilessly works on Scrooge's interviewing skills, Dewey, Huey and Louie ride their bicycles to the Money Bin wearing swimming trunks with their tops._

* * *

_Unbeknownst to them, as they go inside the bin something is lurking beneath the mountains of gold…like a shark. A fin is seen moving around swirling with the same red electricity as the ruby. The triplets step up to the edge of the diving platform where they take off their shirts and prepare to have a midnight swim in Scrooge's gold._

**Huey: **Like we agreed, I'll go first.

**Dewey: **Man, no fair. I wanted to go first.

**Louie: **Too bad. Huey, won rock paper scissors. _Dewey and Louie step back and watch Huey step up to the edge. _Up next is Huey Duck, representing the proud country of Duckburg. When asked about the possibility of injuring himself on the cold hard cash below, surprisingly he replied "nerp."

_Huey gives the thumbs up before stepping up to the very edge and spreading out his arms._

**Louie: **And Huey is about to attempt a double corkscrew.

_Huey jumps off and excitedly dives towards the gold while spinning around two times._

**Huey: **I've never more ALIIIIIIIIVE-!

_But his excitement turns into a scream when giant shark made entirely out of gold emerges from the gold and swallows him before diving back in. _

_Dewey and Louie become terrified at the sight of which they have just witnessed. Their brother…just got eaten. They run screaming in horror, out of the bin._

* * *

_Faster than lightning they return back to the mansion still screaming._

* * *

_Webby and Lena are playing a game of Truth or Dare but Webby isn't playing it right as she rights down a list of physical dares on a list when the dares are only supposed to be verbal. Lena takes the paper and scrunches it before tossing it away._

**Lena: **Okay, it's been 20 minutes! Let me show you how it's done. Truth-

**Webby: **_Webby gets in her face and asks something that causes great discomfort. _Okay! What's your deepest, darkest secret!

**Lena: **Uh…mmm…dare.

_Dewey and Louie run inside still screaming until they stop to catch their breath. Dewey is panting in exhaustion as Louie is making panicked charades to explain what happened. One would think no one would understand and that this is miming nonsense but the person he's trying to charade is Webby._

**Webby: **_She gasps in horror. _Huey was eaten by a magical money shark in the bin! _She looks to see everyone shocked and weirded out by her understanding all of that. _What? I'm really good at charades.

**Louie: **It's just swimming around in there eating money, children and MONEY!

**Dewey: **We need to get help!

**Webby: **We have to tell Mr McDuck!

**Louie & Lena: **No!

_Lena would rather Scrooge doesn't get involved in any of this and the boys would prefer not to get in trouble. Dewey and Louie put on guilty expressions as the latter nervously explains their actions._

**Louie: **We…might've snuck into the Money Bin without permission.

**Webby: **You realize getting your brother eaten is way worse.

**Lena: **Louie's right! _She gets up and gestures to them. _If we tell Scrooge they snuck into the bin Scrooge will feed them to the shark himself.

_Dewey and Louie are clearly terrified of the thought of Scrooge actually doing that._

**Dewey: **Well, we need to do something!

**Lena: **We need to take care of it ourselves. _She shows her bracelet to Webby. _Don't you trust me?

_Webby looks at her own bracelet and smiles, deciding to trust her friend more than her sense of logic._

**Webby: **Okay.

_Dewey and Louie can't help but admire their friendship bracelet._

**Dewey: **Hey, cool matching colourful bracelets ladies.

**Louie: **Yeah, they look cute on you.

**Webby & Lena: **_Webby and Lena fawn and are touched from their respective crush's words. _Aww! Thanks guys.

**Webby: **I made these myself. _Webby waves her hand to get back on topic. _But we're going off topic here. If there's a monster in the bin we need a way to keep safe while looking for it.

**Dewey: **Well, it is a pool of money so maybe…a boat.

**Louie: **But how do we get a boat into the money bin?

**Webby: **More importantly, are there any boats we can even use?

**Louie: **_Louie thinks and in 5 seconds an idea comes to mind, albeit he's a little nervous though. _I have an idea but…

_Now they anxiously come closer to him._

**Dewey: **But, what?

**Lena: **Come on Green, out with it.

**Louie: **_Louie rubs his hand behind his back. _We do have one boat we can use but in order to use it…we'll need the one man who's fully capable of sailing it.

_Dewey puts two and two together and in horror realizes who Louie is implying. He waves his hands in refusal._

**Dewey: **No! No, no, no, no! _Brief pause. _NO!

* * *

_Unfortunately for Dewey it was 3 against 1 so they had no choice but to turn to the one sailor who can help them…Donald. Scenes cut to Donald's room in his houseboat where he's sleeping on his hammock in his pyjamas. After Dewey and Louie change back into their tops the four kids stand in front of him and Lena looks at him in confusion._

**Lena: **Wait. The most daring adventurer in history sleeps in an old beat up boat instead of an awesome billionaire's mansion with dozens of room.

**Louie: **For some reason both our uncles have a bad relationship with each other.

**Webby: **Though, they prefer not to talk about it.

**Dewey: **_Dewey worriedly looks to the others. _Are you all sure we should do this? If Uncle Donald finds out our little midnight swim plan he's gonna kill us.

**Webby: **But if we don't get Donald to help us we won't be able to save Huey.

**Louie: **_He walks up to their uncle. _Plus, I think I prefer Uncle Donald punishing us more than Scrooge feeding us to the shark himself.

**Dewey: **That's…a good point.

**Lena: **So…

_Donald suddenly found himself hearing multiple voices asking for help and for him to wake up. He groggily opens his eyes and lifts his head up to see the four kids in front of him._

**Donald: **Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena? What are you kids doing up so late?

**Louie: **We need your help Uncle Donald.

**Donald: **_Donald just goes back to sleep. _Whatever it is, can't it wait 'till morning?

**Dewey: **Not if the thing we need help with is Huey in danger of getting killed unless we-

_Dewey didn't need to say anything else. Donald's eyes become wide open in horror (with veins showing) in response to hearing "Huey in danger." He bolts his head up._

**Donald: **What!? Huey in danger!? _Donald grabs Dewey's shoulder and shakes him in panic, much to Dewey's discomfort as he gives off disgruntled sounds. _Where!? Why!? How!?

**Dewey: **He got eaten by a mystical magical money shark in the bin!?

**Donald: **How did this happen!?

_Dewey and Louie gulp as they nervously try to explain themselves._

**Dewey: **Uh…well…

**Louie: **The thing is we…

**Donald: **_Luckily for them, Donald just jumps off his hammock and waves his hands to stop the talking. _Never mind! I don't wanna know! What matters is Huey's in danger! We have to save him! Come on kids!

_Donald gets his black sailor attire and they walk out of his room with Webby explaining the plan while Donald has an expression of determination on his face._

**Webby: **We were thinking we could use your houseboat to hunt down the shark in the bin.

**Lena: **_Lena looks around with doubt and as she speaks the boys wave at her in panic to not speak ill about the boat. _Assuming, this piece of wood junk can float in a sea of cold hard cash.

_Donald faces them with a hand on his hip and a stern expression._

**Donald: **Hey! I'll have you know this old boy has broken down hundreds of times and every time I rebuild it with my bare hands it's becomes stronger than ever. It's covered in my blood, sweat, tears and other fluids.

_Dewey and Louie's faces are blank, Webby has her fan girl face on and judging by the grossed expression on Lena's face she's wishing she didn't say anything._

**Dewey: **That's true. And we should know because we broke this houseboat some of those times.

**Webby: **Your life is like a haiku…

**Lena: **_Lena counts up with her fingers. _Okay, so we've got our boat and our sailor…

**Louie: **But there's still one problem we haven't solved: How do we get a boat into the money bin.

_Donald leaps up in surprise when Launchpad sudden bursts in through the door with a shocked expression._

**Launchpad: **My best friend, Dewey! You're in need of my help! _His expression suddenly becomes serious._ I can feel it…

_The kids all look to Dewey who just throws up his hands a little embarrassed but Donald is certainly satisfied._

**Donald: **And there's our answer. Rescue team! Move out!

* * *

_Donald and Launchpad have changed into their regular outfits, Donald into his black sailor attire and Launchpad into his pilot uniform. Launchpad is flying a Ch-47 Chinhook helicopter and Donald is fastening and hooking cables to the strongest places of his houseboat. He finishes hooking on the last cable and gives Launchpad the thumbs up above._

**Donald: **Ok, LP. We're good to go! Now take off!

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad gives a sailor salute. _Aye-aye, Captain D!

_Launchpad flies the helicopter and lifts the houseboat in the air with the kids and Donald on it. Destination: The Money Bin._

* * *

_A hole opens up in the ceiling of the bin and the houseboat is lowered onto the sea of gold. The kids watch Donald on the stairs keeping an eye out through a telescope and Launchpad lower a rope before sliding down on it. He gives everyone the thumbs up and they look to see the helicopter disappear due to not having a pilot, causing it crash which they heard._

**Huey: **Now, what do we do?

_Launchpad and Donald step up to the boat and look on with deadly serious expression._

**Launchpad: **We wait…

**Donald: **A shark like that can't be found by us like this. We have to wait for it find us.

_The money lurks around beneath the pool of gold. Everyone keeps a sharp eye out for the golden composed beast but it's nowhere in sight. Louie looks to Donald who stands in between him and Webby._

**Louie: **Uncle Donald, I don't think this wait for the enemy to find us thing is working?

**Donald: **Perhaps our target needs to be coaxed. A real shark can be lured in by using chum.

**Dewey: **_They turn to see Dewey dragging a heavy sack. _Okay, I know I'm no Huey but by that logic, to lure a money shark we need to use some really expensive stuff.

_He opens the sack to reveal gold, jewels and expensive items. Donald comes and happily pats his middle nephew._

**Donald: **That's a brilliant idea, Dewey! Fast-thinking!

**Dewey: **Thanks Uncle Donald

**Louie: **_Louie grabs a vase and hugs it emotionally. _So long, future inheritance.

_He tosses the vase into the gold and they wait for the shark to take the bait._

* * *

_As for Lena, she leans by the stair post stretching and playing with her friendship bracelet as she wonders if she really wants to do this. She's suddenly taken out of her thoughts by her excited Aunt and wastes no time hiding her bracelet._

**Magica: **Ha ha! I would never have thought to feed Scrooge's family to the hunter's stone before it ushers about its destruction! Well done, Lena!

_Lena who is sick of her laughter sighs in annoyance as she is in no mood for praise and is looking quite vexed._

**Lena: **Next time you give me an amulet that turns into a monster I'd appreciate a little heads up! _She doesn't notice she has her hand stretched out and it's partially revealing her bracelet._

**Magica: **_Magica is offended by her tone. _That monster has a name! Show Tiffany some respect! _She gasps when she sees the bracelet. _Are you wearing a colourful personalised bracelet!

_An embarrassed Lena quickly tuck the bracelet back in, hides her hand behind and defiantly turns her head away._

**Lena: **I-It's…not that colourful.

_Magica doesn't buy it and just laughs at her nieces sentimentally as well as her poor lying skills towards her. She mockingly pats her cheeks much to Lena's discomfort._

**Magica: **Oh, my sweet, dumb-dumb, little Lena. You're being the worst fool of all… a sentimental fool. You're actually trying to help them.

**Lena: **No! I had to do something to keep them from getting Scrooge involved! _She prepares to head up stairs but not before glaring at her annoying aunt another time. _And I'm sorry if I don't want to be killed by a MONEY SHARK!

**Magica: **I doubt the sincerity of your apology! _She points right out. _Now get out there and stall while Tiffany accumulates mass!

**Lena: **_That last part prompts Lena to stop and turn to in surprise. _Wait, it's gonna get bigger?

_Magica sadistically relishes the answer she gives as she makes a shadow puppet of Tiffany growing larger and hungrier._

**Magica: **Oh, she's going to get really big and really mad until she gets that dime. Just don't get eaten until then.

* * *

_Meanwhile, the baits that have been thrown out so far aren't doing much at all and Louie's getting increasingly aggravated as he brings and holds out a gold candle to throw away._

**Louie: **This is coming out of Huey's fortune of the inheritance.

_Suddenly, the sounds of Huey screaming blasts through and money shark appears for a brief moment to bite off the candle, causing Louie to step back in terror as it dives back in._

**Huey: **HELP!

_Donald, Dewey, Louie and Webby stare in shock and horror as some spilt coins rained over them. Huey is truly trapped inside and the shark only made a brief appearance. Donald and Webby are shocked to see what they're up against after getting their first good look at the shark._

**Donald: **We're gonna need a bigger boat.

_The kids deadpan at Donald's bad movie reference to Jaws except for Dewey who bursts into laughter despite the intense situation._

**Dewey: **Ohmygosh! Good one!

**Louie: **Seriously Uncle Donald! Right now!?

**Donald: **What!? How could I pass up such a perfect opportunity!?

**Louie: **Easily. Very, very easily.

**Donald: **Well, at any rate, it's clear we're facing a magical creature.

_An idea comes to Webby's mind and she takes off her backpack just as Lena arrives back._

**Webby: **Right, so there's only one way to defeat it. _She reaches inside to take out the Grimoire du Merlock. _Magic-

**Lena: **Nope! _Lena pushes it back inside much to Webby's surprise and Donald eyes what Webby was bringing out suspiciously as he sensed something familiar about it._

**Donald: **Hey, wait a minute. What was that book you were-?

**Louie: **_He's cut off by Louie who points at something on the horizon in fear. _It's back! IT'S BACK!

_Tiffany is once again on the move and they watch as he circles around the houseboat. Launchpad quickly takes the wheel and prepares to move the boat._

**Launchpad: **I'm just gonna crash into it.

**Dewey: **_The boys run to the front. _No, Huey's in there!

_Donald goes inside the captain's deck and violently tug Launchpad by the collar before bringing him down to his level with an angry expression on his face._

**Donald: **If you dare crash my boat, I'll feed you to the shark myself! And second of all… _He pushes him aside and takes the wheel himself. _This is my houseboat and only I touch the wheel! Is that clear!?

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad salutes Donald again. _Crystal clear, captain!

_As Donald holds onto the wheel he looks on with fire in his eyes, determined to save his nephew and take down the shark, which is something the kids don't usually see._

**Donald: **Dewey & Louie, launch the bait!

_Dewey and Louie salute their uncle._

**Dewey: **Louie! Money bag!

_Dewey brings up a harpoon as Louie ties a rope to the sack full of gold and treasure. Dewey takes aim in the air and fires the harpoon, sending it flying through the room and into the sea of gold. After a few seconds of waiting for the fish to take the bait the bag disappears and Dewey feels his line get tugged._

**Dewey: **Got ya!

**Donald: **Kids! Pull, before he escapes!

_Lena and Webby nod to each other, knowing they should help. They run to the front deck and pull with Dewey. The blue wearing duck begins reeling her in and Louie laughs triumphantly._

**Louie: **Stupid shark!

_Unfortunately, a mere harpoon was no match for a giant monstrous money shark as the golden composed beast was easily able to move. The kids yelp as the harpoon is pulled and sent flying through the bin. The shark emerges from hiding and swallows the harpoon. He glares at the houseboat and gives off a vicious roar. The kids all step back in fear at the sight of it while Donald has only one thing on his mind: protect them. Launchpad slowly leans his hand towards the wheel._

**Launchpad: **Launchpad crash boat now? _Donald slaps his hand away from the wheel._

**Donald: **No!

* * *

_Donald pushes a lever and presses a couple of buttons to rev up the engines inside his boat. As a result, coins fly out from the back._

_The shark growls, knowing the sailor is about to make his move._

_Donald lowers his eyebrows and gives Tiffany a heated and deadly gaze while gritting his teeth._

_Tiffany returns it with a vicious and lowered gaze with her blood red eyes, intent on devouring her prey._

_Donald pulls the switch connecting to the chimney and smoke steams out of the chimney as a result, making the same sounds as a train._

_Tiffany returns that with a loud and hungry roar._

_The houseboat blasts off right towards the shark and at the same time the shark blasts off towards the houseboat. They move towards each other at high speed._

**Donald: **Bring it on! Let's see what you're made of fish-face! _Tiffany leaps up and dives towards the houseboat to devour it. _Hold on tight everyone! We're about to have one bumpy boat ride!

* * *

_The kids find something to hold onto and so does Launchpad. Donald spins the wheel and masterfully manoeuvres his boat to the left, avoiding the jaws of the golden beast. The kids all scream in horror as they are bumped around by the shaking movements of the boat. _

_Tiffany re-emerges and sees the houseboat sailing away from her. She roars again and dives in, swimming through the sea of money with her fin showing as she goes after the boat._

**Louie: **Uncle Donald, what're you trying to do!?

**Donald: **I'm stalling to probe around the edges to find a weakness in this metal fish-faced palooka!

_The kids look at Donald in concern considering the risk stalling a money shark involves._

**Dewey: **How long will that take!?

**Donald: **As long as it needs to!

_Tiffany leaps up from the gold once more with her jaws wide open to swallow the boat and her prey on it but Donald spins his wheel again and swerves the boat again, barely preventing themselves from going inside the belly of the beast. The kids are off their feet and but they manage to hold on as tight as possible, though Dewey is feeling a little sea sick as he uses one hand to cover up his puffed up beak._

_Donald continues to sail his houseboat through the money bin, leaving coins erupting behind as the shark continues chasing after him. The kids go the back and watch Tiffany close in on them._

**Webby: **Uh…Donald! We don't seem to be losing him!

**Donald: **I can see that! _He presses a button and 4 sentry guns loaded with harpoons are raised in front of the kids and they're in awe._

**Dewey: **Whoa! Harpoon sentry guns!

**Donald: **That's right! And do you know what we do with sentry guns loaded with harpoons?!

**Webby: **_Webby raises her fists in the air. _We use them to blast a sea-based enemy!

**Louie: **You don't mind us using them Uncle Donald!

**Donald: **Go for it! Send that fish to bottom of the sea! I'll continue sailing! Launchpad, protect the kids and direct the fire!

**Launchpad: **_Once again Launchpad salutes. _Aye aye!

* * *

_Launchpad runs to the deck and the kids grab the harpoon sentry guns. Lena smirks at rest._

**Lena: **Man, Donald sure knows how to take charge of a situation of certain death. _The kids all smirk back._

**Louie: **Yeah, I'm surprised. First Macaw, then Mount Neverest, then Ithaquack. He isn't usually this cool.

**Dewey: **I knew bringing Uncle Donald was the right thing to do! _Louie and Webby deadpan at him for that lie._

**Webby: **No you didn't! You were against-!

**Dewey: **Alright gang. Take aim! _They aim the harpoons at the money shark who's closing in. _And…

_It was at that moment Launchpad arrived and thrusts an open hand forward like a war general._

**Launchpad: **Fire!

_The kids fire away and a barrage of incredibly sharp harpoon are sent flying at Tiffany who feels her body getting pierced, causing her shark-like body to be filled with multiple holes as she roars in pain and anger. The kids and Launchpad exclaim with glee._

**Launchpad, Louie, Webby and Lena: **YEAH!

**Dewey: **We got it! That's how we De-wey it!

_But their moment of victory was short lived as the shark regenerates metal skin and holes all completely fill up with gold again, much to their dismay as they're comically taken aback in fear._

**Louie: **Or maybe not…

**Lena: **Uh oh…

**Dewey: **_Donald hears Dewey call out to him. _Uncle Donald! The harpoon guns didn't work! All her holes just filled back up with gold!

**Donald: **WHAT!? It can regenerate!

_Donald pulls the handle again and more steam comes of his chimney, causing the boat to accelerate. Tiffany flips up and smashes her tail against the gold, causing multiple blasts of gold coins to burst out and head straight for the boat but Donald's amazing sailing skills allowed the boat to swiftly out outmanoeuvre the blasts of exploding gold, with leftovers raining down on the houseboat which Louie is gleefully catching and stuffing in his pockets, earning him glares from his friends, brother and crush._

**Louie: **What? How could I pass up a perfect opportunity like this?

**Donald: **_Donald speeds up his boat even more. _Prepare for lift off!

_The boat sails up a tall hill of gold at high speed. The kids and Launchpad scream as they hold onto something to prevent themselves from falling. The houseboat blasts off the top of the hill and flies up the air._

**Dewey: **WE'RE FLYING!

**Lena: **THIS IS AWESOME! _She raises her fists in the air. _WOO-HOO!

_Everyone finds a footing again and Tiffany leaps out of the sea of gold roaring with her jaws open as she attempts to once again devour them._

**Dewey: **She's coming after us again!

**Launchpad: **Fire! But avoid shooting the mouth since that might hurt one of Dewey's brothers!

_They grab onto the harpoon sentry guns and fire again. They ensure to avoid shooting into the mouth for the sake of not hurting Dewey. Once again little to no damage was made until Louie's last shot strikes the one of the blood red ruby eyes which makes the shark roar in pain, agony and anger. Seeing this surprises Louie but he barely had time to say anything about it as Tiffany swings her tail in retaliation and knocks the houseboat away. The boat is sent spinning and flying through the bin. _

* * *

_Donald is blown off the wheel and he screams as he bounces and smashes around the captain's den, unable to stabilize his boat._

* * *

_The harpoon sentries drop off the deck as a result and the kids fall down screaming, as well as Launchpad. Luckily the pilot grabs onto the corner of a wall and Louie grabs onto his ankle before grabbing Lena's hand. The teen duck grabs Dewey who then tries to reach out for Webby. Their hands were inches away but they missed, much to Dewey's horror._

**Dewey: **Webby!

**Webby: **Dewey!

_Webby screams off the houseboat and everyone could do nothing but watch in fear and horror._

**Dewey & Lena: **NO!

**Launchpad: **Oh no! Dewey's girlfriend!

**Dewey: **_Launchpad blushes in embarrassment and glares at the pilot. _Launchpad!

_Webby continues screaming really loudly until she reaches the bottom and slams onto the floor hard on her back. She sprawls across the gold and hits a hill. She groans in pain from landing on cold hard cash._

**Webby: **Ow!

_Donald swims towards the wheel and grabs on. After getting a secure foothold on the floor Donald spins the wheel, moves another lever around and pulls the chimney lever, allowing the boat to stabilize and sail horizontally across another hill of gold. When the boat flies off it makes a 360 air spin before safely landing on the pool of gold. _

**Donald: **Phew! _Donald wipes some sweat off his forehead in relief. _That was close!

**Louie: **Uncle Donald!

**Donald: **Boys!

_He frantically runs out of the control room and regroups with everyone at the back who stare on in horror._

**Donald: **What's going on!? _He gasps when he sees Webby struggling to get up after her fall from afar. _Oh no! Webbigail!

**Dewey: **She fell off and now she's not on the boat.

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad widens his eyes and grimaces when he sees a gold fin approach Webby. He tugs Donald, grabbing everyone's attention. _Uh…guys. I think she's about to have company.

_He points over and everyone are beyond horrified when they see the shark making its way towards Webby. Dewey run forward, grabs the edge of the deck and yells out to her._

**Dewey: **Webby! Get out of there! The shark's coming for you!

**Webby: **Huh!?

_She turns to see the money shark coming towards her at high speed. Tiffany leaps out of the gold and makes a beeline for Webby who shouts in horror and jumps out of the way. She rolls on the floor and watches the shark dive back down and continue going after her. _

**Dewey: **I've gotta help her!

_Dewey puts a foot on the edge of the deck in attempt to go and help his best friend but Donald and Launchpad grab him and quickly hold him back. Lena looks on with guilt in seeing what she's done._

**Donald: **NO! I won't let you!

**Dewey: **Let me go, Uncle Donald! I have to save Webby!

**Donald: **No! All you'll do is put yourself in danger and get the both of you killed! I won't let that happen!

**Dewey: **Launchpad!

**Launchpad: **No! I will not let this be the end of my best friend Dewey Duck! It will be by plane crash or not at all!

_Webby does a multitude of backflips and cartwheels to move at a faster pace, her acrobatics allowing her to dodge the shark's constant attacks. Webby then wall jumps in between two hills of gold and flips to the top of one of them. She looks behind to see Tiffany leap up in the air again but Webby quickly grinds down the hill before she could get eaten. _

_She then makes a sprint back to the houseboat as Donald and everybody else yell at her to run faster and encouraging her by saying she can make it. She pants as she dashes forward and she spots the shark coming after again. She quickly gets out her grappling hook and fires. It hooks on to the chimney and Webby quickly pulls in. Tiffany attacks once again, her jaws miss but unfortunately for Webby the pink wearing duck is wacked by the tail. She is sent flying and screaming in pain right past the houseboat much to everyone's horror._

_Her grappling hook drops on the deck and she slams into another hill of gold. The gang could do nothing but watch in horror as Tiffany closes in on her._

**Lena: **No! Leave her alone!

**Louie: **We gotta do something!

_Dewey refused to let his best friend be eaten. He frantically looks around for anything he can use and spots Webby's grappling hook nearby. He picks it up and prepares to conduct a crazy stunt. He looks on with determination._

**Dewey: **Webby hang on! I'm coming!

_Before Donald could stop him Dewey jumps off the boat and makes a dash for Webby and Donald and Launchpad could only reach out in shock._

**Donald & Launchpad: **DEWEY! NOOO!

**Louie: **_Louie grabs his head in distress. _What're you doing!?

**Lena: **Are you crazy!?

_As he runs the daredevil duck aims the grappling hook with both hands and fires at a railing at the top. He uses it to pull and then swing at high speed, circling around the shark just as it leaps up and prepares to gobble up a screaming Webby. She fears her end until Dewey grabs her by the wrist._

**Dewey: **Gotcha! _He swings them both out of harms way and Webby looks to her crush in shock and at the same time happiness._

**Webby: **Dewey!?

**Dewey: **_Dewey gives a cocky smile. _Don't worry! Your knight in blue shining armour is here to save you!

_Webby's smile becomes more sheepish and blushes from those words. Dewey notices and becomes a little embarrassed._

**Dewey: **O-or your knight in a blue outfit…

_They both land on the floor and Dewey brings the hook back. The both of them are now warmly smiling at each other, Webby's being grateful._

**Webby: **Thanks, Dewey.

**Dewey: **Don't mention it.

**Lena: **Hey Bluey! Webby! _They look to see Lena shouting out and the others motioning them to get back to the boat. _Instead of making eyes at each other how about running for your lives back here!

_Dewey and Webby see the fin coming closer to the, and they look to each other cringing their teeth in horror. They know what they must do to survive…_

**Dewey & Webby: **RUN!

_Dewey and Webby sprint back to the boat but are continuously tail-gated by Tiffany. Just when they seemed home-free multiple blasts of gold erupted from underneath. They yelp in horror and they try to get around it but more blasts erupt from underneath until they are surrounded. Then from the back they turn to see Tiffany blast through and attempt to once again gobble them up. Donald and the others could only watch in slow motion as the duo was about to get eaten. Dewey at this moment felt if anyone was going to get eaten he wasn't going to let it be Webby. He quickly fires the grappling hook and it snags onto the chimney again before grabbing Webby's wrist and putting it on her hand much to her shock._

**Webby: **Dewey!?

**Dewey: **Go Webby!

_He has the gun pull, sending Webby flying towards the boat and she and everyone else could only watch in horror as he is swallowed whole. Webby's eyes widen in horror to see her best friend get eaten right before her eyes and she reaches out._

**Webby: **DEWEY! NOOOOOO!

**Donald, Louie & Lena: **DEWEY!

**Launchpad: **NO! MY BEST FRIEND DEWEY!

_Webby arrives back on the boat and when she lets go she lands on her back with a grunt and her grapple gun lands next to her. The rest rush over and Donald and Lena lift her head up._

**Lena: **Webby!

**Donald: **Are you okay!?

**Webby: **_Webby groans as she opens her eyes groggily. _Dewey…? _Her eyes widen, remembering what happened. _Dewey! _She attempts to rush out the boat. _Dewey, hang on! I'm coming!

**Louie: **No don't!

_Everyone grabs onto Webby and hold her back as much as they can as the pink-wearing duck struggles to get off._

**Webby: **Let me go!

**Lena: **No! We won't let you go out there Webby!

**Webby: **But I have to save Dewey!

**Lena: **That's a suicide mission right now!

**Louie: **Besides, we need you here!

**Webby: **_Webby could feel herself beginning to cry. _I don't care! Dewey's inside that thing because of me! It should have been me! Not him!

**Donald: **WEBBIGAIL VANDERQUACK!

_Everyone gasps a little from the harshness and strictness in Donald's voice. Webby turns and all of a sudden Donald slaps her face…hard._

**Webby: **OW!

_She holds herself cheek in shock and pain and everyone looks at Donald in shock for what he just did. The sailor pants heavily and grabs Webby's shoulder._

**Donald: **PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!

**Webby: **But it's my fault that Dewey got eaten!

**Donald: **DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK DEWEY SACRIFICED HIMSELF BECAUSE OF YOU! NO! HE DID IT BECAUSE HE WAS HAPPY TO SAVE YOU AND HE CARES ABOUT YOU! HE WANTS YOU TO LIVE! DON'T RUIN THAT SACRIFICE BY THROWING YOUR LIFE AWAY OUT OF GUILT!

_Webby's lips trembles as tears well up in her eyes. She immediately throws herself in Donald's arms crying and sobbing hysterically. Donald provides all the comfort he can and Louie and Launchpad could do nothing but look down in sadness, unable to know what to do. Donald looks out to see Tiffany dive back in. He growls in anger as he feels rage build up inside, intent on saving his nephews and getting revenge. Lena looks at Webby in guilt over what she has caused and feels like she wants to cry too._

**Lena: **What have I done…?

* * *

_After Dewey got eaten by Tiffany the team regroup inside the interior of the houseboat. Everyone stands in front of Donald who epically has his hands on his hips._

**Donald: **Okay, team! Now we have to rescue Huey and Dewey! We need to figure out the weakness in this shark and find our opening to destroy it. We're facing a magical creature and the best ways to fight something like that is with another magical force or find the source of its power.

**Louie: **I think I may have found the source of its power when we were shooting it with those harpoons. _This perks up everyone's interest and Louie gains their full attention. _When one of my harpoons hit its eye I could tell it was in pain. _He cups his hands around his eyes a little._ I think if we destroy those ruby eyes of hers the whole thing might fall apart.

_Everyone exclaims in happiness to hear Louie's observation._

**Webby: **That could work!

**Donald: **_Donald proudly holds up his youngest nephew. _Louie! That's a brilliant idea! I'm so proud! _He puts him down and addresses everyone again. _Okay, here's what we'll do for now while we get ready! _He points to Launchpad and then out the exit with a fierce expression. _Launchpad! I need you to be on look out! If you see the shark, warn us!

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad gives the thumbs up. _No problem Mr D! For Dewey!

_He runs out the deck and then Donald looks to the kids._

**Donald: **Kids! All of us will stay down here and come up with a plan of attack and at the same time prepare.

_The kids all salute their captain and everyone splits up to be individually prepared to fight before coming up with a plan._

* * *

_Donald is in his room. He locks the doors and ensures no one can see him. From underneath his sailor outfit he takes out a circular sapphire amulet surrounded in a gold ring that is worn around his neck. It was the very amulet he wore during his college days with his old Brazilian friends Panchito and Jose when they were the Three Caballeros, fighting Lord Felldrake along with Xandra._

**Donald: **Haven't used this in a long time.

_His amulet glows bright blue and releases a blue blast of light that is caught in his hand. The light morphs into a blue glowing sword with a gold double handle. Donald holds the sword with both hands and takes time to admire it._

**Donald: **Hello old friend. It's good to see you too.

* * *

_Louie was brandishing the Golden Khopesh of Toth-ra he acquired from the temple of Toth-ra in Egypt. And the quality looks like it has greatly improved as it's a darker gold colour. Louie is using a towel to wipe and brandish it while Lena comes by looking impressed._

**Lena: **Say Louie, that's a pretty cool Khopesh you got there.

**Louie: **Oh really? Thanks. It's a little something I got from an adventure in Egypt… _He widens his eyes in trauma when he remembers Toth-ra himself almost kill him. _…which I almost died in at the hands of a horrifying mummy.

_He quickly shakes his head and smiles again at Lena and his Khopesh._

**Louie: **But it was totally worth it for this baby. _He begins creepily leaning on the Khopesh and caressing it. _…sweet, sweet Khopesh, you love being with daddy? Of course you do.

_He gives it a kiss and Lena is creeped out with "What did I just witness face?"_

**Lena: **Okay…do you think this thing will help us much?

**Louie: **_Louie smirks with his free hand up as he rests his Khopesh on his shoulder. _This is a very strong Khopesh, I'm sure it'll help us. And if worse comes to worse Uncle Donald can use that Save the Queen Staff of his and you can just bust out that amulet and blast that shark with some magic. Like Webby said, the best way to fight that thing is by using magic.

_This causes Lena to become incredibly uncomfortable and rub her arm in fear, not liking the concept of magic. That and she can't really rebel against her aunt otherwise it might be the end of her._

**Lena: **Um…yeah…I'm not really sure if I want to use my magic.

**Louie: **Huh? _This makes Louie confused, considering the danger they are in. _But why?

**Lena: **To tell you the truth…I sorta hate magic.

**Louie: **What about when you used in the tunnel, you know during that whole Terra-firmian thing.

**Lena: **I only used it back then because I wanted to save you and Mrs B. I really only use the amulet as a last resort.

**Louie: **Well, this all seems to pretty much fit the description of "last resort" if you ask me.

**Lena: **_Lena has an expression of discomfort from what she's about to say. _Louie, I told you how I had an abusive aunt, right? Well, what I didn't tell you is how she always used the magic of this amulet to torment and torture me every chance he got. _Louie has an expression of sympathy as Lena spoke. _I mean, I stole the amulet when I ran away but I never really used it. I… I just don't trust magic, which is why I don't want Webby to use it and get hurt because of it.

**Louie: **After hearing that, I guess I can understand but, Lena you can't let the past define who you are and how you think? Yes, you're Aunt used it to hurt you and make your life a misery but you can use it for something different… _He smiles, remembering the first time he saw her use it. _…Like when you and I used it together to save Beakely. She would've died if you hadn't been there. You don't need to trust magic, you just need to trust the people who use it, like yourself or Webby.

_Lena absorbs theses words and takes out her amulet. She looks at while at the same time taking Louie's words to consideration as the green wearing duck gives a smile of understanding._

**Louie: **Just think about it.

_He continues brandishing his Khopesh and Lena decides to just get up on a stool to take a look out the window. Luckily, there's still no sign of Tiffany so they appear to be safe for a while. Webby is sat on the dining table reading another page in "Le Grimoire du Merlock" in hopes of finding a spell that can be used to counter the shark, catching the teen duck's attention._

**Webby: **I found a protection spell. We'll need a bunch of herbs and a cauldron. Uh… _She spots something and points to her front. _Grab that spice rug and um…that collectible popcorn bucket!

**Lena: **Uh…I don't know Webby, it's not good to mess with this magic stuff.

_Webby just runs over to the kitchen desk and climbs up the bucket. She opens a drawer and gets out the spices. Lena watches her performing a chant and pouring the spices inside the popcorn bucket._

**Webby: **All evil energy leave this space! Go back from whence you came, you get outta my face!

_Lena just deadpans at this useless attempt and also groans in annoyance from her hatred towards magic._

**Lena: **Ugh…I hate magic.

_Unfortunately for her, Magica heard that and appears from Lena's shadow looking quite vexed._

**Magica: **You hold your tongue! Magic is the family business!

**Lena: **And the more we use it the more likely I am to get caught!

**Donald: **Okay kids. _Magica quickly morphs back into Lena's shadow the moment she hears Donald's voice. He comes in brandishing and wiping his sword with a towel. _Are all of you ready?

_Lena steps up nervously but Webby with her backpack and Louie with his Khopesh runs up looking eager for action._

**Louie & Webby: **Ready!

**Louie: **_Louie points at his uncle's glowing blade. _Hey, Uncle Donald, where did you get that cool sword?

**Webby: **_Webby giddily pumps her fists. _Oooh. It's glowing.

**Donald: **It's a little something I picked up during my college day.

**Louie: **First the Save the Queen staff, the harpoons and now the sword. _He raises one eyebrow in confusion. _I thought you said there were no weapons on this boat?

**Donald: **That's because I didn't want Dewey to find or play around with them.

_In unison the three kids gives words of agreement, knowing Dewey's daredevil tendencies._

**Webby: **Oh yeah. **Lena: **That's a good point. **Louie: **Yeah, that was a good call.

**Louie: **Though, wouldn't it be better to use that Save the Queen staff you used to save us from Zeus.

**Donald: **_Donald gets a little bit nervous, preferring not to show off his Mage powers yet. _Uh…I prefer to save that weapon as my trump card.

_They yelp in surprise when they hear Launchpad speaking. _

* * *

_The pilot is talking through the large pipe on the roof leading to the interior._

**Launchpad: **Don't need a mystical weapon or a regular weapon or even magic. _He lifts his head up his head and fiercely looks on to the sea of gold as everyone comes out. _Need your wits or some shark stopping thing…and maybe a snack.

_The group become frightful when they spot a fin coming towards them…a gold fin._

**Webby: **Uh…Launchpad, Donald.

**Launchpad: **Uh oh!

**Donald: **I can see her.

_Tiffany is closing on them once again and Donald looks on in anger. He used up most of the fuel when outmanoeuvring the shark and now it's on its last leg. He looks to Launchpad who fiercely looks at the shark closing in on them. He sighs, believing this is a stupid idea but it's only plan they have left with the boat. He then gives the pilot/chauffeur a big smirk._

**Donald: **Launchpad. _Launchpad turns to his respectable sailor friend. _Do what you do best.

_Launchpad gasps in delight to hear those words and becomes giddy, knowing what Donald wants him to do. He has an expression with a combination of excitement and seriousness._

**Launchpad: **Launchpad hungry. _He jumps down near the cabin. _Hungry for vengeance!

**Lena: **Launchpad!

_The kids and Donald approach the front with fearful expressions (except for Donald) and Launchpad goes inside the cabin to take the wheel, looking quite vengeful._

**Launchpad: **Vengeance…for Dewey.

_Everyone turns to him looking incredibly vexed and desperate._

**Webby & Lena: **LAUNCHPAD!

**Louie: **WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?

_Launchpad shakes his head to snap out of it._

**Launchpad: **Anyway, crash boat now?

**Lena: **Yes! Uh…no! Uh…!

**Webby: **Just go!

**Donald: **JUST DO IT ALREADY AND GET US IN CLOSE!

**Louie: **YES! JUST CRASH THE STUPID BOAT!

* * *

_Launchpad does the same thing Donald did and the boat begins to move forward. _

_Tiffany circles around and heads straight for the houseboat._

_Launchpad growls with the same fiery expression Donald had when he faced off against the metal-composed sea beast._

_The money shark slowly emerges as she closes in on the boat, her eyes being seen._

_Webby and Lena look to each other with doubt, hoping this will work._

_Tiffany emerges a little more and gets closer._

_Donald and Louie hold up their respective blades and prepare to enact their plan._

**Donald: **Louie, prepare to jump on my signal.

**Louie: **Got it!

_The shark is speeding up!_

_Launchpad is also accelerating and he growls louder._

_Tiffany soon fully surfaces and Launchpad accelerates even more. When Launchpad gets the boat within range Donald and Louie make their move._

**Launchpad: **I'm coming Dewey!

* * *

**Donald: **Now Louie!

_Donald and Louie leapt overboard and impale their sword and khopesh into the nose of the shark, causing it to roar in anger or rather pain. The desired effect was still there and its entire face is exposed but that doesn't stop it from opening its mouth to swallow the speeding houseboat. Launchpad gives a battle cry while Lena and Webby scream. The girls jump overboard before the entire houseboat and Launchpad are swallowed whole. _

* * *

_Webby and Lena safely land on the floor of money and look to see Donald and Louie holding on as tight as possible to the money shark which is still roaring in pain from the impaled blades. Launchpad inside has ran into Dewey and Huey so at least he has company._

**Launchpad: **Oh! Hey guys!

**Webby & Lena: **Launchpad!

**Louie: **Launchpad!

**Donald: **My houseboat! _Louie deadpans at his uncle, making him sheepish. _I mean, Launchpad!

_Webby and Lena climb up a small pile of gold to watch the angered shark circle around with Donald and Louie screaming as they hold onto their stuck weapons as tight as possible. Lena angrily turns to Webby and aims a thumb at herself._

**Lena: **Next time, we have a sleepover at my house!

_This was clearly not how the teen duck wanted to spend her first sleepover at McDuck Manor with her friends. _

* * *

_Donald and Louie are duking it out with shark. They see one of the eyes within range._

**Louie: **On three we flip off and attack the eye!

**Donald: **Right! _They prepare to pull of their weapons._ 1, 2…

**Louie: **3!

_They yank off their weapons and flip to the side. Donald and Louie impale their sword and khopesh into left eye of the money shark. The metal abomination roars in pain and agony as red electricity surrounds it as a result of losing one of its ruby eyes. Donald and Louie hang on by their hands as the ruby drops to floor of gold and melts. Donald and Louie exclaim with complete joy and satisfaction before looking to each other._

**Donald: **Louie, you were right! These ruby eyes are its power source!

**Louie: **Let's go get the second eye! If we can destroy that then this metal abomination is his-!

_A blast of gold sends Louie flying and screaming through the bin._

**Donald: **Louie! _He looks at the other eye in anger. _Why you…!

_He leapt to strike the other eye and finish off the shark but it was an epic failure as another blast of gold from the shark also strikes Donald in the stomach and sends him screaming. _

* * *

_Louie slams into a hill of gold and falls on his face._

* * *

_Donald bounces off another hill of gold and lands in the floor on his face._

* * *

_The money shark then speeds its way towards Louie which Lena and Webby notice in horror._

**Lena: **Louie, look out!

_Louie recovers in time to see the shark come towards him with her mouth wide open, prompting him to do something that amazed and dumbfounded the girls. Louie actually dived inside the sea of gold, shocking even the money shark when it comically comes to a halt. The girls have their eyes open in shock…Louie just dived inside the gold like Scrooge can._

**Webby: **Did he just dive inside the gold?

**Lena: **You didn't know he could do that?

**Webby: **No.

**Donald: **Hey, you metal abomination! _The shark looks to see a recovered Donald in his traditional battle stance with his blade. _You're not hurting anybody else today pal!

_The shark roars and lunges at him. Donald jumps to the side to avoid getting eaten and then slices the side of the beast, making it roar in pain. It looks to Donald who's running away from it and dives to pursue after him. _ _After 5 seconds of running the shark leaps up to devour him but Donald jumps into the air and then bounces off the side of a money hill. He flies above and past shark and uses his blade to slice off its top tail fin. Donald lands on the ground with a smirk and his sword stretched out as the fin drops to the floor._

**Donald: **Sorry fish face, but it looks like I'm the predator today and you're the prey!

_The shark begs to differ as it circle around and lifts up its slices tail fin, revealing gold gathering and composing where Donald sliced it off. The fin completely regenerates, leaving the sailor to gulp in shock with his eyes wide open._

**Donald: **Uh oh…

_The money shark was about to head for Donald again but Louie leaps out of the gold he was swimming in from behind. He drops down on Tiffany's back with a battle cry and impales his Khopesh in it. Tiffany roars in pain and Donald quacks in shock._

**Donald: **Louie!?

**Louie: **_Louie smirks at his uncle. _That's my name!

**Donald: **Since when have you been able to swim in gold!?

**Louie: **Picked up a couple things in all those adventures! Especially, this!

_He pulls out his Khopesh and runs along the shark, slicing his weapon across its top fin, creating a big gash as gold sprays from the fin and making it roar in agony. Tiffany's eye glows and Louie screeches to halt when a spike appears in front of him. He steels his nerves and begins to run around the shark skilfully side flipping and jumping to avoid getting impaled by the gold spikes coming out of it._

**Louie: **Now's your chance Uncle Donald!

_Webby and Lena run to Donald and figure out what Louie is attempting._

**Webby: **Louie isn't trying to attack the shark…!

**Lena: **He's trying to distract it so it can be wide open for its power source to be destroyed!

**Donald: **_Donald proudly looks onto his youngest nephew before holding up his blade. _Well done Louie! Now keep distracting her long enough for me to strike! _He then looks to the girls. _You two be ready in case things go wrong!

**Webby & Lena: **Right!

_Donald rushes towards Tiffany as she continues to be occupied in trying to impale Louie who is continuing to avoid the spikes coming out of her back._

**Donald: **You won't be making a meal out of money and children again you overgrown piggybank! This time…you're MINE!

_Donald runs much faster jumps on a small pile and then leaps up with his sword high above his head in slow motion while giving a battle cry. He drops down to go in for the kill and aims his sword right in the eye. Unfortunately, Louie's distraction wasn't enough because the shark sees Donald coming opens up its mouth to unleash a red blast of energy. Donald had no time to react as the blast made a hit and Donald is sent flying and screaming. The sailor smashes through the vault door at the top and a loud crash is heard in Scrooge's office along with an explosion and smoke blasting out much to everyone's horror, especially Louie._

**Webby & Lena: **Donald!

**Louie: **Uncle Donald! NO!

_His distraction allowed Tiffany to send out a blast of gold that send Louie screaming up the air. The resulting impact caused him to lose his Khopesh and he lands on his back._

**Lena: **Louie! _Without thinking Lena rushes over to him and Webby reaches out in vein._

**Webby: **Lena, no!

_Louie lifts his head up and sees his Khopesh stuck to the floor right in front of him. He gets up and reaches out for it but before he knew it the Khopesh was attracted like a magnet to the money shark and it got swallowed, making the shocked Louie step back in fear._

**Louie: **Oh, come on! That was my favourite treasure! Did you really have to eat that!?

**Lena: **Louie, hang on, I'm coming!

_To Louie horror Lena is frantically rushing towards her and he becomes further frightened when he notices Tiffany stare right at the teen duck._

**Louie: **_He waves his hands at her not to come but it falls on death ears. _Lena, no! Get back!

_Tiffany dives in, swims below Louie and emerges between the two duck. The money shark drops down on Lena and prepares to eat her, making the teen duck scream in horror and fear. Louie wasn't thinking of anything else Lena when he rushed over faster than a lightning bolt. _

**Louie: **NOOOO!

_Louie leaps and tackles Lena out of the way. The teen duck shouts as she is flown clear of the shark and to her greatest horror when she landed she watched Louie get gobbled up and Tiffany begins to dive back in after doing so. Lena feels her stomach churn from what she just saw._

**Lena: **LOUIE! NO! _She gets up to go run after the shark as it dives back in but Webby grabs her waist and holds her back._

**Webby: **No, Lena! Don't do it!

_Before an argument can ensue Tiffany fully dives into the gold and disappears from sight, leaving Lena and Webby alone scared and horrified by what they just witnessed. Now the girls are the only ones that remain. Donald is out of commission and Huey, Dewey, Louie, Launchpad and the houseboat are inside the belly of the beast._

**Webby: **Oh no…it's just us now.

_For the first time, Lena feels tears well up in her eyes but she holds them back, not wanting anyone to see her cry. _

**Lena:** Louie…

**(Time skip)**

* * *

_As Scrooge is being constantly harassed and ridiculed by Flintheart Glomgold and Roxanne Featherly Lena is angrily searching the pile of coins for the Number One Dime and right now she is pissed off with everything that's happened. All she wanted was a normal sleepover without anything to do with magic but her aunt and her obsessive grudge with Scrooge ruined it all and now she had to watch her friends and one of her closest friends be eaten and she has to search for one dime among a multitude of them._

**Lena: **"Lena, do my bidding!" "Lena, find a tiny dime in a sea of dimes!" "LENA, DON'T GET MAD WHEN MY MONEY SHARK TRIES TO EAT YOU!"

_Webby emerges from below holding up her book._

**Webby: **Lena! I found something! _She runs over and puts it down. _According to this, to stop and enchanted force you must remove its power source like Donald said.

**Lena: **Yes, Pink, I know! He tried that and it didn't work out!

**Webby: **Yes, but remember that he also said we can fight with another magical force and this book says a similar a thing on how and enchanted force can also be beaten by a stronger magical totem. _She holds up her friendship bracelet. _We can use our friendship bracelets! Friendship, it the greatest magic of all!

**Lena:** Uh…that's not how magic works. _Lena smiles, finding the opening she was looking for. _But, the shark is made of coins so maybe if we could find some kind of coin that holds a special significance we could stop it.

**Webby: **Like Scrooge's Number One Dime!

**Lena: **Oh! Is that a thing? Do you know where it could be?

**Webby: **Scrooge keeps it in his pocket at all time.

**Lena: **WHAT!?

_Lena gets up in shock and outrage. She had to put her friends through hell to find this one lousy dime only to find out they were searching the wrong place this whole time and she had to suffer speaking with Magica for nothing. _

**Lena: **The stupid dime isn't even stupid in here! Ugh! We need to get to Scrooge now! _She proceeds to leave only for Webby to grab her wrist, much to her confusion. _W-what're you doing?

**Webby: **Our friendship is all the magic we need. Don't you trust me?

_Webby takes her other hand compassionately, though Lena is still a little nervous. It's not that she doesn't trust Webby, she prefers to not have anything to do with magic and if this does work who knows what horrors her aunt will have in store for her. She doesn't have time to think about it anymore as Tiffany circles around and closes in, prompting Webby to begin a chant while she and Lena hold hands._

**Webby: **With the hand of my best friend we bring about the money shark's end.

**Lena: **_The shark is coming closer to them and Lena gets more anxious. _Webby, stop! It's not working!

**Webby: **Just believe! Do it for Louie! _Lena doesn't know how to respond to that._ Again with feelings. With the hand of my best friend we bring about the money shark's end!

_This second chant causes Lena's talisman to activate. As a result, her entire body is covered in purple aura and her eyes glow like in the subway. She looks at her hand and becomes horrified and confused since she never activated her magic._

**Webby: **With the hand of my best friend we bring about the money shark's end.

_Webby clutches on tighter and now the aura surrounding Lena becomes radiant light blue and she is further confused. She looks to the bracelet and realizes that what Webby said was true. These bracelets were magic and their friendship powers them._

**Webby: **With the hand of my best friend…!

_Not wanting to have anything to do with magic or have herself killed by her aunt Lena shakes off the aura and breaks the chant by angrily separating from Webby._

**Lena: **You sentimental fool! You don't know what you're doing, you're gonna get us killed!

_Webby is visibly and hurtfully taken aback by her friend's harsh words. Her beak trembles as she feels like crying again, causing Lena to gasp in shock and realize she hurt her friends feelings, making her ashamed._

**Lena: **Webby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just-!

_She's cut off when the money shark makes its move and dives down. The girls jump out of the way before Tiffany leaps out. The shark is becoming frustrated from not finding the dime and breaks out through the large window in anger. She lands on the bridge in the form of a gold lump which morphs her back into her shark form. It randomly begins chomping its teeth, until realizing that she can't move on land._

**(Time skip)**

* * *

_Scrooge has just found out via the news about the money shark and goes to save his family, gold and his reputation, after finally escaping Roxanne Featherly. Meanwhile, Tiffany grows 4 spider-like legs and roars in fury. Webby and Lena run out of the Money Bin and stop to watch with their mouths wide open the rampage the shark is proceeding to go on._

* * *

_People in the water are on boats using harpoons to snag some of Scrooge's treasure and people on the bridge are picking off loose gold that had dropped from the beast itself. The money shark lets out a vicious roar and scares most of them away._

* * *

_Webby and Lena could only watch in horror. Lena feels a little nervous and guilty when the pink wearing duck aims a sad expression at her._

**Lena: **Well, on the bright side it's not just trying to kill us anymore.

_That does not help at all and instead Webby looks like she's about to cry again._

**Webby: **Why did you break our chant?! Is our friendship not magical enough for you?!

**Lena: **_Lena feels worse when she looks at Webby's expression. _Webby-

_They gasp when they hear a frantic beeping sound and look to see a familiar limousine arrive on scene. Even the shark's attention is caught._

* * *

_It was none other than Scrooge himself. He exits his limo in an incredibly foul mood._

**Scrooge: **When I find Launchpad I'm docking him a day's wages!

* * *

_The shark lets out a vicious roar at her target and begins stomping his way towards him. Lena realizes just how much danger Scrooge is in since the dime is in his pocket._

**Lena: **_She gasps and points right at it. _Look! It must be after Scrooge's Number One Dime!

**Webby: **_Webby looks to Lena with one eyebrow lowered in confusion as to how she knows that. _Why would you think that?

**Lena: **_Lena realizes her mistake and rubs her to think of an excuse. _Uh…I don't know…a reason. No time to think! We gotta go!

_Lena runs before a still angry Webby could ask more questions. She follows her and the girls slide down the rock face to the bridge._

* * *

_Inside Scrooge's currently darkened office Donald lies on Scrooge's shattered desk which he crashed into after being blasted. His sailor outfit is a little torn, his head hangs down the back of the rubble he's lying on and he's covered in bruises and dirt. Miraculously he finds the strength to get back up after taking a brutal direct him from Tiffany's blast. He groans in pain and lifts himself up while rubbing his head. He twists his body and looks to see his Caballeros Blade lying on the floor. He grabs the handle and picks it up before heading off to join everyone else and fight the shark again._

* * *

_The money shark is attacked by more harpoons and it's literally raining gold for the fisherman who basks in the gold they're acquiring, much to Scrooge's anger. He goes to the edge and gives them a deadly glare._

**Scrooge: **Heave off! That's my money! _He turns his attention back to the shark and shakes his fist at it. _Oy! Gilt Gills! Come and get me!

_The shark glares right at Scrooge and widens his eye when she senses something. Through her eye she's seeing an orange magical glow beneath Scrooge's coat. It was what she's been looking for: the Number One Dime. The shark roars and steps forward to open her jaw and make some sort of ultrasonic sound wave._

_Scrooge puts up his fists and cane to get ready for a fight. But then to his greatest horror his Number One Dime is stretching out from his neck and beginning to get attracted like magnet._

**Scrooge: **My Number One Dime!

_He grabs onto the necklace holding it but the shark continues trying to attract the dime. Scrooge struggles hold back his dime and he feels his neck getting pressurized by the necklace which doesn't snap. He groans in pain and eventually he shouts when he is sent flying to ground when the necklace slips out through his head and the dime is sent flying off him. His cane and top hat are in front of him and Scrooge looks up in horror to see his dime fly towards the monster and get swallowed. Scrooge reaches out in horror to see his prized possession get eaten but that horror turns into an angry smirk. The elderly duck picks up his cane and places his hat back on before getting up and rolling up his sleeves with an expression of determination._

**Scrooge: **Oh no, you don't you predatory piggybank!

_He charges in with a large battle cry and Tiffany stomps after him. The both prepare to have a face off. Scrooge jumps on a damaged car and presses on the hood which he uses as a springboard that sends him flying towards the shark. He shouts with rage and holds his cane up to strike down the shark. One would expect an epic showdown between Scrooge McDuck and a monster like this…but today that was not the case and instead he got swallowed. Fortunately for him, he has some company inside._

**Huey & Dewey: **Hi Uncle Scrooge!

**Launchpad: **Hi Mr McD!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge sighs in defeat. _Everyone…

**Webby: **Mr McDuck!

_Webby runs in to have a shot at the shark herself this time and Lena proceeds to help her but is stopped by Magica emerging via a fallen car behind her niece and cackles sadistically. _

* * *

_Webby rushes at the shark with fiery determination latched on her face and her grapple gun by her side._

**Webby: **This one's for you Dewey!

_She aims using both hands and fires away. The hook snags onto the top fin and Webby jumps to swing down the bridge and back up to land on the back of the shark. She reels in her hook and puts the gun back in her bag before running over to the fin and grabbing a gold mace stuck to it. She flips back, pulling it off and then running over again to swing her mace, causing some coins to break off. The shark barely felt it but it was enough to make it roar in anger. Though it ignores Webby and just turns to Lena with its mouth open, presenting the dime hanging by its teeth, much to Lena's shock and Magica's delight._

**Lena & Magica: **_The both of them gasp._ The dime!

_An excited Magica gestures Tiffany to come forward like a pet owner speaking to a pet._

**Magica: **Here! Here, girl!

_Tiffany obeys her mistress' command and comes forward, ignoring Webby completely. The vibration and the wind created knocks Webby off balance. She loses her mace and grabs onto the coins. She tries to climb her way to Tiffany's eye, hoping to find a way to destroy the other half of its power source._

**Magica: **Get me that dime and you'll finally have everything that you've ever wanted!

**Lena: **But how am I supposed to get it without being eaten alive!

**Magica: **_Magica dismisses that concern with a wave of her hand without any care. _Eh, you'll figure it out.

**Webby: **Lena look out!

_Lena turns to see Tiffany looming above her and Webby on her nose. When the shark bends down to eat the teen duck Webby jumps down and tackles her best friend out of the way, getting swallowed in her place. When Lena lands on the ground and looks up to see her best friend having been eaten and Tiffany beginning to emerge from a waterfall of gold she becomes horrified and shattered to have watched another friend get eaten._

**Lena: **Webby! No!

_Lena cringes and whimpers in fear when the shark lifts itself up and bends down, eating up Lena at last. _

* * *

_She's grunts as she rolls down its gold tongue and screams as she begins to fall but to her great surprise someone grabs her wrist._

**Louie: **Gotcha!

_Lena looks up to see Louie hanging on to his Khopesh (which is stuck to the tongue) with all his strength while at the same time holding onto Lena. She becomes almost tearfully overjoyed._

**Lena: **Louie! You're alive!

**Louie: **_He gives a big smile to Lena. _Of course I am!

**Lena: **Where's everyone else!? Where's Webby!?

**Louie: **Everyone else is at the bottom and as for Webby!?

**Webby: **Lena!

_Lena looks down to see Webby clawed onto the gold to prevent herself from falling. _

**Lena: **Why did you save me!? I thought you were mad at me!?

**Webby: **We're friends you beautiful idiot! _She gives her best friend a warm and affectionate smile. _I don't care what you did!?

_Lena smiles back, touched that Webby still sees her as her friend despite messing up before, her hurtful words and the ways she's been acting throughout the whole night. The moment is disturbed when they hear a violent trembling._

* * *

_Tiffany roars victoriously and she proceeds to go to Duckburg and begin her rampage of destruction. She slowly stomps towards the town but when she hears the sounds of webbed footsteps she comes to a complete halt and turns to see a certain warrior slowly approaching her from the other side of the bridge. The warrior is holding a sword by his side, the torn sleeves of his ruffled up black sailor attire flaps about in the wind, as does the tag hanging from his hat. It is Donald Duck, after exiting the money bin and regaining consciousness. His expression is filled with anger, rage, fierceness and determination._

* * *

_In the money shark, as the kids hang on as much as they can, Magica reappears once again and she's looking quite concerned and suspicious._

**Magica: **Something's not right. Tiffany should have gone on a rampage minutes ago. I should check this out.

_On the outside, Magica's red eyes appears through the money sharks to see what the commotion is outside that's caused Tiffany to halt and she widens her eye in shock when she watches Donald continuing to slowly walk across the bridge with his blade be his side. Her shock quickly turns into annoyance and anger._

**Magica: **Him. Donald Duck, Scrooge McDuck's nephew… I should've known it was him the moment I recognised his voice. If he were to find out my plans for revenge he'll ruin everything. Tiffany, kill him now!

_Tiffany obeys her mistress' command in the form a loud roar aimed at Donald himself after he stops when he gets at the right distance to glare at Tiffany. A ferocious wind is kicked up under Tiffany's roar but Donald doesn't let it bother him as it flaps his clothes even more. Instead he just clutches the handle of his Caballeros Blade tighter as the creature stomps towards him. Donald angrily sticks his blade to the bridge._

**Donald: **Did you really think an attack like that killed me!? Well think again you fish faced freak! This duck doesn't back down and I never will!

_Tiffany lets out a ferocious roar as he stomps towards Donald but the duck doesn't care. He is heavily and violently breathing as the monster comes towards him. The thought of this monster having eaten his nephew brings his anger to critical level unlike anything that has ever bin seen before. His entire face and body become entirely red and steam can be seen coming out of his body. Tiffany stops moving looking a little confused but that turns into fear when Donald comically leaps in the air and releases his rage._

**Donald: **GIVE ME BACK MY BOYS!

_He quacks and shouts in pure fury and anger doing his classic angry before bolting at the money shark at high speed. The shark unleashes multiple blasts of gold that Donald avoids getting hit by as he storms at the beast._

**Donald:** You won't keep my kids in your belly you money munching monster!

_He gives a battle cry and leaps up to avoid the money shark swiping him with its leg. The moment he gets high enough he dives down with his fist ferociously reeled back and then delivers a powerful punch to Tiffany. In slow motion the monster reels back in pain and Donald is sent back to the bridge where he flips and lands on his feet._

**Donald: **I will not fail my FAMILY!

_He gives a battle cry and is now crawling up and around the money shark faster than the blink of an eye, delivering lightning fast jabs that make it roar and swerve in pain. It becomes worse for the shark when Donald gets on top and begins bouncing on it like a maniac, digging his feet inside the gold and dishing out more pain. The money shark continues swerving out of control until it uses it leg to knock Donald off its head and send him flying into the water, only for the sailor to spring out of the water and land another punch to its side, making it roar in pain. Donald landed a couple of more punches on both the shark's side before delivering a flip kick to its nose. He lands on the bridge again and leaps up to avoid getting crushed by Tiffany's leg. The money shark spots him wall running the arches and sends out another blast of gold that Donald dodges before jumping off and landing next to his sword to glare at Tiffany with his teeth clenched. He grabs his swords handle and pulls it off the bridge._

_The shark lets out its loudest and ferocious roar. Donald returns that with a loud vehement roar of his own.__ The duck sailor grits his teeth before getting into his battle stance with his blade._

* * *

**Dragon Ball Super (Piccolo vs Frost Music)**

**Party members:**

_Donald Duck_

**_Information: _**_Destroy the money shark and free everyone trapped inside._

**Donald: **Bring it on!

_The money shark charges forwards and Donald counters by making a dash before leaping up and slashing it across the nose, making it reel back roaring in pain. Several coins flew out and Donald landed back on the ground to hold up his sword and charge it up. It becomes surrounded in a veil blue fiery light. _

_Tiffany sends out a blast of gold from her body but Donald slashes his sword and neutralizes the blast, making more gold rain around him. Tiffany sends out more blasts of gold from her body but Donald skilfully slices left, right, up, down and diagonally to neutralize every single one of them._

**Donald: **Once you've seen an attack like this and get the timing down, countering it is child's play.

_When the blasts stop the money shark is left forward for Donald to swing his blade forward and send out a blade of blue energy at the shark, that makes a hit and makes it recoil in pain. Donald swings his sword multiple times and launches a barrage of these energy blades. The sharks inability to dodge without a sea of gold made it an easy target and it was hit by all these attacks, making it roar in pain and more gold burst out from it. Donald unleashes another energy wave but this time the shark stops it by sending another blast of red energy from its mouth. Both energy based attacks meet and cancel each other out in a large explosion. _

_Donald charges in for another attack, when he sees the arch near Tiffany an idea forms in his mind. Tiffany launches multiple energy blasts which Donald dodges by quick stepping left and right before jumping up the bricks of the arch and then running up it. He arrives at the top and rushes over to the edge to see the money shark in plain sight. He flips off and dives down. The shark is unable to move its head up so it couldn't stop Donald from using his sword to spin and slice off its top fin, causing it to roar in agony. Donald stylishly lands on its back before turning around to run for its head. Tiffany unleashes the same gold spikes it used to try and kill Louie but is met with failure as Donald dodges all of them by flipping, jumping and quick-stepping at the right moment._

_Tiffany sends out another energy blast and unbeknownst to Donald the blast was able to redirect itself upward. The duck leaps up and holds his sword up with a loud battle cry as he aims to pierce the last ruby eye and end this shark for good only to be hit by the energy blast the shark shot earlier and is sent screaming into the arch. _

**_…_**

* * *

**Dragon Ball Super (Vegeta Final Flash vs Jiren music)**

_A cloud of dust kicks up when Donald gets smashes. He drops to the bridge on his face with his blade clattering next to him. Donald clenches his teeth and groans in pain a little before getting up holding one of his arms. He looks at the money shark stomping towards them as he pants heavily in exhaustion._

**Donald: **I'm no match for this shark like this. There's only one thing to do. _He gives a pained smirk despite his injuries. _I'll just have to fight fire with fire or should I say magic with magic. No one's around, so there's nothing to worry about.

_He holds out his hand and prepares to summon his best weapon._

* * *

_Inside the shark, the kids that have not be swallowed up are still doing their best to hang in as tight as they can but the battle outside is causing a lot of rumbling within. Louie feels his Khopesh loosen as he continues holding up Lena and Webby is sliding down bit by bit._

**Louie: **When I dreamed of swimming inside gold and treasure this wasn't what I had in mind!

**Lena: **What is going on out there!?

**Louie: **Someone must be fighting this gold sea-monster!

**Webby: **But who!?

_As if an answer to their question a strange sound is heard from below. Louie, Lena and Webby look down to see Save the Queen blasting up the inside of the shark and burst through its gold coin covered skin, making it roar in pain on the outside. The kids brighten up; realizing what the appearance of the legendary staff means._

**Lena: **Whoa! What was that?

**Webby: **Save the Queen. There's only one person in the world who can call it forth and wield it.

**Louie: **And that same person is fighting to save us outside. Uncle Donald!

* * *

_Save the Queen loops in the air flies straight for Donald himself. The duck catches it in his hand but something happens that he held back in Ithaquack. Thunderclouds clap in the night skies above and send out a bolt of lightning that engulfs Donald. One would think he would die from getting burned to a crisp but that wasn't the case at all. Instead the electricity engulfing gets absorbed and slowly changes his outfit._

* * *

_He changes into a completely different outfit, consisting of a blue double zip jacket, gold wristbands, his blue beret and a small blue cape strapped around his neck. **(A/N: His Kingdom Hearts Clothes)** He firmly holds Save the Queen by his side as electricity crackles for a few seconds around him. For a brief moment his eyes glowed blue until they returned to their normal colour. He gives the money shark a deadly glare._

* * *

_Magica eyes this development through her pet with pure interest._

**Magica: **So, he's finally decided to reveal his true self…as a mage, though even that will prove to be pointless.

_Tiffany lets out a ferocious roar while Donald holds up his free fist and staff, clenching them hard as he's surrounded in a blue outline of light._

**Donald: **This is what I'm really made off! Nobody eats my family and gets away with it! Allow me to show you my power as the Mage of THUNDEEEEEEEEEEER!

_As he shouts he releases pillars of lightning towards the sky and he explodes in a huge blue aura. More lightning roars out of the sky and hits the water, causing it to erupt under Donald's power._

_ **…**_

* * *

_His aura shrinks down when he stops yelling. The electricity is gone but the aura is still visible. Donald gets into his traditional battle stance with his staff._

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts (Attack on Destiny Island music)**

**Party members:**

_Donald Duck_

**_Information: _**_Destroy Tiffany the money shark and free everyone trapped inside._

**Donald: **Here we go!

_Donald charges forward with his staff ready and Tiffany attacks him with a blast of gold but Donald leaps up to avoid it and slams his staff against the money shark, creating an explosion of electricity that sends Tiffany reeling back and roaring in pain. Donald lands on the bridge and the gold shark retaliates by sending out another a ball of energy but this time Donald is ready for it._

**Donald: **Reflect!

_Donald surrounds himself in a reflection barrier that not only protects him from the blast but also returns to sender. Tiffany suffers even more damage and more coins to fall out from her._

**Donald: **Check out some spells! Fire!

_Donald sends out a powerful shot of flames at the money shark, that causes it to reel back a little from the impact. It counters by releasing another blast of energy._

**Donald: **Blizzard!

_The mage releases a shot of ice from his staff and it collides with blast, slowly freezing it in place before it just becomes a large ball of ice that drops down and shatters into a million pieces. Donald uses this as cover to allow him to leap in air and aims his staff._

**Donald: **Thunder!

_Save the Queen swirls with electricity and he unleashes an immensely powerful bolt of lightning from the staff. The money shark is engulfed in electricity, making it roar and writhe in agony. _

_Donald lands beneath the arches where he spots his blade metres in front of him. His determination level rises as he lowers his eyebrows in anger._

**Donald: **Hang on kids! I'm coming!

_He makes a dash forward and swipes his blade off the ground with his other hand. He grinds Save the Queen and Caballeros Blade across the bridge before leaping up high in the air and dives down towards the electrocuted shark with both weapons up._

**Donald: **Give me back my boys you big palooka!

_He gives a battle cry and smashes his weapons against the ruby eyes, making it crack and Tiffany roars in anguish from the damage taken to her power source and she's surrounded in red electricity. Donald bounces off and vertically spin in the air._

**Donald: **Now die! _He straightens out and holds up Save the Queen. _Meteor!

_A barrage of huge flaming rocks drop down from the sky and smash into Tiffany, causing a huge flaming explosion that engulfs the shark and surprisingly doesn't destroy the bridge. Donald is dropping down and exclaiming with glee._

**Donald: **Yeah! I did it!

_Unfortunately, that was not the case because a roar is heard within the cloud of smoke, making Donald quack and then he sees a large shark-shaped silhouette. Then all of sudden something bursts out and Donald is slammed by a gold tail. _

_The Mage of Thunder screams in pain as he is sent smashing through the arch and sprawling across the bridge. His weapons are sent sprawling away from him, Save the Queen is behind his head and the Caballeros Blade is stuck to the edge of the bridge. The money shark which resisted the meteor strike is stomps over and unleashes the biggest blast of gold it could possibly unleash. Donald quacks in horror and quickly holds out his hands to form a barrier in front of him. He's protected from the blast but gold coins are slowly surrounding him. Donald loudly groans from the amount of stress being placed on him as he is slowly getting buried under a pile of gold._

* * *

_Meanwhile, things are getting worse inside the money shark as Louie feels his Khopesh loosen even more._

**Louie: **If it's really Uncle Donald out there then we need to find a way to help him.

**Lena: **But how!?

**Webby: **Lena! _Lena looks to a desperate and pleading Webby. _The bracelets! We have to use our friendship bracelets!

**Lena: **_Lena shakes her head in fear and refusal. _Webby, I can't! I can't do it!

**Webby: **But Lena it's the only way! _Webby looks like she's about to cry once again. _Why won't you do it!? Why won't you trust me!?

**Lena: **Webby, I do! I do trust you! It's just that I don't trust magic! I…I hate magic!

_This completely changes Webby's expression from hurt to shocked as Lena almost tearfully talks._

**Lena: **For 14 years I've been forced to live with an abusive aunt who always used her magic to torment me! All magic has ever done for me is cause me nothing but pain, that's why I ran away from my aunt! I wanted to be free and have nothing do with magic. I'm sorry Webby, I really am, but…I just can't do it! I-I'm scared!

_For the first time since they've known her Lena actually cries, tears stream down her face. This tearful confession and admittance of fear causes Louie and Webby to widen their eyes in shock before giving Lena expressions of sympathy. Webby looks down in guilt and shame realizing that her constantly talking about magic was making Lena afraid as she kept bringing back traumatising memories that Lena would rather forget._

**Webby: **Okay…

**Lena: **What?

**Webby: **_Webby looks at her friend in guilt. _You don't have to use magic if you don't want to.

* * *

**Dragon Ball Super (Limit Break x Survivor Instrumental Type C)**

_Lena is sadly speechless but before anything could be said the inside of the shark trembles again and Louie feels the Khopesh loosen even more. It was only a matter of time before it gave out and the both of them fall. Desperate to save Lena he looks for something for he to hang onto. It seemed hopeless until Louie spots the large coin they acquire on their most recent adventure, sticking out enough to stand on. With a grunt he begins to swing his crush before tossing her to the coin._

**Louie: **Go Lena!

**Lena: **What are you doing!?

_Lena reaches out for him just before she grabs onto the coin. She climbs up and leans on the tongue to be able to stand on it. She looks up to see the dime hanging onto Tiffany's teeth, then to hers and Webby's greatest horror Louie' Khopesh detaches from the tongue and the green wearing duck screams as he falls down the belly of the beast along with his Khopesh._

**Lena: **LOUIE! _Lena's reaches out in horror._

**Webby: **NO!

_Webby could not grab him and seconds later the shark trembles again, making Webby lose her grip and scream down the inside of the money shark, further horrifying Lena._

**Lena: **WEBBY!

_Magica comes out and flies towards the dime, preparing to triumphantly take it and unleash her true power. Lena looks to her Aunt and down the shark where her friends are in self-conflict. She thinks back to everything Louie, Webby, Dewey, Huey, Donald and Scrooge have done for her and all the pain Magica has put her through. Realizing how much everyone cares for her and the monster her aunt truly is she makes up her mind once and for all. She looks at her bracelet in determination and resolve, preparing to do what she's been avoiding to do for her friends._

**Lena: **With the hand of my best friend…

_She leaps off the coin, dragging Magica down in the process. Lena dives down the shark fully glowing in a radiant light blue aura as she tries to reach out for Webby. _

**Lena: **WE BRING ABOUT THE MONEY SHARK'S END!

* * *

_As a result of the power of friendship coming from the bracelets, multiple blue beams of light burst from out from Tiffany outside. She roars in pain and agony as the magical energy of the bracelets causes her to swell out of control and she soon becomes surrounded in the blue aura that covered Lena. _

_The moment her gold blast stops killing Donald the sailor-mage emerges from the pile of gold he was buried under with a loud gasp to catch his breath. When he looks at the shark he becomes absolutely speechless to see what's happening and more shocked to see it writhing out of control. He smiles, knowing that this is the kids doing._

**Donald: **_Donald chuckles a little. _Those kids…they never cease to amaze me and make me more proud of them.

_He looks around spots his staff and sword. He quickly picks up Save the Queen and Caballeros blade, putting them in a cross formation before surrounding himself in an electrical blue aura. _

**Donald: **Time to hit it with everything I've got!

_He then charges in with the loudest battle cry he can give off. He spots a damaged car which fits in perfectly with his last assault. Caballeros blade flares up in a blue light and Donald tosses his blade at the shark, impaling it and making it roar in pain from the light energy it's getting engulfed. Donald jumps on the hood of the car and uses it as a springboard to shoot him up into the air where he holds up Save the Queen which swirls up with electricity. He charges up for a powerful spell and aims a deadly glare at Tiffany with his eyes glowing blue. _

**Donald: **Sorry to make you wait! Hope you're at peace! _He aims his staff the shark and dives down with green orbs of light surrounding him before gathering in his staff. _ULTIMAAAAAAAAA!

_His staff is engulfed in field of green energy which he slams against Tiffany's last eye, completely shattering it. Lightning roars down from the sky again and a large green field of energy surrounds Tiffany and her body has reached its breaking point from the friendship magic and the magic from Donald's sword. Tiffany roars in absolute pain and agony unlike anything she's ever felt before. Donald pushes even harder as his eyes continue to glow and ups the power of his attack._

**Donald: **Now let of my KIIIIIDS!

_The Ultima spell becomes even larger and eventually Tiffany can't take it anymore. Her body explodes in millions of gold coins, putting an end to her for good._

**_…_**

* * *

_As a result of the explosion the houseboat re-emerges, although it's looking very badly damaged. But luckily, Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Scrooge and Launchpad emerge completely unscathed. It's literally raining gold and everyone drops down to bridge, as does the boat. Louie's khopesh and Donald's sword lands in front of the boys and Lena (still glowing blue) is hugged onto an unconscious Webby, praying for her to be alive. She notices her aura and quickly shakes it off before Webby opens her eyes to slyly smile at Lena for hugging._

**Webby: **Looks like someone's a huger after all.

_A surprised Lena separates and gives an embarrassed but smiling expression._

**Lena: **Don't tell anyone.

_Webby just comes in and wraps her arms around the teen wearing duck for a real sisterly hug which Lena gladly returns. _

* * *

_The boys have their own joyful reunion. Dewey ecstatically wraps his arms around Louie and Huey who grunt in surprise._

**Dewey: **Huey! Louie!

_The boys laugh with joy and have a brotherly group hug before hopping with joy and piling onto each other._

* * *

_Donald is on his neck leaning against the broken car. He opens his eyes and brightens up delightfully when sees everyone free from the shark and the gold raining down on them._

**Donald: **Huey? Dewey? Louie!?

_He looks to himself and quickly dismisses Save the Queen and switches back to his tattered sailor attire, not wanting anybody else to know about his secret, especially the boys. He runs over to them in happiness._

* * *

_The boys get out of their pile and stand. The girls rush over to their respective love interests. Lena runs at Louie._

**Lena: **Louie!

**Louie: **Lena!

_Louie expected a simple thanks but to his surprise Lena grabs and spins him a big hug. She puts him down bends a bit with her arms wrapped around him crying out tears of joy._

**Lena: **I'm so happy! I'm so happy you're alive!

**Louie: **_Louie is at a loss for words. _Are…are you hugging me or something?

**Lena: **_Lena just hugs tighter. _Just shut up and let me enjoy this moment.

_Louie says nothing else and just smiles, returning the hug by softly wrapping his arms around her and now the both of them are in an embrace._

* * *

**Webby: **Dewey! _Dewey casually holds up his hand._

**Dewey: **Hey Webs.

_Webby completely tackles him to the bridge where she gives a really big tearful hug which Dewey happily returns._

**Webby: **You're alright! Thank goodness! I thought I lost you back there! _Dewey gently caresses her cheek to ease her crying while giving a warm smile._

**Dewey: **Me? That won't happen; there's no way I'd ever die like that. Especially, when you're in this world.

_Webby pulls back with a touched smile before pulling Dewey in. She showers him with multiple kisses on his face while carefully avoiding his beak directly. When she stops Dewey is covered in lip marks and is fawning. Webby gives the blue wearing duck a romantic smile. Huey smiles at the touching scenes before him. _

**Launchpad: **Dewey!

_The moment however is disturbed by Launchpad who pushes Huey out of the way and takes Webby aback by snatching Dewey in a bear hug much to his discomfort._

**Launchpad: **Don't you ever get eaten by a magical money bin shark again, you hear me boy!

**Dewey: **_Dewey feels his face and body getting crushed. _Ugh…okay…

_The kids all completely deadpan at the pilot for ruining the moment._

**Webby: **Wait to ruin the moment Launchpad…wait to ruin the moment…

* * *

**Donald: **Kids! You're safe!

_Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Lena look over to see Donald running over to them in joy, filling them all with the same expressions of happiness._

**Huey, Dewey & Louie: **Uncle Donald! _Dewey jumps down from Launchpad and the boys are the first to turn to their uncle._

**Webby & Lena: **Mr Duck/Donald!

_The girls follow after them just as Donald holds his arms out and the boys jump into him for a hug laughing with joy and relief. Donald looks to see Webby and Lena run over to him as well._

**Donald: **Webby! Lena!

_He puts his nephews down and gets on a knee to open up his arms and bring the girls in for a hug as well. They may not be related by blood but they're family in his book. The boys all join in and they have a family hug._

* * *

_As for Scrooge, the elderly duck is attempting to frantically pick up as much of his beloved gold and treasure as he possibly could. He yelps when he sees a diamond and drops the pile he was holding. He puts the diamond in his pocket and runs over to put a chunk of gold in his hat only to be stopped when Roxanne Featherly herself approaches him once again much to his annoyance._

**Scrooge: **No, no! Not you again.

_Roxanne turns with her mic and has the cameraman focus on them. The light turns on and Scrooge is forced to rub his eyes._

**Roxanne: **Roxanne Featherly here reporting live from the scene where Scrooges apparent generosity has provided a much needed economic boost to Duckburg. _Scrooge nervously smiles at the camera attempting to save his reputation. _Scrooge McDuck, tarnished tycoon turned humble hometown hero.

_Scrooge nervously waves at the viewers and at that time Ma Beagle and her Beagle boys come via a money carrying truck and the wolf mercenaries that worked for Glomgold come bearing sacks. They all scavenge whatever gold they could take and Scrooge is outraged to see criminals taking his gold._

**Scrooge: **_He raises his fists in anger. _Hey-!

_Unfortunately he's still on screen and caring more about his reputation his smiles again at the camera to avoid any more of Roxanne's annoying lies. Glomgold comes in wearing a fisherman outfit and attempts to take Scrooge's top hat filled with gold. Scrooge and Glomgold angrily struggle from the ownership but seeing the look Roxanne's giving him makes him let go and Glomgold is thrown back. He gives a nervous expression of compassion and Flintheart approaches him with a mocking smile._

**Glomgold: **Thank you kind sir.

**Scrooge: **You're…welcome.

_All the criminals have finished picking up his gold. The fishermen and the criminal all leave with Scrooge's treasure and soon so does Roxanne with her cameraman. He breathes a sigh of relief before putting a hand to his chest; almost feeling like he's going to have a stress induced heart attack but is glad that this nightmare is over and his reputation is safe. He gasps remembering that his Number One Dime is still missing. He frantically looks around and sees it hung on to the damaged car. He quickly runs over and takes it off, looking at it longingly._

**Scrooge: **My Number One Dime! _He gives his prized possession a big kiss like he never lost a chunk of his fortune before hanging it around his neck again. _Let's get out of here before these scavengers throw me a parade. _He suspiciously looks to his bin and the houseboat. _But how did all this happen in the first place?

* * *

_Lena remembers everything that has happened and that includes her stubbornness. They may not have come so close to dying if she wasn't afraid to stand up to her aunt and use magic. She apologetically looks to Webby with a sheepish expression._

**Lena: **Webby. _She looks to Lena. _Listen, I'm really sorry I almost got us killed today and for what I said to you back there. You know you're my best friend and I trust you more that I can say, it was just that…

_Webby apologetically holds up her hand and stops her right there._

**Webby: **It's okay Lena. I'm sorry too. _She lowers her eyebrows in guilt. _I never should've kept bringing up magic like that. You've been through so much and I had no idea you had been abused by it so much. If I had I wouldn't have said anything about magic at all. _She holds her arm regretfully. _I really am sorry Lena.

**Lena: **_Lena just smiles at her best friend._ It's okay. I should've told you about my complicated family past. I've lived my whole life being afraid of magic. But…now I know I don't need to worry about trusting it. _She warmly turns to Louie. _I just need to have faith in the people who use it. Thanks for teaching me that Louie.

**Louie: **_Louie smiles with his hands in his pocket. _Sure, no problem.

_Dewey walks up to Lena and wraps his arm around her with a smile on his face._

**Dewey: **I don't know much about your family issues but I do know this Lena…you're a good person. And a cool one at that.

**Huey: **_Huey approaches Lena with the same compassionate smile on his face. _Yeah, he's right. Even though you hate magic you used it to save our lives. That proves how trustworthy you are with magic Lena and that's why we trust you too.

_Lena is touched by Dewey and Huey's words even though her bond with them isn't as close with Louie and Webby. She smiles gratefully at both of them._

**Lena: **That…means a lot. Thanks Bluey, Red. I really appreciate it.

_Dewey separates and both he and Huey deadpan at Lena._

**Dewey: **It's Dewey.

**Huey: **You realize my name's Huey.

**Lena: **Yeah, I know but I prefer Bluey and Red.

_Louie, Lena and Webby burst into laughter while Huey and Dewey just roll their eyes. Launchpad smiles at them but the moment is disturbed by an angry Donald who shakes his arms up in the air._

**Donald: **HEY! MY BOAT!

_They see Donald gesturing to his badly damaged houseboat and it looks like it's going to take forever to repair. Seeing no other option the kids point to one person…Launchpad._

**Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby & Lena: **Totally him.

_Launchpad cringes in fear when he sees Donald tense his body in anger. Donald furiously quacks in rage and chases after the pilot who runs for his life. The kids watch in amusement as Donald comically tries to swing at Launchpad with his sword and Scrooge with his cane (the latter being angry at Launchpad thinking it's his fault he lost some of his fortune.) as they run around the bridge._

**Dewey: **I'd say things are pretty much back to normal.

**Louie: **Define normal, Dewford.

* * *

_Unfortunately, things were not back to normal for Lena as she was getting berated by Magica in the abandoned theatre for helping the McDuck family and not getting the Number One Dime._

**Magica: **You had the dime in your grasp!

**Lena: **_Lena angrily has her hands on her hips. _No! Your crazy shark had the dime in its throat, so excuse me if I didn't want to be eaten!

**Magica: **_Magica obviously still doesn't care about that. _You would've probably survived! But you cared more about your stupid "friends" than you did about your own family!

**Lena: **Your shark was out of control. The dime does neither of us any good if I'm dead. I had no choice!

**Magica: **You had a choice, and you chose wrong! You're not supposed to think. You're supposed to follow orders!

_Deciding she's had enough of her abuse Lena puts her foot down._

**Lena: **Maybe I'm tired of following orders. I'm done!

_Lena attempts to run away for real this time but Magica has other plans when she clenches her fist._

**Magica: **You can't get rid of me.

_Lena freezes in her place and finds herself unable to move. She grunts and struggles with all her might but she can't move a muscle and it's as though her feet are stuck in glue. Magica looks at her with an evil grin._

**Magica: **I'm the only one who can give you what you truly want. _Lena drops the edge of the theatre and looks at the water with hopelessness. _Your dark hearts fondest desire. Your freedom.

_Magica has a sinister smile and Lena fearfully gasps realizing that her connection to her aunt means she is completely bound to her. Which means she can't escape unless Magica wills it. Lena hatefully glares at her aunt before looking back down to the water. Seeing that she has no choice but to follow orders after all she takes off her friendship bracelet and sadly looks at it. She feels tears drop from her eyes again, hating herself for betraying her friends, especially Louie and Webby but she has no choice anymore. _

**Lena: **Louie…Webby…I'm so sorry…

_She dips the bracelet in the water and sighs regretfully before aiming another hateful look at her aunt._

**Lena: **Whatever you say…Aunt Magica.

_The bracelet sinks into the water and disintegrates in a magical fire._

* * *

**Man...Magica is pure evil, am I right? Forcing her own niece to do her biding and holding her prisoner is the very definition of 'not cool'. So Donald is truly a mage, how will he continue to keep this secret and will the time come when he tells the kids the whole truth? Can Lena truly be set free from her monster of an aunt?**

**For the next chapter Huey has brought home some sort of Bigfoot that he, Dewey and Webby befriend easily but Louie and Lena (and soon Webby) figure out this beasts true con artist self. Can the duo out-con him and kick him out of the house.**

**I've decided to make that stuff with Gavin its own episode so that the boys can take part in Webby and Lena's adventure in 'The other bin of Scrooge McDuck.'**

**Coming up next is episode 19: A battle of the con-artists**

* * *

**References**

**"We're gonna need a bigger boat" - (Jaws (1975))**

**Donald (anger) vs Money shark - Della (anger) vs Moon Mite**

**Legend of the Three Caballeros**

**Kingdom Hearts 1 & 2**

**Donald angry at Launchpad for boat - (Penguins of Madagascar - Best Laid Plantains)**

**Ant-man and the Wasp**


	5. Episode 19: Battle of the Con Artists

**Ducktales Season 1 ep 19 – A battle of the con artists**

* * *

**No need for the opening or seeing Louie trick Dewey into doing his laundry fir thus chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Huey is hiding something from everyone in the mansion. In an attempt to hide his secret he quickly takes Louie's torn hoodie under the guise he's going to sow it. He runs through the hallway but stops when he hears Uncle Scrooge and Beakely speaking together._

**Scrooge: **I'm telling you, something's off in the mansion!

_Huey walks to a corner to poke his head out and see Scrooge and Beakely bent down inspecting a large footprint on the floor. Scrooge is looking mad and Beakely is in shock._

**Beakely: **What kind of footprint is this!? It's too large to be Launchpad's!

**Scrooge: **Which is why I'm worried! A footprint as large as this can only mean one thing! There's a Bigfoot afoot in this mansion and I'm going to hunt it down!

_Beakely gives her boss a confused look._

**Beakely: **Mr McDuck. I doubt it's a Bigfoot; they're just a myth. They don't ex- _Scrooge eyes Beakely as if she's stupid and her face drops, realizing what she is saying. _You know what, you're right. We're living in Duckburg.

**Scrooge: **Exactly!

_Huey gasps in shock and curses himself for his stupidity in not covering his tracks…or rather his friend's tracks and makes a run for it back to his room._

* * *

_When he opens the door he skids to a halt to see Louie, Dewey, Lena and Webby speaking to each other. The four kids immediately look to him and Huey becomes extremely nervous._

**Webby: **Hey, Huey!

**Huey: **Oh! Hey guys! Lena, when did you get here?!

**Lena: **Mmm…like about 5 minutes ago through your window just to try and scare you only for Webby to spot me.

**Louie: **_Louie has the "I know you're secret" smile on his face. _So Hubert, is there anything you'd like to tell us that you've been keeping?

**Huey: **_Huey makes random gestures as he holds Louie's torn hoodie. _What!? No! I didn't do anything! Nothing's going on!

_He nervously chuckles only for Louie to slyly point a finger upward._

**Louie: **So this isn't your Bigfoot.

_Everyone looks up to see a Sasquatch sitting on the wooden chandelier and waving at them while making a strange primitive but innocent sound. Louie and Lena have their hands on their hips as Dewey and Webby practically squeal with joy and delight._

**Dewey: **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT~!? What!?

**Webby: **OOH-WEEEEEEEEEE! A Bigfoot!

_They all look to Huey for an explanation on this._

**Lena: **Since when did you have a Bigfoot as a pet?

_Realizing he's been busted Huey explains himself._

**Huey: **I can explain.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_In the woods Huey is observing a bird through a pair of binoculars._

**Huey: **I was in the woods bird watching.

_He follow it flying until he sees the creature sitting on a log and pointing at his foot in pain._

**Huey: **Little did I know something was watching me.

_The creature has a splinter stuck on its foot and his fingers are too big to remove it. The creature spots Huey in anguish and shows the splinter on his foot while beggingly motioning him to help him. Huey points to himself, asking if he's talking to him and the Bigfoot nods. Huey compassionately approaches him._

**Huey: **Easy fella.

_Huey gently takes out the splinter and the creature didn't feel anything. In act of gratefulness the gorilla creature grabs Huey and puts him in a noogie, making them both laugh. He's put down and Huey smiles at the gentleness of the creature._

**Huey: **Seems like your heart is as tender as your feet. I shall call you tender feet!

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Huey: **What started as an anthropological find became a friendship for the ages.

_Louie has his arms blankly crossed and Webby swoons over the story they've just heard._

**Webby: **Aww, how sweet.

_Tenderfeet grabs the hoodie before jumping off the chandelier. To Louie's great horror the beast is putting it on and due to his size he's tearing it up._

**Louie: **Hey! He's stretching out my hoodie!

_Louie rushes over to Tenderfeet who's enjoying the hoodie until the green wearing duck jumps up demanding his hoodie back and pulling it off the gorilla-like creature. As a result, Tenderfeet drops down and begins to cry and sob like a big baby. Louie doesn't know how to feel right now and the beast points at him, insinuating he's being mean. Huey is clearly angry at Louie's insensitivity as he, Dewey and Webby walk over to Tenderfeet._

**Huey: **Look what you did! He's so sensitive!

_Dewey and Webby hug the creature as Huey pets it._

**Dewey: **You are family now.

**Webby: **Don't worry big guy. You can live here as long as you want.

**Louie: **Ugh…Come on!

**Lena: **_Lena isn't as compassionate when she glares at Tenderfeet with her arms crossed. _You're quite melodramatic. It's just a hoodie. There's no need to cry over one dumb hoodie, dummy.

_The cold statement and use of the word "dummy" makes Tenderfeet cry and sob again, making Webby glare at Lena._

**Webby: **Lena!

**Lena: **What!? I'm just saying.

**Huey: **_Huey has a look of desperation on his face. _We gotta keep him a secret. Uncle Scrooge is on the hunt!

**Louie: **Which is why we should hand him over. _He comes forward evilly smiling and tenting his fingers. _The last thing I need is Scrooge snooping around and finding any number of my devious…yet delightful schemes.

_Huey, Dewey and Webby smirk to each other, knowing every single one of Louie's schemes while Lena just watches to see how this develops. They then smugly smile at Louie._

**Webby: **Schemes, eh?

**Huey: **You mean all those schemes we know about.

**Dewey: **Sure would be a shame if Uncle Donald found about that "charity" he's been donating to for the past 3 years.

**Webby: **Very naughty Louie; it's not nice to take advantage of your uncle, especially the one who's raised and looked after you since you were babies.

**Louie: **_Louie is clearly outraged with this blackmailing. _Hey! Louie's Kids takes Uncle Donald's donations for children in need! Children in need! Children exactly like me! _His face drops, realizing he's just proving their point. _It's for me…

**Lena: **You trick your uncle into handing you money by pretending you're giving it to charity. _Lena gives off an impressed smile and crosses her arms. _Now that is devious.

**Louie: **_Louie gestures Lena gratefully. _Thank you! See, at least someone knows how devious my schemes are.

_Tenderfeet pleadingly bends down to beg Louie to keep him secret, prompting Huey to say something to convince his brother._

**Huey: **I promise I'll fix your hoodie.

**Louie: **_With the promise to fix his favourite hoodie Louie reluctantly couldn't say no. _Fine! I'll do it! For the children!

_Louie just crosses his arms to show he's standing by what he says and the girls look to each other, feeling the need to have some fun._

**Lena: **Well, while you guys play "Bigfoot sitting" Webby and I are gonna play our own little game. _She looks to Webby waving her hand in confusion. _What was it called again? That game with the dice letters and stuff?

**Webby: **Baggle.

**Lena: **That's the one.

**Webby: **_Webby waves to the boys. _Catch you later guys.

* * *

_They leave the room and at the same time Scrooge finds a table in the hallway where he switches out his top hat for a hunters hat. He picks up a crossbow and stares through the hallway with determination._

**Scrooge: **The hunt is ON.

_He walks down the hall with his crossbow ready to kill his prey._

* * *

_After encountering Tenderfeet for the first time Louie opens the fridge in the kitchen looking for some snacks and pep._

**Louie: **_He sighs deeply. _I need something to calm my nerves. _Louie widens his eyes realizing that what he's looking for isn't inside. _Where's my Pep Select!?

_He hears loud noises coming from the pantry, prompting him to angrily close the fridge and look to the door in suspicion as he has a feeling who the culprit is. He opens the door to find Tenderfeet drinking his Pep and a carton of Louie's favourite cereal, making the green wearing duck absolutely furious._

**Louie: **Hey! What're you doing!?

_Huey opens up the door energetically looking for his pet and walks in with Dewey._

**Huey: **Tenderfeet! There you are! How do you keep getting out buddy!?

_Tenderfeet sounds "I don't know" but the only Louie cares about is most of his snacks being eaten._

**Louie: **_He angrily points at the Sasquatch before to himself. _Hey, quit drinking and eating the best snacks! That's my thing!

_He climbs up and Tenderfeet tries to keep the cereal far out of reach but Louie doesn't give up and eventually snatches back the cereal carton, making Tenderfeet close to tears and his brothers disappointed in him for his rudeness. Dewey has his arms angrily crossed._

**Dewey: **Not cool Louie.

**Huey: **Relax Louie. _Huey approaches his incredibly pissed youngest brother in hopes of calming him down. _Tenderfeet doesn't know any better, he's just a lovable simple minded beast.

**Louie: **Simple minded!? _He's gesturing to what the Sasquatch is currently doing. _He's making a sandwich out of Panini breads!

_Sure enough, the "simple minded" Tenderfeet had a spatula in his hand and using an electronic grill to make a sandwich. When he sees the ducks looking at him he chuckles, throwing up his hands and makes his sounds of innocence. This makes Louie more suspicious than ever, how could a primitive beast be able to use advanced equipment?_

**Huey: **We gotta get him out of here before Scrooge sees him.

_Dewey walks over to Tenderfeet with a tray of baloney, cheese and cookies._

**Dewey: **Here boy! _He picks up the baloney. _Delicious baloney.

_The Sasquatch bends down and takes a sniff before reeling back in disgust to say he doesn't like it. Louie groans at his pickiness and picks out the cheese for him._

**Louie: **How about some fancy cheese.

_This catches Tenderfeet's interest and he slurps hi tongue in excitement until they gasp to hear Scrooge coming, prompting them to hide behind the kitchen desk. Scrooge walks over to the grill to inspect the recently made sandwich, distracting him long enough for them to crawl to the door. He touches the grill to feel the heat._

**Scrooge: **Still warm. _He takes a lick at the finger he used. _Dill Pickles and salted ham. Excellent paring of flavours.

_With Scrooge looking away from them Huey, Dewey, Louie and Tenderfeet sneak out just as he takes a bite out of the sandwich._

* * *

_Unfortunately, the moment they were in the clear the Bigfoot had disappeared again so now they were looking for him in the hallway much to Louie's dismay, as Huey quietly calls out to their friend._

**Huey: **Tenderfeet! Here Tenderfeet.

**Louie: **How do you keep losing a GIANT monster!

**Huey: **_Huey is annoyed with Louie not treating Tenderfeet as family and mockingly pats his shoulder. _Just because we like him better than you doesn't mean you have to hate him.

_Louie is completely outraged and offended by what Huey just said. He loves a pet he just met more than one of his own brothers._

**Louie: **Wait, what!? I am your brother! You met this thing like a day ago!

_Dewey angrily steps and accusingly points at his green loving brother._

**Dewey: **Well he never tricked me into doing his laundry! Yeah, I know about that.

**Huey: **We gotta split up to find him!

_Huey takes the front corridor, Dewey runs down the right corridor and Louie angrily walks through the left, still vexed and a little hurt by what his own brothers just said. _

* * *

_He arrives in the foyer only to stop in front of the stairs when he hears drinking and then a voice he didn't recognise screaming in delight. _

* * *

_The source is coming from the living room and Louie walks over to the door. He takes a look through the door and his entire face, eyes and beak widen in absolute shock at what he's seeing. Lying down on the couch was none other than Tenderfeet but not as he knows him so far. He's casually lying down on the couch, he has food and drinks thrown around the entire room, he has a mobile phone out and he's speaking in hip slang unlike the weird primitive noises he's been making so far._

**Tenderfeet: **Dudes! I'm telling you, this mansion is sick! Check it!

_He aims his phone around the living room for three other sasquatches he's speaking to in split screen and they're impressed._

**Sasquatch 1: **Bro, there's so much mahogany.

**Tenderfeet: **Right! This con is killer! I'm all like: "Ruh, ruh, ruh!" and these dummies let me do whatever I want!

**Sasquatch 2: **Dude! You're the man Gavin!

_The beast known as Gavin takes the compliment well._

**Gavin: **Uh, yeah! Guess who has two opposable thumbs and is inviting you all over for a massive party! _He aims a thumb at himself. _Uh, this guy!

_The other Sasquatches all practically celebrate with joy but unbeknownst to Gavin, Louie is casually leaning his arm against the couch right next to him with an evilly cool smug expression after hearing everything._

**Gavin: **Yeah, yeah, yeah, anyway I'll group text you the deats', Gavin out.

**Louie: **Gavin out…Indeed!

**Gavin: **_Gavin backs up in shock to see that he's been busted, mainly by the person he hates. _Huh!? Oh, I mean…

_He hides his phone and puts on the innocent babyish sounds again but unfortunately they won't work anymore on Louie since he knows his secret._

**Louie: **Can't out-con a con…BRO. Oh, Uncle Scrooge!

_Unfortunately for Louie, Gavin isn't deterred and decides to get rid of the act, looking at Louie with his own expression but this time it's that of pure evil._

**Gavin: **So…You figured out the Bigfoot in your house is scamming ya. Problem is… _Gavin gets up and looms above Louie clenching his fist, making the duck scared now. _The BIGFOOT in your house is scamming ya. _He bends down evilly. _And yeah bro. He lifts.

_He flexes his massive biceps and now Louie is more frightened for his life more than ever, realizing he decided to tango with a giant. The Sasquatch evil chuckles, believing Louie can't do anything about him but quickly hides behind the sofa when he hears someone come in._

* * *

_Scrooge bursts in with his crossbow ready, hungry to find his prey after hearing Louie's call._

**Scrooge: **What!? Did you see something lad!?

_A scared and nervous Louie stammers and stutters in his speech, wanting to turn Gavin in but at the same time he wants to keep his life. He turns around trying to think up an explanation._

**Louie: **Um…well…oh…oh my…uh…

_Gavin motions him to keep quite and shows a picture of the boys standing and smiling above Donald who leans on the floor with an angry smile. He brings out claws and scratches across the photo, insinuating he'll kill them all if he rats him out. After this threat there was only one word the frightened Louie could say._

**Louie: **No.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge sighs in annoyance, not bothered to ask why he called him down. _Ugh…wasting my time. _He notices the food and drinks lying around. _And pick up that trash!

_He storms out the room slamming the door. Gavin comes out of hiding snickering and Louie steps up preparing to let this liar have it. Giant or not, the green wearing duck has been taught martial arts by Scrooge and occasionally Donald so he's fully capable of fighting something like this. Just as he was about to put up his dukes they hear Huey's voice._

**Huey: **Tenderfeet.

_Tenderfeet runs for it just as Huey and Dewey walk in to find a messed up living room and gasp to see "Tenderfeet" pretending to be scared and hiding under a couch which is actually on him, making them feel sympathetic to their pet and angry towards Louie._

**Dewey: **Aww. Was mean old Louie, mean again?

_Dewey jerks a thumb at Louie who hatefully glares at the Sasquatch._

**Gavin: **Mmm-hmm.

_Dewey angrily pushes Louie before Huey slugs him in the shoulder. Louie watches as Gavin continues his act and gets comforted by the two ducks petting him._

**Dewey: **It's okay boy.

_Little did they know, that the evil Bigfoot aims a sadistic expression at Louie. Louie meets his expression with a pissed off glare. What Gavin doesn't realize is that he's made a terrible mistake messing with Llewellyn Duck, one he's going to regret forever._

**Louie: **Oh, Bigfoot, you just poked the bear.

* * *

_As for Webby and Lena they were playing a game of Baggle. The board is laid out and it seems like the score is even as the girls enjoy playing the game. Lena was leaning on the cushion she was sitting on and Webby is bent down preparing to make her move until a knock is heard on the door. The girls walk over and Webby opens up the door only to find no one there. Instead she looks down to see a letter._

**Lena: **Is this how you get mail or something Pink?

**Webby: **Not in the least. _She picks it up and opens the letter before taking a good read of it. _It's from Louie.

**Lena: **Really? What does it say?

**Webby: **It's saying he wants the both of us to come to his room for a meeting. It's very urgent.

* * *

_Scenes shift to in front of the door leading to the boys' bedroom where Webby and Lena have arrived._

**Lena: **So what do you think he wants to talk to us about? _Webby dismisses any concern Lena may have with a hand wave._

**Webby: **Eh, I'm probably sure it's nothing serious. It's probably just a Louie thing.

_Webby knocks on the door but the moment she does it opens on its own to reveal a dramatically and comically pissed Louie with his arms crossed._

**Louie: **Get in.

_The girls raise their eyebrows in confusion, unable to understand what to make of this._

**Webby: **Say what?

**Lena: **What's going on?

**Louie: **No questions; just get in.

**Webby: **_The girls look to each other a little creeped out and back to Louie. _Okay…

_Webby and Lena steps inside and Louie carefully checks to see anyone followed them before slowly closing the door and looking to the girls with his fingers cupped._

**Lena: **So Green, what's going on?

**Louie: **Listen ladies, I really need your help. Our "friend" "Tenderfeet" is more than what he lets out to be.

**Webby: **What're you talking about? _Webby puts her hand over her heart with a smile. _Tenderfeet is a sweet, sensitive, simple-minded-

**Louie: **_Louie waves his hand in refusal. _No he's not. Don't you go all Huey on me Webby, I saw who Tenderfeet really is. He's some con guy called Gavin; he talked in hip slang to others like him on his OWN mobile phone.

**Lena & Webby: **What!?

**Louie: **That whole sweet and innocent simple-minded stuff was just a scam! He used it to take advantage of Huey's kindness so he could live in the mansion.

_Lena and Webby are dumbfounded with this new piece of information. Of course Lena trusts Louie but Webby is finding it hard to believe that the lovable best she befriended with Huey and Dewey is a really a liar taking advantage of their generosity._

**Lena: **_Lena has her beak wide open in shock. _Whoa…that is devious and at the same time… _She lowers eyebrow in anger. _…That is so uncool.

**Webby: **Wait! Are you sure this isn't some sort of big misunderstanding. Maybe you were just seeing things.

**Louie: **_Louie facepalms in annoyance at Webby for her naivety. _I know what I saw! I was not seeing things at all! I'll even show you!

* * *

_Scenes shift back to the living room where Tenderfeet is texting messages on his phone. Louie, Lena and Webby poke their heads through the door and girls' faces, especially Webby's widen in shock when they see what Louie told them was true. Tenderfeet or rather Gavin is just fraud who's capable of doing things normal people can do every day. They immediately get out and look to each other in horror._

**Webby: **Ohmygosh! Louie you were right! He was scamming us!

**Louie: **Of course I was right!

**Webby: **What do we do!? We can't tell Dewey and Huey! They're so fond of Tenderfe- I mean, Gavin! It'll break their hearts!

**Louie: **Don't you think I know that!

**Lena: **It's obvious what we need to do! We have to tell Scrooge or Teatime!

**Louie: **_Louie waves his hands in disagreement, scared out of his mind. _NO! Gavin swore that if I tell Scrooge he's gonna rip apart not just me but Huey, Louie and Uncle Donald! He'll make it his personal mission!

**Webby: **_Webby scoffs and dismisses his concern. _That's what you're worried about! In that case, I'll chase him out of here!

**Lena: **_Lena smirks in agreement. _Yeah! Let's send in our secret weapon. There's no way our furry scammer can handle Webby.

**Louie: **_Louie taps his chin smiling and liking the idea. _Hmm, I do love the idea of Gavin being humiliated by a girl and begging for mercy. _He claps and rubs his hands. _Alright! Let's send in our secret weapon.

_Webby cockily smirks and cracks her knuckles._

**Webby: **Nobody takes advantage of my friends, threatens them and gets away with it! And no one should especially threaten Dewey. I'm gonna break every bone in his body…or just kick him out-

**Lena: **No, no! Do the first one.

* * *

_Gavin continues to relax on the couch and text messages until Louie speaks up in front of him._

**Lena: **Why hello there Gavin.

_Gavin looks away from his phone to see Louie, Lena and Webby standing in front of him with big smirks to which he returns with his evil smile, knowing Louie told and showed the girls his secret._

**Gavin: **Well, well. I see someone is quite a lady's man. You told them my secret, that the Bigfoot in your house is scamming ya.

**Lena: **He sure did.

**Louie: **We came here to give you a warning.

**Gavin: **_He sits up and his grin gets wider. _Oh really. And what warning is it. That your talking will make me sleep to death.

**Louie: **Oh no. We came to tell you that if you don't get your furry little but out of our mansion…

**Lena: **You're gonna get the biggest beating of a lifetime.

**Gavin: **And what champion is gonna give me that beating?

_Louie and Lena pat Webby's shoulder and push her forward to which she proudly lets them do._

**Louie: **This is our champion. She's versed in the martial arts!

**Lena: **And she's gonna send you packing.

**Webby: **You guys may want to get out of here. _She turns her smile into a glare. _It's about to get ugly.

**Louie:**_Louie slyly holds up his hands in agreement. _No argument here.

_Louie is the first to leave and the girl's fist bump._

**Lena: **Knock him dead Pink…literally if you want to.

_Lena exits the door with Louie and Webby looks to her large opponent with lowered eyebrows furrowed in anger and hate._

**Webby: **You're gonna regret you ever took advantage of my friends' generosity and threatened Dewey.

**Gavin: **_Gavin just bends down not scared at all. _So what if you're some martial arts master…or mistress…I don't know how it works…_He snaps out of his confusion and resumes his evil expression and gets up cracking his knuckles again. _But like I told your green friend, the BIGFOOT in your house is scamming ya. _He bends down to flex his bicep. _And guess what, he lifts!

_He shows off his massive bicep, frightening Webby a little but she remain firm albeit a little nervous._

**Webby: **Oh yeah! Well… _She points right at him. _I've been lifting since I was 4!

_She holds up her arm, rolling up her sleeve and grunts as she flexes her own bicep which is showing a vein, although, Gavin is not all that impressed._

**Gavin: **Not bad…if you were trying to make me laugh!

_He bursts out into laughter, making Webby vexed as she gets into her fighting stance._

**Webby: **Get ready for the beatdown of a lifetime from Webby Vanderquack!

* * *

_She leaps up and Louie and Lena were standing outside the door directly opposite of each other confident in Webby's skills as a fighter and the beating Gavin is about to receive._

**Louie: **In a couple of seconds we're gonna hear our "guest" getting humiliated and begging for mercy.

**Lena: **_Lena begins counting down with her fingers. _In 3…2…1…

_What they were hearing was the exact opposite of what they were expecting and it made their expression become that of shock and horror. What they were hearing were sounds of fighting and Webby screaming in absolute pain and anguish. The two of them slowly turn to the door eyes beginning to twitch a little as they hear Webby continuing to scream and getting beaten up. They open the door and widen their beaks and eyes in horror to see the horrible beating Webby is receiving. For each time Webby's screams louder and Gavin does unspeakable things they cringe. Eventually Webby is sent flying and screaming out of the living room stuck through a shield. The shield sticks to a wall with Webby stuck through it after her horrific experience. It later loosens and Webby drops on the floor to her face._

**Webby: **Ow…

_Lena and Louie immediately rush over to her in concern._

**Lena: **Webby! Are you alright!? _The both of them help her up and her eyes roll in dizziness._

**Webby: **Never…better. I can't believe I was beaten that easily.

_Louie and Lena are in shock to see how Webby was easily beaten which is the rarest case ever to them._

**Lena: **Okay, so gorilla boy is also a martial artist. Good to know.

**Louie: **Oh, boy, how could this possibly get any worse!?

_Their expressions become that of horror again when they hear voices upstairs coming towards them._

**Huey: **Tenderfeet! **Dewey: **Yoo-hoo! Here boy!

**Lena: **It just got worse!

**Webby: **Oh no! If Huey and Dewey find out the truth they'll become emotionally traumatised!

**Louie: **_Louie steps back holding up his hands. _Alright, you two ladies hold down the fort here! I'll get rid of Huey and Dewey! As much as I'm mad at them, I don't want them to become heartbroken! Webby, do you think you can give it another shot.

**Webby: **I'll see if I can run out Tenderfe- I mean Gavin. As soon as I get out of this shield

**Lena: **On it!

_Lena puts a foot on Webby's shoulder before grabbing the shield and attempting to pull it off her. While she does that Louie runs up the stairs to find his brothers before they get downstairs._

* * *

_Huey and Dewey were walking through the corridor looking for Gavin who they still believe to be Tenderfeet._

**Huey: **Tenderfeet! _Louie stops right in front of them panting before shouting._

**Louie: **Don't go any further! _Realizing that he's giving himself away Louie changes his tone and expression. _I mean, hey Hu and Dew! What are you up to?

**Huey: **We're looking for Tenderfeet. He's gone missing again!

**Louie: **_Louie tries his best to put up the innocent act. _Missing!? No, he's not missing! I just saw him. He's taking a nap in the living room couch.

**Dewey: **Really?

**Huey: **_Louie nodes and Huey wipes his forehead in relief. _Phew! That's a relief. I was worried there for a while.

**Louie: **Well you were worried for nothing… _He begins pushing them away from the foyer. _So, you guys do whatever you usually do while Tenderfeet takes his nap without disturbance. Okay, bye!

_Unfortunately, Louie's nervousness was giving him away and his brothers lower their eyebrows in suspicion, prompting them to put their foot down and stop moving._

**Dewey: **Wait a minute… _They both turn and suspiciously glare at Louie. _Your hiding something, aren't you?

**Louie: **_Louie begins to sweat in fear. _W-what? No!? Of course not. _He chuckles nervously and tugs his collar. _What could I possibly be hiding?

_Now they know Louie is hiding something as they cross their arms._

**Huey: **That's a good question. What are you hiding?

_They begin to stalk towards their youngest brother who walks back in fear of his cover begin blown._

**Dewey: **You might as well tell us Louie. We're like lie detectors, we can see through your lies so you might as well fess up.

_Louie sweats even more as his brain works over time to think of an excuse that will throw them off so that his brothers won't have to face heartbreak._

**Huey: **Just tell us the truth Louie.

**Louie: **Uh… the truth… the truth is I… _He clenches his teeth in fear to see his brothers' gaze lowering more. _The truth is… _He spreads his arms in fake joy. _…I've been bonding with Tenderfeet, the two of us are practically best friends and I love him! I didn't want to tell you because I wanted to avoid being embarrassed!

_He has an innocent albeit anxious expression on his face and for a moment he was afraid his brothers didn't buy it until their faces brighten up in 5 seconds._

**Dewey: **Great!

**Huey: **That's what I wanna hear!

_Dewey comes up and roughly wraps his arm around Louie, making him cringe._

**Dewey: **Way to go buddy, I knew you could do it!

_He ruffles Dewey by giving him a painful noogie which he comments on until he pushes Dewey off only to look in surprise to see his hair now looks exactly like Dewey. The blue wearing duck, obviously loving his hairstyle on Louie gives the double thumbs up but the mischievous duck doesn't find it amusing at all and combs his hair back to normal while Huey happily walks up to him._

**Huey: **I'm proud of you Louie. _The eldest triplet pats the youngest by his other shoulder. _See, all you had to do was take some to open up to Tenderfeet and now the both of you are best friends.

**Louie: **Uh…yeah, all the emotional stuff was exactly what I did. So, how about you both do what you usually do while Tenderfeet naps.

**Dewey: **_Dewey smiles in agreement and proceeds to walk off. _Totally fine with me. Now if you boys excuse me I have some "Dewey" things to do.

_Louie and Huey smugly smirk at each other because they know his "deepest, darkest secret."_

**Louie: **By "Dewey" thing do you mean your little "TV show Dewey-Dew-night!"

_Dewey freezes up in shock learn that hear that he's been busted. Now he's the one sweating nervously as he does a poor job innocently covering it all up. How did they figure out his secret?_

**Dewey: **Whaaaaaat~? No? _He turns around nervously chuckling. _What makes you think that? Why would I host my own TV show. _He gets out a recording device from his toon space and whispers into it. _Dewey's log: My brothers have somehow figured out my darkest secret. Someone must've ratted me out.

**Louie: **You know, we can hear you, right?

**Huey: **No one ratted you out Dewey, you just talk loudly.

**Louie: **And your secret isn't really a secret?

**Dewey: **_Dewey didn't need to be Huey to figure out what he meant by that. _Wait. Are you saying everyone knows about-!

**Louie: **_Louie and Huey give Dewey smug expressions. _Yep! Everyone in the manor knows about Dewey-Dew-Night!

**Huey: **Even Uncle Scrooge and Mrs Beakely, whole time.

_Dewey blushes in embarrassment as he is shocked that despite his best efforts to keep his secret everyone knows about Dewey-Dew-Night and he quickly takes his leave before anymore questions can be asked. _

**Huey: **Well, I'm gonna go continue with my bird-watching that I had to postpone after meeting Tenderfeet. See ya!

_Seeing Louie was going in the direction of foyer he quickly grabs his arm and gets his attention._

**Louie: **You could just sneak out through our room's window since you know Uncle Scrooge is on the hunt and it's best not to run into him and all.

**Huey: **_Huey has an expression of epiphany. _I hadn't thought about that…_ He runs to their room pointing his finger at Louie. _Good instinct Louie!

_Once Huey is out of sight Louie slumps down breathing a sigh of relief like he's just recovered from almost having a heart attack._

**Louie: **Phew! That was close! What did I do to deserve this kind of stress? _She shrugs off his own question before standing straight. _Anyway, I'd better go check on the girls and see how they're doing.

* * *

_Louie runs back to the foyer to once again hear the sounds of fighting in the living room as he runs downstairs to Lena who anxiously has her hands together. She turns her head to Louie when she sees him appear next to him._

**Lena: **Brothers?

**Louie: **Gone. Gavin?

**Lena: **_Lena has a hard time to find a good response. _Uh…work in progress.

_There was no progress being done at all because Webby gets sent flying and screaming out of the living room and lands hard on her back. Luckily, she was wearing a rugby helmet to protect her face so she wasn't badly injured but she is still groaning in pain and Louie and Lena comically have their eyes widened in horror._

**Louie: **How long has this been going on?

**Lena: **Like since you left to get rid of your brothers.

_Despite the bad progress Louie assumes an expression of determination and walks over to Webby._

**Louie: **Well, we're not done yet! _He helps the pink wearing duck up and pats her shoulder like some sort of coach. _Alright Webby! Looking good, shake it off! _He turns her and points at the door. _Now, get back in there and show that Bigfoot who's boss for your honour!

**Webby: **_Webby raises her fists with fury. _For my honour!

_She gives a battle cry and charges at the door before leaping into the living room with her fist outstretched. The sounds of fighting is once again heard within the living room and once again Louie and Lena can hear Webby screaming in pain before she gets tossed out and her head slams against the wall before she limply drops to the floor. Louie and Lena worriedly approaches her as she lifts herself up with a dazed smile after the concussion to her head._

**Webby: **Hey, look. It's Bouie and Rena.

_Now the two ducks are more concerned than ever to hear Webby say their names wrong and speaking in a disorientated voice. They look to each other in shock._

**Lena: **Uh oh…Webby's broken! If Webby couldn't beat this thing what chance do we have!?

**Louie: **Can't you just use your magic to blast this guy away.

**Lena: **_Lena has somewhat of a glare on her face as she crosses her arms. _Does Scrooge have security cameras in his living room?

**Louie: **Well, yeah, of course he does. He has security cameras every-oh…

_Louie becomes sheepish, realizing that his uncle hates magic and he finds out what Lena is capable off there's a chance she'll be banned from ever coming to the manor again and he and Webby will never be able to see her again._

**Louie: **…Fair point.

**Lena: **So what do we do?

_As Lena helps Webby sit straight Louie takes out his mobile phone._

**Lena: **Well, first we're gonna take a picture.

_Lena deadpans as Louie takes a picture of the disorientated Webby who waves at him._

**Webby: **Hey! _And…she faints before Louie looks back to Lena._

**Louie: **Then we need to think of a new plan. If we can't kick Tenderfeet out of the mansion we're gonna have to con him out!

**Lena: **Any ideas how we can do that without getting on Bluey and Red's bad side?

_Louie puts a finger on his chin trying to think of the perfect plan. If Dewey and Huey were to find out that Louie had got rid of Gavin they'd never forgive him. What he needs to do is to trick his brothers into helping him get rid of this con artist to avoid any investigations whatsoever. A light bulb shines over Louie's head as he thinks up the perfect idea._

**Louie: **I think I have an idea, but first we need to get a couple of shavers.

* * *

_Later on it becomes night-time and everyone is asleep. _

* * *

_Huey and Dewey sleep on the living room couch to give "Tenderfeet" some privacy in their room. _

* * *

_Scrooge rests up in his bedroom sleeping so he can be ready to continue his hunt tomorrow morning. _

* * *

_For some strange reason Donald's houseboat is empty. He's not in the McDuck residence._

* * *

_The door to the triplet's room open, revealing Gavin sleeping and snoring on a pile of cushions blissfully ignorant of Louie and Lena silently stepping in side after putting Webby in her room to rest. _

* * *

_All of a sudden the lights are turned off, the doors are closed and the sounds of a device buzzing occur inside the room that no one else in the mansion can hear. Later on in the early morning the lights turn on only for Gavin to hear Louie and Lena call out Huey and Dewey._

**Louie: **Huey! Dewey! Come quick!

**Lena: **It's awful! It's absolutely awful!

_Gavin lifts himself up to see Huey and Dewey run inside. To his confusion Louie and Lena have smug expression and Huey holds his head in horror._

**Huey: **Tenderfeet! What's wrong!?

_Lena hands over a mirror and when Gavin looks at it he immediately becomes horrified to see his hair has been shaved off and now he's completely bald._

**Gavin: **What the…!? I mean…

_He resumes the innocent and primitive sounds again, feeling his head and looking at his entire body in confusion. Different parts of his body have been shaved off much to the horror of him, Huey and Dewey. Louie and Lena quickly kick two shavers behind them underneath the bed, proving that it was them that shaved off Tenderfeet's fur. The con duo wink at each other before faking sadness and speaking in a tearful tone to carry out their plan. Louie holds the hair that was shaved off while Lena touches his back._

**Louie: **He's losing his hair! _He clutches chunks of hairs with both hands. _Without the majestic power of the woods, Tenderfeet…is dying!

_Tenderfeet crosses his arms and growls in anger, knowing that it was their doing in order to get rid of him. Dewey facepalms his forehead in sorrow and misery._

**Dewey: **Stupid majestic woods!

**Lena: **_Lena walks up and looks to both ducklings with her arms spread out. _Don't you see guys? Poor Tenderfeet can't live in the mansion! _She puts her hands together. _He's so used to living in the wilds that our highly sociable mansion has is draining away the nature from his body. If he continues living here… _She fakes a tear drop from her eyes and wipes it off. _…He'll die.

_Tenderfeet yelps when he feels Louie trying to drag him by foot while pretending to cry._

**Louie: **We must take him back where he belongs…before it's too late.

_Huey and Dewey feeling that this is for Tenderfeet's own good help pull and so does Lena. Louie and Lena secretly smirk as the four kids pull Gavin who is crying and primitively begging to stay while trying to grab onto anything he could do make them stop, even the door which slams into his fingers before they slip out._

* * *

_The kids are now pulling the sasquatch out the front yard just as the sun is rising where he angrily has his hands on his face, not bothered to fight back anymore since there's really nothing he can grab onto. He reels back in fear when a crossbow is aimed right in his face by none other than Scrooge himself._

**Scrooge: **Aha! A Bigfoot! I knew there was something strange…afoot!

_The kids could only watch (except for Dewey who has his eyes and ears closed) as Scrooge prepares to fire and kill his prey, only for Huey to stand in between them protectively._

**Huey: **No, please don't! He's our friend! _Dewey quickly joins in._

**Dewey: **His name is Tenderfeet but his soul is tender too.

_Scrooge doesn't know what he just heard until Louie speaks up to him with fake compassion for the beast._

**Louie: **We brought him out of the woods into the mansion and right into our hearts. _He looks to Gavin with tears welling up in his eyes that soon drop as he speaks. _We thought we were saving him but…in a way…he was saving us.

_Huey, Dewey and Lena (who joined the two) feel tears well up in their eyes as they listen to Louie's speech. Dewey and Lena try their best to wipe their tears, though Gavin is not buying the fake compassion._

**Louie: **You know what that's like, right? Maybe, Tenderfeet is someone's nephew and he must return home to his own uncle.

_Scrooge is touched by Louie's speech and feels like crying, understanding what it feels like to be saved (though he doesn't know that Tenderfeet is just a sham). He steps aside and motions them out._

**Scrooge: **Go ahead.

* * *

_Outside the gate Huey and Dewey stand on the hill in front of Gavin up to his neck with expressions of misery but they know (or they think they know) this is right thing to do._

**Huey: **When we first met there was a thorn in your paw…but…now…

**Dewey: **_Dewey wraps his arm around him as he cries while touching his heart. _It's in here.

_They hug their "friend" who reluctantly returns it as he gives Louie and Lena the death glare. Huey and Dewey go back and Louie steps up to say one last thing as Gavin continues begging but the green wearing duck shuts him up by putting his finger to his mouth. Louie leans his face closer to whisper two words._

**Louie: **I win. _He pulls back as Tenderfeet hatefully glares at him while he feigns the classic tragedy pose. _Now go back from whence you came! This is for your own good. _He begins repeatedly slapping Gavin multiple times. _Go on! Get out of here!

_Unable to handle his strong slaps Gavin stumbles back in pain._

**Louie: **Go. Go! GO! _He puts his hands in his pocket as he mockingly waves Gavin goodbye. _By Tenderfeet, I love you! Have fun sleeping in the gross woods and not our awesome mansion anymore!

**Gavin: **_Gavin gets up rubbing his face before angrily leaving, swearing revenge of Louie and Lena. _Stupid duck with a hoodie.

_As they watch Gavin leave Huey walks up feeling proud of his brother._

**Huey: **You did a good thing Louie.

**Louie: **That's what Louie's Kids is all about.

_Huey and Dewey head back through the gates and Lena walks up right next to him. The both of them smile at each other for a bit before having a victorious high five._

**Louie & Lena: **YEAH!

_The both of them burst into a fight of laughter when Louie's brothers get out of hearing range._

**Lena: **We totally conned that joker of a Bigfoot!

**Louie: **I know, right! Just like Mount Neverest!

**Lena: **Shaving that thing's hair off, that was a completely genius idea! _Louie smiles gratefully at Lena._

**Louie: **We really do make an awesome duo together! I couldn't have done this without you Lena!

**Lena: **_Lena dismisses that with a hand wave. _No biggie, Green! You know I love working with you.

_The both of them are silent as they romantically smile at each other until Webby walks up to them exhausted, holding her head and groaning in pain from her dizziness after the beating she took but luckily she's no longer broken. Lena is happy to see her best friend back on her feet._

**Lena: **Pink, you're back! How do you feel?

**Webby: **Like I got flattened by a steam roller. _She gives a weak smile to both of them. _But I'm fine now.

**Louie: **You clearly are. And you're not broken anymore.

**Webby: **_Webby shakes off her fist and puts her battle face on as well as he fists up. _So! Where's Gavin now!? I'm ready for round 20!

_Louie and Lena deviously smirk to each other knowingly._

**Lena: **There isn't going to be a round 20 Webby.

**Louie: **Gavin's gone now. The two of us made sure of that.

_This surprises Webby who was unable to get rid of Gavin herself despite all of her training as a martial artist but Louie and Lena were able to do what she couldn't._

**Webby: **What!? You got rid of Gavin!? How?

**Louie: **Let's just say that our old buddy Gavin…

**Lena: **Is gonna need a new hairstyle…

**Louie: **Or a wig for that matter.

_The mischievous duo wink and have fist bump before once again bursting into laughter. Webby is just confused by what she has just witnessed, not knowing about Louie and Lena's little con._

* * *

_Huey and Dewey walk back to the mansion with memory of "Tenderfeet" in their hearts. The red-wearing duck puts his hands to his heart with a bright smile._

**Huey: **If only Uncle Donald were here. He would love to have known Tenderfeet.

**Dewey: **_Dewey's worried expression shows he doesn't agree. _Yeah…I doubt that. Where is Uncle Donald anyway?

**Huey: **Don't you remember? He works at Disney Castle which is on the other side of this world as some accountant along with his childhood friends.

**Dewey: **Oh yeah. I forgot. Donald's old friend, Mickey is the King of Disney Town and Minnie is his Queen.

**Huey: **And then there's Goofy who also works as an accountant there.

**Dewey: **_The boys exchange teasing expression, remembering someone very special to Donald. _Oh and let's not forget…

**Dewey & Huey: **_They point at each other at the same time. _Aunt Daisy!

**Huey: **Uncle Donald's girlfriend and the Queen's lady-in-waiting.

**Dewey: **Man, I wish we were there to make fun of both of them for it. Still, Uncle Donald has a pretty lame job everywhere he goes, even a castle.

**Huey: **Yeah…

**Dewey: **_Dewey smiles when a thought comes to his mind. _You know what would really be cool, if he were something like the King's Royal Court Magician.

**Huey: **_Huey scoffs at this thought and dismisses it. _Dewey, please. Mages are a myth.

_Dewey crosses his arms with a glare._

**Dewey: **So were the Terra-firmians.

_Huey rubs his arms sheepishly as they continue walking, remembering how his beliefs were shattered after he met the legendary Terra-firmians who he believed to be pseudo-scientific nonsense._

**Huey: **Okay, you got me there. But still, you have to agree while Uncle Donald is cool he's not that cool enough to be a mage.

**Dewey: **Yeah, I guess you're right.

* * *

_Little do they know; how wrong they truly are about their uncle. On the other side of the world stood a place called Disney Town, the town is ruled by Donald's childhood friends Mickey and Minnie Mouse. All the people were happily playing togehter; working, selling, shopping and doing all sorts of things in this city and it consist of creatures of all sorts of varieties._

* * *

_Happily walking through the town was none other than Donald Duck himself wearing a different outfit and whistling a happy tune. _

* * *

_This time he's wearing some sort of mage outfit consisting of a mage hat resembling a stereotypical witch's hat, as well as the hat on his Mage's Staff. It is dark blue, has a wide brim with gold lining, and the tip curls in a very angular fashion. He wears a long navy jacket that has a blue addition to the bottom, covering the lower half of his body. The sleeves are long and resemble those of a sweater, sporting vertical creases. The jacket has two large, yellow buttons down the front, a gold-lined pattern of ovals, rather resembling Mickey Mouse's ears, on the lower half, and a blue belt tie around the waist. Donald also wears a shorter, light blue coat over his jacket, this one with more bell-like sleeves, gold lining and cuffs, a turtleneck-esque collar, and the two silver, vertical zippers present in his jacket. This is Donald's Royal Court Magician attire._

* * *

_Not only do the kinds not know that Donald is a mage but he's also really King Mickey's Royal Court Magician, a suitable role considering his mage powers. He's been at this job for a very long time. Donald happily waves to people he knows which they return, either that or they say high to him which he says back._

**Donald: **Ahh, Disney Town. I haven't been here for a while. I wonder how everyone's doing.I sure have missed Goofy, Mickey, Minnie and Daisy.

_Donald appears in front of the large door of the ginourmous Disney Castle which he looks at happily. _

**Donald: **Hello, Disney Castle.

_He pushes the open and steps inside, finding himself in the castle garden filed with flowers, plants, grass sculptures and a small castle of grass in the centre. Donald walks inside to hear a friendly and "goofy" voice._

**Goofy: **Hey Donald!

_Donald looks up to see one of his childhood friends, Goofy Goof, King Mickey's Captain of the Guards who had a pair of large scissors he was using to tweeze a sculpture on a grass cylinder. _

* * *

_An anthropomorphic dog wearing a knight outfit His metal knight's helmet sports a curved blade on the top. He wears armour over his body, though most of it is on his left side, leaving his right side mostly exposed except for a metal armlet on his upper arm. His left arm sports the same armlet, but includes several more pieces of armour, such as a pauldron over his left shoulder, a thick, cylindrical gauntlet covering most of the rest of his arm, and a metal glove overtop his normal white one. Goofy wears a sleeveless, orange shirt with a high, yellow collar. Overtop this he wears an oblong, blue piece of clothing over his right half, held on by a black strap attached by yellow, star-shaped buttons. He wears a thick, metal belt around his waist with two blue straps looping around the back of it. Goofy's pants are baggy and orange with a noticeable seam down the front of each leg. The bottom of the legs is black with gold lining. Goofy's large boots are made of metal and the toes curl upward._

* * *

_Donald because delighted at the sight of one of his best friends._

**Donald: **Goofy!

_Goofy jumps down from the grass cylinder and the both of them run over to each other. They laugh and grab each other's hands in joy._

**Donald: **It's really great to see you again. It's been so long!

**Goofy: **It sure has pal! Why, we haven't seen each other for four months! How've you been doing!?

**Donald: **I've been doing great! What about you?

**Goofy: **Same here!

**Donald: **So you were called here too.

**Goofy: **Yup! The king called a couple of days ago, said there was a couple of important duties he needed me to carry out so I came as fast as I could.

**Donald: **So did I. _Donald looks around the garden. _So where is the King?

**Goofy: **Oh, he's in his office with the Queen. Come on, I'll take you to him. _His tone becomes a little teasing. _You may meet up with Daisy on the way.

_Donald blushes a little as he thinks about his girlfriend from childhood. He and Goofy take a walk through the garden._

* * *

_They go through the door leading inside and are now walking up the stairs and through the corridor where Donald stops to open his mouth in delight at the sight of someone special to him._

* * *

_A couple of distance away is a female duck who's eyes are white and she wears lavender eye shadow. Her eyelashes are rather long as well. She dresses in a gold tiara with a sapphire set in the front. She wears an ornate, sleeveless, violet ball gown with a high collar and a white, lace column of buttons going down the front. This is Daisy Duck, Donald's girlfriend._

* * *

**Donald: **Daisy!

_Daisy turns around and gasps in delight at the sight of her boyfriend._

**Daisy: **Donald!

_The two overjoyed ducks run to each other and immediately embrace in a kiss for 10 seconds before separating with ecstatic expressions._

**Donald: **I'm so happy to see you Daisy!

**Daisy: **I'm so happy to see you Donald! I've missed you so much!

**Donald: **Me too! _His expression becomes flirtatious. _Is it me or did you already become prettier in the couple of months I haven't seen you.

**Daisy: **_Daisy blushes and swoons at that comment. _Aww…Donald, stop. You're making me blush.

* * *

_Inside the King's office were two mouses, a male and female mouse. The male was writing a letter on his desk and the female was looking through some books in a large shelf at the back. They are none other than the King and Queen of Disney Town, Mickey and Minnie Mouse._

* * *

_Mickey wears a black vest with white lining, two yellow buttons near the bottom, and a zipper that only reaches about halfway down the vest. Under this vest he wears a short-sleeved shirt that is seems to be the same black, white-lined colour scheme as his vest, though the cuffs of the sleeves are red. His pants are red and quite baggy. The pockets have white lining. Similar to Goofy, the front of Mickey's pant legs are pulled up slightly by elastic, blue straps. Mickey's shoes here are also yellow, but the tips and lower halves are black and the soles are white. Each shoe has two blue straps that intersect over the top of the shoes._

* * *

_Minnie wears an elegant ball gown with short, ball-shaped sleeves. The top of the gown is pink with red lining. The pink section sports a flower-like pattern inside circles that line the bottom. She wears another, salmon-coloured layer underneath this, and a third, pleated, red layer under that. Minnie also wears white opera-length gloves that cover her whole arms and a large, red bow on the back of her dress._

* * *

_Sleeping besides Mickey is his loyal dog Pluto._

* * *

_The two of them hear a knock on the door which grabs their attention and wakes up Pluto._

**Mickey: **Come in.

_The door opens and the mouse couple gasp in delight when they see Donald come inside. He stands straight in a soldier position and serious but happy expression._

**Donald: **Your majesties King Mickey and Queen Minnie. I'm back!

**Mickey & Minnie: **Donald!

_Mickey and Minnie both run to the duck mage to give him a big hug much to his surprise but he gladly returns their ecstatic. They all separate and the two mouses give their mage delighted smiles._

**Mickey: **Welcome back pal!

**Minnie: **Oh yes! _Minnie chuckles a little. _We've really missed having you here Donald.

**Donald: **I've missed you guys too.

_Pluto comes dashing and barking towards Donald and tackles him to the ground, causing him to yelp in surprise but smile nonetheless._

**Donald: **Hi Pluto! How've you been boy!

_Donald laughs when Pluto begins constantly licking his face, causing Mickey, Minnie, Goofy and Daisy to laugh along with him. When Pluto stops Donald lifts himself off the floor._

**Donald: **It's been a while since the five of us…_Pluto barks at Donald not forget him. …_I mean, the six of us have been together, huh?

**Goofy: **Gwarsh. It sure has.

**Minnie: **How've you been doing these past months Donald?

**Donald: **I've been doing fine lately.

**Daisy: **How are Huey, Dewey and Louie? _Daisy smiles thinking about her figurative nephews and Donald smiles with the same expression as gets up._

**Donald: **The boys are doing quite well. Ever since they've made friends with Webby and Lena and go on adventures with Uncle Scrooge they've been so happy and energized.

**Goofy: **That's right. You told us in your letter that you've moved back in with Uncle Scrooge, right?

**Donald: **Yeah, sort of.

**Minnie: **That's wonderful.

**Mickey: **Does that mean you and Scrooge have made amends?

**Donald: **Uh… _Donald does a 50-50 motion with his hand. _Not really. Baby steps, besides I'm not willing to forget what Scrooge did to me.

_He becomes a little angered with his arms crossed thinking about the Spear of Selene and his sister. Daisy, Mickey, Goofy and Minnie's sadden, having been told what had happened to Della years ago. Of course they were in a period of mourning, having been close to her like with Donald and they were even sadder for Donald who took harder than anyone in the world because they knew how close him and Della were as brother and sister. In fact, he was so miserable Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Pluto, Chip, Dale and even Daisy never saw Donald again for 2 years. It upsets them to see he still hasn't moved on._

**Daisy: **Oh Donald…you mean you still haven't forgiven Scrooge.

**Donald: **No way! And I don't plan to forgive that selfish old man!

**Minnie: **Oh, but Donald, it's been 10 years since the Spear of Selene incident.

**Goofy: **Don't you think you're being a little too harsh Donald?

**Mickey: **He's right. I know you're mad Scrooge and how much Della meant to you but don't you think it's time to put the past behind you.

**Daisy: **That's right Donald. All this anger you've kept is unhealthy. Don't you think Uncle Scrooge has suffered enough?

**Donald: **_Donald just crosses his arms even tighter. _No way! If Uncle Scrooge truly wants back my trust and forgiveness he's gonna have to earn it! Because of him, I lost half of myself!

_Goofy and Daisy are whispering in_

**Goofy: **Gwarsh, I guess Donald's still pretty mad about losing Della.

**Daisy: **Of course he is. She and Donald were the best of friends. He loved her so much, so I understand why he's angry, but…

_Donald shakes his head and immediately changes the subject before they could go on about it so he turns to Mickey._

**Donald: **Anyway, your Majesty, why were me and Goofy called here. It wasn't to solve my family issues was it?

**Mickey: **Oh! That's right, I forgot! I need you to carry out your usual duties with your magic and then you, me and Goofy have business to do with Master Yen Sid.

_Donald is surprised, not having seen or heard the name of the most powerful mage of all worlds for half a decade._

**Donald: **What does Master Yen Sid want to see us for? Is it training?

**Mickey: **Well, that and he wants to discuss something important with us. He never told me what it was though, only he wanted us to come to his tower.

**Goofy: **_Goofy smacks his fist against his hand in realization._Oh, I see. Then it must be super secret.

**Mickey: **I can only assume that it is. At any rate, you two carry out your regular duties and then we'll meet at the Gummi Hanger for departure.

_Donald and Goofy stand straight like soldiers and give a formal salute._

**Donald & Goofy: **Yes your Majesty!

_Mickey, Minnie and Daisy chuckle at how Donald and Goofy are trying their best to be formal even though it's not their style. Donald and Goofy tilt their heads in confusion, not understanding what they're laughing about. _

**Goofy: **Huh?

**Donald: **Did we say something funny?

_The boys are unaware that their Uncle is the Mage of Thunder and the Royal Court Magician of Disney Castle and this is the life Donald has as a member of royalty._

* * *

**To be continued...**

**(Ending Credits)**

**Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck**

**David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck**

**Danny Pudi as Huey Duck**

**Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck**

**Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck**

**Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack**

**Kimiko Glen as Lena**

**Toks Olagundoye as Bentina Beakley**

**Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse**

**Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse**

**Bill Farmer as Goofy Goof**

**Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck**

**Sam Riegel as Gavin**

* * *

**Bigfoot has just learned an incredibly valuable lesson today. Never ever get on the bad side of Louie Duck or the consequences will be deadly. Now we have met Mickey, Minnie, Daisy and Goofy. Will Donald ever tell his deepest darkest secrets to his nephews?**

**Coming up next Lena has been pushed over the edge by her inner-conflict and Magica's ruthlessness and abuse. Desperately wanting to escape her control she convinces/manipulates Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby into helping her find the dime. But when she finds the dime what will she do? Will she allow her Aunt to regain her powers to be free or will she do the right thing for her friends and betray Magica?**

**Find out in episode 20: The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck**

* * *

**(A/N: please review)**


	6. Episode 20: Other Bin of Scrooge McD P1

**Ducktales season 1 episode 20 – The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck part 1**

* * *

**This is still a standalone episode. I only made it a two part because of too many words. Plus, I want everyone to tell me what they think of the special song I've placed in which was suggested by J. Tom. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Lena Le Strange wakes up and gasps to find herself standing in the middle of nowhere surrounded by nothing but darkness, pure darkness, no sound, no light, no anything. She fearfully looks around and steps back as though she's waiting for someone to save._

**Lena: **Where am I? How'd I get here!? What is this place!? Aunt Magica if this is your idea of a joke, because I'm not laughing.

_No response. Either this is her aunt's doing or she's in some sort of nightmare. She could only think of 8 names who was hoping was here with her so she wouldn't be alone._

**Lena: **Louie, Webby… Dewey, Huey, Donald, Scrooge! Mrs B! LP! Is anybody there!? HELLO! _There's still nothing, no one is there. She's in a cruel dark void all on her own. _Okay…this is weird, even by my standards.

_She senses two presences behind her. She looks behind to see Webby and Louie blankly staring at her. When she turns around she exclaims with delight to see the both of them._

**Lena: **Webby! Louie!

_Instead of responding the both of them turn around and walk away from as though they were ignoring her out of hatred much to her shock and horror._

**Lena: **Where are you guys going!? _Louie and Webby say nothing and Lena chases after them with her hand desperately reached out. _Louie, Webby, please don't leave me! I don't wanna be alone in this place! Please!

_She catches up and leaps towards them but to her absolute horror she phases through as though they were ghost. She lands on the invisible floor with a grunt and twists her body to see that there's nothing to see. Her friends aren't there and now she's more afraid than ever before._

_Suddenly she hears an eerie sound behind her. She turns around to see Scrooge's Number One Dime floating a couple of metres away from her in the black nothingness of this void. She doesn't know why but out of instinct she slowly steps forward to grab it as though she was drawn by its presence and significance to gaining her freedom. When she gets within range she slowly reaches out for the dime and the moment she touches it red electricity pours fourth from it and she becomes engulfed in it. Lena screams and writhes in pain and she looks down to notices the floor actually beginning to swallow her up. She frantically struggles to get free but it's no use and she shouts from tripping onto the floor. Now it's beginning to swallow up her whole body like quick sand and wraps around her like ooze. Lena continues screaming as she feels herself sinking more and more._

**Lena: **LOUIE! WEBBY! HUEY! DEWEY! HELP ME! HEEEEELP!

_She screams when the ooze reaches her face. She could only hold up the dime and look at it as her screams for help muffles, her face is soon covered in ooze and she could no longer see. She could feel nothing anymore as she sinks down in what appears to be a bottomless dark ocean with no hope of escape until she hears two familiar voices._

**Webby: **Lena!

**Louie: **Lena! Wake up! Lena!

_Her eyes slowly begin to move._

* * *

_In reality she is having a nightmare on the living room couch writhing and screaming. The kids are all standing by her side desperately trying to wake her up._

**Huey: **Lena, wake up!

**Dewey: **We're here! everything is gonna be fine!

_Then suddenly, Lena jolts awake and lifts herself up with shout. Her eyes are fearfully wide open as she pants and sweats after her horrifying nightmare. She feels Webby compassionately patting her hand._

**Webby: **Shh. Its okay, we're here for you Lena. Just breathe and look at us.

_Lena obeys and starts to calm down, relieved to see her friends, even though they have worried expressions on their faces._

**Lena: **Louie, Webby, Bluey, Red? What happened to me? What am I doing here?

**Webby: **You came down here to take a nap. Though, it was an awful long time so I checked up on you only to see you were having a terrible nightmare so I got the guys to help me get you to wake up.

**Lena: **_Lena smiles at them gratefully. _Thanks you guys.

**Huey: **Sure, no problem.

**Louie: **We were really worried about you, especially me.

**Dewey: **Are you okay? That must've been some nightmare you were having?

**Lena: **_Lena tenses and hugs her knees in fear. _You have no idea.

_Five seconds later she drops down from the couch and proceeds to head._

**Webby: **Lena, where are you going? _Lena stops to answer._

**Lena: **I'm just gonna go out and get some fresh air. I'll be back soon.

_She leaves the living room and slams the door shut, leaving her friends more worried than ever before, especially Louie and Webby who look to each other then back the door._

**Louie: **Lena?

* * *

**Intro**

_Donald's staff and Scrooge's dime falls out of the sky. The dime rolls and the staff flies away from Donald and Scrooge who are smirking with confidence. Donald motions Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Scrooge to follow his lead and they run after both items while running from all of their enemies._

**Life is like a hurricane**

**Here in Duckburg!**

_They now run in the city itself, everything zooms out to reveal multiple people to Launchpad who give a salute before quickly taking back control over the plane._

**Race cars, lasers, airplanes**

**It's a duck-blur!**

_Webby uses a flashlight to help search the dime and staff in the darkness but the kids gets scared away by Demonworth._

**Might solve a mystery or rewrite history!**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Scenes shift to a room where Donald, Scrooge and the kids relish with the treasure they've found but yelp in horror when a lobster monster arrives causing Louie to make a run for it but loses the gold he picked up in the process._

**Every day they're out there making**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Donald is in his houseboat with a determined expression sailing it across a violent storm across the seas with Scrooge right next to him and Launchpad placing the boys in one life jacket. Unfortunately a rope from a pirate ship ensnares Launchpad and swings him around._

**Tales of derring-do**

**Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo!**

_Beakely drives Scrooge through a safari where he fails to grab his dime. The kids ride on a rhino with Donald being dragged a long rope and failing to catch his staff._

_Scenes shift to a room where Dewey pulls out a sword, opening a cage that releases the Golden Dragon. Beakely and Donald get into a battle stance the and the fire on Scrooge's torch goes out._

**D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you!**

**There's a stranger out to find you**

**What to do, just grab on to some...**

_Scrooge is tapped on the shoulder and now the mummy of Toth-Ra is chasing the 6 ducks across the room. Webby fires her grappling hook which grips onto a pole. Everyone holds onto her and they fly up. They surround Toth-Ra, grab onto lose papers sticking from his body and pull. He spins until he's reduced to nothing but bones._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo! **_They run back to the gold room._

**Every day they're out there making**

_The Duck/McDuck family are surrounded by their enemies again. Donald holds out his hand and his staff comes flying back to him. He leaps up and a blast of lightning changes his clothes before casting a thunder spell that shocks the Beagle Boys and clashes with Merlock. Scrooge stops where he is fearlessly before flipping up and diving inside the coins. He comes back and Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby continue fearlessly running across the floor of coins with the Sunchaser following._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

**Tales of derring-**

**Bad and good-**

**Not ponytails or cottontails, no**

**DuckTales! WOO-OO!**

_As he's chases by his enemies, Scrooge swims after his dime until he reaches the top of a formation where Beakely pulls the kids and Donald up. Donald points his staff at their enemies and the rest get into a battle stance while Scrooge finally catches his dime. Just as they were about to crash the Sunchaser crashes into 'DuckTales' signs, knocking their enemies off._

**…**

* * *

_Lena is sat on the steps leading to the manor's door. It's almost night-time as she takes in the gentle breeze that brushes through her hair a little bit, almost as though some of her worries are being blown with the wind, making her smile._

**Lena: **Well, at least the wind is comforting.

**Scrooge: **Lena?

_Lena looks up to see Scrooge approaching her after coming back the mansion._

**Lena: **Oh. Hey, old man. Where were you?

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge walks up the step and stops on the one she's on. _The board called me in for a business meeting. You know, I'm getting increasingly annoyed by those penny-pinching buzzards. But enough about me, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside playing with the kids?

**Lena: **_Lena just nervously hugs her knees. _I just needed to get some fresh air and clear my head.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge lowers his eyebrows in concern at the frightened expression on her face. _You just had a nightmare, didn't you?

**Lena: **_Lena's eyes widen and she looks to Scrooge in shock. _What!? Nooooo~! What makes you think that?

**Scrooge: **There's no need to hide anything lass. I can tell just by looking at you that you had one.

**Lena: **_Lena's face drops and she looks down. _You wouldn't understand

**Scrooge: **Ach, but I do lass. _Scrooge sits down with a gentle smile. _I understand more than you think. I've had my own fair share of nightmares.

**Lena: **_Lena looks at him in surprise. _Really?

**Scrooge:** Of course. One of the nightmares I have involves… _Scrooge's face drops in sadness. _…the day I lost my nephew and niece.

**Lena: **_Lena raises her eyebrow when she hears "niece." _Niece?

**Scrooge: **Della Duck. Donald's twin sister.

**Lena: **_This completely throws Lena out for a loop. _Donald has a twin sister!?

**Scrooge: **Aye. _He fondly looks up remembering the old days with his nephew and niece._ The both of them were closer than any brother and sister I had met. Donald and Della Duck, the Duck Twins. They were best friends and the love they had for each other is a thousand times bigger than mine for gold. They'd always get themselves into trouble somehow, but they did it together. Ever since they were born they did everything together and went on adventures whenever they get the chance. The first day I met them was when they were almost 10 years old. _He looks down with the same fond expression. _I remember that day like it was yesterday.

**Lena: **What were they like as kids?

**Scrooge: **Donald was strong, proud and as daring as Dewey when I had first met him. Even as a wee duckling Donald was practically angry at the world. _Lena smirks, knowing about Donald's anger issues and his wild temper. _But he always used that anger to protect his sister. He was a kind lad that would do anything to protect her; he was probably the bravest lad I had ever met.

**Lena: **And Della…

**Scrooge: **Della was so energetic and full of life with a love of adventure he and her brother had that rivalled even mine. A wee bit headstrong and reckless but she made up for it with willpower. I saw bits of myself in Donald and Della. As they grew up we went on amazing adventures together all around the world. I loved the both of them equally.

**Lena: **_Lena is in awe of the story and also touched to hear the bond between the Duck Twins. _Wow… But wait. If Della is Donald's sister and Donald's the boy's uncle. _She widens her eyes in shock when she puts two and two together._ …Does that mean Della is the boys…?

**Scrooge: **Mother…Yes, she is.

**Lena: **Whatever happened to her?

_Scrooge looks down in sadness as though he was going to cry from remembering the Spear of Selene and how he lost his niece as well as his nephew._

**Scrooge: **Let's just say an incident occurred and…she was lost to us. _Lena gasps a little in horror. _I couldn't save her.

**Lena: **_Lena gives Scrooge a sympathetic expression and it does not look like she's faking it at all. _That's so awful. Is that why you and Donald…pretty much hate each other?

**Scrooge: **I'm afraid so. After we lost Della, Donald and I had a bitter argument. He said he never wanted to see me again and I said a similar thing back. We never saw each other again for 10 years. I still have nightmares regarding what my nephew said and of losing my niece. They always come back to me every week. And it's not just that. _His expression becomes somewhat tearful as he looks down in sadness from a memory that was long ago when he lost another precious family member. _I made a promise to my own sister before she passed away.

**Lena: **Your sister?

**Scrooge: **Hortense McDuck, Donald and Della's mother and my youngest sister. She and their father Quackmore Duck died protecting us. I can never forget what happened. I especially cannae forget the promise I made.

**Lena: **What was the promise?

_Scrooge looks up reminiscing the last words of his sister Hortense and his brother-in-law Quackmore as he tells Lena the promise he made._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_We go back around 74 years ago in Duckburg's hospital. In one large bed lies the fatally injured Hortense and Quackmore Duck with Young Donald and Della hugged onto them and Scrooge (in his earlier attire), Matilda McDuck (Scrooge's middle sister) and Ludwig Von Drake (Head of SHUSH and Matilda's wife) were all standing by their bedside with tearful and mourning expressions._

**Hortense: **_Hortense smiles at the siblings she shared so many memories with. _We've always been together since we were children; we went on so many adventures together.

**Scrooge: **Aye, it's true. We've went on amazing adventures together ever since we came to America. Those adventures were the best.

**Hortense: **Yes they were and I will always be forever grateful to the both of you. Matilda.

**Matilda: **_She takes her hand. _Yes dear.

**Hortense: **Thank you for being my sister.

**Matilda: **_Matilda manages to smile through her tears. _I think I'm the one who should be thanking you Hortense. You'll always live on in my heart.

**Hortense: **That makes me happy to know. And Scroogie. _Matilda pulls back and Scrooge takes her hand._

**Scrooge: **Yes lass.

**Hortense: **Can you make me a promise?

**Scrooge: **Of course. You name it and I'll make sure to keep it.

**Hortense: **Please…look after the wee ones for me.

**Scrooge: **I promise you Hortense, I'll raise both Donald and Della in your place.

**Hortense: **Thank you. _She then looks to Ludwig who walks up to Matilda._ And Ludwig… take care of my sister.

**Ludwig: **I will.

**Quackmore: **Scrooge. _Scrooge goes over to Quackmore's side. _I'm entrusting my kids to you…protect them…do what I was unable to do. Help them achieve their dreams. Give them the support I couldn't provide. Show them what the world truly has to offer. _He takes Scrooge's hand and the rich duck looks at him with a distressing expression. _Can you do that brother?

**Scrooge: **Yes. I promise. I'll do everything I can for the kids.

**Quackmore: **_Quackmore smiles gratefully. _Good. That's good.

_The heart monitors beeping are now at their slowest and are close to flat lining which brings horror to Donald and Della._

_The two ducks lay on their beds dead and holding hands, leaving their children and family members to cry and mourn over them._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Scrooge let's tears drop down his face from the painful memory and Lena looks like she's about to cry after hearing Scrooge's heartbreaking loss._

**Scrooge: **Ever since that day I've tried whatever I could to look after my nephew and niece. And soon, they became the son and daughter I never had. But… I failed… I was unable to save one of them and because of one mistake I lost the love and trust of me nephew.

**Lena: **I'm…so sorry…I had no idea you went through something like that.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge smiles at Lena appreciatively and holds her shoulder. _As an adventurer, I encounter a lot of things that can be very scary, even traumatizing. When I had to put up with Donald and Della being reckless and getting into crazy situations, they almost scare me to death. Almost.

**Lena:** _Lena raises an eyebrow in surprise; the thought of the great Scrooge McDuck being afraid is completely foreign to her. _You don't seem like the kind of guy to get scared

_Scrooge continues to smile with compassion and gently pats the teen duck._

**Scrooge:** We all get scared sometimes, even me. But there are times when we always have someone to turn to.

**Lena: **_Hearing this causes Lena's faces to drop in sadness as she looks down. _But I don't have anyone to turn to.

**Scrooge: **Don't be daft lass. Of course you have people to turn to lass. _He boastfully points at himself. _Like old Scrooge McDuck!

_Lena deadpans at him and Scrooge becomes sheepish when he realizes he's doing it again, prompting him to quickly change the subject._

**Scrooge: **And of course the kids! Like Webbigail, for example, she would do anything to keep you happy lass. You're like the sister she's never had.

**Lena: **_This is news to the surprised Lena. _I am!?

**Scrooge: **Of course. Webby keeps talking about how much she trusts you. Believe it or not she wishes she could have you as her sister?

**Lena: **_Lena is shocked to know how Webby sees her as a sister and at the same time she's touched. _Wow…that's really nice of her.

**Scrooge: **And then there's Louie. _Scrooge gives a teasing look. _Call me crazy but I think the lad has formed a wee bit of a crush on you. And I think you have one on him.

**Lena: **What!? _Lena shakes her hands and head in embarrassment and is blushing like crazy. _No! You got it all wrong! Louie and I don't have that sort of relationship!

**Scrooge: **The blushing on your face says otherwise. _Lena puts her hands on her cheeks, though it's pointless right now. _There's no need to be embarrassed about it lass. Louie talks a lot about you himself. Even in his sleep I hear him rattle on about how much he cares for you and loves spending time with you.

**Lena: **Really?

**Scrooge: **Yes. You seem to be the only person who can keep his mind off gold. You care for him too, don't you?

**Lena: **Well, yeah. Of course I do. I mean, Louie sorta reminds me of myself. _She smiles warmly as she thinks about her love interest. _All laid-back and lazy but…also cunning in a good way, he loves his family and whenever I'm feeling down he always does his best to cheer me up. He may be the evil triplet but…that doesn't stop him from having a good heart. _She looks up the sky with her smile becoming wider. _And that's why…I feel like I can always count on him.

**Scrooge: **See, so you do have people you can turn to. _He gets up holding his cane with a kind smile. _My advice to you when it comes to nightmares is to think of the people that care for you. _He places his hand over his heart. _…Because they never leave your heart, thus they'll be able to light the way when you feel lost.

**Lena: **_Lena takes in the piece of advice she received and gives the old man a grateful smile. _I'm not sure if I understand… but I'll think about it.

**Scrooge: **That's good enough.

**Lena: **_He proceeds to head back inside. _Hey, Mr McDuck. _Scrooge turns to her. _Thanks.

**Scrooge: **_He takes his hat off for a split second. _Anytime lass.

_Scrooge walks back in the manor, leaving Lena alone for a while. She stays sat down and looks at the orange skies with two clouds that vaguely look like the shape of Louie and Webby. Two more clouds appear above that take the shape of Dewey and Huey. Seeing these clouds make Lena look down in guilt and shame, hating herself for ever using them in the first place. Lena brushes her hair as she begins to sing._

* * *

**If Only**

**A million thoughts in my head  
Should I let my heart keep listening?  
Cause up 'til now, I've walked the line  
Nothing lost but something missing.**

_As Lena brushes her hair she gets up and walks around the entrance before sadly leaning on a wall._

* * *

**I can't decide what's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go?**

_She reminisce standing in front of her Aunt Magica in the abandoned theatre as the witch-like silhouette points at her and gives orders to steal the dime from Scrooge._

_We go back to the money shark incident when Webby was riding the shark on the bridge and Lena and Magica spot the dime in Tiffany's teeth. _

* * *

**If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah!**

_She runs away from the entrance around the manor in a state of distress towards the backyard before looking to orange skies, remembering how it all truly started for her under these very skies._

* * *

**If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh!**

_Her mind goes back to when she wrote on papers which she put in bottles before dumping them in the ocean, thus luring Webby to her and they meet for the first time. Shots switch to Lena lazily shaking Webby's hand by her thumb. _

_She remembers the first time she ever met Huey, Dewey and Louie. Shots show them coming out of the bushes and she tackles Louie, with the intention of punching the scared duck until Webby calms her down. The boys then embarrass themselves by proving Lena right about be exactly same by speaking the exact same words at the exact same times._

_She thinks back to their trip to Mount Neverest when she first met Donald Duck and she shakes hands with him._

* * *

**If onlyyyyyyy, YEAAAAAAH!  
If onlyyyyyyy,  
If onlyyyyyyy,  
If onlyyyyyyy,**

_She leans against the mansion corner in the backyard and dances about with an almost tearful expression while looking at the skies again which is getting close to becoming night dark before looking at Donald' currently empty houseboat._

* * *

**Every step, every word  
With every hour I'm feeling in  
To something new, something brave  
To someone I've never been**

_Her memories now focus on Webby. She thinks back The pink loving duck showing off her acrobatic skills._

_The girl's first adventure and fist bump together (with Webby making it weird), escaping from the Beagle Boys after crashing their party and the both of them play together in the bark on the slides, seesaws and other equipment._

_Their adventure in the subway tunnels with Huey, shots involve Lena proclaiming she'll avenge Webby's death if she gets killed by Terra-firmians and the both of them high-fiving Lena's little prank on Huey._

_The girls have their first sleepover together; shots present Webby giving Lena her friendship bracelet and the both of them badly beating the Duck Boys in the pillow fight, kicking them out of the room._

_At the end of their first adventure the kids are all stood in front of the mansion with the girl complementing each other on how they both beat the Beagle Family and them doing their British Accent talks, leaving the boys dumbfounded._

* * *

**I can't decide what's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go!?**

_Lena is now inside the houseboat as she sings. As she walks down the stairs she looks at the pictures of Donald and the boys, mainly the ones with Louie in them. She fawns when she sees a picture of Louie as a baby sleeping on his bed as she sings._

* * *

**If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh!**

_Her memories are now focused on Louie. Shots show the evil triplet putting his hands on his heart, proclaiming Lena as his new favourite._

_She remembers Louie cheering her up with popcorn as they play on their phones after Beakely rude statement, Louie preventing her from getting crushed, seeing Lena use her magic and helping her save Beakely and finally the kiss the teen duck gave to Louie on the cheek as well as his shocked reaction._

_She looks back on the time they spent together at Mount Neverest; playing in the hot spring, tricking the con man who duped Launchpad into revealing himself, Louie protecting Lena (making them blush) and toasting to the start of their new friendship._

_Shots switch back to the first sleepover when Louie gave Lena her purplish-pink jewel she keeps as a symbol of their bond._

_The two of them conning Gavin out of the mansion and they have a high five before bursting into laughter. After making their little joke, fist-bumping and laughing again, Webby looks on in confusion._

* * *

**If onlyyyyyyy, YEAAAAAAH!**

_She on the deck, yelling her line in the air before twirling and dancing in hopes of venting out her frustration and questions._

**Am I crazy?  
Maybe  
We could happen  
Yeah  
Will you still be with me  
When the magic's all run out?**

_She saddens, afraid of what would happen if they all found what she truly was and her mission._

* * *

**If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?**

_Memories of the moment she had with Donald during her sleepover plays in her mind. The both of them are sat on the couch talking and the Mage of Thunder aims a grateful smile after she cheers him up a bit._

_After Tiffany is destroyed Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby cheer Lena up on the concept of her abusive aunt and assures her what they've been through wasn't her fault. Louie, Webby and Lena laugh while Huey and Dewey are unamused with their nicknames._

_She remembers finally standing up to her aunt by destroying the money shark and in the end refuse to follow orders, only to realize that she can't escape._

* * *

**Ah ooooooooh!  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah ooooooooh!**

_Lena sings the loudest she could while leaning against the wall of the boat without anyone hearing her._

* * *

**If onlyyyyyyy, YEAAAAAAH!**

_Louie and Lena hug, with Lena completely relieved that he's alive after saving her twice._

* * *

**If onlyyyyyyy, YEAAAAAAH!**

_Webby and Lena having a hug after the money shark is destroyed, relieved the other is safe._

* * *

**If onlyyyyyyy, YEAAAAAAH!**

_Donald has Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby and Lena in a group family hug, relieved the kids are all alive._

* * *

**If onlyyyyyyy, YEAAAAAAH!**

_She sings at the edge of the deck before looking at her guilty reflection in the pool._

**If only!  
If only…**

_The song ends with a single tear welling up in her eye before it drops into the water, rippling over her reflection._

**…**

* * *

_More tears stream down Lena's face as she cries and sobs over her predicament. If she doesn't get the dime she'll be a prisoner forever but if she does this she'll have betrayed her friends who are slowly considering her family._

_Scenes shift to the bathroom where Lena has turned the tap on and is stood in front of the mirror on the wall._

**Lena: **I can't do this...I just can't do this!.

_Lena splashes water on her face a couple of times, hoping to cool down her sadness but the moment she does that when she looks in the mirror she yelps in terror to see her Magica sinisterly grinning right behind her. She turns around in fear as the silhouette enlarges._

**Lena: **Aunt Magica!

_Magica holds out her hand and aims a shadow blast at the door, covering it in a barrier of darkness. Magica wraps her claws around Lena's body. Lena shouts as she's lifted up and slammed against the wall. Her Aunt gets in her face and Lena reels her head back whimpering in fear._

**Magica: **No one can hear us now. Let's have a little family discussion. _Magica holds up her claws which flare with devilish red electricity, making Lena look on in fright and horror. She shakes her head in fear._

**Lena: **No…please, no.

**Magica: **Oh, yes Lena. You had this coming for a while.

_She sends out her claw and Lena screams in pain off screen as electricity flares in her vicinity._

_Because of the dark aura barrier no one could hear Lena screaming in pain as she received a brutal and electrifying torture from Magica. The witch has her shadow claw latched on to Lena's chest, sticking her against the wall and sending out red electricity to torture her own niece. The teen duck screams in pain and agony from the electrocution and when it stops her head drops down with her hair looking a little dishevelled. _

**Magica: **If I didn't know better I'd say you actually care about those brats and are now planning to rebel against me.

**Lena: **_Lena looks to her aunt in scared denial. _What!? NO! Aunt Magica, this is just part of the plan in gaining their trust! I-!

_She gets cut off when she's electrocuted and screaming once again._

**Magica: **You've already gained their trust. The reason why you haven't taken the dime is because you actually like them.

**Lena: **No, you're wrong! _Magica just evilly smirks._

**Magica: **Am I? Then why did you sing that revolting song before coming in here.

**Lena: **Wait, you heard all that!?

**Magica: **Of course I did and I had to cover my ears to stop myself from dying of disgust! _She gets in Lena's face again. _Didn't even know you were capable of singing…Lena.

**Lena: **_Lena sweats nervously as she was unaware that her aunt even heard her sing. _Uh…

**Magica: **Though, I guess I can't pin all the blame on you. After all, the only reason you've become this soft is because of Pinky McHappyBows and Greenie McGreenHood…_Magica gets closer and Lena sweats even more. _…Who I think, you have a crush on.

**Lena: **_Now Lena gets mad and blushes in embarrassment. _Shut up! Don't talk about them like that! And my personal life is none of your business!

_Magica electrocutes Lena again and the teen duck's screams of anguish become even louder. More strands of Lena's hear stand out and she's covered in burn marks. As Magica speaks her face enlarges and as does her eyes._

**Magica: **Oh, but that's where you're wrong Lena. Everything you do is my business. We're one and the same. You came from me, which makes you a monster like me!

**Lena: **I'm not a monster! I'm nothing like you!

**Magica: **Well, if you really want to "not" be like me and gain the freedom you so deeply desire then you will do as I order and get the dime… or else… _She chuckles deeply and sinisterly. _…Well, let's just say that your story about an abusive aunt will become true and you'll get more of this.

_She electrocutes Lena again and this time her screams are their loudest but once again no one is able to hear. When Magica finishes she pulls back and Lena drops on her faces panting heavily._

**Magica: **So chop, chop. Get to work and don't you even think of betraying me again!

_Magica disappears back into Lena's shadow and the bruised, burnt and battered teen duck could only lift herself up and lean against the wall hugging her knees in a fetal position after her painfully horrifying experience. Lena buries her face into her arms and knees quietly crying and sobbing in fear of her inner conflict._

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Magica has seriously gone too far this time. She has pushed her niece to the breaking point. And here I thought she couldn't get anymore despicable. What choice will Lena make? Family or her Real Family?**

**What did you think of that song? And that moment between Scrooge and Lena?**

**Reference**

**If Only - Disney Descendent (The credit goes to J. Tom for making the suggestion)**


	7. Episode 20: Other Bin of Scrooge McD P2

**Ducktales season 1 episode 20 – The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck part 2**

**A/N: Just so you know, I own none of these characters. Now we continue from where we left off.**

* * *

_Its night time now in Duckburg and the moon is partially covered in a dark shadow, because of the approaching lunar eclipse that will appear in about 8 days and everyone sleeps soundly in their rooms. Scrooge sleeps and snores peacefully but unbeknownst to him Lena has just snuck into his room after using her magic to heal herself from her wounds and bruises she got from Magica's brutal torture. She carefully closes the door and looks at Scrooge with a sad expression. She holds a glowing crystal dagger by her side, regretting what she's about to do._

**Lena: **Louie, Webby, I'm sorry.

_Magica comes out and looms above Scrooge laughing excitedly and maniacally as she thinks more and more about her revenge._

**Lena: **Could you stop! That's really annoying!

_Lena was on the bed glaring at her aunt, annoyed by her repulsive laugh. Magica becomes just as annoyed with her niece's rudeness. Lena grabs the dime pendent and holds up her crystal daggers. She carefully starts cutting the wire so the dime can come off safely without alerting Scrooge only to be scolded by her aunt again._

**Magica: **You're really annoying. I give you one simple task!

**Lena: **Simple!? What about this is simple!?

_Magica reappears by the wall pointing at Lena and playing shadow puppets again as the teen duck struggles to cut the wire._

**Magica: **All you had to do is pose as the pink one's friend, gain her trust, gain the trust of the red, blue and green ones, get invited to a series of sleepovers, forge a Vesuvian Diamond Dagger that will cut through anything, sneak into Scrooge's room as he sleeps to enact my grim revenge-!

**Lena: **_Lena is getting increasingly more annoyed with her aunt's constant babble about revenge. _And cut loose Scrooge's Number One Dime without him waking up while you yell at me the whole time!

_Scrooge twists his body, still in a peaceful sleep. Lena continues to cut the dime loose while Magica continues her rant._

**Magica: **I'm not yelling, I'm whispering harshly! You want your freedom, you do as I order!

**Lena: **_Lena points the dagger angrily at her aunt, much to Magica's shock. _I'm not your puppet! You really want to hurt Scrooge, be my guest!

_Magica floats right near his nemesis._

**Magica: **I would love to but…

_She tries to claw at Scrooge but her arms phase through him. It seems Scrooge's magical defences have give him protection from Magica's attempts to destroy him as Lena's shadow. The shadow witch groans in dismay._

**Magica: **I miss carnage. _A wolf howls and Magica spots the eclipse approaching. _Quickly! The Lunar Eclipse is coming in 8 days! With it my power grows but it's futile without the dime!

**Lena: **Would you just quiet down we don't wanna get caught-!

_Too late! The door opens behind and Magica goes into hiding while Lena could only sit there in shock as she hears the voice of the last person she wanted to find her in here._

**Webby: **Lena? What are you doing?

_Webby looks at her best friend in surprise and Lena quickly hides the dagger with a look of shock on her face, unable to know how to deal with this._

**Lena: **Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

* * *

_20 seconds later Lena is still making the same sounds as Webby stares her suspiciously. Lena climbs down the bed in hopes of making up a story but the girls gasp in shock when they hear the old man mumbling. Not wanting the both of them to get caught Lena grabs Webby's hand and together they run out at just second. Scrooge bolts up with yell and his hand on his chest. He notices his dime not there and realizes his pendant has been twisted around. When he grabs the dime and takes a good look at it he immediately becomes suspicious._

* * *

_The girls arrive at Webby's bedroom where a suspicious Webby jumps on box to aim a lamp light at Lena._

**Webby: **What were you doing in Scrooge's room?

_Lena changes the subject by grabbing the lamp and aiming the light right back at her._

**Lena: **What were you doing there?

**Webby: **Oh, nothing. _She readjusts her lamp to normal. _Definitely, not collecting drool samples while he sleeps.

_She only confirms that's exactly whatever she was doing when a chemistry flask drops from, causing her to freeze up in embarrassment when Lena sees it. The teen duck smirks, seeing how she can use this to her advantage. She innocently turns around rubbing the back of her head._

**Lena: **No, you'd think it's silly. _Webby jumps down and looks at her curiously._

**Webby: **What?

**Lena: **Well, it's just Mr McDuck's pretty cool. I may have caught a bit of the obsession bug from you.

**Webby: **Oh no! _It looked as though Webby was terrified when she puts her hands to her beak but she is actually excited. _Sorry you caught the greatest disease ever! Ooh, ooh! Let's start a fan club. Oh! The fan club should start a blood oath! OH! Let's take a blood oath!

_The giddy and hyper pink-loving girl runs and climbs down the ladder just as Lena walks up to it with her hands behind her back._

**Lena: **Or we could start by checking out Scrooge's Number One Dime.

**Webby: **Oh, I wish. _She takes a book and gets on floor, Lena follows. _He keeps it to himself. That selfishly lovable genius. But, I do have and exhaustible research presentation on the life and times of Scrooge McDuck.

_Lena reels back in horror, as much as she likes Webby she hates having to hear give long lectures about the Duck/McDuck family._

**Lena: **Oh no…

**Webby: **_Webby turns her back and reads. _Scotland, 1867! _Lena sighs in a slump. _A duckling is hatched into humble beginnings!

_Magica appears in the same expression and posture. The both of them groan in dismay, feeling that this is going to be a very long night._

* * *

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the world on the outskirts of Disney Town during 5am, Donald in his Royal Court Magician Attire is meditating on a feel of grass. He has his legs crossed and arms crossed as he looks down with his eyes calmly closed. He sits like he's been in the same spot for hours and in a few minutes his body is surrounded in a blue outline of light. He uses his magic to levitate in the air and he furrows his eyebrows, increasing his concentration and electricity begins crackling from his body._

* * *

_As for the girls, Webby continues her presentation and it's been going on for so long that Lena eventually falls asleep out of boredom; of course Webby hasn't noticed that yet, hanging on her board is a picture of some mystical ring with attachments outside and inside it._

**Webby: **"…Until Scrooge realized his worst nightmare was being caused by the mythical dream catcher he found back in January 8th 1977! WHAAAAAT!?"

_Webby turns her back continuing to talk without letting, as Lena snores and Magica yawns. It was at that moment the witch heard her nemesis' voice._

**Scrooge: **I'm telling you, something is off in the mansion!

* * *

_Magica manages to leave Webby's room and hides behind a plant pot in the corridor to see Scrooge strictly speaking with Beakely._

**Beakely: **Mr McDuck, I assure you, nothing strange is going on here.

**Scrooge: **Then how do you explain this!? _He brings out his dime to present the damage that Lena made while cutting the wire. _My Number One Dime has been tampered with!

_This actually throws Beakely out for a loop as she bends down to have a closer look, causing her face to be filled with concern._

**Beakely: **But the filament is made from uncuttable enchanted quaddrimond. Anything that could cut it would-

**Scrooge: **Would have to be supernatural. There's something afoot in this house and I have a feeling it's not Bigfoot again. _He puts his dime back in his coat. _Until I get to the bottom of this, I'm putting the dime in the other bin for safe-keeping.

_Magica gasps, now she doesn't know where to get the dime because she's never heard of 'the Other Bin.'_

* * *

_Lena has just woken up and continues listening to Webby's lecturing with her hands on her face, bored out of her mind just as her shadow returns._

**Webby: **Making Scrooge McDuck the finest adventure capitalist the world will ever see! Now onto the slideshow! I'm gonna get the projector!

_Webby runs out of the room to find her projector and Lena groans in agonised boredom just as her vexed and annoyed aunt reappears with her hands on her hips._

**Magica: **Well, you messed up! _Magica gets in front of the confused teen duck._

**Lena: **I literally haven't moved.

**Magica: **You didn't move fast enough before and now our arch-nemesis is onto us. Scrooge went and hid the dime in something called "The Other Bin." This…is all your fault.

_To Lena Magica's voice becomes somewhat distorted and she enlarges enough to cover the whole room, making her cringe in fear so she attempts to alleviate her anger._

**Lena: **Okay! You're mad but at least the dime isn't on him anymore, we just have to find this mysterious Other Bin thingy. _She happily crosses her arms. _Your welcome!

_Magica is not satisfied as he shadow face slowly rises behind Lena._

**Magica: **You just had to waste your time with lecture girl instead of sticking to the plan.

**Lena: **Using her was part of the plan.

**Magica: **THEN USE HER ALREADY!

_Magica is near the breaking point of her anger and covers the whole room in her silhouette, her voice distorts and Lena cringes in fear as she braces for the pain but before that could happen Webby comes back and the witch hides. Webby comes in pushing a projector near her board just as Lena walks up to her._

**Webby: **Okay, most of this is an artist rendering of the facts but I drew them so they're amazing.

**Lena: **Cool. Uh…real quick, what's the other bin?

_Webby surprisingly gasps and her face freezes in horror. Normally stuff like this would excite her but instead she's terrified, though Lena hasn't noticed that and takes her by her hand._

**Lena: **Good, you heard of it. Let's go.

_She proceeds to pull her out, but to her surprise Webby sticks to the floor refusing to move. Lena turns to her friend in confusion just as she shakes her head._

**Webby: **Oh, no, no, no, no, no! The Money Bin is where the Money goes. The Other Bin is for the "other", the bad things!

_She claps her hand and the lights turn off in response. Lena has her eyes shielded when the projector light up and Webby jumps up to pull down a hidden poster of her depiction of the Other Bin under the manor._

**Scrooge: **Where Scrooge puts all his most dangerous finds and artefacts to keep them from prying hands. Why would you wanna go there?

_She claps her hands again, the projector turns off, the poster disappears and the lights turn back on._

**Lena: **'Cause I just heard Scrooge say he put his Number One Dime in there.

_Webby gasps in shock and excitement, this peaks her curiosity as Scrooge never ever takes off his dime._

**Webby: **He almost never takes off the dime!

**Lena: **Then we'd better go check it out before he takes it back.

_Lena proceeds to leave expecting Webby to follow, but to her disappointment the usually adventure loving girl becomes nervous, since she's never prepared going on an adventure in the Other Bin._

**Webby: **Oh…I don't know…

_Lena steps back in a slump and sighs. She was hoping to never ever have to manipulate her own friend's desires for adventure but desperate to be free she relents in doing it. She turns around with a smirk._

**Lena: **You're telling me there's a mystical room in your own home that you've never been to that contains Scrooge and possibly Donald's greatest secrets and you don't want to go there.

_Webby makes squeamish sounds as she tries to pick between adventure and 100% certain death. As much as she loves adventure that involve the possibility of almost getting killed an adventure in the Other Bin would be far out of even her league but the chance to see Scrooge's dime and the enthusiasm Lena's showing were both too hard to resist._

**Webby: **Okay, fine! But we shouldn't go alone. We should bring Dewey, Huey and Louie with us as well as some equipment.

**Lena: **_Lena teasingly crosses her arms. _Mmm, I see. You want to spend more time with Bluey, don't you?

**Webby: **_Webby blushes with her hands behinds her back and twiddling her foot. _Uh…I may have an ulterior motive.

* * *

_The boys are in their room sleeping and wearing their pyjamas. _

* * *

_Dewey is wearing a blue footie, Huey is wearing a red buttoned shirt and night cap and Louie is wearing a green buttoned shirt. The three of them snore soundly and quietly in their bunk bed. _

* * *

_The girls step inside to see them sleeping and close the door. Webby holds the horn she used to cheer Scrooge during his golf match with Glomgold. The girls nod to each other and Webby blows her horn, making Huey, Dewey and Louie jolt up and fall from their beds onto each other in shock._

**Lena: **Morning sleepyheads.

**Webby: **Rise and shine boys!

_The triplets lift themselves up with their eyes looking groggy and almost closed._

**Louie: **Morning?

**Dewey: **Rise and shine?

**Huey: **_Huey looks to the time to see it's 12am and outside to see it's still dark. _It's midnight! What are the both of you doing up so late?

**Louie: **And why'd you both wake us up so late? I was having a dream of gold literally raining down on me from the skies.

**Webby: **_The girls slowly walk up closer. _How would you guys like to come with us on a midnight adventure?

**Dewey: **That depends…_Dewey yawns in exhaustion._

**Huey: **What will we get out of this adventure?

**Lena: **A chance to see Scrooge's Number One Dime.

_This makes Huey and Dewey's eyes and face wide open in excitement, though Louie is not all the impressed._

**Huey & Dewey: **Number One Dime!?

**Huey: **Are you talking about the first dime Scrooge ever earned that served as the foundation of his hardwork and fortune!?

**Dewey: **The dime that Scrooge keeps to himself and doesn't let anyone else touch or even look at it.

**Webby: **The very same one!

**Lena: **I overheard Scrooge is putting his dime in a place called the Other Bin.

_This perks up Louie's interest and he widens his eyes in excitement._

**Louie: **I'm sorry, but did you say "Other Bin", as in a secret Money Bin.

**Webby: **Oh, no, no. The Other Bin is actually a hidden room under the manor containing Scrooge's most dangerous artefacts and monsters he's captured.

_Louie's face drops in disappointment but Huey and Dewey on the other hand are more excited than ever._

**Dewey: **I'm sorry, monsters!?

**Huey: **Artefacts! _Lena crosses her arms with a smirk._

**Lena: **So then, you boys in!?

**Dewey: **_Dewey and Huey jump up right in the girls' faces. _Are you kidding!? Who could pass up a chance to fight monsters and almost die trying!?

**Huey: **Or the chance to gain infinite wisdom!?

**Dewey & Huey: **Or the chance to see Scrooge's Number One Dime!?

**Webby: **_Webby giddily pumps her fists in excitement. _So is that a yes?

**Dewey: **You bet it is! I'm in! _Dewey proudly puts his hand on his hips and as does Huey._

**Huey: **Me too!

**Louie: **Not me three! Louie out!

_The kids all look to see an uninterested Louie back in his bed, trying to sleep and is turned away from them. The kids pleadingly smile at the youngest triplet._

**Webby: **Oh…come on, Louie. It'll be fun! Don't you want to see Scrooge's Number One Dime?

**Louie: **Already seen it.

**Webby: **_Webby is surprised since Scrooge never allows anyone to see his dime. _Oh…

**Huey: **Come on! Don't be so lazy. Think of all the wisdom and knowledge we'll gain.

**Louie: **Meh…boring…

**Dewey: **Think of all the death defying stunts and monsters we'll get to face.

**Louie: **Blarg. All you're doing is giving me reasons not to go.

_They all deadpan at Louie for his laziness but Webby snaps her fingers, coming up with an idea. She runs and jumps up the bed, bending down to whisper in Louie's ear._

**Webby: **Louie, you realize if you come with us you'd be spending more time with Lena~.

_This completely changes everything; Louie's eyes widen and he turns around to take a good look at Lena. The boys are oblivious as to who he's staring at but Lena notices he's looking at her and she waves with a smile. Louie makes the same nervous sound Webby made in her room, choosing between avoiding horrific death and his love for Lena. Seeing the smile on Lena's face as she waves was too hard to resist and he makes his choice._

**Louie: **Okay, fine! I'll come.

**Dewey, Huey, Webby & Lena: **YEAH! _They raise their fists up in excitement._

**Webby: **To adventure!

* * *

_Scenes shift multiple places around the manor where the boys get their own weapons after changing into their regular clothes. Dewey finds a double edged sword with a brown handle __**(A/N: the same one Webby used in Timephoon)**__ hanging on the wall in the foyer. He takes it off and gives it a close examination before spinning it and smiling in satisfaction._

* * *

_Huey finds a couple of spears with large shiny silver tips hanging in the corridor. They're all different sizes from smallest to largest. Huey picks one suitable for his height. He tests it out by giving it a bend to test its durability._

* * *

_Louie opens a drawer where his golden khopesh lies. He takes it out and gives it a good wipe with a towel before kissing and rubbing it._

* * *

_Scrooge comes out of a door in the corridor no one but him has been through yet. He holds a crossbow and looks to his brown hunting cap on the table near the door._

**Scrooge: **The dime is secure. _He switches hat and has an expression of serious determination. _Now the hunt is on.

_The kid's peak their heads out of the corner as Scrooge walks away. Once it's clear Lena is the first to step out and motions her friends to follow which they do. Dewey and Louie have their blades sheathed behind them and Huey holds his spear. Lena takes a hold of Webby's hand as she opens the door and the 5 kids step inside._

* * *

_Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby and Lena are now walking through another dark room consisting of a lot of Scrooge's collections and artworks from adventures he's been on._

**Louie: **Huh? So Scrooge has another room where he keeps cool stuff?

**Huey: **Guess he ran out of space in the garage.

**Dewey: **So Webby, where is this Other Bin we're looking for?

**Webby: **_Webby looks at a schedule and a map she drew on her book. _Based on Duckworth's old cleaning schedule, the entrance to the Other Bin is somewhere in here.

**Huey: **_Huey deadpans at Webby. _Seriously. You even researched Duckworth's old cleaning schedule?

**Webby: **Well, yeah. Of course I did.

**Lena: **Why?

**Webby: **Because I can.

**Louie: **Fair enough.

_Everyone except Webby gasps when a crate comes to life and looks as though it's going to kill them. It drops down and opens up to reveal disgusting zombie parts crawl or hop out. Louie, Huey and Lena cringe in disgust. Lena steps back in fear vomiting and Huey hides behind Dewey who's in awe._

**Dewey: **Whoa!

**Webby: **Don't worry. It's just some assorted zombie parts.

**Louie: **_Louie feels the need to vomit and covers his mouth. _Already regretting this.

_Lena accidentally bumps into an artwork at the back, making her yelp and turn to see a picture of Scrooge wielding a crossbow to fight a huge minotaur holding a hammer._

**Lena: **Scrooge sure seems to be good at hunting monsters.

**Huey: **That's one of the things that made him so famous.

**Dewey: **And one of the greatest adventurers ever.

**Louie: **And the Richest Duck in the World.

**Webby: **He's never met a mystical foe he couldn't defeat. Right zombie hand.

_The nearby zombie hand gives the thumbs up and Dewey holds up his hand._

**Dewey: **Up high zombie hand.

_The hand jumps up and has a high five with Dewey, creeping out Louie, Huey and Lena further._

**Lena: **Well, that's…comforting…

**Huey: **_Huey takes a look around his surroundings. _The things in here are way creepier that what Uncle Scrooge has in the garage. This must be the entrance to the Other Bin after all.

_They all gather around Webby to look at her book._

**Webby: **According to this to find the bin we must see through Scrooge's eyes and get into his head.

_Huey's face gleams but the rest are nothing more than confused._

**Huey: **Ooh! I love riddles!

**Dewey: **What the heck does that mean?

**Louie: **Is it telling us to actually get inside Uncle Scrooge's head.

**Huey: **_Huey deadpans at Louie. _Riddles don't work like that Louie.

_Lena spots and points to a headless statue of Scrooge._

**Lena: **Looks like someone's already got to his head.

_Huey puts a hand on his chin, beginning to understand how the riddle works. He walks and climbs up the statue to the neck, looking in the direction his uncle's head would look in._

**Huey: **Through his eyes… _He gasps when he sees a painting of Scrooge standing in front of vault above some crates. _I see a painting!

**Louie: **This must be the entrance to the Other Bin.

**Lena: **But…how do we get into his head?

_Dewey climbs up the crates and looks closely at the painting. His eyes widen a little when he spots a thin hole in the centre of the vault picture._

**Dewey: **Hey guys. There's some sort of hole in here. I think it's for some sort of special key hidden in this place.

**Huey: **So where's the key we're looking for?

**Webby: **You got me.

**Louie: **It looks like the key to finding the key is to get in Scrooge's head.

_Louie uses his powers of keen observation to eye the picture suspiciously until he notices something distinctive about Scrooge's expression and pose._

**Louie: **_He snaps his fingers in realization. _Hey guys, I think I got it! _They all look to Louie in interest. _Now think, if any of you here were Uncle Scrooge about to take a picture in front of the vault how exactly would you guys pose.

**Dewey: **Well, if that were me taking the picture I'd proudly do something like this. _He puts a hand on his hip and holds out another with a big smile on his face as he presents the vault before going back to normal. _It shows that I'm proud of the work I'm presenting.

**Huey: **But Scrooge isn't doing that in this picture.

_In the picture Scrooge seems to be looking down the floor which is what Louie had noticed._

**Louie: **Exactly. Scrooge isn't proudly presenting his work right. He's using his head and eyes to point in the direction of the key.

**Webby: **Then what's he looking at?

_They follow the direction of his eyes and see that he's looking at some nearby posts. Dewey, Webby and Huey walk over to the posts. Webby picks one of them and as they examine it Louie and Lena climb up the crates to get a closer look at the hole._

_At first, they can't find anything special about the post until Huey turns a wheel. They gasp when a hidden compartment appears from the bottom. Louie and Lena immediately brighten up and smirk to each other._

**Lena: **You thinking what I'm thinking?

**Louie: **Yeah, good thinking. _They look back to the others._

**Lena: **Hey! Let us see that.

_The three of them climb up the crates and Webby hands it over to Louie for him to inspect the compartment before handing it over to Lena who fits it into the hall. A metallic sound is heard within the painting and the post transforms into a vault handle which turns all around. As a result, a circular entrance is opened up, leaving them in shock. The 5 kids smile at each other with Webby high-fiving Dewey and Lena high-fiving Louie. The blue and green wearing ducks courteously step aside and gesture to the girls to go in first._

**Dewey: **Ladies first.

**Webby: **Aww. That's sweet.

_Huey rolls his eyes at his two brothers attempts to impress their love-life as the girls step in before the boys go inside themselves. _

* * *

_The kids are now walking down a spiral staircase with the kids becoming more excited than ever._

**Dewey: **Ohmygosh! I can't believe that there's been a secret monster room literally under our noses and we never knew about it!

**Huey: **I can't believe this place wasn't that hard to fine!

**Webby: **Wow! You're right for a forbidden danger chamber this has been pretty easy. We should find the dime in no time.

_When they arrive at the bottom they freeze and widen their eyes in shock to see how huge the room is. It's metallic and filled with hundreds of doors around them with light shining in front of them._

**Lena: **You were saying…?

_None of them are able to figure out which door the dime is hidden in. Webby, Huey and Louie become a more panicky than ever and are now having second thoughts about this little adventure._

**Huey: **Um…okay…maybe this wasn't a good idea.

**Webby: **Maybe we should do some more research before we're…_She chuckles nervously and Magica appears behind them angrily crossing her arms with the death stare aimed at Lena._ …You know, lost in here forever.

**Louie: **Yes! Finally! You two agree with me! Let's get out of here!

_They proceed to leave but Dewey turns them back not wanting to miss out on awesome adventure and Lena panics when she sees the look Magica is giving her so she also helps. They try giving off encouraging expressions as they gently push them forward._

**Dewey: **Whoa, whoa, whoa! Guys come on, we just got here! We can't leave now!

**Lena: **Bluey's right. So it's a little bigger than we thought, it's still worth it to find the dime.

_Now Magica is quite pleased with her niece and Webby, Huey and Louie groan in reluctant acceptance as they all walk forward with Lena behind a little so her Aunt wouldn't be spotted._

**Huey: **But what if we get lost?

**Dewey: **As long as we stick together there's no way we can get lost.

**Louie: **_Louie spreads his arms in anger. _Is it really worth risking for some dime?

**Dewey: **Uncle Scrooge is bound to take back the dime sooner or later. And this is probably the only chance we get to have a close up look.

**Webby: **Fine! _The 4 kids look around the multitude of doors around. _But we need to take some time to figure out which door to open.

_The impatient Magica points at a random nearby door, ordering Lena to open it up._

**Louie: **Yeah, the dime could be anywhere.

_Unfortunately, Lena had no choice but to follow her orders. She grabs the handle and opens up the door_. _The moment she does, a blast of light is released that forces the kids to shield their eyes. _

* * *

_When it clears the kids run to the door and Webby gasps to see what's inside._

_It's a mystical child-like dream land filled with flowers, rainbows and different coloured stars and hearts with faces. In the centre was none other than some sort of unicorn that is letting the breeze inside the room brush through his mane._

_Huey's eyes become doe eyes, Dewey and Lena are unimpressed as they were expecting something epic, Louie wipes his forehead in relief and Webby has her eyes and mouth wide open in happiness._

**Huey: **It's beautiful.

**Louie: **Phew. It's just a unicorn.

**Dewey: **_Dewey groans in disappointment. _Oh…that's lame.

**Lena: **Why is Scrooge hiding a frilly unicorn?

**Webby: **_Webby tenses in excitement. _Sword Horse.

_Lena and Louie widen their eyes in fear now._

**Huey: **Let me check the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook for this. _Huey sticks his spear to the floor before removing his hat and taking out his JWG. He flips through pages until he finds a picture of the Sword Horse. _Here it is: Sword Horses, horses with horns as sharp as blades. That makes sense.

**Louie: **Yeah, I think we got that Huey.

**Huey: **There's more. Warning: These are very proud creatures and become highly violent…and aggressive when they hear anyone refer to them as unicorns.

_Now all the kids widen their eyes in fear. Webby looks to Lena and Dewey and Huey look to Louie. The two ducks realized they have just made a potentially deadly mistake. All hopes of the Sword Horse not hearing them erased when the creature gets angry and blows its nose. He gets on the ground before charging at kids with a furious neigh, making them scream in terror._

* * *

_Scrooge is on the hunt searching for clues or any traces that'll help him find whoever tried to take his dime and unleash the terrible secret and power within it that only he, Donald and Beakely know about._

**Scrooge: **Where are you?

* * *

_Scrooge first searches every inch of his washroom for any possible clues. He checks through the door and looks through his tub but comes up short._

* * *

_He's in the living room searching very thoroughly through the couches, not wanting to leave anything out one bit. It was at that moment Beakely appears and Scrooge turns to her._

**Scrooge: **Did you find anything Beakely?

**Beakely: **No, I'm afraid not. I've searched the kitchen, dining hall and the corridors but could find nothing.

**Scrooge: **Keep looking. This has to be a very thorough search. You know there's more to my dime than the foundation of my fortune.

**Beakely: **_Beakely's expression becomes grim. _I'm fully aware of the deadly secret within your dime Mr McDuck which is why I'm willing to follow your paranoia and not leave anything to chance.

**Scrooge: **Good.

* * *

_As for Donald in Disney Castle, its bright morning now and sun is shining brightly on the town, giving the forecast of a wonderful day. After completing his mental training and meditation outside the castle Donald is now walking through the castle corridor on his way to see Mickey. He walks past a couple of moving broomsticks that are actually alive due to his magic._

**Donald: **Ah…I feel fresh as a daisy. It always feels great clearing up my mind in the morning. Today is going to be a great day!

_Donald stops in front of a ginourmous pink door. He clears his throat, not wanting to sound unintelligible to the king. He steps up and knocks on the true door which is actually a small part of the giant door. No one responds so Donald pushes it open and walks inside._

* * *

_He's now walking on the pink carpet of the ginourmous audience chamber._

**Donald: **Good morning your majesty.

_He continues to walk through the chamber, at the end are two statues of a duck mage and dog night and in front of it is the King and Queen's two thrones._

**Donald: **It's nice to see you this morn- _Donald expects to find Mickey but what he found were two empty thrones. _WHAT!?

_From behind the throne comes out Pluto. Now Donald is more concerned than ever; the King would never without his faithful companion/dog. The Mage of Thunder spots the envelope with Mickey's seal in Pluto's mouth._

* * *

_A couple seconds later he takes it out of the dog's mouth and reads the letter that was inside it. His eyes move left and right and he blinks as he reads the letter as thoroughly as he could._

* * *

_Then a couple more seconds later Donald runs out of the chamber screaming in absolute panic and frantically runs through the corridor like a maniac. Whatever Mickey said in his letter has put him in a state of shock._

* * *

_Donald now arrives in the garden to find Goofy lying down on the flower bed in front of the grass castle. He snores peacefully in a state of utter serenity which is about to be disturbed by the desperate Donald._

**Donald: **Wake up, Goofy! Wake up! This is serious!

_Unfortunately when Goofy is asleep like this he's deaf to everyone around him, prompting an angry Donald to let his temper get the best of him and yells out, pointing his finger up, unleashing a small bolt of lightning from the air that strikes Goofy in the stomach. The knight yelps and bolts up from the flower bed. He finally gets up rubbing his eyes and turns to see it was Donald who disturbed his sleep but obviously there are no hard feelings._

**Goofy: **Hey there, Donald. G'morning.

**Donald:** We got a problem Goofy! But don't tell anyone…

**Goofy: **_Goofy doesn't really pay attention and spots who's behind Donald. _Queen Minnie?

**Donald: **_Donald firmly puts his hands on his hips. _Not even the Queen!

**Goofy: **Daisy?

**Donald:** _Donald shakes his head furiously. _NOOOOOOO! _That is the last person he wants to know about this. _It's top secret!

**Goofy: **_Unfortunately Goofy didn't catch that part and just waves to who's behind Donald. _G'morning ladies.

_Donald freezes up in shock; there are only two women in Disney Castle and those are the two he wants to keep this secret from._

**Donald: **What…!?

_The Duck Mage slowly turns around to see Queen Minnie and Daisy had been right behind him and had heard everything that was said, the both of them have suspicious and strict expressions on their faces. Minnie crosses her arms and Daisy had her hands on her hips while clearing her throat, demanding for an explanation. Donald chuckles nervously feeling he's been busted._

**Donald: **Um…hello…

**Minnie: **Well, Donald…

**Daisy: **Is there anything you'd like to tell us?

**Donald: **Uh…

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in the Other Bin the Sword Horse had charged at Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby and Lena, prompting the 5 kids to leap out of the way. Unfortunately the horse had bumped into another larger door. The force of the impact made the door open by accident._

* * *

_The kids gasp in horror and their fears are worsened when the minotaur with the giant hammer that Scrooge was seen fighting in the art Lena had bumped into comes out roaring in pure rage and anger and the kids scream in fright._

**Huey: **That's the Minotaur we saw in the art picture in the manor!

**Louie: **Makes sense since it classifies as incredibly dangerous!

_The Minotaur brings up its hammer and slams it on the floor, prompting the five kids to scatter and jump out of the way. _

* * *

_The Sword Horse sets its sights on Webby and Lena. Beakely's granddaughter gasps when she sees it try to impale its horns. Webby jumps up just as the horn strikes the floor and she gets her hand on its head to bounce off and land behind to deliver a sweep to its back legs but the Sword Horse lifts those up and delivers a kick in the face. Webby screams in pain as she is sent flying but Lena jumps on the horse's neck and attempts to strangle it into submission but the Sword Horse neighs in anger and just jumps backward. Lena screams in pain when she gets smashed into the metal wall and groans when she drops to floor._

* * *

_Dewey climbs up a ladder as the Minotaur chases after him. When the blue wearing duck gets high enough he leaps off before the humanoid bull smashes the ladder with his hammer. Dewey lands on his feet and hand stylishly, before bringing out his sword from his scabbard. The Minotaur turns and to his amazement the beast's hammer shape changes into a large double bladed axe._

**Dewey: **_Dewey has his beak wide open in shock. _He can shape shift his weapon. That is so cool!

_The beast puffs out smoke before bringing up his axe, making Dewey's face morph to terror._

**Dewey: **And now it just got less cool…

_He screams in fright when the axe is brought down and he jumps out of the way, rolling on the floor before getting up. The Minotaur begins wildly swinging his axe back and forth; Dewey used his sword to guard against the ferocious flurry of attacks. He holds his sword diagonally to block the second strike and then swings his sword forward to meet the third strike. Dewey is seemingly able to hold it back but the Minotaur's large size and superior strength allowed it to send Dewey shouting into the metal wall. The Minotaur then proceeds to slice him in two and Dewey braces for the pain but opens his eyes when he hears the sounds of metal clash. _

_He sees Louie and Huey use their khopesh and spear to block the Minotaur's axe with all their strength. The triplets smirk at each other before Dewey gets up and joins in. The beast swings his axe but Dewey parries it with his own swing and then Louie jumps up and slashes the Minotaur only to be blocked, prompting Huey to run forward and attempt to slice it in the stomach, making it jump back._

_The humanoid bull switches to his hammer again and attempts to pound the Duck Boys._

**Louie: **Scatter!

**Huey: **Triangle formation!

**Dewey: **Go!

_The trio scatter before the hammer smashes against the floor. They surround the Minotaur in a triangle formation. Dewey stops in his position and holds out his blade with both hands, Huey stops at the right and holds his Spear with both hands and Louie gets in the same stance behind the humanoid bull._

* * *

_Webby makes a run for it from the sword horse and climbs onto a nearby ladder. The horse neighs and rams its horn into the ladder, making it slip in half. It drops to the ground and Webby yelps, landing on its back. _

**Webby: **This is so dangerous! _The horse neighs in anger when it sees her riding him and tries shaking her off, though Webby looks like she's having the time of her life. _WHEEEE!

_Lena gets up holding her shoulder, her face is a little bruised and strands of hair stand out a little after getting kicked by the Sword Horse. She gasps when she sees the boys struggling against the Minotaur and Webby beginning to get shaken off. Though Magica emerges and watches it all with sadistic enjoyment._

**Magica: **Someone's wearing their crazy pants!

_Webby is eventually shaken off and the horse attempts to impale her but Webby rolls to the right. The horse attempts this multiple times but Webby keeps rolling left and right to avoid getting stabbed. The mystical steed neighs in anger and lifts its front hooves, attempting a different approach. Webby rolls to avoid getting stomped by the left hoof but that allowed the horse to use its right hoof to stomp Webby in her stomach. Webby chokes at first which then turns into a loud scream of agony that makes Lena gasp in horror._

**Lena: **WEBBY!

* * *

_The boys are continuing to duke it out with the Minotaur. Dewey, Huey and Louie were swinging/thrusting their weapons with skills to parry the blows of the Minotaur's axe. The three of them swing their weapons forward to guard and meet with the humanoid beast's axe. It then swings its axe horizontally and the boys roll out of the way. _

_Louie gasps in horror when it proceeds to cleave him in half but he is saved Huey who uses a well timed spear thrusts to knock the face of the app away from Louie, allowing the green wearing duck to jump out of the way. The Minotaur then swings his axe at Huey but the eldest triplet jumps up and with a battle cry he impales his spear into the Minotaur's right leg below his joint, making it scream in pain. Huey holds on as tight as possible as he feels himself getting shaken off._

**Huey: **This was not how I imagined a quest for knowledge and wisdom to go!

_Louie takes advantage of the Minotaur's pain to climb up another ladder and leap off with his Khopesh held in both hands, impaling it in the shoulder which makes it roar louder._

**Louie: **That's how it is with adventure! Whether it's for treasure, knowledge or for some lame dime it always ends up like this and I'd prefer to avoid that!

_Ignoring its shoulder pain the minotaur proceeds to cleave Dewey in two. He then jumps to the side to dodge the drop slice. He uses the opening to run up and upper-slash the beast across its wrist making it roar in anger. When he hears Webby screaming Dewey turns and gasps when he sees what happened to his best friend._

* * *

_This time the mystic stallion stomps Webby with both hooves and that makes her scream even louder. It then snags its teeth on her blue sports vest, lifting her up and then banging her against the metal floor multiple times. Her shouts and grunts of pain distract the horrified Dewey from the Minotaur._

**Dewey: **Webby! Hang on! I'm come-

_He's cut on when he's whacked by the Minotaur's giant hammer. Dewey screams in pain and slams into the metal wall, dropping to the floor completely motionless._

_After some more shaking Huey and his spear are yanked out of the Minotaur's legs and sent screaming into a ladder that breaks apart upon impact, leaving him on a pile of metal._

_Louie continues holding on as tight as he possibly could until the bull grabs him by the hood and hauls him and the Khopesh off. He brings him to his violent face, steam puffs out of his nose which makes Louie smile in terror._

**Louie: **Uh…I don't suppose you can accept a sincere apology?

_He tries to sincerely smile albeit nervously but that just earns him getting violently tossed up and sent screaming into the ceiling. He's stuck for a few seconds before dropping to the platform railing above the floor._

**Louie: **You could've just said no.

_Dewey struggles to get up, using his sword for support only for the Minotaur to have leapt in the air and crash onto his back. The blue duck screams in horrible anguish and spit out some saliva. _

_Huey lifts himself up rubbing his head and gasps to see the Minotaur tormenting his brother._

**Huey: **Dewey!

_He bolts and rushes towards them just as the Minotaur brings up his hammer to deliver the final blow and literally smash Dewey's face. Huey wasn't about to let that happen so he uses his spear as Javelin and blasts off into the air. The Minotaur brings down its axe but at the last second Huey delivers a kick in the face that sends reeling back off Dewey in slow motion. The beast stumbles back and it was at the moment Louie leaps off to impale the Minotaur in its back, making it roar and recoil in pain._

**Louie: **Hey, quit bullying my brothers! Only I have the right to bully them!

_Huey bounces off the wall and stabs the bull in the back too. Dewey has a harder time getting up, looking bruised and battered, his clothes covered in tears and dirt. He holds onto his sword and gets on his feet to see his brothers hold on as tight as they possibly could as the Minotaur struggles to shake them off._

**Dewey: **Huey! Louie!

**Louie: **Go! Save Webby!

**Huey: **We'll hold this thing off as long as we can.

**Dewey: **I'll be back to help you guys, I promise!

_As his brothers literally hang in there Dewey runs off to save Webby._

* * *

_The energetic duck is sent sprawling across the floor after being thrashed around by the Sword Horse. She gets up looking quite beat up and with hoof marks on her chest. She pants heavily in exhaustion just as the Sword Horse slashes its horn again. Webby is able to jump up and deliver a spin kick which the horse reels back to dodge before back-kicking Webby in her stomach. She is sent screaming and slams into the wall so hard she gets stuck on it. It doesn't end there; the Sword Horse runs up and delivers a rapid barrage of back-kicks, causing Webby to scream in unbridled pain and agony. As Webby's screams become louder she feels her entire body becoming numb and battered more than ever and some strikes her in the face. _

_When it stops Webby is stuck to the wall more bruised than ever, her clothes are a little tattered, a slice mark is seen across her vest and she has a black eye like when she fought Dewey. _

**Lena: **Webby! Get out of there!

**Webby: **_Webby groans in pain and is barely able to open her eyes. _I can't… it feels like my whole body is paralyzed.

_The Sword Horse charges in to deliver the finishing blow and Webby closes her eyes to brace herself for the end but once again her blue knight in shining armour came to save her by dropping down slashing his sword against the horn, sending it crashing right below Webby. The angrily neighs as he finds his horn stuck against the wall and struggles to get off. Webby drops down and Dewey catches her after sheathing his sword. He runs to a safe distance and gently sets Webby down but with a look of concern._

**Dewey: **Webby! You okay?

**Webby: **_Webby manages to give off a weak but grateful smile to her saviour. _A little numb but not stirred. I'll live. How many times have you saved me like this?

**Dewey: **Hmm…I don't know. I lost count somewhere at 26.

**Webby: **_Webby chuckles a little bit. _Ha I wasn't feeling so numb right now I'd slap you.

_Unfortunately, the tender moment is interrupted by the neighing of the sword horse who yanks itself off at the roar and angrily neighs at Dewey who grits his teeth at the mystical stallion for hurting the love of his life._

**Dewey: **I've got this.

_Dewey jumps forward and stands tall in front of the horse, preparing to have a duel. The Sword Horse swings its horn to the left and Dewey parries it by swing his sword to the right. They swing again in the opposite direction. The horse attempts to strike Dewey when his back was turned but he held his sword behind his head to stop the horn. Dewey struggles a little though and feels his knees bending as he's pushed down, making him groans in pain. Dewey sweats a lot and veins appear in his eyes but he manages to find the strength to push it off before getting on his hands and delivering a back kick to the unicorn's head, making it reel back in pain._

_The Sword Horse shakes it off as Dewey holds his sword smirking. It growls in anger and proceeds tear Dewey apart. Now it looks like the both of them are fencing as Dewey constantly parries the horse's horn strikes but is getting pushed back._

**Dewey: **You should know duelling with a horse is one of the strangest things I have ever done!

_Suddenly his sword gets knocked out of his hands and sent sprawling across the floor. Dewey now finds himself slowly stepping back as the horse looms above him._

**Dewey: **How about we make it 2 out of 3? **(1)**

_The Sword Horse thrusts his horn forward, forcing Dewey to grab it as he's forced the floor on his back. Dewey tries to push back with all his strength but it isn't stopping the horn getting closer to his neck._

_Webby gets up to see the scene unfolding and determination crosses her face._

**Webby: **Let go of my best friend!

_Webby runs forward and despite her injuries, acrobatically leaps up to deliver a kick to the Sword Horse, only for the mystic beast to hear her coming. It lifts Dewey into the air and tosses him into Webby. The two "lovebirds" shout in pain and hit the ground hard. Dewey is sent a couple metres away from Webby and she widens her eyes to see the Sword Horse trying to impale her again. She rolls out of the way but is unable to escape the mystical beast as the process of stabbing and rolling repeats._

* * *

_The still injured Lena holds her shoulder and continues to watch in horror and guilt while Magica still enjoys the pain being dished out to the kids._

**Magica: **Now's our chance! Come on, let's ditch them and find the dime!

**Lena: **We can't!

**Magica: **_Magica angrily approaches her with her arms crossed. _Hmm, if I didn't know better I'd say you value your little sidekick, boyfriend and those other two over your own freedom.

**Lena: **_Lena furrows her eyebrows in annoyance. _Ugh…first, Louie is not my boyfriend! Second of all, believe me; I would do anything to get you off my back but without him, Webby and those other two I could be lost forever! _She gasps when the Sword Horse neighs and prepares to deliver the final blow. _Oh no! Webby, catch!

_She tosses her Diamond Dagger and it lands right next to Webby who exclaims in relief and picks out the dagger with smirk; finally having a weapon. The horse attempts to impale her once more but this time Webby blocks and redirects it before, kicking the horse off of her._

* * *

_Lena was about to cheer for her but is stopped by her aunt's glare which makes her cross her arms._

* * *

_Webby has the dagger out and ready. The Sword Horse neighs and goes in for a slice but is stopped by Dewey who pushes his sword against its horn with a grunt, ensuring to protect Webby. The duo smile at each other before resuming the fight, Webby jumps up to deliver a drop slice that the Sword Horse reels back from. Dewey swipes his blade to parry another strike and when it thrusts its horn Dewey and Webby cross their sword and dagger together, catching the razor sharp horn and pushing the horse back. The two of them have a high-five, before holding their blades with both hands and glare at the mystic stallion._

* * *

_Meanwhile Huey and Louie continues to hang onto the back of the Minotaur as it continues to struggle and roar in pain from their weapons being impaled on him. Having had it enough, the humanoid bull sets its hammer down and reaches to its back, yanking them both off as well as their weapons. He begins to spin the both of them of them faster than a tornado and Huey and Louie scream from the excess G-forces and it becomes even worse when the Minotaur bangs them against the walls, floors and multiple doors._

* * *

_Dewey and Webby swipe their weapons and make the Sword Horse jump back. The middle triplet spots his brothers being brutally tormented and looks to them and Webby repeatedly which she notices but smiles regardless._

**Webby: **Dewey! You go help Huey and Louie! _Dewey looks to her gravely._

**Dewey: **But what about you?! You're injured; I can't leave you to fight alone!

**Webby: **Don't worry! Now that I've got a weapon I can hold my own just fight. You go help your brothers! They need you!

**Dewey: **_Dewey is a little hesitant to leave Webby by herself but gives a smile of acceptance. _Okay, but be careful.

**Webby: **You too.

_She holds out her dagger horizontally to block another horn strike, allowing Dewey to run in the Minotaur's direction while she fights off the horse._

* * *

_The Minotaur throws Louie and Huey to the floor where they lie, unable to move for a while as the Minotaur brings up its hammer over its head and prepares to deliver the final smash until he hears a cocky voice call out to him._

**Dewey: **Hey ugly! Over here!

_He looks to see Dewey rushing towards him with blade ready. The Minotaur roars and attempt to smash him but Dewey rolls out of the way just as the hammer smashes the floor, allowing Dewey to slide under it and then slice its leg which makes it roar and get on one knee in pain. Dewey runs around and stands protectively in front of his brothers who get up and painstakingly smile._

**Huey: **Welcome back.

**Louie: **It's about time you got here.

**Dewey: **Sorry, I'm late! Now let's show this guy what the Duck Boys can do!

**Huey & Louie: **Yeah!

_They don't know it but Dewey, Huey and Louie are surrounded in blue, red and green outlines of light. The Minotaur charges but the boy cross the tips of their weapons together and unleash a power they've never been able to do before._

**Duck Boys: **Together!

_A large ball of blue, red and green energy forms in front of their weapons and they lunge their sword/spear/khopesh forward, blasting the ball at the Minotaur. It scores a clean hit in the face and the Minotaur reels far back in pain, covering its face. _

_It attempts to shake off the smoke covering it but that bought the boys time to climb up. Their smirking faces pop up from behind its large head and the pull its hair as hard as possible. The Minotaur roars in pain and begins swerving out of control before getting on all fours._

**Dewey: **YeeeeeHaaaaaw! Ride'em cowboy!

**Huey: **We're in a rodeo!

**Louie: **Let's send him back to his bull pen!

_The three of them tug the hair diagonally forward and forces it to run back towards its door against its will._

* * *

_Webby has lured the Sword Horse near the door back to its prison and prepares to finish her duel with it. The sword horse neighs and thrusts its horn, prompting Webby to jump up and deliver a drop slice that makes it real back on its bottom. It runs up and thrusts again only for Webby to lean to the side and kick it in the face. Webby rolls to the door and Sword Horse circles around and stands right between her and the door. It neighs on its hind legs, leaving its belly exposed. Webby smirks; finding the opening she's been looking for. She jumps up and expertly delivers a spin kick to the belly, sending the shocked horse flying back into its prison. Lena wastes no time shutting the door in a state of panic and desperation._

* * *

_After Webby and Lena re-imprison the Sword Horse, Huey, Dewey and Louie force the Minotaur to crash into its door space. They jump off before it drops to the ground and get in battle stances to get ready for a join attack when they land on the floor. The Minotaur gets up and turns but before it could even attack the boys run up to it for one last joint attack. _

_Huey uses his spear as a pole vault again and the three of them leap up. At the same exact time Huey delivers kick to the face, Dewey lands a strong punch to the chest and Louie dishes out a powerful headbutt to the stomach. The combined attacks sent the Minotaur flying through its door back into its dark room. The boys waste no time closing the door in a panicked state as well._

* * *

_The monsters have now all been recaptured but the kids are all extremely exhausted, fatigued and physically hurt. They are all looking quite bruised and dirty._

* * *

_Lena's shirt is a little bit tattered, marks cover her legs and face and stands of her hair stand out._

* * *

_Webby's clothes are greatly tattered, especially her skirt and vest which has a gash after the multiple hits she took from the horse, her hair is looking disorganised._

* * *

_Louie's hoodie looks stretched out and it's badly tattered as well. Like everyone else he's covered in dirt, bruises and marks._

* * *

_Huey's is looking badly bruised up as well, a sleeve of his t-shirt has been torn up more than the other sleeve and the front of his cap looks like it's been bitten off._

* * *

_Dewey's clothes are seriously tattered as well, especially after the Minotaur landed on his back. He's covered in dirt, bruises, his hair is a little dishevelled and a lot of dirt covers the back of his shirt._

* * *

_The boys walk over to the girls. Lena is leaning against the door, Webby has her hands on her knees, Louie drops down on his face, Huey drops on his bottom and Dewey is slumped down next to Webby. _

* * *

_All of them are heavily panting in exhaustion after the huge adrenaline experience they had to go through._

**Webby: **Okay…that was intense. We should go back, develop a system, figure out where to look safely…

_Lena widens her eyes in horror at the idea, not wanting to get on her Aunt's bad side any further._

**Huey: **Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I'm all for knowledge and all but I'd rather not get myself killed for it. It may be best to do more research on this place.

**Dewey: **I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe we should go back. I mean, I love daring adventures but perhaps this adventure is a little too daring, even for me.

**Louie: **So then we're leaving. Good. Let's get out of here before more monsters kill us!

**Lena: **What!? You all want to leave!? It could take months to develop a system. We gotta find the dime now before Scrooge decides to take it back!

_Webby picks up the dagger and the 4 of them are absolutely confused that she wants to continue looking despite almost getting killed. They quickly get up in front of her._

**Huey: **You mean you still want to look for the dime even though we almost just got killed?

**Webby: **Why, what's the hurry? Follow up question, where'd you get a Diamond Dagger from?

**Louie: **_Louie greedily looks over it with shiny eyes. _Ooh. A dagger made of diamonds. That has got to be worth a fortune in the utensil market.

_Louie proceeds to touch only for Webby to slap his hand away and Dewey and Huey to roll their eyes. Magica appears behind Webby and puts her fingers over lips, urging Lena to keep quiet about the dagger. Lena tries to think of an excuse and looks up to see the numbers "6456" above the door which she points to._

**Lena: **Hey, look! Mysteries!

_They all turn and look up just as Magica disappears to see the numbers._

**Webby: **6456\. _Webby gasps in realization. _OR 6-4-56!

**Lena: **Yes. Mmm-hmm. Numbers.

**Louie: **_Louie has his eyebrows lowered in confusion. _It's just some numbers Lena. What mysteries could possibly lie in some lame numbers?

**Huey: **_Huey puts a finger on his chin, realizing what Webby's getting at. _Actually, there's more to them than you think Louie.

**Dewey: **Have you guys figured something out about this?

**Huey: **These are just numbers to label the rooms, they also represent dates. Am I right Webby?

**Webby: **_Webby happily points at Huey. _You bet your hat, you're right Huey. They're dates! June 4th 1956! The day Scrooge captured the Sword Horse!

**Huey: **So then what we need to do is find a door that matches the date Uncle Scrooge acquired his Number One Dime!

**Webby: **Exactly!

**Louie: **And then once we find the dime we can get out of this crazy place and continue to live!

**Dewey: **So then what date did Uncle Scrooge get his dime?

**Webby: **That's easy. _She looks to Lena. _Lena, as you'll recall from today's lecture the date Scrooge earned his Number One Dime was…

_Lena was at a loss since she slept through Webby's lecture so she murmurs numbers to herself until Webby says the date for her and the teen duck says it at the same time._

**Webby & Lena: **1877! Come on!

_She grabs Lena's wrist and runs forward. The boys stand for a moment to watch Webby's display of energy._

**Dewey: **Lena had to listen to one of Webby's lectures?

**Louie: **_Louie cringes; having slept through one of Webby's lectures himself. _Yeesh. That must've been awful.

**Huey: **I don't know. I liked listening to Webby's lecture.

**Louie: **_Louie deadpans at the eldest triplet. _Of course you would.

_Huey, Dewey and Louie follow the girls to the next door they're looking for._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Scrooge and Beakely meet up at the foyer after searching the entire manor for the "intruder" they're trying to hunt down. Scrooge has his arms thrown out while Beakely has her calmly behind her back._

**Scrooge: **I don't get it. I've searched the entire blasted manor but I cannae seem t to find a single clue.

**Beakely: **Perhaps our intruder has left the mansion. I can't seem to spot a sign of him anywhere.

**Scrooge: **You may be right. I suppose it's safe to say the manor is secure now. _He boastfully puts his hands on his hips._ Bah, the rapacious ruffian who tried to steal my dime must've left because he was too afraid to ol'Scrooge McDuck.

**Beakely: **_Beakely deadpans at Scrooge's arrogance. _Yes. What other explanation could there be? At any rate I'll have Gyro install a security system in your room.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge walks up the stairs. _See that you do. In the meanwhile I'll head back to the Other Bin and retrieve my Number One Dime. Hopefully, nobody else but us knows of its existence.

* * *

_Unfortunately for him, there are 5 kids inside it right now and they are the last people he wanted to be in there. The kids had arrived at another door further down the Other Bin, Dewey was leading them in the middle, Huey and Louie were next to him, Webby is next to Huey and Lena is next to Louie. They stop in front of the door that is labelled 1877; the year Scrooge earned his Number One Dime._

**Webby: **Here we go. 1877.

**Huey: **The date Scrooge earned his Number One Dime. This must be it.

**Dewey: **_Dewey pumps his fists in excitement. _Finally. We got a lot of bones broken along the way but it'll be so totally worth it once we get to see the dime.

**Louie: **_Louie groans in dismay with his hands in his pockets. _Ugh…enough with the drama. Let's just take a look and go!

_Lena walks up just as Magica excitedly rubs her hands together._

**Magica: **This is it!

_Lena turns to her friends. Louie and Webby give her the thumbs up for encouragement and Dewey and Huey smile. Her face drops into a frown, ashamed of what she's about to do. Lena opens the door and in the centre of the metal room was a velvet pillow on a pedestal. On the pillow was none other than Scrooge's Number One Dime. Magica hungrily looms above the coin having waited for this moment forever._

_Lena walks in and just as Dewey and the others were about to follow the door closes on them, thus locking them out much to their confusion as they begin knocking on the door._

**Louie: **Uh…Lena…?

**Webby: **I think you locked us out…accidentally.

**Dewey:** We'd really appreciate it if you opened the door.

**Huey: **Lena.

* * *

_Lena is leaning against the door looking down with her eyes closed in guilt while Magica laughs maniacally. _

**Magica: **Yes! _Lena slowly walks to the centre. _The dime is at hand! Closer, fool! CLOSER! _Magica circles around the pedestal as well as the hesitant Lena. _What are you waiting for!? An invitation!

_Lena stops in front of the pedestal with an expression of self-conflict as black ooze trails up towards the dime. She holds out her hand and any doubts were forced down when she looked at her aunt's large evil eyes._

**Magica: **TAKE THE DIME!

_Lena slowly reaches out and takes the dime off its pillow. As a result Magica begins releasing sinister red electricity as her power goes through an exponential increase._

**Magica: **YES!

_The entire room has turned pitch black and Lena screams as black ooze and red electricity engulfs her like in her nightmare._

**Magica: **FINALLY! THE POWEEEER!

_Lena has completely turned black and pair red sinister eyes open up on her chest. Coming out of her body are a pair of dark arms and then Magica's entire figure emerges with her head reeled back as she takes in the air of freedom._

**Magica: **That felt good! _Her legs come out and she stands tall, looming above Lena with her hands on her hips. _With dime in my hands…nothing can stand in my way!

_She releases her most sinister and maniacal laughter yet. The terrified and frightened Lena crawls to her feet but that does not escape Magica's vision. Lena attempts to run out the door but the shadow witch wasn't having it._

**Magica: **Wait.

_She holds out her hand which flares up with red energy. Lena feels herself freeze and get lifted in the air. Magica telepathically brings her forward, grabbing her by the collar with a frown and an expression that says she's going to kill her. Lena releases tears of fears and guilt over what she's done but instead of being punished Magica smiles._

**Magica: **You deserve a hug.

_Magica brings Lena to her chest and gives her a hug, though that does not put the teen duck at ease and just makes her whimper. The moment is disturbed when the sounds of cutting is heard. _

* * *

_Magica looks to see Webby has cut through the door using the Diamond Dagger and part it falls to the floor. Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby gleefully step inside._

**Huey: **We're in!

**Dewey: **Way to go Webby!

**Webby: **Diamond Dagger cuts through anything!

**Louie: **You okay Lena? _When they look forward their eyes widen in horror at what they're witnessing but none could be more confused than Louie and Webby. _Lena?

**Huey: **What's going on?

**Dewey: **Did we just miss something?

**Webby: **_Webby seems like she recognises the dark figure. _Wait a minute. Is that…?

**Magica: **Yep! _She drops Lena and flies forward to loom above the four of them, making them tense in fear. _The harbinger of your doom!

**Louie: **W-who are you!?

**Magica: **_Magica boastfully puts a hand to her chest. _Me? Why I'm…Magica de Spell.

_They look to the pillow to find that the dime is no longer on its pillow. Webby becomes horrified as he realizes what this means._

**Webby: **Oh no! The dime!

**Dewey: **We don't know who you are but give it back!

_Webby slices through the witch's dress only for it to phase through as Magica has her hands on her hips_

**Magica: **That tickled.

_Huey runs forward tries to slice his spear through her chest only for it to go through. Dewey and Louie leap up together and attempt a double drop slice but like before they phase through her shoulder and she reels back to Lena._

**Webby: **Lena run!

**Huey: **We'll handle this!

_Huey holds points his spear at Magica with both hands and Webby gets into a backhanded stance with the dagger._

**Dewey: **Hurry Lena!

**Louie: **Get out of here!

_Both Dewey and Louie hold their blades forward with both hands. The four kids prepare to get ready for a big fight._

_Magica silently snickers at their attempts to protect Lena when they don't even know the truth which she's about to gloatingly reveal._

**Magica: **Why? _She bends down to Lena who gets up holding her arms in fear and wraps her arms around her. _She's been working for me.

_The kids all widen their eyes in absolute horror to hear that Lena was working for an evil being. They look to the teen duck with expressions begging her to say it's a lie, especially Louie and Webby. Sadly, Lena looking down with the look of shame, guilt, regret and sorrow says it all. Louie and Webby shake their heads, trying their hardest to avoid reality, not wanting to believe that it's true. The friend whom they cherished so much only pretended to like them in order to acquire the dime and free the monster right before their eyes. Louie and Webby are close to tears and Dewey and Huey stand with their beaks wide open in shock._

**Magica: **What's wrong? Do you feel angry? Betrayed? Ohhhh, let me put an end to that feeling… _She forms a dagger of energy above her hand and her tone becomes dark. _…By putting an end to your lives.

_She motions her hand forward and telepathically throws the dagger forward. Before Huey knew it he felt something impale him in the gut and he begins chocking on his breath with a look of pain. Dewey, Louie, Webby and Lena all gasp in mortification to see the dagger has pierced Huey's body. The eldest triplet's cap and spear drops as he holds the dagger in pain and gets on his knees._

**Dewey, Louie & Lena: **HUEY! _Louie runs over to him as Webby is bent down trying to help him._

**Dewey: **_Dewey gives Magica the glare of anger and vengeance. _YOUUU!

_He gives off a loud battle cry as he charges in with his sword up only for Magica to toss two more energy daggers that impales him as well. Dewey could only stand still in pain, choking on his breath as he slowly drops on his back. Webby and Louie are more horrified than ever, especially Webby._

**Louie & Webby: **DEWEY!

_Webby rushes over to her love interest and Lena could do nothing but stare in increasing fear and agony. Webby bends down helps Dewey sit up somewhat as she panics and he's barely able to keep his eyes open._

**Webby: **Ohmygosh! Dewey, are you all right!? Please, say something! Dewey!

**Dewey: **W-Webby…!

**Webby: **Stay strong, please! We're going to get you through this!

_Louie tires to help Huey sit up straight but to no avail as he's still on his knees._

**Louie: **Huey? You okay buddy!?

_Magica's sadistic laughter causes both Huey and Dewey to hatefully glare at her._

**Magica: **Whoops! I was actually aiming for your hearts. My bad. Allow me to rectify that right now.

_She casually tosses four more daggers of red energy at high speed, instantly impaling Huey and Dewey's hearts and making them drop dead to the floor. _**(2)**

**Louie: **No… _Louie turns Huey around with almost tearful eyes and lifts him up. _NO! NO! NO! NO! Not this! Please!

**Webby:** _Webby tearfully tries to shake Dewey awake but to no avail. _DEWEY! Dewey, Dewey! NOO! Please, wake up! Don't leave me!

_Dewey's eyes won't open and his head just limply tilts. Webby reels back in fear, horror and sadness as tears stream down her eyes as the sight of her best friend/love interest's dead body. She lifts Dewey up and begins crying and sobbing hysterically onto him. Louie walks up with tears also streaming down his face._

**Louie: **Dewey…

_He looks to him and Huey; he's lost both his brothers and now finds himself mourning over them. Webby pulls back sniffing and then turns to Lena who releases tears of regret but Webby doesn't buy it one bit and glares hatefully at girl she thought to be her best friend for her betrayal._

**Webby: **SCROOGE!

_Webby and Louie proceed to run out the door and get Scrooge but Magica was having none of that man right now. She sends out a blast of energy that strikes Webby in the back. Louie and Lena could only watch as she yelps and transforms into a doll (of her 1987-self), dropping to the floor._

**Louie: **Webby!

**Lena: **_Lena reaches out in tearful horror. _WEBBY! NO!

_Louie looks to Magica and steps back in fear as she laughs like the sadist she is before giving the green-wearing duck the death stare._

**Magica: **Now there's just one more pest to deal with.

_It was at that moment Louie looks to Lena who reels her hand back in fear and is looking at him with an apologetic tearful expression. Louie just cries from feeling used and betrayed._

**Louie: **Why, Lena? Why!? How could you do this to us!? We thought you were our friend!? I thought you were MY friend!?

**Lena: **Louie no! This isn't what you think, you don't understand, I had no choice! I-I-

_Magica cuts them off by getting between them and looming above Louie._

**Magica: **As much a I enjoy this entertaining lovers quarrel I have a date with revenge to attend to. _Her hand flares with energy again. _So why don't we get this over with.

**Louie: **_Louie aims am angry and hateful glare at Magica and vehemently holds up his khopesh. _YOU MONSTER! I'LL KILL YOU!

_Louie leaps up in rage and proceeds to cut Magica into pieces much to Lena's horror, knowing what the result is going to be as she tearfully shakes her head._

**Lena: **Louie! No, don't! Run!

_But it was too late as Magica unleashes another blast of sinister energy that makes Louie yelp and turn into a doll (of his 1987-self) like Webby that drops to the floor and the Khopesh clatters beside him. Lena is absolutely mortified and she's in tears as she reaches out._

**Lena: **LOUIE! NO! _Magica casually leans on her head._

**Magica: **They keep barging in! We've gotta pit a bell on them or something.

* * *

_The deceased Dewey lies on the metallic floor near the Louie doll. Both are on their back and Huey lies on his side, dead with the Webby doll lying on her chest on the cut down part of the door. _

* * *

_Lena rushes over to Louie and picks him up. Her friends are all gone and she had no one to blame but herself. Tears fall from her face and drop on the doll._

**Lena: **What have I done? I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. _She holds the doll of her lover to her chest crying._

_After 20 seconds of crying Lena gets up holding the doll and beggingly looks to her aunt._

**Lena: **What're you doing!?

**Magica: **Exactly what you've been doing the whole time. Using them, pulling their strings, here…allow me to demonstrate the delightful irony.

_She stretches out her shadow arm and it ripples through the wall. Lena watches as her hand looms above the Webby doll, ensnaring it in puppet strings and lifting up. She mockingly flies it over and around Lena while doing a mock imitation of Webby._

**Magica: **Scrooge this! Scrooge that! Pink stuff! Hi, I'm Webster! _(Normal voice) _Or whatever…

**Lena: **_This gets on Lena's nerves. _Her name's Webby!

_She's taken aback when the doll gets in her face again._

**Magica: **Who cares!? I mean, you don't! You were just using them, right!? Like a tool! What's the matter do you miss your friends: The mini-Donald, the red one, the slider ruler? Your green money loving boyfriend? _(Imitating Webby) She brings Webby back. _Good one Magica! _(Normal voice) _Thanks dummy! HA! _She waves her hand. _Little prop humour for you there.

_She floats Webby in front of Lena and has her stalkingly approach her as Lena steps back in fear and Magica laughs._

**Magica: **Good times. _She has Webby hold out her hand. _Now, give me the dime.

**Lena: **_Lena looks to Louie and dime before defiantly glaring at her abusive aunt. _I'm not doing anything until you turn Louie and Webby back!

**Magica: **I'm sorry, I must have misheard you, are you telling your master what to do because that doesn't sound like someone who wants her freedom, does it Webdy? _The Webby doll shakes it head before Magica moves it aside._ Let's try this again. GIVE ME THE DIME!

_She reaches out for the dime only for Lena to activate her amulet and become surrounded in a force field that blocks out the witch and sends her reeling back in literal shock just as Lena glares at her hatefully with an expression of refusal._

**Lena: **NO! I'm not your puppet anymore!

**Magica: **_Magica isn't deterred at all as she brings up another "puppet." _Is that so? Luckily I have a spare.

_She has Webby bring up her fist and Lena gasps in shock at what's about to happen. Magica forces Webby to fly towards Lena to deliver a punch which Lena instinctively returns only for the doll to pull back and begin flying around Lena with Magica manipulating Webby's voice. Lena is forced to endure verbal abuse._

**Webby: **You're not my friend! _The Webby doll slams into Lena who does her best to defend herself as she is repeatedly attacked. _You're a coward! A traitor!

_Lena is headbutted, sending her flying and causing her to drop Louie. She grunts when she lands on her chest. In response to her predicament her amulet glows and she looks at Webby in fear and sadness, knowing every word that was just said is true even it's not her saying it._

**Lena: **NO! Webby, this isn't you!

**Magica: **_Magica wasn't through with her verbal torture yet. _Why don't we double the fun by making you go "green" with fear and envy?

_She uses her other hand to ripple through the wall like before and has it go over Louie, casting shadow puppet strings that ensnare his doll and lifts him into the air. Lena's gasp becomes even louder as she shakes her head in fright._

**Lena: **No…no, please you can't.

**Magica: **Oh, but I can.

_She has the Louie doll bring up its fist and sends it flying towards Lena, forcing her to yell out and roll to the side just as the doll hits the ground. It's sent flying around Lena as she gets up with her hands brought up in fear. _

**Louie: **You've betrayed me! _The doll slams into Lena's face and she grunts in pain while covering it. Lena is unable to defend herself from the abuse as Magica makes the doll repeatedly smack Lena all around her body. _I never should've trusted you! You've killed my brother! _Lena gets punched in the face. _Webby is right! You're a coward and a traitor. I loved you and this is what you do to me!

_Lena is kicked in the chest and she is sent screaming to the cut down part of the door. Her amulet continues to glow and she turns to see Webby and Louie loom above her. She could feel tears well up in her eyes even if they aren't Louie's words._

**Lena: **Louie, no! I loved you too! I really did! I never wanted this to happen! I'm sorry!

_Magica reels Louie and Webby higher into the air._

**Louie: "**Sorry" won't bring back my brothers. You killed them, so now it's your turn! _Magica has Louie bring up his fist._

**Webby: **We know who you really are. A monster! Just like you're aunt!_The witch has Webby bring up her leg._

_She sends the both of them flying to deliver the finishing blow and Lena closes her eyes. But in response to her being in danger as well as her shattered heart the amulet activates and sends out a blast of energy that engulfs Louie and Webby. Their screams can be heard as their dolls disintegrate, the only thing left of them now being scorched green cap and pink bow which both drop to the floor leaving Lena both stunned and mortified but Magica sadistically delighted._

**Magica: **Whoops! They died.

_Lena's beak was wide open in horror and felt the need to cry as she looked all around the room. She first looks at Dewey's dead body lying on his back, Huey lying next to her on his side and the burnt remains of Louie and Webby, her closest friend. A wave of misery, sadness, guilt, shame and regret washes over her mind as her whole world spins._

**Lena: **NOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

_She completely blacks out but then seconds later she feels someone trying to shake her awake and hears voices calling her out._

**Louie: **Lena!

**Dewey: **Snap out of it!

**Huey: **You gotta get up!

**Webby: **Lena! Wake up you storming angel!

_Lena opens her eyes and when she looks up the teen duck becomes tearfully delighted and ecstatic to see Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby standing right beside her alive and well, albeit still in the same bruised and tattered state but still alive. She's helped up and takes a good look to see if she's not dreaming._

**Lena: **Dewey!? Huey!? Louie!? Webby!? You're alive! _She tackles all four of them and wraps her arms around them all for a huge hug as she sobs and lets out tears of joy and relief much to the four kids' surprise since Lena is not the emotional type. _Thank goodness!

**Dewey: **Whoa…Lena of course we're alive.

**Louie: **We've always been.

**Lena: **I watched you guys get killed! I thought you were dead!

_The kids all pull back in shock and confusion with one eyebrow lowered each._

**Huey: **We almost thought you were dead. You blacked out the moment we opened the door. _Now Lena is the one that's confused. She could've sworn she was still awake when she opened the door._

**Lena: **That's impossible. I'm sure I was standing up when I saw the dime in the- _She gasps from remembering her Aunt taking the dime and feels around her body for it. _Wait! Where's the dime!? Where's-

**Webby: **There is no dime. There never was.

_They look to the open door and to Lena's shock it wasn't a dime of any kind. Floating in front of the kids was the mystical object Webby presented during the lecture._

**Dewey: **When you opened the door Webby quickly got us to cover our eyes but it was too late for you.

**Louie: **When you looked at this thing you passed out. We've been worried about you sick.

**Huey: **I think I've seen this object in my JWG.

**Webby: **It's the dream catcher, from the lecture. It sucked you into…

**Lena: **My worst nightmare.

**Webby: **Ohhh…you were listening.

**Dewey: **_The boys are greatly disturbed and concerned for Lena. _An object that forces you to see your worst nightmares is the very definition of not cool.

**Huey: **Two nightmare's in one day.

**Louie: **That is messed up. Are you sure you're okay Lena.

**Lena: **Yeah…I'm fine.

_But Lena was not fine at all. She had just suffered her worst nightmare ever. But in a sick and twisted way this nightmare has helped her realize how truly important her friends are to her and that she will not betray them just to save herself. Lena looks down lowering eyebrows and finally making her decision as Webby grabs her shoulder._

**Webby: **I got the code wrong? This one is 1-8-77. We need 1877. Come on.

_She tries to pull Lena only to find her friend refuses to move._

**Lena: **No, I'm done. Let's get out of here before anything else bad happens.

_The others were surprised that Lena who's constantly urging them to press forward wants to suddenly now turn back. But upon understanding she's had a bad nightmare, she's made her choice and remembering they've all been wanting to leave they comply. Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Lena proceed to leave and Magica emerges in shock at Lena's betrayal._

**Magica: **WHAT!? _She does her best to hang onto whatever she could but to no avail as Lena pulls her along. _NO! NO! NO! NOO!

* * *

_Back at Disney Castle, Donald explains the entire situation to Goofy, Minnie and Daisy regarding King Mickey's departure and the world's being in danger. He reads the letter out loud to all of them._

Donald,

Sorry to rush of without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'.

Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it.

There's someone with a "key"— the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him and stick with him. Got it?

We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction.

P.S. Would ya apologize to Minnie for me?  
Thanks pal.

* * *

_The letter is signed with the King's seal. Pluto sleeps in his bed next to the King's desk as the group muses over the King's words and disappearance. Daisy has an expression of concern on her face._

**Daisy:** Oh, dear! What could this mean?

_Although, Minnie is also worried she maintains her optimism._

**Minnie:** It means we'll just have to trust the king.

**Goofy:** Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right.

**Donald: **_Donald bops his chest and stands at attention. _Your Highness. Don't worry. We'll find the king and this "key."

**Minnie:** _Minnie smiles at Donald gratefully. _Thank you, both of you.

**Donald:** Daisy, can you take care of the—

**Daisy:** _Daisy just smiles at his boyfriend reassuringly. _Of course. You be careful, now, both of you.

**Minnie:** Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you.

_She motions toward the desk and Donald peers closer, seeing a small cricket jumping on the table to get their attention._

**Cricket:** Over here!

_The cricket stops jumping once he has Donald's attention. He is dressed in a formal outfit, wearing a royal blue top hat with an orange band near the base, a red vest with a single, pink button on the front, a yellow ascot, a black blazer, and a high-collared white shirt. He also sports tan pants and yellow shoes with black tips._

**Jiminy:** Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service.

_He bows with his top hat in his hand and Minnie and Daisy smile at Donald and Goofy._

**Minnie:** We hope for your safe return. Please help the king.

_Donald stands at attention and salutes by putting his hand to his chest as he looks at the girls one more time. Joining Minnie and Daisy, Goofy salutes him and wishes him good luck, before Donald yanks him out the door, not having any cowardice of any kind on this mission._

**Donald:** You're coming, too!

* * *

_Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby and Lena were making their way back to the spiral staircase with expressions of relief on their faces after their terrifying and painful experience._

**Webby: **You know, this was fun but I'm kinda glad we stopped. I was a little nervous about the whole thing.

**Dewey: **I'm kinda glad myself. This is one adventure that's too daring, even for me.

_Lena stops for a bit holding her shoulder while looking down in regret, prompting Dewey and the others to stop and turn to her with worry._

**Huey: **Lena? Are you okay?

**Lena: **Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, I'm sorry. _This really takes them all aback by Lena's sudden apology._

**Louie: **Sorry? For what?

**Lena: **I'm sorry I dragged you guys down here. I put the four of you in danger and almost got all of you killed! And I did it all because I wanted to see some stupid dime. I'm really sorry everyone, especially you Pink. It wasn't right of me to force you to do something you didn't want to do.

_The four of them just give the teen duck touched and forgiving smiles. Webby dismisses her apology with a hand wave._

**Webby: **Oh, don't worry Lena. You don't need to apologize. I wanted to see the dime too.

**Dewey: **We all wanted to see Scrooge's dime Lena…well…all of us except for Louie…

**Huey: **That's right. There's no need to feel bad Lena.

**Lena: **But I-

**Louie: **Ha-bub-bub! _Louie just holds his hand up to stop her. _We said there's no need to apologize, so there's no need to apologize. Besides, you're our friend Lena; of course we forgive you.

**Lena: **You mean…you forgive me?

**Louie: **Of course we do. But we do have one question. _His expression becomes that of worry._ That nightmare you had…was it of us dying?

_Now everyone is looking at Lena with gravely concerned expressions as she gets a little nervous and frightened after her frankly traumatising experience but she plucks up the courage to speak up._

**Lena: **Yeah. It's true. That was my nightmare.

**Huey: **We had no idea. Is us dying really your worst nightmare?

**Lena: **Of course it is. When we first met I just saw you as close friends but then…over the time I got to know you guys you became something more to me. You became…_ She gives a warm smile. _…My family.

_Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby's beaks are wide open and then become incredibly touched with this confession._

**Webby: **Aww. Lena…

**Lena: **Webby, you were the first friend I ever made in my life. The two of us have always been an amazing team. _She can't help but blush as she sheepishly rubs her shoulder. _You're like the sweetest little sister I've never had before.

**Webby:** _Webby touches her chest in response to those heart-warming words. _Aww, that's so sweet! And…_She twiddles her webbed foot with a sheepish blush. _I actually feel the same way. You're like the older sister I've always wanted.

**Lena: **Really? You mean that?

**Webby: **Of course! I mean that from the bottom of my heart. You were the first girl to ever become my friend outside the mansion; you were never weirded out by my issues with social interaction. Instead, you treated me like a normal person even though we had only just met and…that made me feel so happy. We even created our own thing on the first day we met.

**Lena: **Well, of course I did. Who cares about being normal? That's completely overrated; you're cool just the way you are pink. It's who you are.

_Webby smiles gratefully at her best friend for those words as Lena face the boys._

**Lena:** And you guys…Huey, Dewey, Louie…

_Huey and Dewey are surprised that Lena is sincerely referring to them by their real names which she only usually does during intense situations._

**Lena:** You three…you're like the three lovable little brothers I never had…

_Huey, Dewey and Louie's heart melt from hearing those words and they all look like they're about to cry._

**Dewey: **Do you really think of us as your little brothers?

**Lena: **I do. _She first looks to both Dewey and Huey. _Dewey, Huey, I know I don't spend as much time with you guys as much as I do with Louie and Webby. But over the time I have spent with you, I've really come to like you guys and realize you're both just as important to me as Louie and Webby are.

**Huey: **We like you too Lena. You may be rebellious, but that's one of the things that makes you, you Lena

**Dewey:** Yeah, it makes you an awesome older sister to us.

**Lena: **Thanks you guys. _She then turns to Louie. _And Louie. You and I have been through a lot together over these past months. The two of us…we both make the perfect team. I want you to know that you're not just a little brother to me. You're something so much more.

**Louie:** _Louie is touched and at the same time taken aback. _Why am I like that to you Lena?

_Lena blushes as she sheepishly puts her hands behind her back with a warm smile._

**Lena:** Well…you remind me…of me, Louie. Every time I'm with you I see a part of myself in you. Somehow you understand what it's like to be. I guess that's why I like you so much.

_Louie can't help but feel touched and close to tears as he blushes as well._

**Louie:** Wow. Uh, that's…really nice Lena. And well… you're like the coolest older sister we never had…and…you remind me of me too. That's also one of the reasons why I really like you.

_Lena places her hand over her heart, close to tears in response to his words._

**Lena:** Thanks Louie.

**Louie: **If you want, the next time we have a moment alone I can tell you about it.

**Lena: **I'd really like that. _She then looks to everyone. _You're the best family a girl like me could've ever asked for. And I…I… _She plucks up her courage to let it out. _I love you guys.

_The triplets and Webby's heart melt from hearing the incredibly loving and heart-warming confession. One by one they step up._

**Webby:** We love you too Lena.

**Dewey:** And we'll always be there for you.

**Huey:** Family looks after family.

**Louie:** And you will always be a part of it.

_The 5 best friends all smile as they join together for a big group hug. Magica can't help but secretly re-emerge with her hands over her mouth, trying her best not to vomit at the display of emotion._

**Louie: **Hey Lena. _They all separate and Lena looks to Louie. _If it makes you feel better, I didn't come down here for the dime. Normally I'd avoid places like this but I came with you guys for a reason.

**Lena: **Was it because you were hoping to find a hidden treasure in here?

**Louie: **Well…that…and I guess I just like spending time with you. _Louie blushes from confessing that out loud as everyone else coos._

**Dewey, Huey & Webby: **Awww!

**Lena: **_Lena smiles sheepishly with a blush on her face. _Oh. Well…I like spending time with you too, Louie.

_Dewey, Huey and Webby grin at each other, an idea coming to their mind. The boys slowly get behind Louie and Webby with Lena. They give the two mischievous ducks a big shove, causing them to yelp. The both of them now find themselves with their arms wrapped around each other, there blush becoming deeper from the situation they find themselves in._

_Dewey and Huey smile in anticipation and Webby goes giddy with excitement for the romance to occur._

_Louie and Lena can't help but smile at each as they gaze into each other's eyes. The both of them slowly closed their eyes as they lean their beaks towards each other. A kiss was imminent which made the others tense in excitement, Huey prepares a camera, Webby has doe eyes and Louie and Lena's beaks were inches away from each other._

_Unfortunately just as the Louie and Lena were about to have their first kiss ever, Scrooge comes out of chamber putting his dime back on and 5 kids gasp in shock when he spots them (with Louie and Lena separating quickly)._

**Scrooge: **What the blazes are you five doing here!?

_They look to each other grimacing at how they've just been caught._

**Dewey: **Ooh, we're so busted.

_The room number catches Huey, Louie and Webby's attention; its labelled 0001 which makes everyone have an epiphany._

**Louie: **Ohhhh…that makes sense. The Number "One" Dime…

**Webby: **Was in the Number "One" Chamber. Uh, duh! _She facepalms her forehead for not thinking of that sooner._

**Huey: **Feels like we should've figured that out sooner.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge proud nods for his clever idea in hiding his dime in the most obvious and fitting chamber. _No one thinks to check the first one.

_He gets back on topic and angrily points his cane at the kids._

**Scrooge: **But you shouldn't be checking at all, the Other Bin is far too dangerous!

**Louie: **Sorry, sorry, sorry! It was Huey's idea! _He pushes Huey to cover for them much to his dismay._

**Huey: **WHAT!?

**Lena: **_Before anything else could happen Lena steps and speaks up. _It's on me. We wanted to see your dime and we overheard you were keeping it in here and…

**Dewey: **We may have snuck into the room above and broke into your Other Bin to find it. _They looks down in guilt._

**Webby: **Sorry Uncle Scrooge.

**Scrooge: **You should know by now that if you want to know something all you have to do is ask. Be straight with me lassie. What if you were lost? Or hurt or eaten by the dragon?

_Webby just hugs Uncle Scrooge in relief and he returns it, forgiving them before beginning to escort them back up the staircase._

**Webby: **There's a dragon in here?

**Dewey: **Oh man. Why'd we have to fight a Minotaur instead of a dragon?

**Louie: **There's something wrong with both of you.

_Magica re-emerges balking at the display of family of relations._

**Magica: **Bleh! _She angrily turns back to Lena, whispering to her harshly. _Now, listen to your aunt and grab the dime, grab the dime, GRAB THE DIME!

_Lena has just about had it with the abuse she's been forced to endure physically and emotionally and she's had enough of following her aunt ordering her around. Realizing who her real family is she glares defiantly at Magica._

**Lena: **No! Family is supposed to help you, not hold you hostage!

**Magica: **They'll turn on you.

**Lena: **You're the monster here and I know just the hunter to take you down!

* * *

_She runs towards the stairs where Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby are walking up._

**Lena: **Mr McDuck, there's something I need to tell you. _They stop and she now has their attention. She clears her throat and prepares for the biggest moment of her life. _My aunt…is Ma- _She's cut off when shadows go over eyes and finds herself unable to say the name. _Ma-Ma-Maaaag…I haven't checked in with her.

**Louie: **_Louie raises his eyebrows in confusion. _I thought you hated your aunt?

**Lena: **_Lena is unable to say what she wants to say. It's as though she can't control her own mouth and words anymore. _That was my maternal aunt. I'm talking about a distant one who…I only see once every 5 years. So, I got to go.

**Dewey: **Oh, okay, that makes sense.

**Scrooge: **Well, go on then lass. We'll see you on another day.

_Lena touches her mouth in confusion. Something is definitely wrong with her. That was not what she was trying to tell them. She wanted to tell them about Magica, not lie to them further. And wants worse, her own body is working against her and now she finds herself unable to move at all. He aunt's large claw motions her to drop down to her knees. The shadow witch dissolves and her essence becomes darkens Lena's body as the teen duck pants heavily. Soon she is absorbed and when Lena's eyes are opened they're completely dark. Magica has completely taken possession of her body. She gets up gasping with a mixture of hers and Lena's voice much to her surprise as she takes a good look at herself with a sadistically evil expression._

**Magica: **I didn't know I could do that. Neat. _She lifts her hands up. _As the eclipse nears my powers grow!_ She shakes her head, the shadows in Lena's eyes disappear and Magica speaks in her niece's voice. _Guess I'll just have to get the dime myself.

_Magica-Lena runs towards the staircase, bent on commencing her evil vengeance. _

**Lena: **Hey, where do you guys keep your sharp knives!?

_Right now it would be suicide to take the dime and Webby is in possession of her Diamond Dagger so she'll have to bide her time until the moment within 8 days comes for her to make her move and take the dime._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy are walking down the stairs under the courtyard to the Gummi Ship Control Room. The mouse-eared lights on the wall are dim in the dark hallway. Donald walks ahead as Jiminy hangs on to Goofy's helmet. Goofy has a look of sympathy for Jiminy._

**Goofy:** Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?

**Jiminy:** _Jiminy looks down in sadness and sorrow. _It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle. _Donald eyes Goofy sternly._

**Donald:** Goofy? You know what we have to keep secret.

**Goofy:** Oh, right…I gotcha. Ya mean, while we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border.

**Donald:** _Donald gives a light glare. _It's "Order" you idiot.

**Goofy:** Right. World order.

_Goofy laughs off his mistake and Donald gives a sigh of annoyance with what's he's going to have to deal with on this trip. _

* * *

_Eventually the three of them come upon a crown-shaped doorway._

**Goofy:** I guess we'll need new duds when we get there.

**Donald: **Don't worry. I've got that covered.

* * *

_They enter the Gummi Ship Control Room, walking across the tiled floor. The whirring of machines fills the air as giant gears spin along the walls. Mechanical arms hang down from the ceiling around a small red, yellow and orange spaceship called the Gummi Ship. The dome of the cockpit reveals three seats. Donald walks toward a large golden tube and puts a hand to his mouth._

**Donald:** Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready.

* * *

_In a hanging control booth, Donald's voice echoes out of the other end of the tube into the ears of a black-nosed chipmunk called Chip, wearing a yellow apron with Mickey's symbol in red on the centre. Chip salutes and a second chipmunk, this time with a red nose, called Dale runs toward a control panel. Dale jumps up to turn a blue lever. Steam bellows out of pipes in the ceiling as more gears spin on the walls. Dale leaps to the window and the two chipmunks watch a mechanical hand move across the room. _

* * *

_The hand picks up Goofy, carrying him upside down with his arms outstretched. Donald, at his annoyance of being lifted the same way, crosses his arms and frowns. _

* * *

_As the cockpit opens, Pluto runs into the room and jumps into the Gummi Ship just as Donald and Goofy are dropped inside. _

* * *

_A light spins on the wall as a mouse-shaped interstellar runway opens, lights blinking along the path. A lift moves the rocket ship, aiming it at the tunnel. _

* * *

_Daisy and Queen Minnie enter the room to see their departure. Donald gives her girlfriend the thumbs-up and a wink, assuring her he'll be okay as the rockets engines start up with a shower of flames. Donald epically points forward to the tunnel._

**Donald:** Blast off!

_In the tunnel, a large neon arrow blinks on, pointing downward. The shaft below the Gummi Ship opens, and the ship falls through it, Donald and Goofy screaming. _

* * *

_The ship drops out of the world and the engine bursts on. The Gummi Ship blasts forward, sending the Mage and Knight into space, beginning a new adventure that is likely to determine the fate of all worlds._

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck**

**David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck**

**Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck**

**Danny Pudi as Huey Duck**

**Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck**

**Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack**

**Toks Olagundoye as Bentina Beakley**

**Kimiko Glenn as Lena Le Strange**

**Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse**

**Bill Farmer as Goofy Goof**

**Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse  
(Posthumous role)**

**Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck**

**Eddie Carroll as Jiminy Cricket**

**Catherine Tate as Magica De Spell**

* * *

**Whoa! Now that was nuts! The kids almost died fighting crazy monsters and Lena just had the worst nightmare of her life! Just when she made the right choice and realized who her real family is Magica possesses her own niece. Now she's gonna try to steal the dime herself? How? And what deadly secret does the dime hold that makes it so important to this abusive witch?**

**As for Donald, he and Goofy have embarked on the most grand world travelling adventure of a lifetime. You know what that adventure is so there's no need for me to go into detail about it.**

**On the next episode, Donald has returned home after defeating the Heartless, Nobodies and the Organization with Mickey, Goofy, Sora, Riku and Kairi. It's been 3 days since Xemnas was defeated and Donald has settled back down with his nephews after a year of world-travelling adventures. Thanks to the powers of Master Yen Sid, to the boys it's only been 2 days since Donald went on his "business trip." However, our heroic duck will have to go Mage mode again when a foe from his past comes back to haunt him and kidnap Daisy. And to top it all off he gets some unexpected help.**

**Next time is Episode 21: Donald the Royal Court Magician**

**I know, I've already published this but I thought I'd put it in with this story to make it complete. The edits made are likely to be minor and in the flashbacks I'm replacing Della's sword and shield with her Godslayer sword.**

* * *

**References**

**(1): Tangled - Flynn vs Maximus**

**(2): Thor Ragnarok - Hela killing Warriors Three**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	8. Episode 21: Donald the Royal Court Mage

**Ducktales Season 1****** Epis******ode 21 ****– Donald the Royal Court Magician**

* * *

_Donald Duck is back home. After meeting the keyblade wielding hero Sora, fighting alongside him to defeat the Heartless, Ansem, the Nobodies, Xemans and __Organization XIII and finding Riku, Kairi and King Mickey, Donald and Goofy returned to their respective homes. And thanks to the magic of Master Yen Sid nothing has changed. For Donald it's been a year but to his family it's been a 2 days since he left this world so his nephews haven't noticed a thing about his absence._

_It was a nice quiet morning in Duckburg and the Lunar Eclipse is 5 days away. Dewey, Huey and Louie are watching Darkwing Duck and have a load of popcorn, chips and drinks. Donald walks in wearing his black sailor attire and does not like what he's seeing._

**Donald: **Boys, are you seriously going to sit there watching TV all day.

**Dewey: **Ever since Launchpad introduced this show we've been waiting for this movie marathon forever.

**Louie: **No way are we gonna pass it up.

* * *

_Donald merely sighs and leaves. Since Scrooge isn't here he goes to the dining hall, and sits at the front of the table. He's surprised when he sees Webby there reading a book. She puts it down._

**Webby: **Morning Mr Duck!

**Donald: **Oh…uh…good morning Webbigail. Say, have you seen Mrs B anywhere? I wanted to ask her for some lemonade.

**Webby: **Oh! I can get you lemonade! _She flips off and heads to kitchen before Donald can stop her. _

_She comes back with some water, lemon juice, sugar and a straw which she puts on the table. She puts the sugar in the water, followed by the lemon juice and then stirs it all together. She adds the finishing touches by putting in a slice of lemon and the straw._

**Webby: **And there we go!

_She hands over the lemonade to Donald and he takes a sip. He jiggles it in his mouth and has to admit he enjoys it._

**Donald: **Aah. Sweet lemonade. _He smiles at Webby. _How did you know how to…?

**Webby: **Oh, I know EVERYTHING about you.

_She rubs the book which is actually a biography about Donald. She then stares at him without blinking an eye. Donald is a little creeped out, especially when she raises her eyebrow. _

_He continues drinking his lemonade only to notice that Webby is drinking lemonade too. _

_When he holds up his pinkie, Webby drinks from a mug. _

_When he stops to adjust his hat Webby makes her own one out of a glass and plate. Seeing Webby copying everything he's doing, creeps him out even more._

**Donald: **Uh…don't you wanna play with the boys?

_Webby shakes her head, prompting Donald to hide by reading one of Scrooge's newspapers. A second later Webby stands disturbingly close to him._

**Webby: **So, what's it like being a mage at Disney Castle!? _Donald becomes surprised hearing this._

**Donald: **Wha!? _He covers Webby's mouth and ensures no one is around before he lets go. _You know I'm a mage! How did you know that I was…?

**Webby: **_Webby presents the book. _This book tells me everything there is to know about you. It was the last one I could save. So apparently you're King Mickey's Royal Court Magician in Disney Town which is on the other side of this planet.

**Donald: **_Donald can't help but be proud of himself, seeing that there's no point in keeping it a secret from Webby. _Yep, that's true and I'm his personal friend too.

**Webby: **That's right. The book says you and him have been childhood friends along with Goofy, the King's Captain.

**Donald: **Just please try to keep this secret from the boys.

**Webby: **Cross my heart! So what are your thoughts on Heartless, creatures that come from the darkness in people's hearts? What's it like fighting with a Keyblade wielder and travelling to other worlds? Is that cool or what!?

_Donald is shocked by how much Webby knows, especially about the keyblade, his battles with the Heartless along with Sora and Goofy and about other worlds. _

**Donald: **Uh…what are Heartless…what's this keyblade?

**Webby: **There's no need to keep that secret from me Donald! I know that as a mage you travelled through a lot of worlds with a boy name Sora and your other childhood best friend called Goofy. Together you fought these monsters called the Heartless to save a lot of worlds from being destroyed. I even know about the keyblade Sora wielded to fight the Heartless. I've even read about the sorcerer Yen Sid. I've overheard Scrooge and you talk about him before you left and after you came back and how Yen Sid used his magic to change the passage of time for us. To us you were gone to "work" for two days but really you've been adventuring around other worlds for 1 or 2 years! That is so awesome!

_Donald opens his beak wide open in shock. He knew Webby has researched on his adventures with Scrooge and Della but he never knew that she also did some research on his world travelling adventure. Seeing Donald greatly disturbed and uncomfortable makes Webby quickly change the subject._

**Webby: **Oh, I'll make you breakfast! _Webby makes her way to the kitchen with Donald attempting to go after her._

**Donald: **Uh…there's no need, I'll make breakfast myself.

_Suddenly, something rings in his pocket which Webby also hears, prompting her to come back. Donald takes out the item and it's revealed to be a phone with a mouse head decoration. Donald immediately knows who it's from._

**Webby: **Is that a phone?

**Donald: **Yeah and I know who the caller is.

_Donald turns it on and its revealed to be his friend and king, Mickey Mouse (wearing his KH2 clothes)._

**Mickey: **Hiya Donald!

**Donald: **_Donald becomes overjoyed. _King Mickey!

**Mickey: **It's great to see you pal. How's everything going?

**Donald: **It's going great.

**Mickey: **Have you made full amends with Uncle Scrooge yet?

**Donald: **Uh…baby steps but we're starting to accept each other more.

**Mickey: **That's great to hear! _Mickey sees the phone get pulled down and the screen now shows Webby._

**Webby: **You're Mickey Mouse! Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh! Donald has told us so much about you and I've read a lot about you! I'm Webby! _Mickey chuckles at Webby's enthusiasm._

**Mickey: **Nice to talk to you Webby. You sure have a lot of spirit, I like that! _Webby becomes completely giddy._

**Webby: **I just got complemented by the king of Disney town!

_Donald takes the phone back and glares at Webby._

**Donald: **Webby, stop that! Show some respect! _Mickey chuckles a little, happy to see that Donald hasn't changed at all. Donald turns back to the screen. _So your majesty, is something wrong?

_Mickey's expression turns grim._

**Mickey: **As a matter of fact, there is. It's Daisy.

**Donald: **Daisy! _Donald widens his eyes from hearing the name of his girlfriend._

**Webby: **I've read about Daisy in your biography, isn't she your girlfriend?

**Donald: **Yeah, that's right. What about Daisy?

**Mickey: **We didn't hear from her today so Minnie went to check on her, only to find out she's been kidnapped. _Hearing this horrifies Donald to a huge extent, even Webby is shocked._

**Donald: **WHAAAAT!?

**Webby: **By who!?

**Mickey:** We don't know, but we believe it had something to do with the heartless. They appeared in Daisy's room. I got there in time to get rid of them before they hurt Minnie.

**Donald: **How did the heartless get into the Castle. The Cornerstone of Light should've protected it from darkness.

**Mickey: **That's what has me confused. But our mystery kidnapper did leave a letter.

**Donald: **What did it say?

**Mickey: **_Mickey gets out the letter and reads it out loud. _"Have you come to check on Daisy? Sorry, but she's not here right now or ever again for that matter unless I finish what I started with that birdbrain runt, Donald Duck. Give him this message and tell him I will send a letter his way, giving him my location. And no one from the castle shall come with him or Daisy will die."

_Donald's blood runs cold and Webby gets a little scared._

**Mickey: **There's no name but whoever kidnapped Daisy is extremely dangerous and if the Heartless are involved then you need to be ready.

**Donald: **For Daisy, I'll do anything! _Mickey has a look of guilt on his face._

**Mickey: **Sorry I can't help you pal. Normally I would but the mystery kidnapper made it clear than if any of us come he'll kill Daisy. _Donald reassuringly smiles at his friend._

**Donald: **Don't worry your Majesty, I can handle it.

**Mickey: **Be on the lookout for any letters from the kidnapper and be careful. We're all counting on you to save Daisy and take down those Heartless. _Donald formally places a hand on his chest._

**Donald: **You can count on me.

**Mickey: **Good luck.

_The screen turns off and Webby looks at Donald with worry._

**Webby: **But how is the kidnapper supposed to send you the letter? He doesn't even know where you are.

_At that very moment a sack smashes through the window, prompting Donald and Webby to get out of the way. They look at the sack in shock._

**Donald: **You were saying.

**Webby: **I stand corrected. _She runs over to the window to see who threw it only to find that no one's there._

_Donald opens up the sack. He takes out a brick which allowed it to break through. He digs in again and finds a letter which he opens up and reads._

**Donald: **"Hello Donald, I hope you remember me. If you don't then I'm deeply offended because I remember you quite well after how you humiliated me. Don't worry about Daisy; I'm taking GOOD CARE of her. If you want to save her then come to my kingdom for a showdown. In case you want to know who I am and how I know you then why don't you take a look at what's deep inside the sack!"

_Donald does just that and he takes out a piece of folded black material. When Donald unfolds it it's revealed to be a large cape of a certain enemy Donald fought he had be rid of years ago much to his greatest horror. _

**Donald: **It…it can't be…!

* * *

**Intro**

_Donald's staff and Scrooge's dime falls out of the sky. The dime rolls and the staff flies away from Donald and Scrooge who are smirking with confidence. Donald motions Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Scrooge to follow his lead and they run after both items while running from all of their enemies._

**Life is like a hurricane**

**Here in Duckburg!**

_They now run in the city itself, everything zooms out to reveal multiple people to Launchpad who give a salute before quickly taking back control over the plane._

**Race cars, lasers, airplanes**

**It's a duck-blur!**

_Webby uses a flashlight to help search the dime and staff in the darkness but the kids gets scared away by Demonworth._

**Might solve a mystery or rewrite history!**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Scenes shift to a room where Donald, Scrooge and the kids relish with the treasure they've found but yelp in horror when a lobster monster arrives causing Louie to make a run for it but loses the gold he picked up in the process._

**Every day they're out there making**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Donald is in his houseboat with a determined expression sailing it across a violent storm across the seas with Scrooge right next to him and Launchpad placing the boys in one life jacket. Unfortunately a rope from a pirate ship ensnares Launchpad and swings him around._

**Tales of derring-do**

**Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo!**

_Beakely drives Scrooge through a safari where he fails to grab his dime. The kids ride on a rhino with Donald being dragged a long rope and failing to catch his staff._

_Scenes shift to a room where Dewey pulls out a sword, opening a cage that releases the Golden Dragon. Beakely and Donald get into a battle stance the and the fire on Scrooge's torch goes out._

**D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you!**

**There's a stranger out to find you**

**What to do, just grab on to some...**

_Scrooge is tapped on the shoulder and now the mummy of Toth-Ra is chasing the 6 ducks across the room. Webby fires her grappling hook which grips onto a pole. Everyone holds onto her and they fly up. They surround Toth-Ra, grab onto lose papers sticking from his body and pull. He spins until he's reduced to nothing but bones._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo! **_They run back to the gold room._

**Every day they're out there making**

_The Duck/McDuck family are surrounded by their enemies again. Donald holds out his hand and his staff comes flying back to him. He leaps up and a blast of lightning changes his clothes before casting a thunder spell that shocks the Beagle Boys and clashes with Merlock. Scrooge stops where he is fearlessly before flipping up and diving inside the coins. He comes back and Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby continue fearlessly running across the floor of coins with the Sunchaser following._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

**Tales of derring-**

**Bad and good-**

**Not ponytails or cottontails, no**

**DuckTales! WOO-OO!**

_As he's chases by his enemies, Scrooge swims after his dime until he reaches the top of a formation where Beakely pulls the kids and Donald up. Donald points his staff at their enemies and the rest get into a battle stance while Scrooge finally catches his dime. Just as they were about to crash the Sunchaser crashes into 'DuckTales' signs, knocking their enemies off._

**_…_**

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_55 years ago before the boys were born, Donald (wearing his classic blue sailor attire) and Della were in Gyro's home unfortunately with Gladstone. They had popcorn ready and were sat on the sofa watching the news. Donald's bad luck was holding everyone up and had to be fixed by Gladstone's good luck much to his and Della's annoyance. _

* * *

_The one reporting the news was a female duck wearing a purple t-shirt, purple slip on shoes, a purple ribbon and short white hair that stands up from the back. _

* * *

_This girl is Daisy Duck during her days as a reporter before she became Minnie's lady-in-waiting. Donald becomes so extremely excited to see her girlfriend on TV he is practically bouncing._

**Donald: **This is it!

**Della: **I wonder what Daisy is gonna report!?

**Robert: **Daisy, you're on the air.

**Daisy: **Thank you Robert, I'm actually in the foreign kingdom of Merlock the terrible magician, now that I've found a way to enter his secret temple we will know what his terrifying new plans are.

_Donald and Gladstone can't help but admire her sheer bravery in reporting inside the lair of an evil magician._

**Donald & Gladstone: **She's fantastic!

**Daisy: **We can hear them from here. I'll try to walk up to him without being seen. _Daisy takes a peek out of the corner and sees a hooded wolf with a beard dressed in a black sorcerers robe and a green talisman on his chest. _There! There's Merlock! It looks like he's making something on his desk.

_Unfortunately Merlock heard her voice and turns in annoyance._

**Merlock: **Who's there!? _To Daisy's greatest horror Merlock flies over and she's now face to face with the terrible magician. _You'll never get out of here!

_Daisy can be heard screaming Merlock lifts her up and her microphone drops down. As a result, the screen completely blurs much to the horror of everyone in the room, especially Donald. _

**Della: **Oh dear…_Before Donald could say a word, Gladstone speaks up._

**Gladstone: **Daisy's in danger! _He gets up, accidentally pushing Donald down and dropping his popcorn on him. _I've gotta rescue her!

_Donald gets up and glares at his annoying cousin with popcorn stuck to his hair, having had enough of his selfishness. He throws of the bowl and shakes his head to get rid of the popcorn and his hat gets back on._

**Donald: **Oh no, you're not; I'm gonna save Daisy!

**Gyro: **I can help you three reach Merlock's kingdom. _Gyro walks over and activates a machine. _This is my incredible Gyro Gamma teleporter! _Light shines from one of the bulbs. Gladstone pushes Donald aside and rushes over to it without second thought._

**Gladstone: **Scuse me! I'm coming Daisy! I'm gonna save you!

**Gyro: **No, no wait! _Too late, Gladstone jumps in and disappears. _That idiot should've waited! Now my teleporter doesn't have enough power to get you to Merlock's Temple.

_Donald and Della can't help but have flat expressions._

**Della: **Typical Gladstone.

**Donald: **_Donald gets determined. _We'll just have to go to Merlock's Temple ourselves! Gyro, can you restore the teleporter?

_Gyro immediately gets to work on it._

**Gyro: **I should be able to get it back online within 45 minutes if I hurry.

**Della: **_Della scoffs and dismisses it before she and Donald exchange confident glances. _Ah, who needs a teleporter? We know where his temple is, we'll just go on my plane.

**Donald: **Scrooge is busy cataloguing treasure at his money bin, so we'll just go on our own!

**Della: **Just the two of us. _They immediately have a soul handshake with confident smiles._

**Donald: **Let's go save Daisy!

_Scenes shift to the Sunchaser and Della starts it up. The two of them soar into the air, their destination being the Kingdom of Merlock._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Back in the present Donald clutches the cape tightly in anger._

**Donald: **Merlock…

_He drops the cape and storms out of the room much to Webby's confusion, especially when she spots the cape. _

* * *

_Donald walks inside his house boat and goes to his room. He removes the picture of him and Della, revealing the only piece of technology in the house, an electronic padlock. He punches in a couple numbers and the wall behind him opens up, revealing two sets of clothes neatly in place. One is his travellers outfit when he went in different worlds with Sora and Goofy and the other is his Court Magician outfit which serves as his battle armour. It also consists of multiple staffs he's gained during his worldly adventure. The three in between them are Mage Staff, Save the Queen and Centurion. Donald takes out his travelling outfit; folds it up and puts it in his backpack. He does the same with his magicians outfit and his Save the Queen, Centurion and a couple of other staffs disappear in white light. He gets a couple of other equipment and supplies ready._

* * *

_Scenes shift back to the living room where Donald visits the boys with a worried expression._

**Donald: **Boys, I'm gonna go on a little trip. If I don't come back, then it's been nice knowing you and I'll really miss you. Also avenge my death.

**Huey: **Sure.

**Louie: **Okay.

**Dewey: **See ya Uncle Donald.

_Donald heads out for the door but he stops when Webby gets in front of him with her backpack strapped on._

**Webby: **So, when do we go? Where are we going? _Donald puts on a strict expression._

**Donald: **There is no WE. I'm going by myself; you're staying here where it's safe!

**Webby: **But I want to help you Mr Duck! _Webby has pleading expression and clasps her hand. _Let me go with you.

**Donald: **No! This is not an adventure Webbigail. This is a life threatening journey and a rescue mission! _He sternly walks to the door and turns to Webby one last time. _Under no circumstances are you to come with me. That's final.

_The Royal Court Magician leaves for the journey to Merlock's Kingdom, leaving Webby behind._

**Donald: **I can't go by plane, he may expect that so I'll just have to take a different approach. _Donald turns to see Launchpad working on the car. He gets out his phone and calls his uncle who picks up after a few seconds. _Scrooge, it's Donald. I need to ask a favour.

* * *

_After explaining the situation to Scrooge, 30 minutes later Donald and Launchpad are in the submarine with Launchpad behind the wheel. Donald takes out his travelling and magician outfits outside of his backpack. He takes a deep breath before heading into the bathroom. He throws of his blue sailor uniform and replaces it with his travelling clothes consisting of a double zip jacket, gold wristbands, a blue beret and a small blue cape strapped around his neck. (His Kingdom Hearts attire) His magician outfit infuses with him, ready to be called upon when needed as his battle armour. He leaves the bathroom and then holds out his hand. In a blue burst of light, Save the Queen appears in his hand and he takes good look at it with a smile._

**Donald: **Yes old friend. It's good to see you too.

**Launchpad: **We'll be arriving in a couple of hours Mr.D.

**Donald: **_Donald sternly points at Launchpad. _Remember Launchpad, this has to be a secret. Absolutely, no one should know about this or where we're going.

**Launchpad: **Way ahead of you!

_Launchpad takes Donald's order literally and puts on a blindfold so he won't know where they're going._

**Donald: **Hope I haven't gone too rusty with my magic, ready to make some Save the Queen. _He does a couple of twirls and spins with his staff until he hears something coming from the box of life preserving jackets. He sternly walks up and digs his hand. To his great annoyance, he picks up Webby by her ankle. The female duck is smiling, having stowed away on the sub to help his figurative uncle. _What're you doing here?

**Webby: **You're travelling outfit, that black cape, the heartless returning, the staff known as Save the Queen, the place you're going! _Donald closes the box and puts her on it._ That can only mean one thing, a Heartless fighting adventure in the Kingdom of Merlock. _Webby excitedly turns to Donald. _Since you're on your own can I be your partner for this adventure? Please give me a chance, I have extensive knowledge in Martial Arts and I'm trained in espionage and counter-espionage! So can I come, please, please, please!?

**Donald: **No, no, no! I said this isn't an adventure! _He gets out one of the life jackets. _We're too far to turn back but you'll be safe in here! _He puts the jacket on Webby like he would with the boys, seconds after that the sub crashes into a boulder, causing them to yelp and roll to the front._

**Launchpad: **Sorry, blindfold slip, still no clue where we are.

_Donald and Webby sit up, with the royal court magician looking annoyed. He hates having to do this but Webby will probably be safer with him than with Launchpad._

**Donald: **_He sighs. _Oh, alright. I'll let you help. _Webby gets up in pure excitement and brings out her arms._

**Webby: **I can come!? _She flies her fists through the air. _First ever Donald and Webby team up! _Donald gets up and becomes strict._

**Donald: **Just remember this is not a normal adventure; it's a life threatening rescue mission, so you need to follow my orders no matter what. Got it? _Webby nods in agreement. _You promise to be good? _Webby nods again. _Good.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Donald and Della were in the plane, during the days when Donald was a lot more energetic and laid back before his sister disappeared. The both of them were singing a song together in complete unison._

**Donald & Della: **

**To stand out!**

**Above the crowd,**

**Even if I gotta shout out loud,**

**'Til mine is the only face that you'll see,**

**Gonna STAAAAAAND out, 'til you notice me!**

_They smile at each other._

**Della: **Nailed it! _Donald just chuckles, he loves having these conversations. _When was the last time you and I went solo?

**Donald: **_Donald puts a finger on his chin. _I guess 6 months ago.

**Della: **Wow. That long, huh?_ Before they could say anything else Della points at something on the horizon. _Look! Over there!

_It's the island known as the Kingdom of Merlock and in the middle of it is a volcano which houses his temple._

**Donald: **That's Merlock's Kingdom. That's where he's holding Daisy, we have to save her. _He turns to Della with a smirk. _You got your sword ready?

**Della: **_Della brings out her sword Godslayer which she got from Selene as a gift. _You bet! _She smiles at her brother. _Is your staff ready to make magic?

**Donald: **_Donald summons his Mage Staff, planning on saving Save the Queen for later. _Yeah!

**Della: **Are you ready for the storm, Donnie?

_Donald looks onto the island with sheer determination. He gives his staff a quick and epic twirl, lowering his eyebrow; intent on saving his girlfriend._

**Donald: **I am the storm.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Scenes shift to the island. Donald and Webby having exited the submarine are now walking up the beach with the royal court magician leading the way._

**Webby: **I'm so excited! I've literally been dreaming of going on an adventure with you Donald. You are the most daring adventurers in the history of adventurers. _Donald regards the sentence coldly._

**Donald: **That was a long time ago. Just remember to do as I say.

**Webby: **_Webby gives a salute. _Yes sir! Anything you say.

_Donald and Webby both stop when the mage senses something amiss. All of a sudden, dark balls of light appear and outcome a variety of strange creatures. Two of them have different Large Bodies but are clothed differently, some of them are weird looking soldier with lances and swords, monsters with spell books, strange creatures moving in random direction and a large number of small black creatures emerge from the ground as well as more powerful versions of themselves. This surprises Webby but Donald is battle ready._

**Webby: **Whoa! Are those the heartless? I can't believe I'm about to fight them!

_Donald pretends he doesn't hear that and is instead inhaling and exhaling in anger like when he faced the Beagle Boys._

**Webby: **_She turns to Donald. _Ooh, can I take the Large Body and Fat Bandit! I've always wanted to…_She finally notices his anger. _Donald…

_Donald's breathing becomes more angered, he's welling up with nothing but pure rage, fury and ferocity. His face becomes steaming, boiling red and finally lets in all up in a big but comical jump._

**Donald: **GIVE ME BACK MY DAISYYYYY!

_Now he's hopping mad and shouting in vehemence. He charges forward and climbs up the Large Body before it could react. He moves around it like a spider at rapid speed while delivering fast fists of fury. He gets on its back grabs it jaws and pulls it up before bouncing on its shoulders and giving another big pull. The Fat Bandit blasts out a ball of flame to help his comrade but Donald jumps off like a bullet, hitting the Large Body's face. Webby watches in amazement as Donald rapidly spins around both large Heartlesses, repeatedly bouncing off them and catching them off guard. Donald kicks the bandit in the back, causing it to fall on his face. Donald begins ferociously bouncing on its back, dealing a lot of damage and then he blasts off to deliver a powerful kick to the Large Body's face causing it to fall on its back. When Donald lands back on the ground both large creatures are destroyed and he sets his sights on the Lance Soldiers and Bookmaster. One of them thrusts their lances but Donald moves it aside and then delivers a powerful punch. He side-flips to avoid getting hit by the Bookmaster before delivering a headbutt. Webby is in complete awe of the way his idol is duking it out with multiple foes._

**Webby: **Wow, I've only been here for a minute and I've already learned something. Never make Donald angry.

_A couple of Shadows and Neoshadows surround Webby. She cracks her knuckles and gets into a battle stance._

**Webby: **Guess there's nothing to hide from.

_A couple of Shadows and Neoshadows jump and claw at her but Webby makes use of her martial arts skills to either chop, punch and kick them away while using her acrobatic skills to evade their attacks. While Donald is fighting the more powerful heartless he can't help but be impressed by how well Webby is holding her own against them._

**Donald: **Whoa. Not bad. _Donald circles around a couple of book masters while avoiding their lighting spells and slides under the sword of a Lance Warrior before jumping onto a book master, circling around it like a spider again._

_Webby kicks another shadow away, leaving only a couple of Neoshadows to deal with but unfortunately Webby gets overconfident._

**Webby: **This is easy! They aren't so tough! _Donald stops on the head and glares at her._

**Donald: **Don't get overconfident! Those are only the weaker Heartless! _The distraction provides an opening for a soldier to kick him off._

_Webby jumps and attempts to deliver a swift kick to the Neoshadows but they immediately hide in the ground. She screams and has not so gentle landing on the ground. When she gets up she's shocked to see them all inside the ground circling around them._

**Webby: **Of course! Shadow creatures can submerge in the ground and move in random directions to get the jump on their enemies.

_Two Neoshadows jump out and use a spin attack that Webby barely manages to evade but the third one comes out from behind. She's too late to react and it delivers a hard blow to her chest. Webby screams as she's sent flying as hits the sand hard. She gets up holding her stomach in pain but gasps when a Lance Warrior is about to thrust her with its sword, prompting her to roll beneath it but then has difficulty avoiding multiple slices which then turns into a backhanded blow in the face that sends Webby screaming and flying into a rock. She manages to recover but gasps to see the Lance Warrior flying towards him. She yelps and immediately ducks before grabbing onto its ankle. As the heartless flies uncontrollably around the air Webby screams. She gets her bearings and climbs onto the Lance Warrior. When she sees its sword and remembers it weakness an idea forms in her mind. She grabs the sides of its head._

**Webby: **I want you to go this way! _She moves its head and begins steering it towards a large boulder. When she gets within range she snatches its sword and kicks off the warrior. She does flip and land on the ground just as the warrior smashes into the boulder and gets destroyed._

_Donald kicks away more soldiers and Lance Warriors before jumping back and regrouping with Webby who's in a battle stance with the sword she took. More heartless appear and he lowers his eyes._

**Webby: **Glad to have me here now!

**Donald: **Okay, you can stay! But now it's time to get serious!

_Donald immediately summons Save the Queen and gets into his signature battle stance. Webby goes into fangirl mode at the sight of Donald's staff._

**Webby: **I can't believe it! I'm finally getting to see you use your staff! This is the greatest day of my life!

**Donald: **Focus! _Webby turns back to the fight at hand._

**Webby: **Right, sorry!

* * *

**Immigrant song** **(1)**

_Donald_

_Webby_

_**Information: Defeat all the Heartless.**_

* * *

**Donald: **Here we go!

_Donald and Webby run towards the group of powerful heartless. Donald handily uses his staff to parry and deflect the slices from a Lance Warrior and Lance Soldier without much difficulty. The sharp wings on the staff are easily able to cut through the Lance Soldier._

**Donald: **Fire!

_Donald unleashes a blast of fire that annihilates the Lance Warrior. He then finds himself surrounded by a swarm of soldiers. 3 of them jump at him but he punches 2 and destroys the 3__rd__ one with his staff._

**Donald: **Thunder!

_Donald unleashes multiple bolts of electricity that electrocute and destroy a couple of Soldiers and Neoshadows. A couple of Bookmasters launch their blizzard spells._

**Donald: **Blizzard!

_Donald unleashes his own flurry of blizzard shots that collide with the Bookmasters' spells and create an explosion that releases ice sparkles. When the enemies close in on Donald, the duck mage switches out Save the Queen for Centurion and tosses it. The tomahawk staff is flying through that air, piercing through multiple heartless before they even laid a finger on Donald. He holds out his hand and the staff comes back to him. He begins using it like a bow staff to bash away more heartless that came anywhere near him and then uses his thunder spell to destroy more Soldiers and Bookmasters coming his way. _

* * *

_Webby is doing pretty well too, not as awesome as Donald but very well nonetheless. She clashes blades with a couple of Lance Warriors, deflecting their attacks easily. Like Dewey, she's fully capable of fighting with a sword. Webby roles beneath them and slices one and then another. A Bookmaster unleashes a blizzard spell but Webby uses the sword/lance like a javelin and leaps high into the air to dodge and then slash away at the spellcaster creature. A cyclone attempts to spin kick her but Webby flips behind, gets her hand on the ground and kicks it away. She and Donald then get back to back and glare at the remaining heartless approaching them._

**Donald: **Webby, I have an idea! Hold my hand.

**Webby: **Right! _Webby holds Donald's hand and he leaps into the air just as the heartless gather together. Donald switches back to Save the Queen and holds it out as green energy gathers around it._

**Donald: **Ultima! _Donald sticks his staff to the ground and an explosion of green energy envelops the area, destroying all the remaining Heartless._

_**…**_

* * *

_When Donald picks up his staff from the sand Webby can't help but go into fangirl mode again._

**Webby: **That…was…awesome! I've read about that spell, it's one of the most powerful spells in the world.

**Donald: **_Donald can't help but proudly boast. _Yep. I learned a lot of different spells on our mission to defeat the Heartless and the Organisation.

**Webby: **So cool~!

_Unbeknownst to them one heartless survived and unfortunately it's a Large Body that gets on its belly and slide towards them. Webby gasps when she sees it._

**Webby: **Look out!

_Donald turns and squawks when he it comes in at high speed. Both of them didn't have any time to dodge and end up getting slammed. They both scream in pain and hit the sand hard. The large body then runs over to Donald and proceeds to pummel him with his giant fist, prompting the mage to hold out his hands and create a barrier strong enough to hold the enemy at bay but it's already beginning to crack. Webby leaps up into the air, much to Donald's disdain._

**Donald: **Webbigail, stay back!

_Webby delivers a kick to the chin and then flips back. The Large Body stumbles and when she lands on the ground she tosses her stolen sword like a boomerang. It goes around and impales the large body on the back, leaving it open for Donald to stick his staff in front of its belly and unleash another powerful spell._

**Donald: **Flare Force! _Donald unleashes multiple rockets and they blow the Large Body into the air. It's destroyed when they explode._

_Webby walks up with a bright smile on her face and Donald can't help but be impressed with the move she just made but he also senses a familiarity within it._

**Donald: **Whoa…not bad. I haven't seen an attack that impressive since…

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Donald is hit with another flashback to when he was on this very beach with Della and together they fought Merlock's minions. One of them was a large sand snake that emerged from the ground and the others were and strange mole-like creatures and hideous humanoid monsters that were slightly taller than them. Donald whacks away one of the mole creatures and then blocks sword strikes from a couple of the humanoid creatures. He jump and kicks them away before unleashing blizzard spell. The moment they freeze he melts them with a Fire spell._

_Della slices a couple of mole creatures with her sword and then holds out her blade horizontally to block a slash from the humanoid creature. She then pushes it away and then slices its head off before turning to her brother._

**Della: **Merlock sure knows how to throw a beach party!

**Donald: **_Donald is pushing back against the sharp claws of two moles. _Well, we did come here uninvited so of course he'd welcome us with really ugly monsters.

_He whacks the creatures away and then unleashes 6 bolts of lightning that destroy a couple more minions. Della skilfully slices 4 minions and flips over a humanoid creature and cuts it in half with her sword. The duck twins quickly stand back to back and see that there aren't any more minions but it wasn't over yet. The ground begins to shake like crazy and they feel themselves going off balance._

**Della:** Whoa! What's this?

**Donald:** Nothing good, that's for sure.

_The sand beneath them collapses in on itself and then explodes, sending Donald and Della screaming through the air. They land back on the sand and look up to see a monster made entirely out of sand._

**Della:** What is that thing!? It looks like some sort of sand monster!

_The creature blasts off towards Donald who immediately brings up his barrier. The sand monster begins pummelling it and it already begins to crack._

**Donald:** Della, I can probably hold out for ten more seconds! I could use a little help!

_Della gives a battle cry and leaps into the air above Donald. She delivers the beast an upper flip kick and when she lands back on the ground she tosses her sword like a boomerang and it impales the creature behind. The sand monster roars in pain and Donald jumps back up and points his staff directly at his mouth._

**Donald:** Flare Force!

_The Mage unleashes multiple rockets that get inside the beast's mouth and explode, causing it to crumble to pieces just as Della catches her sword. When it fully crumbles the two of them dismiss their weapons and have a high five._

**Donald:** That was totally awesome! The way you kicked that thing and threw you sword was amazing!

**Della:** _Della lightly smacks her brother._ Not as awesome as you shooting rockets and destroying that thing bro!

_The two of them laugh together; though they're on a mission the twins can't help but enjoy the time they spend together._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Donald and Webby are now making their way through the forest. Donald stares at Webby with keen interest. She's so energized, full of life, curious to know new things about the world and has an absolute burning passion for adventure, it all reminds him of someone very close to him. Then to his great surprise Webby is suddenly replaced by a familiar female duck wearing a brown pilot uniform he never thought he'd see again. That duck turns to him and gives a smile. Donald has eyes wide open in shock until..._

**Webby: **Donald? _Donald snaps out of it and sees Webby again who's looking concerned for him. _Are you okay?

**Donald: **_Donald shrugs it off and forces on a nervous smile. _Uh...yeah...I'm fine. Let's just keep going.

_Though Webby is confused they continue walking until they reach a deep river in between them and the path they must follow much to Donald's annoyance._

**Donald: **Aww…Phooey. Now we have to look for another way around.

**Webby: **No need. _Donald watches Webby enthusiastically take out a small ball from her bag, much to his confusion._

**Donald: **What's that supposed to do?

**Webby: **Watch. _She tosses it up and then delivers a strong flip kick that sends the ball flying, breaking through a tree. It topples down towards them and stops when it touches their end, making a bridge. Donald can't help but have his eyes and mouth wide open in shock and amazement. _Now we can cross.

_Webby begins crossing over the tree bridge she made but midway she stops and turns to see Donald still hasn't moved._

**Webby: **Uh…Donald, aren't you gonna cross.

**Donald: **_Donald immediately shakes his head and snaps out of it. _Oh…right!

_Donald runs over to her and they continue walking. _

* * *

_Minutes later they make it out of the forest and are now walking up the mountain itself. Webby decides to finally start a conversation for bonding._

**Webby: **So Donald, how long have you been a mage? _Donald turns and sees no reason to not answer her question._

**Donald: **For 60 years.

**Webby: **And Scrooge knows about it, right?

**Donald: **He sure does.

**Webby: **I'm surprised he doesn't hate you because of your magic. From what I've researched Scrooge hates magic. He says it's a method people use to avoid hard work.

**Donald: **Well, in my case I use my magic to carry out hard work. Scrooge said he liked how I used my gifts to help others and only in battle so I was the only exception in his book.

**Webby: **That makes sense. So you and Scrooge weren't isolated for 10 years because of your magic.

**Donald: **No…_Donald's face drops. _No, that was for…a completely different reason that I'd rather not get into the details about.

**Webby: **You know, I've read up that you've fought Merlock once before.

**Donald: **Yes, it's true. I've fought Merlock once; it was a year after I learned how to use magic and when Daisy was a reporter. This isn't the first time Daisy has been kidnapped by him. I took it upon myself to find and rescue her, with help from my sister.

**Webby: **You mean Della Duck? _Donald saddens a bit upon hearing her sister's name, making Webby feel bad. _Oops. Sorry.

**Donald: **_Donald gives a sad and reassuring smile. _No, no, it's fine. I'm okay with talking about Della...with you for some reason. _Webby smiles a little._

**Webby: **What were the two of you like?

**Donald: **Ever since we were born Della and I had always played together, we laughed together and fought each other. We were best friends. We went on a lot of crazy adventures together. Then came the day our parents died. _Webby gives a look of sympathy._

**Webby: **I'm so sorry.

**Donald: **No, no it's okay, I moved on from it a long time ago. Though, after our parents died, somehow Della and I lost what we had and all we ever did was argue with each other, then something happened 6 months later and we became best friends again. We went on a lot of adventures together with Uncle Scrooge.

**Webby: **That sounds amazing!

**Donald: **Yeah, at first it always seemed like I was the third wheel; Della and Scrooge always forced me to be the victims of embarrassing stunts. **(2) **Then…after our first visit to Ithaquack things changed and the adventures after that were the best…the two of us were the perfect team; they nicknamed us the Duck Twins. **(3) **_His face saddens. _Then, came that faithful day.

**Webby: **Dewey told me that she just disappeared.

**Donald: **Yeah…

**Webby: **Is that really all there is to it?

**Donald: **I don't wanna talk about it. It's too painful.

**Webby: **You must've really loved her. But don't you think Dewey and the boys have a right to know what happened? This is their Mom.

**Donald: **I can't tell them. If I do then all I'll really do is create a rift in the family.

**Webby: **But what about being a mage and going around different worlds fighting the heartless? Don't they have a right to know about that?

**Donald: **Absolutely not! If I tell the boys about my journey with Sora they'll definitely try to find a way to tag along without me knowing. I can live with dangerous adventures in this world but I won't let them fight the heartless or nobodies! They're even worse than what we have to face here.

**Webby: **Uh…good point…

**Donald: **Plus, I'm not sure how they'll react. I'm afraid if I tell the boys about my magic then they'll see me as some sort of freak and drift away.

**Webby: **Oh…they wouldn't do that. This is Huey, Dewey and Louie we're talking about. I'm sure they'll think you're the coolest uncle ever! I sure do.

**Donald: **Thanks. But I'd rather not risk it.

**Webby: **Oh…I see…_Webby decides to change the subject. _So, anyway, whatever Merlock was making was so important that he didn't want anyone to leave knowing what it was? What was it exactly?

**Donald: **Merlock uses a talisman to grant himself his magical abilities, it's the source of his power. But he felt it wasn't enough, he wanted to rule the world. What he was making was another special talisman which he wanted to use to increase his powers tenfold.

**Webby: **You mean he wanted to turn himself into an invincible super being?

**Donald: **That's right. But Della and I were able to put a stop to him and rescue Daisy.

**Webby: **But now he's back and out for revenge.

**Donald: **And he's trying to get to me by kidnapping my loved ones.

**Webby: **Don't worry Donald, we'll save Daisy.

**Donald: **I know we will. I don't intend to give up…for Daisy's sake.

* * *

_They finally arrive at a large entrance into the mountain. The inside of the mountain looked quite mystical; the walls were made off actual bricks with engravings on them. When they step inside they see a large door at the end of the room but an obstacle between them is a pit in the centre of the room. Donald has a serious expression on his face but Webby jumps in and is giddy with excitement when she takes a look around the room. She stares at Donald with her fists pumped much to his annoyance._

**Donald: **What is it now?

**Webby: **Shouldn't we have a battle cry to strike fear in our enemies?

**Donald: **What do you have in my mind exactly?

**Webby: **This is one I did with Scrooge. _Webby runs up and raises her fist in the area. _Get ready to lose bad baddies!

_Her voice echoes through the room, not what Donald was hoping would happen since it will attract attention._

**Donald: **_He sighs in boredom. _What she said?

_Suddenly, the room begins to shake and from the pit emerges from the pit. It's revealed to be a large rock creature that's covered in some moss and gives of molten heat. The creature has only one arm and the other is missing._

**Donald: **No way! But how!?

**Webby: **A molten rock golem! Its body is covered in heat and that heat acts as a barrier that burns anything it touches. Cool!

**Donald: **No! Not cool! _Donald summons Centurion again and gets in front. _Stay back, I'll handle this Webby!

_Donald rushes in and gives his own battle cry. He leaps into the air and brings his staff up, proceeding to do battle with the rock golem. At the same time he's hit with another flashback._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Donald and Della are battling with a couple of Molten Rock Golem after Donald gave out a battle cry that attracted enemy attention. A Golem attempts to punch Della but she swipes it arm away with her blade. She then slides underneath another golem and gets on her feet, glaring at it._

_Donald was doing his best to dodge and parry any blows being delivered with his Mage Staff by the two golems he's facing._

**Della: **Well, we've settled that argument! Giving a battle cry the moment we step into the lair of an evil super villain is a bad idea.

**Donald: **Oh, come on! Battle cries are a great way to strike fear into the enemy!

_Donald ducks but when he puts up his fists he's punched in the face and sent crashing into the wall. He wipes his beak with a smirk, glaring at the two golems towering above him before getting back up, adjusting his hat and putting up his fists._

**Donald: **Come on, ya big palookas, let's wallop! _Donald gives a battle cry and attempts to punch one of them only to literally feel the heat, causing him to shout in pain but that doesn't stop him from rolling away from the next attack._

_Della stays clear and but her Godslayer gets knocked away. She also attempts to punch one but this causes her to scream in pain when she feels the soaring heat. A golem grabs her and tosses her away. Della screams as she is sent flying into Donald. The duck twins skid across the floor and they stop near the pitfall. When they turn their heads they quack to see huge spikes sticking out from the bottom, if they fall in then they're dead. They look at the golems stalking towards them._

**Della: **How do we hurt these things without hurting ourselves and feeling the heat, literally?

**Donald: **I got an idea! Della, get behind me!

_Della obeys and gets behind Donald who's staff is surrounded in water, causing the golems to halt._

**Donald: **Water! _Donald sends out blast of water that splits into four and engulfs each golem, causing steam to come out as the heat that protected them completely evaporates. She smiles at Della. _Better?

**Della: **Much better.

_Della runs and scoops up her blade before leaping into the air to deliver a face kick to one of the golems, causing it to stagger a little. She blocks a blow from the second one before pushing it off, then slices off its arm._

_Donald slides underneath a golem to avoid getting crushed. The moment they turn the duck aims his staff at them with a battle cry._

**Donald: **Watera! _To his greatest surprise and annoyance an umbrella pops out of the staff. _Hey what's the big idea!? I said Watera! _He tries to twist it, hopping that may get rid of the umbrella._

_Eventually, Donald is able to unleash a stronger blast of water that sends both his golems flying. One of the golems loses his arm and turns to see his partner fall down the pit. He runs up and sees it get impaled by the spike. Donald steps back feeling a little nervous when he sees the golem turn looking enraged and it is proven when he sees its eyes turn red. Donald smiles sheepishly before throwing it his staff. He uses the distraction to get behind with a pair of rocks and use them to smash both sides of its heads before taking back his staff. The golem's face gets chipped and it topples down while Donald has his hands on his hip._

_Della is on her second one's back and sticks her sword in its neck, snapping off the head. She jumps off just as the body falls down._

**Donald: **Nice job Del.

**Della: **Thanks bro.

_The two of them dismiss their weapons and Della dusts of her hands. The duck twins gasp in shock to see the golem Donald smashed get back up and make a run for the exits. Donald finds a big sharp piece of rock that he picks up and then tosses towards the golem. He turns with a satisfied look to look cool only to see that the shard missed its target, much to his annoyance._

**Donald: **Aw, phooey! That was gonna be so impressive. _Della walks up with a smile._

**Della: **I still respect you.

**Donald: **Thanks. _He points forward. _Shall we?

**Della: **What about that last golem, shouldn't we go after it.

**Donald: **_He casually walks forth. _Nah, we won't be seeing him again.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Unfortunately Donald couldn't be any more wrong because the golem is back and he's using his Centurion staff to push back against its hand._

**Donald: **How are you still alive!?

_Webby throws a shard of rock, distracting it long enough for Donald to smash its face. Webby jumps on and off Donald and delivers a kick to the golem, sending it back a bit. She jumps off and lets Donald deliver the finishing blow._

**Donald: **Water! _He unleashes a blast of water that sends the golem falling into the pit below. Donald raises his fists in excitement and victory. _Yeah! _He stops turns back to Webby. _Anyway, shall we?

_They walk up to the pit and can see the large spikes still sticking out from the bottom._

**Donald: **With Della no longer here I have to find a different way to get across this pit.

_He sees Webby hold onto his hand and then use her grappling hook. She wraps it around a piece of rock above and then swings across the pit with Donald holding onto her hand. They land on the other side and Donald can't help but smile as she retracts her hook._

**Donald: **Impressive. I wonder why we never did something together in all the time we spent in the mansion. _Webby smiles sadly._

**Webby: **Granny always said not to bother you. She said if you'd ever want to do something you'd come to me but you were always busy in your houseboat with your grumbling and everything. _Donald looks down regretfully for not bothering to spend time with Webby who tries to dismiss it with her hands held up. _Oh, but you don't have to feel bad or anything; I was busy too, with Granny's training and my research…about you. _She aims a bright smile at him. _I guess you could say that I've been preparing to go on an adventure like this with you my whole life. Out of Scrooge and Della you're actually kinda like my biggest idol.

_She begins walks forward and Donald can't help but be amazed as she walks with her._

**Donald: **It's kinda strange. You know so much about me, but I don't know a thing about you.

**Webby: **Come on! Of course you know a lot about me! For example, my favourite colour is…_She motions to her outfit, thinking it would be obvious but like Scrooge, Donald is completely confused. _Pink! And my favourite booby traps are spike pits like the one back there. _They arrive on some stairs._

**Donald: **I think I know your favourite accessory.

_They immediately point at each other._

**Donald: **Bows! **Webby: **Talismans!

_Donald becomes confused since Webby doesn't even have those._

**Donald: **Huh?! But you wear that bow every time and I've never seen you wear talismans.

**Webby: **Bows are kinda my second favourite accessories. Truth is I've always wanted to wear a talisman around my neck.

**Donald: **Okay…but, I know your favourite drink.

_They immediately point at each other again._

**Donald: **Lemonade! **Webby: **Juice!

_Now this confuses Donald even more, considering she drank lemonade in the morning._

**Donald: **But I saw you pour down a jug of lemonade in your mouth.

**Webby: **Oh…I…really only did that to impress you…_She turns back to the door with her eyes wide open in nervousness. _I actually can't stand lemonade.

**Donald: **Juice…talisman…I'll remember that. _Webby looks down with a sad smile while nervously clutching her wrist before taking a seat on the steps._

**Webby: **You know, I've been on some amazing adventures with the boys but…they're nothing compared to what you and Della achieved when you were my age. _Donald looks at her in confusion._

**Donald: **What do you mean?

**Webby: **I mean, look. _She brings out a book with a poorly drawn picture of Della on it. Donald didn't need to read the title to recognise what it was._

**Donald: **Della's journal!? _He takes it from her and opens it up, revealing the names and pictures of adventures Donald and Della have went on together. _I remember all these adventures at the beginning of the page. They were the ones we went on when we went on since we were 6.

**Webby: **_Webby stands up and points to specific adventures. _Yeah, that's right. Over here is a page detailing a secret beast you and Della fought underneath Scrooge's money bin, then there's that battle the both of you had against the Gilded Man. Ooh, and here Della writes how you solved the Menehune Mystery, one of Duckburg's most impossible riddle. _She gives her idol and envious stare. _You two have been on so many adventures together that the ones I've been on pale in comparison. I don't know how I could ever live up to the legend of…you… _Donald is touched and at the same time gives Webby a look of sympathy. The pink loving duckling sits down looking a little dejected. _It's kinda hard trying to be the next Donald or Della Duck. _Donald sits down next to her with a smile of reassurance._

**Donald: **You don't need to be like me at all Webby. _Webby gives an expression of surprise._

**Webby: **I don't?

**Donald: **No, of course not! And you don't need to be like Della either. _He puts a hand on her shoulder. _Maybe you haven't been on as much adventures as me Della but they're still ones that neither of us had the chance to go. You solved the mystery of Toth-Ra, You almost made it to the top of Mount Neverest, you explored the lost city of Atlantis, fought a giant money shark and you made it to the Isle of Ithaquack at such a young age. You've been on a lot of amazing adventures and you were able to succeed in all of them because you have your own way of adventuring that makes you unique and special. You don't have to be me or Della, you need to be you. You should just be Webbigail Vanderquack! _Webby lets Donald's speech sink in and takes time to absorb his words but still seems lost._

**Webby: **I'm not sure if I quite understand.

**Donald: **Maybe I wasn't clear enough.

**Webby: **No! I didn't mean it literally. I'm not sure if I quite understand my own way of adventuring.

**Donald: **_Donald warmly smiles at his fan. _You'll figure it out one day Webby, I have faith in you. If you can figure out your own way of adventuring I can guarantee that you'll be an even better adventurer than me or Della.

**Webby: **_Webby smiles gratefully. _You really mean it Donald?

**Donald: **I do! Here. _Donald hands the journal back to Webby. _Keep this safe with you. It holds the memories I share with my sister. Take care of it.

**Webby: **I will Donald, I promise.

**Donald: **Good. And after this, maybe we should do something together so we can get to know each other better. _Webby warmly smiles at the idea._

**Webby: **I'd really like that Donald. But for now, let's save Daisy!

**Donald: **Yeah, let's go!

_They get up and continue walking until they stop in front of a large door. Together they push the door open._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_After pushing this very door open, Donald and Della walk inside and what they find creeps them out a little. The twins find themselves in a sorcerer's lair. The lair is dark purple, cobwebs can be seen on some parts of it and a faint odour can be detected._

**Della: **Yeesh, something died in here.

**Donald:** Merlock's carpenter must really hate him.

**Della: **I doubt he even has a carpenter or a janitor for that matter.

**Donald: **Daisy! Daisy! Where are you!?

**Della: **Daisy, we've come to save you! _They then spot a desk In front of 2 staircases on opposite that lead to a door above it. _What's that over there?

_They walk over to the desk and they see a variety of potions and books covering it. They eye a particular book called "__Le Grimoire du Merlock__", the same book Webby has in the present._

**Donald: **Le Grimoire du Merlock?

**Della: **_They exchange looks. _You go look for Daisy, I'll look into this book, maybe it might help us figure out what Merlock is planning.

**Donald: **Right.

_Donald runs up the stairs and heads into the door and Della opens up the book, hoping to find out what Merlock is planning._

**Della: **What's your game Merlock? What could be so important you kidnapped Daisy to prevent anyone from knowing about it? _A peculiar page catches Della's interest. It has a picture of Merlock's talisman except there two different coloured one. One of them is green which the talisman Merlock has been using so far, but the other is blue. _What's this, the Cosmic Talisman?

**?: **A remarkable little item is it not.

_Della gasps and turns but before she could even make a move a blast purple energy is shot at her, hitting square on the chest. Della screams in pain as she is sent flying into the wall and drops to the floor. She opens her eyes to see the blast came from Merlock much to her dismay._

**Della: **Merlock!

**Merlock: **It would seem I have an intruder, or should I say intruders.

**Della: **Where's Daisy!?

**Merlock: **Don't worry, she's "hanging about."

_Della grits her teeth and gives a battle cry before jumping over the desk and attempting to smash her fist in Merlock's face but the terrible magician evades with floating ease. Della attempts to launch a barrage of punches and kicks at Merlock but he easily blocks them. She then jumps to deliver a spin kick but Merlock grabs her leg and tosses her aside. Della shouts as she sprawls across the ground but she continues to display her tenacity by getting up and summoning Godslayer. Della leaps up to slice him with her sword but Merlock forms a force field that causes Godslayer to bounce off and impale the wall. Della is in shock but gets over it to punch Merlock who grabs her wrist and forces it behind, causing her to cringe then Merlock sends out another blast that sends Della flying. She screams and hits the wall again before dropping to the floor but this time her hands and knees are on the ground, she's a little bruised and is groaning in pain. Merlock walks towards her and holds out his hand, unleashing a blast of electricity that engulfs Della, causing her to scream in absolute pain and agony as she feels her body getting fried. Merlock increases the voltage and Della's screams become louder._

* * *

_Donald who's walking through the hallway hears her sister scream, causing him to freeze in panic._

**Donald: **Della!? DELLA! _Donald makes run back for the door and immediately kicks it open before searching for his sister. _Della, what happened!?

_Donald rushes down the stairs and sees all that's left of Della is her pilots hat. He picks it up and becomes horrified to think that either Merlock was here or something worse happened to her._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Donald and Webby are now walking through the room which looks exactly the same as it did the last time Donald was her with his sister._

**Webby: **Smells like something died in here.

**Donald: **That's exactly what Della said. This place looks exactly the same as I remember it.

_They then walk up to the desk which is covered with multiple potions and metals. What interests them is a purple sphere surrounded by multiple rings hovering around it._

**Donald: **What's this thing? _He touches and the moment it does it sends out light like a video camera and creates a square shaped hole in space, allowing Donald and Webby to see footage from the past._

* * *

**(Playback)**

_Merlock is in the footage and laughs at Della who she has tied up in metal chains. He holds Gladstone in one of his hands and blue talisman in his other hand._

**Merlock: **How disappointing, I expected more from the famous niece of Scrooge McDuck.

**Della: **Laugh now furface, but just you wait, when my brother gets here he'll kick your sorry butt!

**Merlock: **Oh, you mean the legendary Donald Duck. What hope could he have against me? From what I've heard you twins are somewhat evenly matched, if you can't beat me then how can he win? _Next to Della is Daisy who glares at Merlock with equal anger._

**Daisy: **Maybe in terms of fighting prowess they're equal but when it comes to magic my Donald rules. _She turns to Della. _No offense Della.

**Della: **None taken!

**Daisy: **Just wait Merlock, when Donald gets here you'll be sorry.

**Gladstone: **Hey, I have a proposition for you. _He takes out $40._ How about in return for freeing all of us I give you these two $20 bills.

**Merlock: **_Merlock grabs them and throws them into the lava. _I have no need for money when I will have the whole world as my reward. _Della and Daisy glare at Gladstone for his stupidity._

**Daisy: **Seriously Gladstone.

**Della: **Is money and luck your solution to every problem? _Gladstone is a little sheepish and embarrassed._

**Gladstone: **Uh…it's sort of my only solution.

_Merlock triumphantly holds up the blue talisman._

**Merlock: **Now my creation is complete. By combining this talisman with the one I'm wearing right now I will gain the ultimate powers of the cosmos and I'll use it to rule the world and everyone in it. _Della looks at him with a deadpanned expression._

**Della: **Seriously, that's what you've been working on. A little cliché, isn't it?

**Merlock: **Oh, shut up! You won't be saying that once I gain the powers of the cosmos.

**Donald: **Not if I have anything to say and or do about it you big fur-faced palooka!

_Everyone looks up to see Donald in front of the entrance to the volcano. He jumps down to the platform and defensively glares at the anthropomorphic wolf. Daisy and Della exclaim with delight and surprise._

**Daisy: **Donald!

**Donald: **Daisy!

**Della: **Donald!

**Donald: **Della!

**Daisy: **Merlock!

**Merlock: **Donald!

**Gladstone: **Daisy!

**Donald: **Gladstone!

**Della: **Merlock!

**Daisy: **Della!

**Della: **Daisy!

**Donald: **Merlock!

_Merlock is getting increasingly annoyed with everyone saying each other's names._

**Merlock: **Enough! Be quiet!

_Donald gets out his phone and immediately calls Gyro._

**Donald: **GYROOOOOOO! Now! Get Gladstone out of here!

**Gyro: **The teleporter is fully recharged! I'm on it!

_Suddenly Gladstone is teleported out of Merlock's hand much to his surprise and Donald's delight (mainly because the annoying competition is out of the way) so he brings out his Save the Queen staff._

**Merlock: **Now that that's out of the way. Welcome Donald Duck, I assume you've come here to play the knight in shining armour, or rather the mage.

**Donald: **Daisy, are you okay!?

**Daisy: **I'm fine! Don't worry Donald!

**Donald: **Della, what about you?

**Della: **I'm okay too! Merlock ambushed me and knocked me out cold!

**Donald: **So you're plan has been to combine two talismans and make yourself invincible?

**Merlock: **_Merlock holds out his hands triumphantly. _Yes, and once I do I…

**Donald: **_Donald is not in the mood to hear and merely mocks him. _Blah, blah, blah! The whole taking over the world ploy. Yeah, yeah, no one cares.

_Merlock growls in annoyance at this display of arrogance and Della snickers, prompting the Terrible Magician to hold up his hand and electrocute the pilot, causing her to scream in pain again, much to Donald and Daisy's horror._

**Donald & Daisy: **Della!

_The electrocution stops and Della has her head down while groaning in pain. Merlock floats down and lands on the platform._

**Merlock: **One more snide comments like that and I'll personally fry her weak body. Once I destroy you, you little web-footed runt, Daisy will only be able to talk about my awesome power!

_He laughs maniacally only to be cut off when Donald attempts to whack him with his staff. Merlock grabs it in time and is surprisingly struggling against him. It's clear Donald is a better fighter compared to his twin sister. Della does her best to lend mural support but Daisy is clearly concerned for her boyfriend._

**Daisy: **Donald, what are you doing!?

**Donald: **_Donald and Merlock are locked in combat, pushing against each other with all their strength. _Fighting a deadly super villain apparently!

**Daisy: **Don't do this! He's too strong; you're out of your league!

**Della: **Don't say that Daisy, he can win; we just need to give him our support. You can do it bro, I believe in you! Nothing's out of our league, you can take him!

_Donald manages to push against Merlock enough to cause him to drop his talisman which sprawls to the edge. Merlock glares at the new mage and casts a spell to make the platform larger, giving more space to fight. He then brings out an energy staff with a green orb attached to the top. Donald and Merlock glare daggers at each other as they get into their battle stances with girls watching anxiously._

**Merlock: **Let's settle this, mano-a-mano or should I say mage to mage.

**Della: **You shouldn't, mano-a-mano sounds much better. **(2)**

**Donald: **You're no mage, you're an evil sorcerer and I'm going to stop you! I won't let you hurt Della, Daisy or take over the world for that matter!

_The two of them leap towards each other. Donald lets out a huge battle cry and Merlock does the same. Their weapons clash and create a huge mini explosion that causes the rift to fizzle out before darkening and closing up._

**(End of Playback)**

* * *

_Donald has a blank expression on his face while Webby is in utter shock, amazement and confusion as to what she's just seen. Only one question is playing in her mind and she turns to Donald for answer._

**Webby: **B-but…but how did you defeat Merlock?

**Merlock: **He didn't, he only thought he did.

_They both turn to see the Terrible Magician standing some distance away from them, grinning sadistically. Donald summons Save the Queen and Webby gets defensive._

**Webby: **You don't scare me furface!_ She proceeds to fight but Donald blocks her path._

**Donald: **Easy Webby. This one's out of your league.

**Webby: **Nobody's out of our league Donald! _She pushes the staff out of the way and proceeds to fight. _We can take him!

_She leaps and tries to tackle him but Merlock's hand flares up with power and he swats her away. Webby screams in pain and she hits the ground hard, getting badly hurt much to Donald's horror and he completely forgets about Merlock._

**Donald:** Webby! _He runs over to her. _Are you o-!

_He's completely cut off when Merlock sends out a lightning blast that electrocutes him, causing him to scream in pain and knocking him unconscious._

**Webby: **Donald!_ Merlock electrocutes her too and she screams in pain before completely dropping her head to floor groaning. All she could do was give a grinning Merlock one look before blacking out._

* * *

_Next thing he knows Donald hears a voice constantly calling his name._

**Daisy: **Donald! Donald! Donald Duck, wake up!

_Donald and Webby open their eyes to see a female duck wearing a purple dress and a gold tiara with a purple gem placed in the centre. It was Donald's girlfriend Daisy Duck whom Merlock has kidnapped again and now she finds herself in a steel cage._

**Daisy: **Oh, Donald, thank goodness you're awake!

**Donald: **Daisy! Are you alright!?

**Daisy: **I'm fine! I'm just so happy you're okay! Though I'd be happier if we didn't meet again under a life and death situation. _Donald nervously chuckles in agreement._

**Donald: **Yeah, me too.

**Webby: **_Webby nervously smiles. _Uh…Hi.

_Daisy is surprised to see a child here. _

**Daisy: **W-who are you?

**Webby: **I'm Webby Vanderquack. Scrooge's housekeepers granddaughter.

**Daisy: **Nice to meet you, I'm Daisy.

_She becomes shocked when she registers it all and angrily glares at Donald._

**Daisy: **Wait a minute! Donald! What is a child doing here!? Why would you bring her to a dangerous place like this!? She's just a little girl!

**Donald: **I know! She just stowed away on the submarine so I had no choice but to let her tag along!

**Merlock: **Silence! _Merlock is on his desk with various parts and potions before turning back to Donald and walking towards him. _I've waited so long for this Donald Duck. For decades I've been in hiding after what you did to me but it seems that someone looked out for me. Maleficent found me and restored me to my original self; she gave me command over a number of her heartless in return that when I rule this world it would be under her guidance. For so long I've been tracking you down, the one who defeated me as well as your girlfriend and rebuilt my volcanic lair. Thanks to Maleficent I'm more powerful than I was the last time we fought. _Merlock grabs Webby and puts her under his armpit. _World domination can wait, this is sweet revenge. It's a little incomplete without your beloved sister here since she too interfered with my plans…_Donald grits his teeth in anger and glares at Merlock. _But I suppose this will suffice, after all it was you who defeated and humiliated me all those years ago. _A couple of Runemasters appear next to him and Daisy's cage. _While I'm more powerful and have an army under my command it's still not enough. I need my other talisman which was lost to me a long time ago. _Merlock bends down and glares at him like a wild animal. _Now tell me, where is my spell book, Le Grimoire du Merlock. _Webby widens her eyes in surprise from hearing the name of the very book she has and Donald smirks triumphantly._

**Donald: **Ha! I have no idea what you're talking about.

**Merlock: **Perhaps this will give you some motivation.

_With a snap of finger electricity pulses through the cage and engulfs Daisy who screams in pain and drops to the floor of her cage, causing Donald and Webby to gape in horror. Merlock stops and sadistically glares at Donald._

**Merlock: **My mind is on edge right now runt so I'll ask again. Where is my book?

**Donald: **_Donald is now in complete panic. _I don't know where it is!?

_Merlock snaps his fingers again and Daisy screams even louder as she feels more volts of electricity surge through her. Merlock then aims and electric blast at Webby who screams in absolute pain and agony from the torture Merlock is dealing. Seeing the both of them suffer like this causes Donald to break._

**Donald: **STOOOOP!

_Merlock holds up his hand stops the torture and Daisy and Webby are now groaning in pain. _

**Merlock: **Now will you tell me.

**Donald: **I can't I'm sorry! After we defeated you, Della and I threw away the book in the ocean so it would never be used again!

**Merlock: **What!?

**Donald: **It's probably at the bottom of the ocean by now or even rotted away!

**Merlock: **_Merlock becomes incredibly furious to know that his life's work is lost in the deep and savagery overtakes his mind. _Then you're girlfriend useless to me!

**Donald: **No, don't!

_The Runemaster smacks the chain holding up the cage and it begins to fall. Daisy is screaming in horror as she begins to plummet to her doom and Donald could do nothing as he begins to lose another person precious in his life._

**Daisy: **DONAAAALD!

**Donald: **NOOOOOO!

**Webby: **WAIT!

_Merlock uses his magic to prevent the cage from falling and looks to Webby suspiciously._

**Merlock: **Yes.

**Webby: **_Webby looks down in regret and sadness. _I…I have what you're looking for…

**Donald, Daisy & Merlock: **WHAT!?

**Merlock: **What do you mean child?

**Webby: **I have Le Grimoire du Merlock, it…it's in my backpack, just please don't kill Daisy.

_Merlock fixes up the cage and the chain and puts it back in place before walking over to Webby's backpack. He digs inside and brings out his long lost spell book, Le Grimoire du Merlock._

**Merlock: **_Merlock gasps in surprise and delight. _It truly is my old spell book. Of course, the one place I would never think to look, the backpack of a child. _Donald angrily stares at Webby._

**Donald: **Webby, how did you get that book!?

**Webby: **Well…on the day before my first sleepover with Lena…I was walking through the beach, and then I found the book washes up ashore. At first I didn't know what it was but after a couple of experiments with it I thought I'd secretly hold onto it.

**Donald: **Are you crazy!? Why would you keep that book? It has untold powers that shouldn't be messed with, especially by a normal kid!

**Webby: **It's not like I've been using it for bad. That book actually helped saved us from that giant money shark that tried to kill us a couple of months ago. And…it's not like I'm like any other kid.

_Donald widens his eyes before looking down, contemplating what Webby just said. Merlock picks her up and takes her over to the desk._

**Merlock: **There will be plenty of time to fix your family relationship once I'm done getting sweet revenge.

_He puts the pink-loving girl down and opens up his book to the chapter of the second talisman. After bringing together a couple of potions and melding together some parts the blue talisman is finally complete. He holds up the talisman triumphantly._

**Merlock: **At long last, the power of the cosmos is finally mine.

**Daisy: **You're deranged Merlock!

**Merlock: **Silence! _He immediately calms himself down. _No, no. None of you will not throw me off my game like before. I'm prepared for every scenario and tricks you have planned for me. The child was something unexpected but it seems she has proved useful in my revenge and-

_Donald gets up and yells at the Terrible Magician._

**Donald: **Leave her out of this Merlock! She's just a defenceless little girl who has no place here! A damsel in distress is what she is; it was a mistake to bring her here! _Webby looks down feeling hurt from hearing these words from her idol. Merlock yawns, grabs Webby and turns to Donald and Daisy. _She should be at home with her toys, playing with the boys and putting on her favourite "bows"!

_Donald puts emphasis on the last word, showing he has a plan but Webby shakes her head in confusion._

**Webby: **My favourite accessories aren't bows, it's… _She turns her head to the blue talisman and begins to get on to what Donald's planning._

**Merlock: **This bores me, time to move on to the part where I get sweet vengeance.

_Merlock proceeds to place to fuse the talisman with his own one and Webby finally realizes what Donald is urging her to do. At the right moment, she wriggles free from Merlock's grip; flip kicks the talisman into the air and escapes Merlock. She lands in front of Donald and lets the talisman drop around her neck. Merlock is in complete shock._

**Merlock: **What are you child!? _Donald smiles proudly._

**Donald: **That's no ordinary child!? She's a special one and her name is Webby Vanderquack! My new niece!

**Webby: **Yeah, and I'm gonna- _Webby quickly registers Donald's last sentence and turns to her in surprise. _Wait! Did you just call me your n-! _She screams as she feels new energy shake up her body. The ropes snap and she's surrounded by a magical blue aura that allows her to fly. At first she flies out of control much to Daisy's concern._

**Daisy: **Webby!

_Webby lands on the hot wall but it doesn't burn her due to the protection from the magical aura._

**Webby: **Wow! I love it! So this is what it's like to have magic! _After getting control of herself she lands back on the platform behind Donald and launches an energy wave that destroys all the Runemasters. Daisy is completely amazed and Donald is impressed. Webby undoes the knots and frees Donald from his ropes._

**Donald: **I'll save Daisy! Destroy Merlock's Talisman, without it he's powerless!

**Webby: **I'm on it!

_Merlock growls in anger and surrounds himself in a sinister green aura. The platform enlarges again with boulders in random places and Merlock proceeds to jump until he's tackled by the super-powered Webby. Merlock kicks her off and takes to the air, prompting Webby to follow after him._

* * *

**Donald: **I'm busting you out Daisy! _He launches a fire spell and destroys the front part of the cage. When the smoke clears Daisy jumps out and Donald catches her. The duck couple exchange loving smiles. _I got ya.

_Daisy gives a kiss on the cheek that makes Donald's hat spin and he nearly falls over._

**Daisy: **My hero. _Donald blushes from the praise and sets Daisy. She registers Donald's entire plan. _So you tricked Merlock into letting his guard down by saying those things about Webby so she'd have the opening to steal the talisman. That was ingenious Donald! But how'd you know she'd pull it off?

**Donald: **_Donald gives a sly smile. _Let's just say my new niece is full of surprises.

_Before they could kiss, a swarm of Neoshadows, Lance Warriors, Large Bodies and Runemasters appear. Donald gets into a battle position and Daisy summons a sharp sword with a purple gem in the centre of it. She holds it in backhanded position and Donald smirks at his girlfriend._

**Donald:** Shall we? _Daisy smirks back._

**Daisy: **After you.

* * *

_Webby and Merlock are now flying along the boiling hot lava and are launching multiple energy blasts at each other from their hands that either collide or damage the wall. They fly up and Webby delivers a barrage of skilled punches and kicks that Merlock manages to block but has some difficulty doing so since they're coming from a smaller opponent. Webby leaps behind him and delivers a strong kick that sends him back a bit. He turns unleashes multiple energy blasts that Webby dodges by flying up and out of the volcano so Merlock follows after her._

* * *

_Donald knocks away a couple of Soldiers and Lance Warriors with his staff skilfully and launches a couple of fire and blizzard spells that destroy some of them. A couple of Flame Cores burst out from the lava and try to tackle Donald but he blasts them away with a water spell. _

_A couple of Lance Warriors and Neoshadows surround Daisy who holds her sword backhanded and with determination in her eyes. A Warrior lunges for her but it's clear Daisy is just as capable of defending herself. She forces its hand down and swipes its face destroying it. A couple of Neoshadows claw at her but she parries their attacks and slices them in half. More heartless attack but she bravely and skilfully continues to fight back._

_Donald is using his staff like a bow staff again to knock away a couple of Neoshadows that lunge towards him. He also does a couple of punches and flip kicks._

**Donald: **Take that!

_Then he faces off against a Helmed Body, a more powerful version of the Large Body. It smashes its fist together and Donald roars at it. It tries to smash him with its fist but Donald rolls underneath its arms to evade and switches Save the Queen for Centurion again. The strength of this staff is able to parry the blows of the Helmed Body and leaves it wide open for Donald's thunder spell. It gets angry and slides towards the mage but he's ready. Donald flips up and launches another spell._

**Donald: **Triple Thundaga! _He casts 3 blasts of electricity that engulf the Helmed Body before stylishly landing back and the large heartless is destroyed. _

_Daisy unleashes a flurry of slashes that destroy a couple more Neoshadows. She parries a couple of blows from a Lance Warrior, slices its chest and repeatedly stabs the last heartless destroying it._**(3)**_ Seeing that they're all gone Donald and Daisy meet up, romantically smiling at each other._

**Daisy: **That should be the last of them.

**Donald: **Say Daisy, since when have you been this good with a sword.

**Daisy: **Oh, I took a couple of swordsmanship lessons. I didn't want to continuously keep being a damsel in distress. You know you're still just as great with magic as ever and you still look handsome doing it.

_Donald sheepishly blushes and chuckles and rubs the back of his head. They're taken out of their conversation when they hear explosions coming from the top of the volcano, making them get serious again._

**Donald: **Come on, we have to help Webby. Hold on tight Daisy!

**Daisy: **Right!

_Daisy holds onto Donald and he immediately runs forward. He leaps into the air and makes use of a couple of stunt moves Sora taught him to leap from rock to rock up the volcano with amazing skills and surprisingly bad luck isn't interfering for once._

* * *

_Webby and Merlock are now battling it out outside the volcano at the top. Webby tries to slam her fist in him but it ends up in the wall when Merlock evades. Webby then turns and glares at the terrible magician before pointing at his talisman._

**Webby: **Give me that talisman you bad baddy. _She blasts off; just Merlock creates a large platform for him and Webby to fight on. The both of them are once again locked in magical combat and Webby gets on Merlock's face, causing him to frantically struggle to get her off as she shoves down his hood._

**Merlock: **Get off me you brat!

_Webby hangs on him as tight as possible and tries to grab the talisman but Merlock grabs her by the shirt in time to throw her off. Webby manages to recover and proceeds to launch a couple of energy blast but Merlock avoid them easily as he flies towards Webby. He tugs on her shirt and holds her up with his hand flaring up with energy._

**Merlock: **You're meddling with powers you cannot comprehend child.

_He fires and energy blast at close range. Webby screams in pain and is sent crashing to a boulder. Merlock then surrounds the injured Webby in a green aura and levitates her towards him while staring at her sadistically._

**Merlock: **Though, I do admit I'm a little impressed, but this talisman is mine. _He rips it from her neck._

**Webby: **NO!

_Webby loses her powers and Merlock finally places the blue talisman in front of his own one and they both merge. His talisman swirls with aura and turns from green to purple while swirling with electricity. Merlock laughs maniacally as he feels more power course inside his body than ever, causing a thunder storm to emerge._

* * *

_Donald and Daisy watch what's happening in horror._

**Donald: **Oh no! He's done it!

* * *

_Merlock plays around and experiments with his increased power._

**Merlock: **Yes! I have it! The power is finally all mine! _He then looks to Webby who's in fear. _Why don't we test it out?

_Merlock's hand flares up with pure dark energy and clenches his fist. Webby sweats in fear and she had every right to because the Terrible Magician delivers a vicious punch to her stomach, making her spit out saliva and scream in pain. Merlock delivers another one and her scream becomes more agonising and louder. He then reels his head back before delivering a two ruthless headbutts to Webby's face and the third one sends her crashing and screaming into a boulder. Webby lies on some debris groaning with bruises and tatters, most notably on her face. Merlock lifts his hand and __telepathically brings Webby to him before he __begins telepathically squeezing Webby as she's surrounded in evil, causing the young female duckling to scream in pain. Merlock does a motion with his other hand that makes the pain even worse and Webby's screams become even louder. He proceeds to tear Webby apart, her clothes begin to get ripped and more tattered as she screams and her bow is ripped off her hair. Merlock was seconds from killing her but she's saved in time._

**Donald & Daisy: **STOP!

_He turns to see Donald and Daisy jumping towards him with their weapons out. Merlock releases Webby and forms a long energy staff that he uses to block Donald and Daisy's combined strike against him. They were strong enough to push him back away from Webby. When they land on the ground, Donald frantically lifts her head up and he and Daisy become extremely panicked and concerned._

**Daisy: **Webby!

**Donald: **Webby! Are you okay!? Speak to me!

**Webby: **_Webby is barely able to open her eyes. _Sorry Donald, Daisy, I tried but I couldn't get that talisman. _Donald softly smiles at Webby and lifts her off._

**Donald: **It's okay, you did a good job. I'll take it from here. _He turns to Daisy. _Daisy, get Webby to safety.

**Daisy: **Right!

_Daisy takes Webby and immediately runs to boulder while Donald walks up and glares at Merlock just as it starts to rain._

**Donald: **It ends here Merlock!

_He holds hand out and a bolt of lightning from the sky surrounds him, changing him to his Royal Court Magician attire as he summons Save the Queen and gets into a battle. Webby and Daisy stare at this in awe_

**Webby: **Cool…

**Daisy: **You haven't seen anything yet.

**Merlock: **So you're wearing new fancy garments appropriate for battle. Do you really think you can beat me now runt? I have the ultimate power at my disposal here! Plus, you are nothing without your sister!

_Daisy places Webby behind a boulder and looks at her with compassion._

**Daisy: **Webby, you rest here. Donald and I will handle Merlock. _The injured Webby is a little concerned._

**Webby: **But do you really think you can beat him?

**Daisy: **We won't know unless we try.

_Daisy runs back to Donald and Webby holds onto the boulder watching. Daisy stops beside Donald with her sword ready._

**Donald: **Is she safe?

**Daisy: **Don't worry, she'll be fine. _She smiles at her boyfriend. _Now let's stop Merlock together.

**Donald: **_Donald nods with a smile. _Yeah!

**Merlock: **You do realize I'm invincible now, right?

**Donald: **You may be powerful but you're not invincible!

**Daisy: **And even if you are, we must try.

**Merlock: **So be it.

_Merlock levitates in the air with a deadly purple aura surrounding him and his energy staff ready._

* * *

**Vs Ansem/Xemnas/Young Xehanort theme**

_Donald _

_Daisy_

**Information: Defeat Merlock**

* * *

**Merlock: **My revenge has arrived at last!

_Donald and Daisy charge at Merlock and run on opposite sides. Daisy is the first to attack and launches a barrage of slices with her sharp blade but Merlock deflects them all with one end of his staff. Then Donald joins in and launches multiple strikes with his staff but Merlock is now skilfully using his enhanced powers and both ends of his staff to block their assault. Donald and Daisy attempt a double strike on both ends but Merlock digs his staff on the platform and blocks both of them with ease. He then spin and kicks Daisy, sending her shouting and hitting the ground. Now he fights one on one with Donald with the both of them rapidly exchanging blows, prompting Donald to switch to Centurion to fight on par at close combat. The cause a bit of a tremor and look evenly matched as sparks fly from their weapons but Donald is eventually outmatched and Merlock decks the end of his staff in his stomach. Donald shouts in pain and clutches his stomach._

**Merlock: **Fall! _He unleashes an energy blast that sends Donald sprawling across the platform. The Mage gets up, unwilling to give up this fight. Merlock unleashes multiple streams of energy from his staff that Donald is barely able to block, causing him to fall to the ground again. Donald gets up looking a little bruised and tattered but still with fire of determination his eyes. Merlock unleashes more streams of energy but this time the duck is prepared and holds out his staff to summon a barrier that manages to block the attack this time. When it dissipates Donald smirks at Merlock._

**Donald: **You know, with all that power I thought you'd hit harder than that. **(4)** _He switches to Save the Queen and casts thunder spells but Merlock blocks them with nothing but his gaze which creates a sort of barrier. Donald then unleashes a flurry of blizzards that encase Merlock in ice which he breaks out of 5 seconds later. Donald then unleashes a fire and water combo but Merlock crushes it with nothing but his hand but it gives Donald an opening he uses to toss his staff and it slams right into Merlock's stomach, sending him flying. Merlock manages to recover and land on his feet, skidding to a halt._

**Daisy: **Hey ugly! _Merlock turns to see Daisy rushing to him with her sword up. He evades the multiple slices sent by her but eventually ends up getting grazed, much to his dismay. _Pearlza!

_Daisy launches a large ball of light that engulfs Merlock and sends him sprawling across the platform. The female duck attempts to strike again but Merlock dismisses his staff and grabs the sword with one hand, easily holding her back and then grabs Daisy by the neck. Daisy groans and is lifted off her feet and feels herself getting electrocuted, causing her to scream in pain._

**Donald: **Daisy! Let her go!

_Donald yells out in anger and attempts to slam his staff on Merlock's head but the Terrible Magician summons his staff and blasts him away without even looking. Donald screams in pain as he is slammed through a boulder. Daisy continues to scream and Merlock has his staff aimed right at her face._

**Merlock: **Don't worry about your boyfriend. I'm sure he'll get over you eventually. Farewell, Daisy Duck.

_Before he could fire, a grappling hook wraps around his arm much to his shock. _

**Information: Webby has joined the Party.**

_He turns to see Webby flying towards him. When she gets on his arm she retracts the hook, wraps her arms and legs around Merlock's arm and then bends it back a bit. Merlock grunts in pain and his staff disappears. Daisy is released and takes time to catch her breath before glaring back at Merlock and attempts to slice the wolf. Once again he grabs the sword but now he can't move any of his arms._

**Daisy: **Donald! Hurry, now's your chance! _Merlock begins to slowly lift up Webby._

**Webby: **We can't hold him forever!

_Donald gets up, using his staff as support. The court magician sees the girls doing their best to immobilise Merlock and leave his talisman wide open. _

**Donald: **Daisy, Webby, I won't let your efforts go to waste! This ends now Merlock!

_Donald leaps into the air and attempts to smash the talisman with his staff. But to their greatest horror when Donald is only inches away from the talisman Merlock's eyes glow and he forms an invisible barrier just with his gaze._

**Donald: **No way!

**Daisy: **It can't be!

**Webby: **He's forming a barrier with just his gaze even when he's cornered!

_Merlock yells out in the air and unleashes an explosion of energy that sends Donald, Daisy and Webby screaming and flying. _

_**...**_

* * *

_Webby slams into a boulder and drops to the ground. _

* * *

_Daisy sprawls across the platform and hits the ground hard. _

_Donald slams into a slanted boulder and his mage hat is blown off. Merlock teleports over to him, he harshly places his energy staff over the duck's stomach and unleashes a bolt of energy that engulfs Donald and makes him scream in pain. Daisy and Webby are unable to help due to the injuries they've sustained and could do nothing but watch in horror._

**Merlock: **Do you want to know the difference between you and me Donald!? I am a Magician with the powers of the cosmos; you are just a lowly court magician with magic inferior to my own! _Merlock repeatedly slams his fist into Donald's face. The mage can feel himself losing consciousness and Daisy cries tears._

**Daisy: **DONALD NOOOO!

_As Donald gets tortured he sees something incredibly strange. In his mind he finds himself in a field full of grass in front of the ocean. Out in the landscape is his deceased father Quackmore Duck. The screen continuously zooms in on him as Donald is getting pummelled mercilessly and when the screen reaches Quackmore's eyes something snaps and awakens within Donald. A familiar feeling he hasn't felt since his first visit to Ithaquack. In reality, Donald's eyes glow electric blue and electricity swirls around his body but Merlock is too blinded by his own power to notice._

**Merlock: **I shall make this end as painful as possible.

_He delivers one last punch but to his greatest shock Donald grabs it with ease and then the duck grabs his staff and takes it off him. Merlock could do nothing but watch Donald glare at him with deadly vehemence latched onto his glowing eyes. Donald effortlessly unleashes a lighting blast from both arms sending Merlock flying and landing on his back. Daisy and Webby watched this with absolute shock on their faces. Donald gets up and takes time to look at the very power he unleashed in Ithaquack when he battled Hades. He then turns his gaze back towards Merlock who gets up and glares at him in fury. _**(5)**

**Merlock: **Lucky shot!

_The both of them charge at each other with their weapons ready. They leap and in slow-motion Merlock attempts to deliver a finish blow but Donald was much faster and slams his staff into his chest, causing Merlock to hit the ground hard while Donald lands on his feet with his staff stylishly held out. Daisy and Webby continue to stare at the display of power in complete awe._

**Daisy: **Quackers…! Is that really…my Donald!?

_Having read about this before Webby knows what it is._

**Webby: **It's his true power…!

_Donald dismisses Centurion for Save the Queen and ominously walks up a couple of steps before stopping to stare at Merlock who gets back up again._

**Merlock: **What are you?

**Donald: **The Royal Court Magician of Disney Castle and Guardian to my kids. I'M DONALD DUUUUUUUCK!

_Donald yells out and unleashes an explosion of electricity as he becomes surrounded in a blue flaming aura while his body swirls with electrical energy._

_Merlock surrounds himself in purple aura again and summons his staff before levitating into the air and Donald gets into a battle stance._

* * *

**Vs Ansem/Xemnas/Young Xehanort theme**

_Donald _

**Information: Use your new powers to defeat Merlock once and for all.**

**Donald: **Here we go!

_Donald runs up to Merlock with his staff ready. Merlock unleashes an energy blast but Donald swipes it away and leaps in the air. He smashes his rod against Merlock's staff, causing a shockwave of electricity to shake the platform. Merlock is forced back down to the ground and Donald begins dealing barrage of strikes with his staff that Merlock struggles to block and parry his lightning power blows. Donald then spins his staff like a bo-staff and launches lightning fast strikes that catch Merlock off balance, eventually landing a hit on his stomach that sends Merlock skidding back. _

**Merlock: **Die! _Merlock unleashes multiple streams of energy from his staff but Donald counters._

**Donald: **Thundaza! _Donald unleashes streams of charge lightning from the tip of his staff that explodes with the energy blast sent his way. The electricity blasts through the smoke and engulfs Merlock, forcing him to the ground._

**Donald: **Aeroza! _Donald unleashes a huge tornado blast that Merlock is barely able to stand his ground against. _

**Donald: **Firaza! _He blasts out huge ball of flame that explodes on the Terrible Magician causing him to shout in pain as he feels the burn. _

**Donald: **Blizzaza! _Donald finally unleashes a huge ice blast that engulfs Merlock, encasing his entire body except his face in ice._

_Merlock struggles to escape from the ice and what he watches next is something he won't forget. Donald doesn't dismiss his staff this time, in his left hand Centurion appears. Now he's wielding two staffs and gets into a battle stance appropriate for both of them._

**Merlock: **Two!

**Daisy: **Donald's using two staffs?!

**Webby: **He's the best and coolest person alive!

_Donald yells out in the air and lets electrical energy engulf Save the Queen and Centurion. He takes a few steps before unleashing a blast of electricity from both of them, striking Merlock and engulfing him in electricity._

**Donald: **ULTIMA! _Donald summons green orbs of light before converging them together and unleashing a green energy blast that sends the wolf sprawling near the edge of the platform which is directly above the volcano. _

_**...**_

* * *

_Merlock gets up again despite his injuries and when he sees Donald running towards him he brings out his staff but this time he's no match for the Court Magician who unleashes a barrage of strikes with his two staffs, using spinning and slicing moves as well as jumping to attack from above. The relentless assault completely snaps Merlock's energy staff in half and now he's without a weapon. _

_Donald pushes his right arm away with Save the Queen and barely grazes his staff with Centurion. He tosses Save the Queen to which Merlock barely manages to avoid and then Donald attempts to strike the talisman with Centurion but Merlock reacts in time to grab the staff-axe and hold it back but it's close to the talisman. Donald holds out his free hand and Save the Queen comes flying back to him. He gives it a stylish spin before using it push against Merlock further and the added wait forces him to his knees. His weapons get closer to the talisman and he roars in Merlock's face as his eyes and entire body is surrounded with electricity. Webby and Daisy nod at each other, steeling their resolve and decide to join in. Despite their injuries they run forward and Webby fires her grappling hook and warps it around Merlock's free arm. It pulls her in and then she slides under Merlock's arm before skidding to a halt and giving it a strong pull. Daisy jumps onto his back and gets a good strangle hold on his neck, making it even more difficult to hold back against Donald._

**Daisy: **Now Donald!

**Webby: **Finish it!

_Donald gives one last push with his weapons and finally makes contact with the talisman. The jewellery cracks and then explodes, sending Donald, Daisy and Webby flying from Merlock. The barely manage to land on their feet and watch Merlock get blown off the platform. He grabs onto the ledge and tries to hang on but it crumbles and he drops down screaming to his doom in the volcano since he's now without his powers._

**Merlock: **I REALLY HATE THAT DONALD DUUUUUUCK!

_Donald, Daisy and Webby run to the ledge but when they try to look for Merlock they see that he's completely disappeared. They grimly look down with Daisy holding onto Donald, all wondering if he survived but they are taken out of their thoughts when the entire platform begins to shake._

**Webby: **With Merlock gone this platform won't be around for much longer!

**Donald: **We've gotta skedaddle!

**Daisy: **But how!? We're thousands of feet above the ground!

**Donald: **Both of you hold onto me, I've got an idea! _They look at Donald._

**Daisy: **What is it?

**Donald: **We jump!

**Daisy & Webby: **What!? _If they jump they're gonna die but Donald smiles through his aura and holds Daisy's hand._

**Donald: **Trust me! It's dangerous but it will work. _He then holds his hand out to Webby. _We can do this. You both with me?

_Daisy and Webby contemplate this idea that could get them killed but ultimately smile in acceptance._

**Daisy: **Yeah, I trust you.

**Webby: **_Webby takes his hand. _Yeah, me too.

_They hold onto Donald as tightly as possible and he leaps off the platform. The lightning enhances his jump and now he's falling with style as the platform completely crumbles to pieces. Large debris falls from the sky; most of them land in the lava causing the volcano to rumble and threaten to erupt. Donald skilfully jumps from debris to debris with Daisy and Webby in tow. He spots a big tree with a particularly long branch sticking out from it in the forest and an idea forms in his head._

**Donald: **Webby! Get your grapple gun ready! _Webby looks down and when she sees the branch she realizes his plan so she gets out her grapple gun. _

_It is at the moment the volcano explodes and lava erupts from it, shaking the entire island. Donald speeds it up and jumps faster and then dive bombs towards the forest. When they get closer to the tree Donald gives the signal._

**Donald: **NOW!

_Webby fires her grapple gun and the hook wraps around the branch. Webby uses the long rope to swing them across the forest and back onto the beach. Everyone lands on their chest on the sand. At first when they lift their heads up they pant heavily but then that's replaced by laughter as a result of the adrenaline from this adventure, even Donald is laughing, having not felt this good about adventure in years. Donald throws up his hands in excitement befotre bolting up.  
_

**Donald: **That was AWESOME! _He sits next to them and they sit up with smiles on their faces. __He looks to Webby first. _When you faced Merlock and said "Give me that talisman you bad baddy!" _Webby smiles shepishly from the praise recieved and Donald turns to Daisy. _And then when I said shall we, you said "after you!" _Daisy giggles and blinks flirtatiously at her boyfriend who gets up continuing to laugh. _That was one of the best adventures I ever had! Oh boy, oh boy, I haven't felt this good about adventure in a long time, even when I travelled with Sora and Goofy. **(6)**

**Webby: **So, this deadly rescue mission has turned into an adventure.

**Donald: **_He turns to them with a kind smile. _It seems any mission involving a child and a guy's girlfriend will always turn into an adventure.

**Daisy & Webby: **_The girls clasp their hands together. _Awww! _They run up to him and Daisy wraps her hands around his arm._

**Daisy: **Just like old times, am I right?

**Donald: **Yeah, like old times?

_The happiness dies down when they see the volcano continuing to erupt and they look at each other in horror.  
_

**Webby: **Maybe we should discuss this later.

* * *

_Minutes later Donald, Daisy and Webby are back underwater in the submarine with Launchpad taking them home. Donald looks out the window for a while and then turns to Launchpad who's still wearing a blindfold._

**Donald: **Take us back home Launchpad.

**Launchpad: **Roger that Mr.D! Going in blind!

_Webby jumps by Donald, laughing in excitement which startles him a little._

**Webby: **That was so amazing! _Webby does a few playful martial art moves and Daisy walks by. _Donald Duck, the world travelling royal court magician of Disney Castle back in action. And that hidden power you unleashed was the coolest thing I've ever seen!

**Daisy: **She's right Donald! What was that!? _Donald tries to think hard but is unable to find an answer._

**Donald: **To be honest I'm not quite sure myself. It's a sort of hidden power that's always been buried deep inside me. I'm not sure what it is or why I have it.

**Webby: **I read about it in your book. The first time you unleashed that awesome power was in the Underworld. Your sister was injured and you were left to fight Hades, lord of the underworld on your own and were getting pummelled.

**Donald: **That's right. And it was at that moment my power was unleashed and I took down Hades like he was a mortal and saved my family.

**Webby: **That was also the day you first wielded the Save the Queen staff!

**Donald: **Yep that's right. _Donald proudly puts his hands on his hip. _And that was the day I became awesome.

_Daisy comes up and kisses Donald on the cheek. Donald freezes and his hat spins. Daisy clasps her hands and gives Donald a dreamy expression while constantly winking._

**Daisy: **Donald, thank you for rescuing me…again. You're my hero. _Daisy hugs Donald to which he reciprocates._

**Donald: **Aww…Daisy, you know I'd jump off a cliff to save you.

**Daisy: **Aww…Donald, it's been so long. I've missed you so much.

**Donald: **I've missed you too toots. _Webby can't help but coo at the scene._

**Webby: **Aww! How sweet!

**Donald: **_Donald then smiles at Webby. _But you know, I couldn't have done this without the help of this amazing young lady here.

_Webby sheepishly smiles and blushes from the praise._

**Webby: **Oh…please, I was only doing what any good sidekick would do.

**Daisy: **_Daisy bends down with a sweet smile. _You're far more than just a simple sidekick. Thank you for helping Donald save me Webby.

**Donald: **Yeah, you were amazing; I have to admit I'm impressed.

**Webby: **Don't mention it. _She suddenly cringes in pain and holds her arm, concerning the both of them._

**Donald: **Are you okay?

**Webby: **I'm fine…Just banged up…Merlock really put me through the ringer.

**Daisy: **Now that you mention it, we're all looking a little singed, aren't we?

_She's right; Donald, Daisy and Webby are looking quite bruised up, their clothes are tattered, some of their feathers are black and Webby has a couple of burn marks from the torture Merlock dealt but luckily Donald isn't going to let these injuries stay._

**Donald: **Don't worry, leave that to me. _He summons his staff and gives a couple of spins in the air, gathering energy. _Heal!

_Green herbs float above all three of them before a flower blooms and pours them with green energy, completely healing them of their injuries and getting rid of Webby's burns. Daisy and Webby take a good look at themselves and freely move around their limbs before breathing in relief and gratefully smile at Donald._

**Daisy: **Much better, thank you Donald.

**Webby: **I completely forgot that you can also heal injuries with that spell.

_Daisy then takes out the Merlock's broken talisman which she picked up from near the ledge of the platform._

**Daisy: **So what do we do with this? _She hands it over to Donald._

**Donald: **I'll give it to Uncle Scrooge to store it away and make sure no one can touch it. But before that…I think we should celebrate. _He gives Daisy a sly look that tells her all she needs to know._

**Daisy: **Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

**Donald: **That's exactly what I'm thinking?

**Webby: **What? What are you both thinking? _They both smile at Webby._

**Donald: **Webby, let's just say that you've earned the icing on the cake. _Webby lowers an eyebrow in confusion._

**Webby: **Huh?

* * *

_Scenes shift to the top of the money bin where Webby is exclaiming with delight. _

**Webby: **Whoa! Sea-salt Ice Cream!

_Donald, Daisy and Webby each have a bar of Sea-salt Ice Cream and are watching the sunset._

**Donald: **Go on, try it.

_Webby takes a bite out of the ice-cream and the moment she does her eyes go doe._

**Daisy: **So, what do you think?

**Webby: **It's sooooo good! Salty, yet sweet!

**Donald: **That's why it's called Sea-salt ice cream. Eat up girls.

_The three of them bite out of their ice creams while enjoying the delicious flavour as they watch the beautiful sunset. Donald and Daisy take time to reminisce and admire it._

**Daisy: **You know it's been a long time since we had Sea-salt Ice Cream together in Duckburg.

**Donald: **Yeah, last time we had it here was 15 years ago with…_He looks down in sadness and Daisy shares that sadness with him as she looks at her boyfriend. _Della…

_Daisy clearly knows what happened to Della and it breaks her heart to see her boyfriend like this._

**Daisy: **Oh, Donald, come here. _She hugs her boyfriend to which he reciprocates. Webby watches this in sadness too. _I'm sure if Della were here she'd be so proud of you just as I am right now.

**Donald: **_They pull away and Donald sadly smiles. _You really think so?

**Daisy: **I know so. Della will never have left you. She'll always be in here. _She points to his heart and Donald smiles gratefully._

**Donald: **Thanks Daisy. You know, in a strange way it felt as though Della was with me.

**Webby: **Why's that?

**Donald: **I don't know. It's just a feeling I felt within my heart that told me Della was with me. I wish I…

_He gasps when the sunset becomes so bright it blinds him a little. Then to his greatest shock, when he looks in Webby's direction in her place is a female duck wearing a brown pilot uniform, a pilot hat with goggles, tan cargo shorts, a blue scarf tied around her neck and short white hair. Its Donald's long lost twin sister Della Duck; she smiles at his twin brother._

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep: Friendship music**

**(Flashback)**

_Kid Donald and Kid Della are respectively playing with a toy boat and toy plane._

* * *

_Kid Donald and Della are sitting back to back against each other, enjoying each other's companies._

* * *

_Pre-teen Donald and Della are playing by some trees. Della climbs higher than Donald but a tree branch snaps and she falls, prompting Donald to jump off and catch her. They fall to the ground together and are piled onto each other laughing._

* * *

_Pre-teen Donald and Della hug each other on what appears to be their birthday._

* * *

_Pre-teen Donald and Della sit down on the rooftops of the mansion laughing together._

* * *

_Grown-up Donald and Della are sat on the top of the money bin laughing and having Sea-salt Ice cream._

* * *

_After smashing Donald's face in their birthday cake when the mage glares at his sister with pink goo on his face Della puts on an apologetic and innocent look saying she couldn't resist. She laughs about it but the jokes on her when Donald slams the cake in her face, causing him to laugh back at her when he sees she's covered in more goo than her. The both of them are now laughing together, the birthday didn't go the way they pictured but it was something they'd never forget._

* * *

_Della seems to be apologising to Donald about something and soon they were sharing a big sibling hug._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Seeing his beloved twin sister causes Donald to let a few tears well up and stream from his face as well as drop the ice-cream._**(7)** In_ reality when he drops it, Webby quickly grabs it on time._

**...**

**Webby: **Whoa! That was close!

_Webby and Daisy lightly gasp when they see Donald frozen and crying his eyes out._

**Daisy: **Donald! Are you okay!?

**Donald: **Huh?

**Webby: **Y…you're crying…

_Donald realizes that he is and immediately wipes away the tears before getting himself together._

**Donald: **I-I'm fine…Sorry…

**Daisy: **What's wrong?

**Donald: **_Donald wipes it all away and sniffs. _Something in my eye. _He then smiles at the sunset. _You know, I think I just figured out why I felt I fought alongside Della.

**Webby: **Why? _He directs his smile at Webby._

**Donald: **You remind me a lot about her Webby.

**Webby: **I do? What was she like? _Donald looks down fondly as he remembers his sister._

**Donald: **Reckless, hot-headed, adventurous, always full of energy, loved solving a good mystery and was always determined to take on the next challenge. That's how we all were. And above all, she loved her family more than anyone in the world and so did I. She always knew how to make everyone feel better, especially me despite what I said to her when we first visited Ithaquack.

_Donald remembers blowing up at Della about how she's the better sibling and his jealousy of her being Scrooge's favourite and the way he yelled at both of them for always forcing him to go through embarrassing and humiliating stunts that almost get him killed and treating him like the third wheel instead of family_. _But he also remembers Della expressing how sorry she is for not treating him like an actual brother and that they only put him through those stunts because they need him. She also expresses that he'll always be his twin and will love him no matter what before the two of them have a big hug._

_Back in reality, Donald chuckles a little from the memories._

**Donald:** I miss her.

**Daisy: **I miss her too. Della and I used to get along so well. I guess you could say she was like the sister I've always wanted. _Webby feels truly sorry for the both of them._

**Webby: **The both of you really loved her.

**Donald: **Yeah, we did. But you…you're a lot like her. You remind me of my sister, I guess that's why I knew I could trust you when we fought Merlock. You know, thanks to you, Sora, Daisy and the memory of my sister I finally remember why I used to love adventuring so much. Sure, someone gets hurt but that's part of the adventure. I loved it because it gave me a chance to meet new people, make new friends and I was able to bond more with Della and Uncle Scrooge after Ithaquack. At first I felt the excitement drove me away from the both of them and they never cared about me but then before I knew it we were getting closer. And the rush of excitement I felt afterwards made me so happy and invigorated.

**Webby:** Aww, that's sweet… _Her smile drops and she brings out the Grimoire de Merlock which she managed to take back, from her pocket. _So…I guess you want me throw this away.

_Webby looks at it in reluctance, not wanting to throw it away but she doesn't want to make Donald angry for using this book. Donald and Daisy sit there with blank expressions before turning to each other and Daisy gives her boyfriend a nod of approval. Webby is about to throw the book into the water but Donald grabs her wrist and stops her._

**Webby: **Huh?

**Donald: **No. Keep it. _Webby is shocked and holds it with both hands._

**Webby: **R-really!?

**Donald: **It's clear no matter what I do this book will eventually be found by someone. So rather than let that happen it's best to leave it with someone I can trust and I can think of no better person to trust than you.

**Webby: **You mean it!?

**Daisy: **When Donald says something like that he'll always mean it Webby.

**Donald: **Just promise you'll only use that book for self-defence and not to go looking for trouble.

**Webby: **Oh thank you! I promise! But wait…I've been meaning to ask, what happened in that first battle with Merlock?

_Donald and Daisy smile at each other as they have one final flashback._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Donald and Merlock are now exchanging blows with their staffs and even back then the duck mage was doing a good job holding his own against Merlock by himself. The both of the cast a thunder spell, followed by a fire spell and then blizzard, all of which collide with equal power. Merlock then unleashes multiple energy blasts from his staff to which Donald evades by rolling underneath or blocks them with a frontal barrier. He gets closer to Merlock and they clash. The both of them are in a stalemate and they glare at each other with hate. Donald pushes back and slice his talisman but Merlock grabs his wrist and then tosses him into a boulder. He then unleashes an energy blast that sends Donald through it. He screams in pain and lands near the blue talisman._

**Della & Daisy: **Donald!

_The orb on Merlock's staff glows and he attempts to strike Donald in the heart but the duck manages to block it, although he's struggling to push back and the orb gets closer._

**Donald: **Della, a little help!

**Della: **I'm trying to work out a plan here!

**Donald: **I got the plan! Just do something! _Della frantically looks around until Daisy calls her._

**Daisy: **Della! _She turns to her sisterly figure. _Over there! _Daisy points over to the talisman Donald is next to right now which turns on a light bulb in Della's mind._

**Della: **Donald! The talisman, the one next to you!

_Donald spots the talisman he knocked away from Merlock earlier and immediately understands Della's plan. He holds out one hand and forms barrier around the talisman. When he waves his hand towards his sister the talisman immediately flies over to her. The talisman lands on her hand and her eyes glow blue as she feels magical energy course through her body. She screams as her body begins to shake violently and becomes surrounded in a blue energy aura that frees her from her chains. She flies around uncontrollably and bounces off the walls._

**Della: **This is really weird! _Della manages to gain control of herself and fly towards Merlock. Donald is inches away from getting killed until Della delivers a strong punch to the terrible magician's face, sending him flying._ _The pilot can't help but be amazed by what she just did. _Whoa! That was amazing! So this is what it's like to have magic.

**Donald: **_Donald gets up with a smile on his face. _So how does it feel sis? _Della smiles back through her intense aura._

**Della: **It's kinda intense but at the same time it's cool.

_Merlock recovers and growls at the duck who dared to hit him like that. Donald and Della glare back at him._

**Della: **You go save Daisy. I'll keep this palooka at bay.

**Donald: **Are you sure you can handle him? _Della merely smirks._

**Della: **Piece of cake. After all, nothing can stop Della Duck! _She sends her twin and wink to which he smirks back at._

**Donald: **Good point. Okay, I'll go save Daisy. Good luck!

**Della: **You too.

_Donald immediately rushes off in Daisy's direction while Della glares at Merlock and holds her hands out. They flare up with blue energy and she prepares to fight. _

**Daisy: **Donald!

**Donald: **Daisy, I'm coming!

_Unfortunately he halts to find himself confronted by a swarm of fire demons that glare at him with their sinister eyes. He glares back with vehemence._

**Donald: **Out of my way! _Donald swings his staff and rushes into fight for his love._

* * *

_Della is using her magic powered fists and legs to exchange blows with Merlock who looks like he's having difficulties blocking her due to being so nimble and agile. Della finally manages to connect with a few blows that send Merlock stumbling back. When Merlock attempts to punch her, Della forces him down and delivers another punch to the face but when Della attempts to hit him again Merlock moves to the side and grabs her wrist, causing her to gasp. Merlock gives her a toss and Della screams as she is sent flying into a boulder._

_Merlock sends out an energy blast from his hands which Della counters by doing the same. The energy blasts collide and Della tries to push with all her strength but magic is not her forte and Merlock easily pushed through her blast. Della takes a direct hit and she's sent flying and screaming in pain._

* * *

_Donald was dealing with swarm of fire demons that had appeared. He spins his staff like a bo-staff, knocking them away, slicing them and deflecting their fire attacks. His staff eventually gets knocked away and he's whacked into the ground. Donald turns in anger before getting back up and delivering a couple of punches and destroying another fire demon._

**Donald:** Who's next?!

* * *

_Merlock levitates Della and she struggles to get escape his magical grip. Della screams as she is sent crashing into the wall and a couple of boulders. _

* * *

_Donald recovers his staff and destroys the remaining enemies with a water spell._

**Donald:** That's what you get for messing with Donald Duck! _Daisy smiles dreamily at her boyfriend._

**Daisy:** Donald, that was amazing...

**Donald:** Just hang tight toots, I'm getting you down right now. _Donald aims his staff at the blue orb on the chain and shoots out a beam of light that destroys the orb and the chain is opened. Daisy screams as she falls and Donald holds out his hands to catch her but she ends up landing on him. Daisy gets up and helps Donald stand just before she gives him a hug much to his surprise._

**Daisy:** Thanks Donald.

**Donald:** I'm just glad you're okay. _At this moment they hear Della screaming and they turn to see her getting pulverised._ Donald gives his girlfriend a serious expression. Daisy, take cover! I've gotta go help Della!

**Daisy:**_ Daisy nods, knowing he must help her sister._ Be careful Donald!

_Donald runs off in Della's direction just as Daisy takes cover behind a rock. _

* * *

_Bruised, injured and her clothes slightly tattered, Della is held in the neck by Merlock who sadistically stares at her with his deadly eyes._

**Merlock:** Your pitiful power is nothing compared to the dark power I possess. You cannot even comprehend the power of my talisman.

**Della:** That's never stopped me before and it won't stop me now!

_Della grabs Merlock's fingers and tries to force them off her neck but the terrible magician engulfs her in electrical energy, causing Della to scream in pain and anguish before taking back the blue talisman. Her screams become louder when Merlock proceeds to tear her apart. _

**Donald:** Let go of my sister you big palooka!

_Fortunately, Donald flies by and delivers a kick to the face, sending Merlock flying and freeing his sister and sending the talisman sprawling across the floor again. Donald yells out and unleashes his Flare Force, prompting Merlock to bring up barrier but is still pushed back. Donald heals Della before dismissing his staff and holding out his hand with a smile._

**Donald: **You okay sis?

**Della:** _Della smiles gratefully at her twin._ A little torn but other than that it's safe to say I'm okay. She takes his hand. Thanks for saving me Donnie.

**Donald:** _Donald helps her stand._ Of course, you're my sister. I've got your back just as you have my back.

**Della:** Always.

_All of a sudden two energy blasts send them flying and screaming. They crash into a couple of boulders and they're stuck to them screaming in pain as they become engulfed in dark energy. Merlock smiles as he pushes them more, forcing the boulders to crack a little. Donald and Della drop to the platform and are heavily breathing. They stand back up and come together before summoning Save the Queen & Godslayer and getting into battle stances. Merlock summons his staff and the ducks nod at each other before jumping on opposite sides to slash Merlock who uses acrobatic moves to evade. Donald exchanges a couple of blows with him and Della waits at the right moment to jump slice with her blade but Merlock blocks the duck twins with both ends of his staff._

* * *

_Daisy watches the battle unfold in concern; not liking their chances of winning but she prays her boyfriend and sister-figure can pull through._

* * *

_Donald is once again exchanging skilful blows with Merlock and the two are evenly matched right now. Donald flips back to avoid getting whacked and then unleashes a fire spell which Merlock counters with his own fire spell like a fire breathing dragon. Donald barely holds his ground._

**Donald:** Now Della!

_Della jumps forward and delivers a kick to Merlock's ribs that send him flying and shouting._

**Donald:** Nice one sis!

**Della:** Thanks bro! Let's keep up the pressure!

_The duck twins attack again and are showering Merlock with multiple blows with their staff and sword and this time the Terrible Magician struggles to block as he gets pushed back._

_Daisy watches in absolute amazement to see the Duck Twins fight in sync._

**Daisy:** I can't believe it! They're pushing him back!

_Della jumps onto Merlock's chest and pulls his hood down to his face, temporarily blinding him._

**Della: **Got ya! Let him have it!

_Della jumps and reveals Donald holding out his staff with both hands and charges up another spell._

**Donald: **Comet! _He unleashes a flurry of fireworks that strike Merlock and sends him flying into another boulder._

**Della: **Way to go Donnie!

**Donald: **It's not over yet!

_Merlock releases energy from his body that clears the smoke and growls at the duck twins. He flips forward and slams his staff to the platform, sending out a shockwave that prompts Donald and Della to jump. Della attempts to impale but he swiftly dodges and her sword sticks to the platform. Donald spins his staff and attempts slice him but Merlock blocks him. Della picks up her sword and does a couple of spins before trying to slice Merlock again but he uses his free hand to a create a barrier that deflects the blow and causes Della to land on her back. Merlock moves Donald's rod to the side and kicks him, pushing the mage back. Della gets back up and jump slices him but Merlock elbows her in the stomach. Donald casts a blizzard spell but Merlock knocks it away like a base ball. Donald joins his sister and they slowly move to the side with their weapons ready. Della flips into the air and gets behind Merlock. _

_Donald unleashes his Flare Force again but Merlock bends back, evading the rockets and when Della attempts to strike he slams the orb of his staff in her chest, causing her to scream in pain as she gets electrocuted and sent flying into a boulder. Donald attacks again but Merlock sends him screaming with an energy blast, knocking unconscious for a while. Della gets up and unleashes a barrage of slices at Merlock but he easily dodges them while toying with her and then the both of them clash. Merlock chuckles while Della glares at him angrily and now they're exchanging blows but Della is struggling to fend him off just as Donald begins to get up. Eventually Della becomes off balance and Merlock impales her with the back of his staff. Della widens her eye in horror and then unleashes a scream of agony that causes Donald and Daisy to gasp in sheer horror._

**Donald: **SIS!

**Daisy: **DELLA!

_When Della is released she drops to her knees, clutching her chest. Merlock then sends out another energy blast that causes Della to scream in pain and slam into a boulder. Donald completely ignores the terrible magician and rushes over to his sister's aid. He bends down, gently lifts her head and looks at her in panic._

**Donald: **Della! Della, are you okay!? Speak to me! _Della groans as she barely manages to open her eyes and look at her brother while holding her hand over her chest._

**Della: **I'm sorry Donald…I tried…but I wasn't strong enough to beat him.

**Donald: **_Donald holds her hand compassionately. _It's okay, you did good. I'll handle the rest now.

**Della: **No! _Refusing to give up she tries to fight her injuries and attempts to get up. _I can still fight! Nothing can Stop Della-! _She yelps in pain and drops to the ground, forcing Donald to catch her and her pilot hat drops off. She's groaning in agony from the sheer pain._

**Donald: **No! You can't fight with that injury! I'll fight Merlock alone!

**Della: **No! Donald, he's too strong! I want to help! I can't-!

**Donald: **_Donald stops her with a smile. _You've done more than enough. I'll take it from here.

**Merlock: **Uggh…First love…now a sibling bond…how dreadful…

_Donald gets up seething with rage and turns his attention to Merlock. He loudly exasperates his breaths and face becomes red while releasing steam. Daisy and Della know what's about to come next._

**Daisy: **Uh oh…

**Della: **Now you've done it. _Merlock is a little worried himself._

**Donald: **_Donald continues exasperating until he leaps up and lets out his ferocious rage. _NOBODY HURTS MY GIRLFRIEND OR MY SISTEEEEER!

_Now he's hopping mad and shouting in vehemence while doing his classic angry jump. He charges in, picking up Godslayer and summoning Save the Queen. He now unleashes a furious barrage of attacks at Merlock and now once again the both of them are exchanging blows but this time Merlock is really struggling against him due to the mage dual wielding his staff and Della's sword with amazing skills and his temper fuelling his power and speed. Donald spins in the air and slams his weapons against Merlock's staff. The Terrible Magician gives off a pained grunt as he is pushed back even further under the duck's ferocity. Donald lands back on the ground and gathers energy in his weapons._

**Donald: **You're in for a big shock! Thunder! _He unleashes a bolt of electricity from his weapons that Merlock has a hard time blocking and can't help but feel the electricity engulf him._

**Donald: **Fire! _He unleashes a flurry of fire balls that Merlock struggles to deflect but ends up getting in hit in the stomach eventually._

**Donald: **Here! Let me cool you off! Water! _He unleashes a powerful blast of water and Merlock is now struggling to hold his ground._

**Donald: **Blizzard! _He unleashes a flurry of ice shots that engulf Merlock's staff and freezes it._

_Donald goes on the offensive again. He's exchanging blows at first but then stops Merlock's staff with Save the Queen and then he puts every strength he has to cleave it in two using Della's Godslayer sword. Della and Daisy watch with their mouths wide open to see Donald fight with his kind of prowess. Della is more amazed to see the brother who she and Scrooge didn't use to pay much attention to is fighting like a true pro, much better than she could hope to be._

_Donald goes in for the kill and aims the sword at the talisman but unfortunately Merlock is resourceful. He uses one end of his broken to knock the blade away and send it sticking to the platform again, breaking the first part of his staff in the process. Donald attempts to deliver a two handed blow with his staff but Merlock grabs his wrist and manages to hold it back. He turns Donald around and uses the bottom end of his frozen staff to impale Donald's chest like he did with Della. Donald widens his eye in pain and Della and Daisy could do nothing but gasp as they watch his hat and staff drop down and disappear. _

**Daisy: **Donald…! _Daisy feels tears well up in her eyes._

**Della: **Brother…! _Della also feels tears starting to well up._

_Donald is chocking and is turned around for Merlock to bend his head down and directly gaze at his eyes while holding up his face and pushing him a bit._

**Merlock: **These are my words from one magician to another. You have my respect Donald. So I shall give you the death of a true mage.

_Donald tries to retort but is unable to speak as Merlock takes out his staff which breaks apart and Donald drops to his back. Merlock engulfs himself in a green aura and floats to the edge of the volcano. He summons a brand new staff which he aims at Donald and charges it up. Despite his wound Donald summons whatever little strength he has to turn and slowly get back up to glare at Merlock while heavily breathing, ignoring Daisy's protest._

**Daisy: **Donald! Please, don't! You're hurt! Let's run while we still can!

**Donald: **No! I'm not done! Win or lose I have to go on! If Merlock wins he'll enslave this entire world and I'm not gonna let him succeed. If I die protecting the ones I love then so be it!

**Daisy: **Oh, Donald…

_The bruised and tattered Della also begins getting up though she's having a harder time._

**Della: **If Donald is still willing to fight…then so am I…I just need to get…_She gives a pained grunt as she struggles to get up._

_Donald summons Save the Queen again for one final face off as Merlock finishes gathering energy which causes fire to bubble from the lava and storm clouds gather in the sky. Merlock's eyes glow and he stares right at Donald with a smirk._

**Merlock: **This is the end…Donald Duck!

_He unleashes a powerful blast of magic that heads straight towards Donald who stonily looks on without ever blinking. Daisy watches in complete horror but to her complete surprise Donald is able to hold out his staff and bring up a barrier that protects him from the blast but his injuries make it difficult to hold his ground and he already feels himself getting pushed back with his barrier about to crack but of course the determined duck refuses to give up. Della finally gets back up and sees what's unfolding before her. She sees Merlock increase his power, putting even more pressure on Donald which makes her just as determined._

**Della: **I've gotta help! But how!? Think Della, think!

_She frantically looks around and spots the talisman Donald knocked away earlier. Despite the injuries and the hole made in her chest Della manages to run for the talisman. Donald is groaning in pain and his barrier has literally reached the breaking point._

**Merlock: **Farewell Donald Duck!

**Donald: **I guess this is the end…

_The barrier was about to break but at that moment Donald feels someone grab him from behind and fill him with new energy that repairs the barrier. He turns in shock to see his sister wearing that talisman again and surrounded in blue aura while pushing her brother. _

**Donald: **Della!

**Della: **Don't worry bro! I've got you! _She warmly smiles at her twin. _I've always got you…

**Donald: **_Donald warmly smiles back gratefully at his sister for standing by his side. _And I've always got you sis…

_His eyes and body become engulfed in the same aura and together they glare right back at Merlock. Della re-summons Godslayer and tosses it over to Donald who bring it together with Save the Queen, aiming them both at Merlock._

**Donald: **You ready!?

**Della: **Ready!

_Donald and Della pour forth every bit of energy they could muster and tip of their weapons gather energy before releasing it all in one big blast._

**Donald & Della: **Ultima!

_The Duck Twins release a huge blast of energy that is swirling with colour blue and brown. It blasts through the barrier and matches Merlock's blast much to his horror._

**Merlock: **How is this possible!? How do you both manage to get back up even after every injury I inflict!?

**Donald: **Because nothing can stop Donald Duck!

**Della: **And nothing can stop Della Duck!

**Donald & Della: **Together…We're the Duck Twins!

_They yell out and the aura surrounding both of them growls larger and more intense, making the spell more powerful and allowing it to blast through Merlock's spell. The terrible magician is unable to push through and ends up getting engulfed in their blast. He screams in pain and there's a blinding white flash that forces Daisy to cover her eyes. When the flash subsides Merlock is writhing in pain as he's surrounded in aura that damages him and cracks his talisman._

**Merlock: **I HATE YOU DONALD DUUUUCK! _His voice gets squeakier as he slowly starts to shrink and eventually he drops to a floating rock as a small harmless child. The rock floats across the lava and Merlock is soon out of view._

_Donald and Della are now sitting next to each other, panting in absolute exhaustion. The both of them are banged up, tattered and injured but they seem to ignore that when they look to each other with big smiles._

**Donald: **You look messy.

**Della: **So do you.

_The Duck Twins completely burst into laughter despite the fact they almost died. When they stop they continue smiling at each other._

**Della: **We make a good team don't we. _She gives Donald the thumbs up._

**Donald: **Yeah, we sure do. _He returns the thumbs up before getting up and casting a Cure spell, healing the both of them. Now Della is able to get up properly and they see Daisy running over to them. _Hiya toots!

**Daisy: **Oh, Donald! _She tackles Donald for a hug to which he returns. _You did it! _She breaks the hug and looks between the twins._ The both of you really did it!

**Della: **You bet your tail feathers we did sister!

_Before anymore words could be exchanged the volcano begins to shake violently and the three of them are going a bit off balance. One of the squares Donald is standing on begins to break off, causing him to yelp and be caught by Daisy much to his embarrassment when they girls give him a deadpan expression._

**Donald: **Oh…

**Della: **And…he's back…

**Donald: **Oh, shut up. _The shaking becomes more violent and the three of them look to each other in fear._

**Donald, Della & Daisy: **WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!

_The three of them immediately make a break for it and run through the platform which begins falling apart completely. They jump back up to the ledge, run through the room, back through the spike pit room, down the mountain and through the forest. It was at this time the volcano completely erupts and the Sunchaser is flying off the Kingdom of Merlock. Daisy walks over to Donald and Della with a few things behind her back._

**Daisy: **Hey, I got these before I left. _She presents their respective hats._

**Donald: **Hey, our hats!

**Della: **Thanks a lot Daisy!

_Della takes back her pilot hat and Donald takes back his sailor hat. They both put them back on and look through the window. Daisy also takes out something they didn't expect._

**Daisy: **I also grabbed this from the beach before we left. _Donald takes it and they grimly see its Merlock's spell book which had somehow been blown to the beach unscathed._

**Della: **Well, we certainly can't take this thing home with us.

**Daisy: **But we can't let it fall into the wrong hands.

**Donald: **Then there's only one thing we can do.

* * *

_The Grimoire De Merlock is thrown outside the window and splashes down into the water, supposedly to be never seen again._

* * *

_Della hears her phone vibrate and checks it out._

**Della: **Hey, it's a message from Gyro.

**Donald: **What does it say?

**Della: **He says Gladstone's okay. He's a bit banged up from being beaten up by Merlock and the bad landing back home but he'll live. _She shows a picture of Gladstone on a crouch, covered in a lot of bandages and giving a pained thumbs up. Donald can't help but burst into laughter at the so-called luckiest guy on Earth's humiliation._

**Donald: **So much for being the luckiest guy on Earth! _He points onward. _Take us home Della!

**Della: **You got it!

**Daisy: **You two were incredible! I mean the way you both fought together in sync was the most amazing thing I've ever seen in my life. The both of you are such a great team.

**Donald: **That wasn't as amazing as Della using that Talisman to duke it out with Merlock!

**Della: **Are you kidding! You dual wielded my sword and your staff and blasted Merlock with so many spells like a pro!

**Daisy: **What was so awesome was the final attack the both of you launched.

**Della: **_Della presents Donald like she's in an award assembly. _Courtesy of Donald, the most powerful mage in all of Duckburg, or rather the entire world! _Donald sheepishly rubs the back of his head._

**Donald: **Aww…

_Daisy comes up and gives Donald a big kiss on the cheek, causing him to turn red and his hat to spin. Daisy clasps her hands and dreamily stares at him._

**Daisy: **Donald, thank you for rescuing me. You're my hero. _She hugs her hero and Donald can't help but smile proudly. Daisy then turns to Della._

**Daisy: **And thank you for saving me too Della.

**Della: **Hey don't mention it. What are sisters for? Besides, Donald deserves the real thanks here. You know what I think; this calls for the icing on the cake.

**Donald: **_Donald raises a confused eyebrow. _Huh?

* * *

_Scenes shift to the top of the money bin where Donald, Daisy and Della are sat down on the edge each having Sea-salt Ice Cream._

**Donald: **Sea-salt Ice Cream!

**Della: **Salty…

**Daisy: **Yet so sweet!

_The three of them laugh it all off, enjoying their ice cream, accomplishment and the beautiful sunset._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Donald and Daisy smile from the memories and Webby is now practically bouncing in pure excitement from the amazing story she just heard._

**Webby: **Whoa! I can't believe I'm now a part of an actual Donald and Della Duck adventure! Thank you Mr Duck!

_Donald playfully smiles at Webby and gives a soft nudge with his elbow._

**Donald: **Aww…you don't have to call me that anymore Webbigail. Call me Uncle Donald.

_Webby warmly smiles and feels like crying tears of joy; incredibly touched that her idol is giving her the same privilege Scrooge gave her. Donald truly meant it when he called Webby her new niece and in response Webby lets out her emotions by jumping onto her new uncle for a big hug._

**Webby: **I'm Webby!

_Donald is surprised at first but then smiles, hugging back her brand new niece as tightly as possible, thus forming a new bond between Donald and Webby. Daisy warmly smiles and lets out a tear of joy to see the loving scene between the both of them and the sight of her boyfriend so happy, energized and having fully regained his adventurer's spirit truly warms her heart._

**Daisy: **Oh Donald, I'm so happy for you.

_Donald then holds out his hand to Daisy who takes it. He pulls her in to join the hug and now the three of them are in a big embrace. Donald secretly looks up, thinking about his sister and how proud she'd be if she were here. _

**Donald: **_"Thanks Della, for helping me find my adventuring spirit again."_

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**(Ending credits)**

**Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck**

**Paget Brewster as Della Duck**

**Danny Pudi as Huey Duck**

**Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck**

**Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck**

**Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack**

**Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack**

**Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck**

**Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse**

**Jim Rash as Gyro Gearloose**

**Paul F. Tompkins as Gladstone Gander**

**Corey Burton as Merlock the Terrible Magician**

* * *

**Way to go Donald! You've confronted a foe from your past and have saved your girlfriend once again! I know a lot of you have read this chapter but I hope you guys still love the bonding I put in between Donald and Webby. Though one review I never got was what everyone thought of the Donald and Della flashbacks.**

**Coming up next, Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad and Beakely all prepare to go on the vacation of a lifetime in Monacrow and Daisy has been invited for the ride. What the adults aren't aware of is that Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby are still conducting their secret investigation on the Spear of Selene and the disappearance of the triplet's mother, Della Duck. And what they're about to uncover along with Scrooge's recklessness and Donald's temper may turn this trip into an absolute disaster and in turn...tear the family apart.**

**Don't miss Episode 24: Last Crash of the Sunchaser**

* * *

**References**

**(1) Thor Ragnarok**

**(2) Mighty Med - Storm's End**

**(3) Thor Dark World - Thor and Loki fighting Dark Elves**

**(4) Thor vs Malekith**

**(5) Thor vs Hulk (Ragnarok)**

**(6) Ducktales Season 1 - episode 1 - Woo-hoo!**

**(7) Kingdom Hearts 3 - Lea sees Xion in Kairi's place**

**Based from "Confidential files of Agent 22" & the game "Quack Attack"**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	9. Episode 24: Last Crash of the Sunchaser

**Ducktales season 1 episode 22 – Last Crash of the Sunchaser**

* * *

**A/N: Get your tissues out people, this chapter is likely to make you shed tears due to the emotions and accusations inside. Enjoy...if you can...**

* * *

_It is bright sunny day in Duckburg's today and everyone in McDuck Manor are in a completely energised mood as they get ready for the vacation of a lifetime in Monacrow. Little did they all know about the craziness that was about to go down and possibly tear them apart for ever. It all starts with Launchpad placing all the supplies and equipment in their travel car._

**Launchpad:** _The pilot attempts to push the life raft in the overstuffed car as well kick in a loose rope. _C'mon! _He finally succeeds and shuts the back door. _All set!

_The life raft inflates, cracking the window though that unsurprisingly doesn't deter Launchpad as this is a great vacation day._

_Huey, Dewey and Webby run out the door more energised than usual as she excitedly raises her fist in the air. _

**Webby:** Next stop, Monacrow!

**Huey:** _Huey presents a colourful poster of what Monacrow has to offer. _Home to E.X.C.E.S.S, the Extreme Consumer Electronics and Science Emporium! Experimental race cars!

**Webby:** Lasers!

**Launchpad:** Aeroplanes?

**Dewey:** _Launchpad and Dewey fist bump. _You bet old friend.

**Scrooge:** _Scrooge appears outside the door. _And Monacrow is said to be the final resting place of the elusive Maltese MacGuffin. _He walks down coolly throwing up his cane._ Lost during Netherworld War II, his ephemeral heirloom is so rare that no one has ever laid eyes upon it.

**Huey:** Whoa, so what is it exactly?

**Scrooge:** The stuff dreams are made of! _He looks up with dreaming and almost tearful eyes. _

**Huey:** No, but, l…like is it a statue or…?

**Donald: **Here comes THE Duck! _To their surprise Donald walks out the door with a suitcase and wearing his black sailor uniform. _Hope you guys have room for a sailor in there.

**Dewey: **Uncle Donald!?

**Huey: **You're coming too? That's great!

**Donald: **_Donald stands by his nephews with a hand on his hip. _Of course I'm coming! I've always wanted to go to Monacrow for a vacation. They have the best boats ever and a special cruise ship. It's the perfect place for some relaxation. Plus with the work I've put in fixing up the houseboat after that Money Shark incident I could use a little R&R. _He throws the luggage onto the jalopy before getting out a pair of sunglasses and puts them on before doing cool hand gestures. _It's time for me to cut loose with some classic maxing and relaxing! _He crosses his arms, bringing his sunglasses down a little to eye the kids. Dewey pumps his fists as they smile at him_

**Dewey:** All of sudden we have a really cool uncle!

**Huey: **Yeah, we do!

**Webby: **Told ya!

_Scrooge roughly wraps his arm around Donald, making him grunt._

**Scrooge: **Atta lad! Glad to see you're finally deciding to cut loose.

_Donald smiles at his uncle. There's still some tension between them but luckily these past months have given the chance to slowly repair their relationship._

**Donald: **And to further add to the excitement I thought I'd give an invite to another member of our family.

_This causes everyone's eyebrows to be raised in interest since they were never told about this._

**Dewey: **Another family?

**Huey: **Is it Uncle Gladstone?

**Donald: **_Donald raises his glasses and just becomes vexed from hearing that name. _WHAT!? No! Why would I want to invite that back-stabbing deadbeat!?

**Daisy: **_Someone wearing purple slip on shoes steps up. _He meant me.

_Everyone turns and most of them are shocked and delighted that it is none other than Daisy Duck holding a suitcase by her side._

_And instead of her lady-in-waiting attire which she usually wears in the castle she's wearing her primary casual attire consisting of a purple sweater blouse, dark purple vest, her signature purple bow and black heeled shoes with bows and ankle bands attached to them._ **(1)**_ She's also wearing dark purple star-shaped sunglasses for the trips which she lifts up to get a good smiling look at everyone._

**Daisy: **Hi everyone.

**Scrooge & Webby: **Daisy!

**Huey & Dewey: **Aunt Daisy!

_The boys immediately jump into Daisy's arms for a big hug to which she gladly returns while they all laugh. _

**Daisy: **Hi boys! Huey, Dewey, it's so good to see you two again! _She sets them down and they excitedly smile at her as she bends on one knee._

**Dewey: **It's really great to see you too Aunt Daisy!

**Huey: **Last time we saw each other was in Disney Castle!

**Daisy: **It sure was! How've you boys been since then?

**Dewey: **We've been A-okay!

**Daisy: **_She looks around, noticing someone's missing. _Hey, where's Louie? He's not oversleeping again, is he?

**Huey: **_Huey shakes his head. _No, not this time; Louie is just getting some stuff from our room.

**Webby: **_Webby runs up the purple wearing duck. _Hi Daisy!

**Daisy: **_Daisy ecstatically spreads out her arms. _Webby!

_The girl duckling jumps into the lady-in-waiting arms and they hug for a few seconds before pulling back._

**Daisy: **It's wonderful to see you! How've you been doing?

**Webby: **I've been continuing to have the best times of my life with these guys. _Huey and Dewey look on in surprise, not knowing about their secret mission. Dewey points to Webby and then to Daisy._

**Dewey: **Wait, you two know each other.

_The girls become a little nervous and sheepishly rub the back of their heads. _

**Daisy: **Oh…uh…

**Webby: **Um…well…

_They both look to see Donald frantically waving his hand to not tell them about their adventure in the Kingdom of Merlock._

**Webby: **We met quite a while ago. It's a long story, We'll tell you once we get the chance.

**Huey: **_Dewey and Huey blink their eyes and the girls sheepishly smile, hoping that died down their curiosity to which it did. _Okay, that's fair enough.

_Daisy gets up to see Scrooge and Donald walking towards her with bright smiles on their faces._

**Scrooge: **Ahhhh! Daisy!

**Daisy: **Uncle Scrooge!

_Daisy comes up and gives Scrooge a short hug before they both pull back and Scrooge takes her hand._

**Scrooge: **Good to see you lass!

**Daisy: **It's nice to see you too old man! How are you?

**Scrooge: **Healthy and strong as an ox. What about you?

**Daisy: **Fresh as a daisy.

**Huey: **So what're you doing here Aunt Daisy?

**Daisy: **Oh, I was invited here by Donald.

_All eyeballs point to Donald who comes up and wraps his arm around his girlfriend._

**Donald: **I hope you don't mind Uncle Scrooge but I invited Daisy to come along for the ride.

**Scrooge: **Of course I don't mind! You're practically a part of this family lassie, so you're welcome to come along with us for the adventure of a lifetime.

**Daisy: **Thank you Uncle Scrooge.

_The kids have looks of concern on their faces due to Daisy's other life._

**Huey: **But what about your duties at the castle?

**Webby: **Yeah. Aren't you Queen Minnie's lady-in-waiting?

**Daisy: **No need to worry about that. I told Minnie about it and she said it'd be a good idea for me to take a vacation. Plus, I've always wanted to go to Monacrow. It has the best beaches, cruises and one of them most romantic restaurants in the world. _She and Donald romantically eye each other as she wraps her arm around. _I thought it'd be a great romantic getaway for me and my favourite guy here.

**Donald: **The two of us haven't gone out on a date for a while so I thought I'd make up for it in Monacrow.

_Daisy gives Donald a kiss on the cheek before leaning on his shoulder, making him blush and chuckle. Webby coos at the scene while the boys make fun of it._

**Webby: **Awww!

**Huey & Dewey: **Ooooooh!

**Dewey: **Donald has a CRUSH!

**Huey: **I've said it before and I'll say it again. True love is truly ageless.

_Daisy giggles while Donald and Scrooge roll their eyes at the boys just as Launchpad walks over to introduce himself._

**Launchpad: **Hey. _He gives her a wave. _Thought I'd introduce myself. I'm Launchpad, Mr McD's personal pilot and chauffeur.

**Daisy: **It's nice to meet you Launchpad. I'm Daisy. So where do I put my luggage?

**Launchpad: **I'll take care of that.

_He takes her luggage and throws it onto the jeep. It was at the moment Mrs Beakely comes in with her own luggage much to Webby's delight and surprise as she watches her grandmother walk to the jeep._

**Webby:** Granny! You're coming too?

**Beakely: **Indeed I am dear.

_Donald and Daisy walk up to the former agent._

**Donald: **Mrs B, you remember Daisy, don't you?

**Beakely: **_Beakely smiles at the lady-in-waiting. _Why, of course I do.

**Daisy: **Hello Bentina. It's been a really long time, hasn't it?

**Beakely: **That it has dear. It's good to see you Daisy. I see I'm not the only one who's saved up their vacation days.

**Daisy: **You got that right. I've saved up a lot of vacation days for an occasion like this and when Donald invited me I couldn't say no.

**Donald: **Though I'm surprised you're coming with us Mrs B.

**Webby: **Yeah, granny. You don't usually come with us on an adventure.

**Beakely:** I have 987 vacation days saved up, and Monacrow's black water beaches are legendary. _She throws her luggage on before getting out a pair of special sunglasses and making cool hand gestures like Donald did._ It's high time I wild it out, with some 'maxing, and relaxing. Hm? _She crosses her arms and brings down her glasses a little to eye her granddaughter._

**Donald: **_Donald points a finger at Beakely in admiration. _Hey, that's what I said!

**Webby:** _Webby puts her hands on her hips in excitement. _I have the coolest grandma!

**Dewey:** Sure. _He addresses everyone around him. _Now who's ready for the…

**Huey, Dewey, Webby**: Best vacation ever! **Donald: **Best adventure ever! **Scrooge: **Best road trip ever!

_The kids weirdly look at their two uncles who look a little embarrassed for not being able to be in sync with them but they just smile without holding anything against them._

**Huey:** Aww, you'll both get it.

_The adults (except for Launchpad) stand side by side, watching them run up to the jalopy with gleaming expressions. It has been 6 months since the kids and Donald have moved into McDuck Manor and ever since then things have been looking up for the entire family. Donald is regaining his love for adventure, He and his uncle are on somewhat better terms, Scrooge isn't the miser he has been for years and the kids have never been happier._

**Scrooge:** Heh, heh. Six months ago, if you'd have told me I should take in a group of youngins…

**Beakely:** I did.

**Scrooge:** …I woulda called you daft. But I tell ya I haven't felt this energized and vital since…_He prefers not to mention the event. _…well a long time.

**Donald: **Join the club old man… _He speaks to Daisy. _If you'd suggested more than 6 months ago that I should have my uncle look after my nephews…

**Daisy: **Actually I did.

**Donald: **…I would've called you a crazy.

**Scrooge: **So what do you think of your decision lad?

**Donald: **_Donald smiles at his uncle. _Honestly, I think I made the right choice living here again along with the kids. I've never seen them so happy before.

**Daisy: **And it must feel nice to let them be free and be whoever they want to be, right Donald? I mean, look at how happy they are.

**Donald: **Yeah, it does feel good to let my boys be free.

**Beakely: **And me with my granddaughter.

**Donald: **I'm telling you guys I haven't felt this good about and adventure in well…_ He prefers not to mention the years. _A REALLY long time.

**Scrooge: **Load up everyone!

**Donald: **Get ready for the vacation of a lifetime people!

_The adults all walk up the jalopy with Launchpad finishing up tying up their luggages. It was at that moment Louie secretly appears by the door._

**Louie:** Psst, psst hey.

_Dewey, Huey and Webby immediately get serious. Webby checks to see if the coast is clear and gives the thumbs up. Huey gets nervous and Dewey looks to Louie who walks up to them._

**Dewey:** Did ya get it?

_Louie nods, tapping the bag and they all smile. Ever since Dewey and Webby told Huey and Louie everything about their investigation on Della and the Spear of Selene after the boys' adventure in the tombs of Castle McDuck, they've been providing as much as they could; wanting to know what happened to their mother. Thanks to their help they've acquired the final clue that will tell them what the Spear of Selene is once and for all, why Scrooge and Donald never talked for years and what happened to their Mom._

_Donald peaks his head out of the back to check, prompting them to stand in a line to act as though nothing's going on._

**Donald: **Kids. Are you okay? _The four of them are a little sheepish and nervous but manage to fool their uncle._

**Webby: **Oh, of course.

**Dewey: **Yeah, totally.

**Huey: **Everything's cool.

**Louie: **Nothing to worry about, Uncle Donald.

_Daisy peaks her head out the back with Donald._

**Daisy: **Come on kids; let's get into the- _She smiles when she sees Louie. _–Oh, hi Louie!

**Louie: **_Louie brightens up with joy. _Whoa! Aunt Daisy! _He runs over and jumps into her arms for a hug before being set down. _You're coming with us too.

**Daisy: **You bet I am.

**Louie: **Cool!

**Scrooge:** Come on kids!

_Everyone gets inside the jeep, Donald and Daisy have their sunglasses back on and seatbelts are strapped on. Donald, Scrooge and Daisy stand at the front centre. Next to them are Launchpad at the wheel and Beakely sat down on the passenger seat. Dewey and Webby hang behind Launchpad and Huey and Louie hang behind Beakely. Scrooge raises his arms and cane in excitement as he makes his declaration._

**Scrooge: **TO OUR GREATEST ADVENTURE YET!

**Everyone:** WOO-HOO! TO ADVENTURE!

_Launchpad drives the jeep into the Sunchaser. The ramp closes up and almost instantly the propellers spin, allowing the plane to take off from McDuck Manor. Donald and the gang begin what they thought was going to be their greatest adventure ever._

* * *

**Intro**

_Donald's staff and Scrooge's dime falls out of the sky. The dime rolls and the staff flies away from Donald and Scrooge who are smirking with confidence. Donald motions Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Scrooge to follow his lead and they run after both items while running from all of their enemies._

**Life is like a hurricane**

**Here in Duckburg!**

_They now run in the city itself, everything zooms out to reveal multiple people to Launchpad who give a salute before quickly taking back control over the plane._

**Race cars, lasers, airplanes**

**It's a duck-blur!**

_Webby uses a flashlight to help search the dime and staff in the darkness but the kids gets scared away by Demonworth._

**Might solve a mystery or rewrite history!**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Scenes shift to a room where Donald, Scrooge and the kids relish with the treasure they've found but yelp in horror when a lobster monster arrives causing Louie to make a run for it but loses the gold he picked up in the process._

**Every day they're out there making**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Donald is in his houseboat with a determined expression sailing it across a violent storm across the seas with Scrooge right next to him and Launchpad placing the boys in one life jacket. Unfortunately a rope from a pirate ship ensnares Launchpad and swings him around._

**Tales of derring-do**

**Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo!**

_Beakely drives Scrooge through a safari where he fails to grab his dime. The kids ride on a rhino with Donald being dragged a long rope and failing to catch his staff._

_Scenes shift to a room where Dewey pulls out a sword, opening a cage that releases the Golden Dragon. Beakely and Donald get into a battle stance the and the fire on Scrooge's torch goes out._

**D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you!**

**There's a stranger out to find you**

**What to do, just grab on to some…**

_Scrooge is tapped on the shoulder and now the mummy of Toth-Ra is chasing the 6 ducks across the room. Webby fires her grappling hook which grips onto a pole. Everyone holds onto her and they fly up. They surround Toth-Ra, grab onto lose papers sticking from his body and pull. He spins until he's reduced to nothing but bones._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo! **_They run back to the gold room._

**Every day they're out there making**

_The Duck/McDuck family are surrounded by their enemies again. Donald holds out his hand and his staff comes flying back to him. He leaps up and a blast of lightning changes his clothes before casting a thunder spell that shocks the Beagle Boys and clashes with Merlock. Scrooge stops where he is fearlessly before flipping up and diving inside the coins. He comes back and Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby continue fearlessly running across the floor of coins with the Sunchaser following._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

**Tales of derring-**

**Bad and good-**

**Not ponytails or cottontails, no**

**DuckTales! WOO-OO!**

_As he's chases by his enemies, Scrooge swims after his dime until he reaches the top of a formation where Beakely pulls the kids and Donald up. Donald points his staff at their enemies and the rest get into a battle stance while Scrooge finally catches his dime. Just as they were about to crash the Sunchaser crashes into 'DuckTales' signs, knocking their enemies off._

**…**

* * *

_Sunchaser smoothly sails through open skies, at least that's how it's doing for now until Launchpad eventually crashes the plane._

* * *

_Inside the plane Launchpad pilots as usual with Scrooge on the seat next to him. Donald, Daisy and Beakely stand in between them both, albeit Donald and Daisy are a little nervous as Launchpad tries to find a spare chair for Beakely to sit on. The chare he found was only a foldable one more suitable for children._

**Launchpad:** Sorry Mrs B, only seat I could find.

_Beakely steps above the chair and sits down in a fetal position. She's looking stressed over the humiliating position but what she and Donald are scared of the most is the lack of safety precautions._

**Donald: **Um…okay…this plane is a little less…safe then I remember. _Daisy and Scrooge give Donald teasing smiles._

**Daisy: **Scared, Donald?

**Donald: **_Donald shakes his head in denial. _No!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge chuckles and nudges his nephew's shoulder with his cane. _Been a while a since you've been on the old bird, eh lad?

**Donald: **4 months to be exact.

**Beakely:** _Beakely eyes Launchpad questioningly. _Seatbelts?

**Launchpad:** Oh, umm… _Launchpad rummages beneath him and Scrooge casually uses his cane to stabilize the wheel. The pilot quickly grabs inflatable tube and sticks it through Beakely. _When we crash it can be used as a flotation device.

_Beakely and Daisy give Launchpad shocked expressions._

**Daisy & Beakely:** WHEN we crash?!

**Donald: **No matter what vehicle this guy is driving he somehow manages to find a way to crash it.

**Scrooge:** Long time since you've been in the field, eh Agent 22?

_He nudges the tube and creates a hole that makes it deflate as Beakely and Donald glare at the old man for his lack of seriousness._

**Beakely:** And this plane would have been dangerously outdated even then. I'm counting 1…2…3…4… 14 safety violations!

**Launchpad:** Aw, come on. Every time the Sunchaser goes down, she always gets right back up in the air!

_Launchpad clenches his fists proudly but Beakely and Donald aren't looking proud right now when the glare at Uncle Scrooge while Daisy just remains neutral._

**Donald: **Every time!?

**Beakely: **I allow the children to travel with you because I assume you're keeping them safe.

**Donald: **Yeah. The only reason I let my nephews adventure with you is because I thought you were starting to a good job protecting them and you were actually teaching flyboy here to stop crashing!

**Beakely: **But it seems you're not.

**Daisy: **Come on you two; don't be so hard on him. I'm sure Uncle Scrooge does his best to take care of the children. Otherwise they wouldn't be so happy around him.

**Scrooge:** _Scrooge gratefully points his cane at Daisy. _Thank you lass! Of course I try hard to make sure the kids aren't in too much danger! But if you aren't convinced then why don't you take a look around to see everything's fine. Launchpad give my nephew and the old bird a tour of the old bird to show them there's nothing to worry about. _He fidgets with the other wheel in front of him. _I'll take the wheel-stick… thingy…?

_Donald and Beakely distrusting glares at the Richest Duck in the World, not having faith in his abilities to fly a plane._

**Donald: **YOU! Pilot the plane!?

_Donald drops on his back laughing as loudly as he possibly could while holding his stomach and also banging his hands against the floorboard. Both Daisy and Scrooge glare at him and Launchpad just stares blankly._

**Daisy: **Donald, stop that! Do you have any idea how rude you're being!?

**Scrooge: **That's a fake laugh. _Donald lifts his head up to mockingly eye his uncle._

**Donald: **It's real!

**Scrooge: **Totally fake.

**Donald: **That is the most real, authentic, hysterical laugh of my entire life because you don't how to pilot a plane! **(2)**

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge points his cane in outrage. _I'll have you know that I do!

**Beakely:** Sorry, I'm with Donald, when did you learn how to fly a massive cargo plane?

**Scrooge:** _Scrooge boastfully smirks as he takes the wheel and Donald gets up. _Please, I'm Scrooge McDuck! If Launchpad can do it, how hard can it be?

**Launchpad:** _Launchpad is up from his seat behind Beakely and Donald. _Not very!

_He helps Beakely up and escorts her and Donald through the Sunchaser as Daisy takes the free seat next to Uncle Scrooge._

**Launchpad: **Our tour starts down at the tummy of the plane. Let me know if this gets too technical…

_Daisy gives Scrooge an uneasy expression after getting a good look at Launchpad's strange personality._

**Daisy: **You're pilot is nice…and weird…

**Scrooge: **Aye. That's true, but it's nothing to worry about. You get used to it. Launchpad may be a wee bit spaced out and crash centric but he's good man at heart.

**Daisy: **Yeah, I guess that's true. _Daisy then gives her figurative uncle a smile. _And by the way, it's nice to see you so energized and full of life again Uncle Scrooge. A miserable old coot isn't suitable for you.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge chuckles at that last sentence. _I wouldn't say I acted like a miserable old coot. I was certainly happy whenever you, Mickey, Goofy and Minnie came to visit my manor.

**Daisy: **I know, but…I could always sense that even with us visiting and cheering you up your heart still felt empty. But now I feel as though that void is being filled.

**Scrooge: **I cannae deny that. I guess your nephew who you haven't seen for 10 years coming back to your life along with your grandnephews whom you've never met before does that for you. For years I've been mourning over…_Scrooge cringes from having to talk about this. _You know what…but when my family came back to me for the first time in years I felt true happiness.

**Daisy: **I'm really glad to hear that. _She sadly looks to Donald whose being given the Sunchaser tour by Launchpad. _But I guess there's still one person who hasn't completely opened up to you.

_Knowing that she's referring to Donald, Scrooge sighs deeply as the smile on his face turns into a frown._

**Scrooge: **We're taking it slow and steady. Things between me and Donald have gotten better but…I'm afraid the lad hasn't fully forgiven me yet. We tend to argue a lot when we go on adventures like this.

**Daisy: **I've noticed. Haven't you tried to talk it out with Donald?

**Scrooge: **Believe me, lass, I've tried but Donald just shuts me out whenever I attempt a private conversation to patch things up. But I truly do want to make amends with the boy.

**Daisy: **_Daisy smiles at the old man encouragingly and places a hand on his shoulder. _Don't worry Uncle Scrooge. I'm sure Donald will come around one day.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge smiles gratefully at his nephew's girlfriend. _Thanks for the support lass.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the bottom of the plane in the cargo hold Dewey peaks his head out the crate near the ladder. He carefully tip-toes to a larger crate hooked to the floor and bends down to give a knock. Seconds after a hatch opens up and Dewey crawls inside._

* * *

_It was Louie who opened it up and he closes it the moment Dewey gets in. The kids are inside a secret investigation room for the Spear of Selene. It's entirely red, covered in maps, sketches, Christmas lights and a lantern hanging above a small enough crate where Huey and Webby are sorting out some shredded paper. _

_Dewey and Louie walk over to the table._

**Louie:** I sweet-talked Quackfaster down at Scrooge's secret archives. That lady is nuts! And I got her to give us this.

_He motions to the pile of shredded paper Huey and Webby are literally trying to puzzle together._

**Huey:** Start at the corners and work inward.

**Webby:** No Huey, each mysterious piece hold a secret. _She picks a piece up and rubs it against her face. _Listen closely and they tell you where they go.

**Huey:** _Huey just takes it off her and puts in the middle of other pieces of paper they've puzzled together. _It goes there.

_The pieces are literally coming together to form some sort of picture and it looks like it's close to completion._

**Dewey:** Okay, so what do we got?

**Louie:** The documents shredded on the week we were born. According to the note we found in Castle McDuck; that date is connected to…

**Webby:** …the Spear of Selene… _They look to board filled with their findings. They stare at the sketch of the object that Della stole. _…the mysterious unknown thing your mom took from Scrooge.

**Huey:** Somewhere in these pieces are the answers Donald and Scrooge don't want us to find. _Dewey slowly walks up to the board with a sad look in his eyes. _What is the Spear of Selene? Why didn't Scrooge and Donald talk for years?

**Dewey:** What happened to our mom? _He grabs the sketch and stares. After all these 6 months, they're inches away from solving the ultimate family mystery and why they're orphans. _Nothing can stop us…

_He gasps when he notices that the final piece is missing. He compares the sketch and shredded picture to see they still can't clearly see what the Spear of Selene is, much to his dismay._

**Dewey: **OH, COME ON! Where's the last piece?! It's gotta be here somewhere!

_They search for the final piece to the paper puzzle. Webby gasps, pointing at something by the door._

**Webby: **There!

**Dewey:** Aha! Nothing can stop us-!

_Everyone crosstalk's and shouts at the blue wearing duck to stop milking the moment and to just pick up the last piece which he proceeds to do. However, as bad luck would have it, just as he reaches for it the plane crashes. It jerks to a halt and bends back and forth. The kids shout and fall over from loss of balance and to Dewey's horror the final piece is missing. _

**Dewey:** WHERE'D IT GO?!

_He sees the door is open and to the kids bad luck, Beakely and Launchpad are just outside hanging onto things for support while Donald clutches onto Beakely's back._

**Beakely:** What just happened!?

**Donald: **And where are the kids!?

_This is the very definition of not good. If the adults find out about their secret investigation it's game over forever._

**Huey:** Quick! If they find out we're researching his darkest secret, Scrooge will shut down our investigation for good!

_Louie frantically slides the shredded photo into Della's bag and Webby blindfolds the board of their findings._

* * *

_The three adults search for the kids and eventually find Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby nervously walking by their hideout crate. The boys inconspicuously whistle as Donald and Beakely look to them in panic._

**Donald: **Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby!

**Beakely:** Are you children alright?

_They stand still, the boys whistling and acting as though nothing's wrong but Webby is not doing a good job of keeping the secret._

**Webby:** Inconspicuous whistling…just a casual whistleee~

_Before they could be questioned, Donald and Beakely could here Scrooge complaining which makes them look up in anger._

* * *

_Scrooge finds himself unable to move the wheel while Daisy is stuck upside down frantically fidgeting her legs._

**Scrooge:** Augh! You anti-aeronautical patchwork contraption! Will ya FLY ALREADY?!

_He bangs on the panels in frustration and Daisy manages to straighten herself out in time to gasp for air in shock._

**Daisy: **What just happened!?

**Scrooge: **We seem to have crashed! _Daisy reels back in horror._

**Daisy: **What!?

_Donald and Beakely furiously climb up the ladder._

**Donald & Beakely:** Uncle Scrooge/McDuck! _They both angrily storm over to the old man who is frowning right now._

**Donald: **I knew we shouldn't have trust you to pilot the plane! I leave you alone for two minutes and you crash the plane!

**Daisy: **_Daisy motions them to cool. _Calm down you two! This was just an accident! Scrooge didn't mean to crash the plane like this.

_Launchpad climbs up with a confused expression because whenever they crash they're supposed to be on the ground but this is different._

**Launchpad:** If we crashed, then why are we still in the air?

_The four of them see Launchpad's point and look to see a seagull fly by right in front of them. It is clear they're still in the open sky but the Sunchaser has definitely crashed into something._

* * *

_Everyone looks out the windows the top and bottom of the plane and when they do the kids scream and the adults gasp in horror to see the front bottom of the Sunchaser has crashed and got itself stuck on the peak of a mountain, leaving it completely suspended. Launchpad is just disappointed._

**Donald: **You've gotta be kidding me!

**Daisy: **We're suspended mid-air!

**Beakely:** Of all the irresponsible…!

**Launchpad:** Not even a real crash…

**Scrooge:** _While Scrooge is a little surprised he's not deterred. _Ah quit your heatherin! It's just a teeny 10,000-meter speed bump.

**Daisy: **I wouldn't call this teeny.

**Donald: **This is a huge speed bump! Nice going old man!

**Scrooge: **Will you quit your whining. _He pushes a lever and the propellers turn only for one of the propellers to burn out and stop. _I'll have us safely on the trail of the Maltese MacGuffin by morning or my name isn't Scrooge Mc…

* * *

_His boast becomes a scream when the plane begins spinning out of control around the mountain._

* * *

_The kids all scream as they're sent flying back from the window. Louie grabs onto a chair, Huey slams into some locker and Webby holds onto a table. Dewey slams onto a wall where he notices the last paper piece next to him which he tries to reach out for._

* * *

_Launchpad stumbles back screaming and holds onto the railing as his hat gets blow off._

* * *

_Daisy is sent flying and screaming back and Donald hangs onto a seat when he sees this happen._

**Donald: **Daisy!

_Donald leaps out of his seat to save his girlfriend. He grabs her hand and then onto the railing with his other hand. The turbulence inside is making them flap as he does his best to hang on._

**Donald: **Mrs B! Catch!

_He gives his girlfriend a toss. Daisy screams through the plane but it stops when Beakely catches the lady-in-waiting and pulls her into arm._

**Beakely: **Got you!

* * *

_Donald hangs onto the railing as tight as possible but eventually he loses his grip and begins bouncing and screaming around random walls and places in the Sunchaser like a pinball._

* * *

_Scrooge holds onto the wheel but is eventually blown off screaming and Beakely spots the lever he pushed forward._

* * *

_Dewey is close to grabbing the paper. _

* * *

_Daisy hangs onto the seat as Bentina reaches out to pull the lever back, this stopping the plane from moving and the turbulence within stops._

* * *

_The kids all drop to the floor, the piece of paper flies away again and Donald crashes into both Scrooge and Launchpad._

* * *

_Beakely takes a look at the damaged engine outside and glares at Scrooge._

**Beakely:** And you've blown out an engine.

**Daisy: **So we're stuck here!?

_Donald is not happy as he is sat on by Launchpad who Scrooge is sitting on without his hat and is still not worried one bit._

**Donald: **Great. Nice job you old coot. Now you've got us stranded in the air.

**Scrooge:** Ah, that happens all the time, right Launchpad?

_He grabs his hat, puts it on and pats Launchpad's shoulder for support who holds up his finger, as he is also beginning to worry about their safety._

**Launchpad:** …Yes. But usually I crash like two seconds later.

_Donald, Daisy and Beakely both walk over to Scrooge who's pressing random buttons in hopes of getting off the mountain peak._

**Daisy: **Maybe we should cancel this trip to Monacrow for today Scrooge. This is starting to get too dangerous even for us.

**Beakely:** Daisy's right. We have to get out and figure out how to get down

**Scrooge:** And pass up the adventure of a lifetime?!

**Donald:** And risk all our lives?! Are you crazy Scrooge! Is adventure seriously all that matters to you instead of your family!

_Scrooge is close to losing his cool from hearing Donald's criticism about family and Beakely constantly lecturing him about safety._

**Scrooge:** Ah, your safest houses, this is nothing! The plane could be on fire! OrWE could be on fire! Or this could be a volcano! EVERYTHING could be on fire!

**Donald: **How could you say something like that and still put us in danger like this!

**Beakely:** This is a blatant breech of training, protocol AND just basic safety precautions! Is this what you're doing when you take the family on road trips?!

* * *

_The kids walk to see the argument that's taking place. Launchpad and Daisy grit their teeth cringing at what's happening and also not wanting the kids to be a part of it._

* * *

**Scrooge:** Ah you're overreacting!

**Donald: **Overreacting! You've got us stranded! I should've known going on an adventure with you was a bad idea!

**Beakely:** I have no idea why you thought this would be a good idea!

**Scrooge: **You're both hysterics! Honestly…!

_There's a lot of cross talking between Donald, Beakely and Scrooge as the both of them continue berating the old man while he continues defending himself from the criticism. Daisy comes up and tries to get in between._

**Daisy: **Guys, stop it, this isn't the time for an argument!

_Now Daisy is cross talking with them to stop the argument but to no avail and Launchpad grabs the communication speaker in hopes of keeping the kids out of this adult squabble._

**Launchpad:** We've seemed to have hit some…um…turbulence in the cockpit here. Everything's fine! Please enjoy our in-flight entertainment.

* * *

_A television tied to some rope hangs down from the ceiling and it plays the Darkwing Duck ending credits music._

**Huey:** Now what?

_Dewey looks around and points at the jeep._

**Dewey:** NOW THAT! _The last paper piece is stuck onto the back door of the jeep_

* * *

_Scrooge, Beakely, Donald, Daisy and Launchpad climb down from the ladder after Daisy manages to calm everyone down but Donald and Beakely are still pretty miffed with the old man as they walk towards the jeep._

**Scrooge:** We'll use the jeep's engine to jumpstart the Sunchaser's propeller and we'll be on our way! What could be safer?

**Beakely:** Calling for help? Climbing down on our own? Not starting a car inside of a plane!

**Donald: **And not getting us killed in the process would be nice!

_Once they're out of earshot the kids begin to plan._

**Webby:** We've got to get that piece without anyone noticing. We'll need some kind of distraction.

_Dewey, Huey and Webby immediately look to Louie who's turned away. When he sees that his brothers and Webby are looking at him he understands that they've chosen him to be the distraction since when it comes to talking and conning he's a pro. Normally he'd rather not do this but because it's for his Mom he reluctantly sighs in acceptance._

**Louie:** Ugh, fine. Follow my lead.

* * *

_Scrooge and Donald are both fine-tuning the engines with Beakely and Daisy standing behind them holding their respective hats and cane. Dewey and the rest of the kids watch this from a nearby crate. Louie gives Dewey the thumbs up to make his move._

* * *

_Dewey tiptoes to the jeep (which is being lifted and supported by a device), using the shadows to keep him hidden. Launchpad waits inside the jeep for his boss to give the signal and with their attentions diverted Dewey first climbs up the crates then drops down before climbing up the jeep itself._

**Launchpad:** All set up here, mister McDee!

_Donald and Scrooge come out of the engine, Donald wiping his hands as Scrooge boastfully takes his hat and cane back from Beakely, as does Donald from Daisy._

**Scrooge:** See here Bentina, I have taken the children on countless adventures and they have never once caused a worry about their safety.

_Just as he said that Louie, Huey and Webby walk over feigning concern as Dewey makes it to the top of the jeep._

**Louie:** Uncle Scrooge! We're worried about our safety!

_Scrooge becomes sheepish embarrassed when he receives glares from Donald, Daisy and Beakely, unable to find the right words to get out of this since he just said the kids have never complained._

**Scrooge:** N_…_now Louie I have always a looked out for you. Why worry now…_He looks to the adults glaring at him. …_At such an embarrassing moment for me?

**Louie:** I know we've been in tough spots before but this one seems really tough.

**Huey:** He's right. Given the altitude, the condition of the plane, the weather patterns, we have a one in 17 million chance of surviving

**Louie:** _Now Louie is getting worried for really. _Wait really?! _He regains his composure. _I mean yeah, scaaary!

**Webby:** And usually on our expeditions there's usually some kind of curse or villain that you can outwit. But you can't outwit gravity!

**Louie:** Yeah! Y…yeah yeah t…that's right! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

_Louie panics for real now and Dewey who's close to reaching the paper looks to youngest brother for taking what Huey and Webby seeing seriously. __Louie is desperately tugging Scrooge by his front collar._

**Louie: **WE'RE WORRIED ABOUT OUR SAFETY WE GOTTA GO NOW NOW NOW! _Typical Launchpad takes that as the signal._

**Launchpad:** Now?

**Donald & Scrooge:** _Donald and Scrooge hold out their hands in horror. _NO!

_It's too late. He accelerates the jeep and the wheels spin. As a result the jeep rumbles and everyone makes a run for it to steer clear._

_Because of the moving, the paper piece is blown away._

**Dewey:** No!

_He tries to reach out for it but ends up falling off the jeep, hitting the lever and pushing the support device down. As a result, Launchpad shouts in shock when the jeep drives goes out of control and heads towards Daisy._

**Donald: **Daisy, look out!

_Daisy runs screaming for her life towards the closed up ramp. She leaps out of the way when the vehicle smashes the ramp which makes the Sunchaser tip back as a result of the added weight and force at the back._

_Launchpad rubs his forehead after feeling a slight concussion._

**Launchpad: **Huh, never crashed a Jeep in a plane before. Into a plane, sure, but…

_Everyone yelps and feel themselves going off balance when the plane starts trembling again. _

* * *

_The Sunchaser is tipping down backwards like a seesaw._

* * *

_As a result, multiple crates and canisters are sliding down from the front. Launchpad and Daisy widen their eyes in shock to see the objects crash into the jeep. Daisy does her best to avoid getting crushed._

_Donald and Scrooge are horrified while Beakely tries to protect the kids behind the men._

**Scrooge: **Launchpad!

**Donald: **Daisy!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge turns to his housekeeper. _We need to counterbalance the plane! Everyone to the front!

**Beakely: **_Beakely groans, wishing her boss had listen to her but obeys, motioning the kids to head for the ladder._ Go, go, go!

_As the plane continues tipping downwards Huey and Louie are the first to make it and climb up the ladder. Unfortunately, the ropes holding kids hideout are snapped and the large crate slides down towards Dewey and Webby who gasp in horror and fear. Beakely pushes them out of the way and grabs the crate, stopping it from going down any further while Dewey and Webby run to the ladder, though she has to admit it's quite heavy even for her._

**Beakely: **What is…in here?

**Triplets and Webby:** Nothing!

_The kids all make it to the ladder and are climbing up but the net holding more crates is beginning to get pushed through._

* * *

_Daisy is up on the jeep helping Launchpad out through the window. He climbs out but they had no time to be relieved because that hatch begins to open as a result of the weight placed on it from the heavy object._

**Daisy: **Uh oh!

**Launchpad:** Uhh…Mr McD, Mr D?

**Daisy: **We're in trouble!

* * *

_Scrooge has his cane snagged onto a hole and Donald has his hands wrapped around another hole when they see it happen._

**Scrooge:** Gah!

**Donald: **Mrs B! Secure the hatch! Hurry!

_Beakely turns her head to see what's going on and gets a knife out of her hair which spins before sticking it front of the crate, stopping it from falling down the hatch and allowing Beakely to run over to the ladder. She climbs it up and just on time to because the next holding their cargo is slowly snapping._

* * *

_The hatch continues to open and Daisy and Launchpad are slowly tipping down along with the crates, jeep and other objects. As the jeep stumbles down Daisy is hanged onto Launchpad's back as the pilot tries to climb up the vehicle._

* * *

_The Sunchaser continues tipping down and eventually the net snaps completely. The heavy crates that were being held back slide down towards the hatch. And idea comes to Donald and Scrooge's mind. They run forward and each jump onto a sliding crate._

* * *

_Dewey and Webby trip to the floor and Beakely does her best to prevent the kids from falling._

* * *

_Scrooge rides down the crate he's on and stands tall. He stares at the TV and readies his cane while Donald jumps from crate to crate towards the hatch._

* * *

_Daisy screams as the hundreds of crate finally push her and Launchpad down. The jeep, canisters and cargo all fall down the sky while Launchpad jumps from crate to crate with Daisy hanging on to prevent them from falling to their doom._

**Donald: **Daisy, LP! Hang on, we're coming!

_Donald jumps towards another crate and then leaps off with all his might, intent on saving Daisy as Scrooge leaps from his crate._

* * *

_Launchpad is running on his last crate since everything else is falling down through the clouds._

* * *

_Scrooge snags his can onto the ropes that tie the TV and swings towards Launchpad. Daisy is unable to hang on anymore loses her grip. She screams as she falls but Donald and Scrooge are there to save both of them. Launchpad leaps up and grabs Scrooge's hand and Donald dives down to first grab Daisy's hand and then uses other hand to grab Launchpad's ankle._

* * *

_Beakely runs over to the panel and presses a button that closes up the hatch, thus rebalancing the plane._

* * *

_Daisy smiles gratefully at her boyfriend who returns it with his own smile and Scrooge returns the relieved smile his pilot is giving as Beakely pulls them in with the kids happily watching the four of them be lifted back in the cockpit. As Beakely ties up the rope to the hook Webby hugs her grandmother for saving them._

_When Donald and Daisy land on the floor he lets go of his girlfriend and she gives him a big kiss on the cheek that makes his eyes widen in happiness and almost freezes from shock as her girlfriend hugs on to him._

**Daisy: **My hero!

**Donald: **Aww…

_They look to the boys running over to them. Donald and Daisy bend down to wrap their arms around Huey, Dewey and Louie and gives them a hug._

_Launchpad smiles gratefully at the boss who saved his life as he wipes his spectacles._

**Launchpad:** Thanks, Mr McD!

**Scrooge:** Nothing bad will happen while Scrooge McDuck is around!

_Scrooge puts his spectacles back on to clearly see that Donald and Beakely are furiously staring at him with their arms crossed._

**Beakely:** Mr McDuck!

**Donald: **Uncle Scrooge!

**Scrooge:** Kids!

**Louie:** Mrs. Beakely! _He is immediately silenced when the adults firmly glare at him. _Sorry I thought I could keep the blame circle going.

_Scrooge angrily looks to Dewey for what he did and causing the jeep to go out of control in the first place, thus putting them all in danger._

**Scrooge:** Must you blindly gallivant around with no clue what you're doing?!

**Beakely**: _Beakely coughs at that statement._ Mm-hmm! Irony!

**Donald: **Says the old man who doesn't know what he's doing all the time!

**Scrooge:** If you canny listen, I can't keep you safe! _At that moment Dewey spots the paper fly to the seats much to his delight. He attempts to sneak over without anyone noticing._ Except of course I can because I am Scrooge McDuck and I am very good at what I do. From here on out you have to *stay put*!

_Scrooge bangs his cane against the floor firmly which makes Dewey halt in place, not wanting to further anger his great uncle. In a last ditch effort to sneakily grab the paper he carefully takes one step back but the moment he does the plane begins tipping forward and everyone yelps in fright._

* * *

_A couple minutes later, Scrooge and Donald order the kids to sit in the passenger seats for the sake of keeping the plane balanced while the adults try to figure out a plan to get out of their predicament. Huey sits next to Louie (who has tied himself up in his seatbelt so he wouldn't be able to move) and Dewey sits next to Webby angrily crossing his arms. He was this close to learning the truth about his mother only for it to literally keep slipping out of his hand. He could practically taste the truth, only for him to be stopped right before he could reach it. To say he was furious and absolutely tired of it was an understatement. But Dewey Duck is not one to give up so easily especially when the final piece is right near them._

**Dewey:** There's the missing piece! We just have to get it!

**Louie:** _Louie waves his finger in refusal. _Nope! Nuh-uh! Nothing is getting me out of this seat!

**Huey:** What if the plane catches fire and we have to evacuate?

_Hearing that made Louie try to get out of his seatbelt._

**Dewey:** Come on, that puzzle piece may be our best chance to find out why Della disappeared!

**Webby:** _Webby becomes doubtful. _Maybe?

**Dewey:** Beg your pardon?

**Webby:** It's just, you said in the archives, and on Ithaquack, and how can we know for sure?

**Dewey:** By grabbing the piece! Guys this is the greatest mystery of our lives!

**Louie:** We can't solve it if we're dead!

**Dewey:** We'll be fine. Donald & Scrooge won't let anything bad happen to us.

* * *

_The moment he gets down from his seat the plane tips forward which grabs the attention of a furious Donald._

* * *

**Donald:** Dewey! Stop moving! Sit back down, NOW!

_Dewey quickly obeys and is sat back down._

**Dewey:** Ugh, see!

**Louie:** This couldn't get any worse!

**Launchpad:** This is your captain. To take your minds off of our potentially grim fate, please enjoy an action packed Darkwing Duck video! _The television hangs down from the ceiling again though this time it's a little fuzzy while music plays._ Huh, the tape player seems to have been damaged in the crash. Enjoy!

_Dewey, Webby and Huey groan in dismay (with Huey clutching his hat down). Though they've taken an interest in Darkwing Duck lately they don't want to have to listen to the credits over and over again._

* * *

_In the meanwhile Scrooge prepares to take drastic measures. Donald, Daisy and Beakely watch as he ties down a heavy parachute pack and Launchpad coming in with a pile which he sets down._

**Launchpad:** Here are those dirty laundry bags you wanted, mister McD.

_The three watching deadpan at him._

**Daisy:** Launchpad, these are parachutes

**Launchpad:** They're what-now?

_Launchpad cluelessly scratches his head as Daisy and Beakely groans and Donald facepalms over his stupidity. The former agent walks over to her boss._

**Beakely:** Mr McDuck. _He doesn't pay any attention. _Mr McDuck! Scrooge!

**Scrooge:** What?! _He holds the rope after tying it to the parachute he's standing on. _All I have to do is climb out on the wing to jumpstart the propeller myself. Using these heavy parachutes as counterbalance out the other side of the plane.

**Beakely:** Leaving us with no emergency equipment! _She slumps down and gives a begging expression. _Please, for the safety of your family admit you cannot fix this.

**Scrooge:** Nonsense, nothing bad is gonna happen to 'her.'

**Beakely: **'Her' who?

**Scrooge:** _Scrooge cringes in surprise, realizing what he just said. _Uh, the kids. They'll be thanking us by the time we land.

_Daisy steps forward sincerely clutching her hands together._

**Daisy: **Scrooge, I'm begging you to please, listen to reason. None of us here are doubting you; we know you're a great adventurer who's able to get himself out of tough situations but this and what you're attempting to do right now is far too dangerous and risky. Please think about the kids and your family and just call this adventure to Monacrow off for now. We can go on another time.

**Scrooge: **Daisy, trust me; there's no need to call of anything off! I can get us out of this mess or my name isn't Scrooge-

**Donald: **Oh, will you SHUT IT! _Everyone looks to Donald in shock who angrily stomps over to his uncle. _Everyone knows your Scrooge McDuck! But guess what…No one cares! It's because of you we're in this mess!

_Now Donald and Scrooge are hatefully glaring daggers at each other._

**Scrooge: **How is any of this my fault!

**Donald: **This is literally your fault! I leave you alone with Daisy for 2 minutes and you crash the 'Cloudslayer' into the mountain!

_Launchpad widens his eyes confusion and Daisy and Beakely become concerned._

**Launchpad: **Wait, what did you just call it?

**Donald: **_Donald tenses up in surprise, realizing what he said. _Uh…I mean the Sunchaser! _He resumes his angry expression. _You crash the Sunchaser into a mountain.

**Scrooge: **That was an accident!

**Donald: **And then when we suggested climbing down or finding a way out of here you completely disregarded our warnings just to continue this adventure! Now we're stranded with no equipment and practically no food!

**Scrooge: **It was Dewey who made the jeep go out of control without a sense of consequence when he climbed on it! What was I supposed to do!

_Daisy and Beakely have been trying to find a way to cut in but Donald and Scrooge always beat them to it._

**Donald: **Oh sure! Blame the kids for your own stupidity and irresponsibility!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge throws his hands up in fury. _CURSE ME KILTS! What will it take to get you to trust me this once Donald!

**Donald: **If you can't keep the kids safe from stuff like this and if you're unable to listen to reason how can I trust you! Last time I fully trusted you it cost half of myself! Crazy old man! All you care about is your next big adventure. You don't give a single thought about your family! This is the Spear of Selene all over again!

_The adults all gasp at that reference and Daisy is nonetheless horrified by the low blow her boyfriend delivered._

**Daisy: **Donald!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge angrily bops his can on his nephew's chest. _That was not my fault!

**Donald: **_Donald vehemently leans closer. _Really!? You were the one who built it! You're just pretending to care because you want things to go back the way they were before we lost Della!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge responds the same way and they're having a violent face off. _Don't you dare mention that name in my presence!

**Donald: **I'll say that name as much as I want to! She was my sister and because of you she's gone!

_Now they're literally growling at each other, prompting Beakely and Daisy to get in between them and pull them away._

**Beakely: **Enough!

**Daisy: **Stop it! Both of you! You're supposed to be family!

**Beakely: **This childish bickering has gone on long enough!

_Scrooge frees himself from Beakely and just looks to Launchpad with his hand out._

**Scrooge: **Launchpad, hand me another parachute.

_Launchpad is looks at the parachute he's holding while having second thoughts about this plan his boss has. While he would normally follow Scrooge 100% he can't deny this is far too dangerous even for him and his boss. Heck it might be too much even for his hero, Darkwing Duck_

**Scrooge: **Launchpad!_ Regardless, the pilot throws the parachute to his boss. Scrooge looks to everyone reassuringly._ Besides, we don't need to worry about the kids. They're having the time of their lives!

* * *

_That is seriously not the case right now as the kids are bored out of their minds (albeit Dewey is more frustrated and is covering his slumped face in impatience). To deal with the boredom Huey sings along with the credit song to pass the time. Soon Louie and Webby sing along with the credit theme as well, quacking and doing air trumpets and guitars. Eventually Dewey becomes fed up of everything holding him back and comically explodes._

**Dewey:** UGH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE I'M GOING FOR IT!

_He jumps down from his seat and runs for the paper, making the plane tilt forward and prompting Huey to jump down after him._

**Huey:** DEWEY NO!

_Huey at first runs after him but then idea comes and he runs to the back instead. _

* * *

_His weight being added to the back rebalances the plane and stops it from tilting._

* * *

_The kids are dumbfounded and Dewey was surprised enough to turn to his grinning brother who's speaking through their walkie-talkies with his JWG out._

**Huey: **Junior Woodchuck Rule 18: Every action has an equal and opposite reaction.

**Webby:** I thought that was Newton?

**Huey:** Where do you think he got it from?

**Webby:** _Webby deadpans at the know-it-all. _Science? _Webby gets up and speaks through her walkie-talkie. _Okay I'll call out the steps! Got it?

**Dewey:** Got it!

**Louie:** _Louie refuses to join in this craziness. _Nope bad idea! Terrible idea!

**Dewey:** For mom.

_Dewey warmly smiles at Huey who returns it after hearing his whisper, wanting to do this for his mother and gives the thumbs up._

**Webby:** Ready… steady… Dewey left step step, Huey right step step. Dewey right Huey left.

* * *

_They both follow the instructions Webby is giving them and steps slowly to keep the plane balanced which seems to be working very well. _

* * *

_Dewey arrives at the railing to see Launchpad place the heavy parachutes far from Scrooge. Donald and Daisy hold the down the parachutes with their backs turned._

_Beakely is tying up Scrooge in the ropes. In a desperate attempt to change his mind she clutches her hands and gives a begging expression._

**Beakely:** Please we all believe you are a very capable adventurer, alright?

**Scrooge:** _Obviously he wants to hear none of it. _Stand down 22; I am still your boss.

_An angered Beakely tugs the rope as hard she could for spite, making Scrooge cringe in pain but manages to straighten himself while looking out the window in determination._

_Dewey slowly tiptoes and Scrooge calls out his nephew._

**Scrooge: **Donald, now!

_Scrooge opens up the window and Donald opens the one on the other side (though he's still miffed with his uncle.)_

* * *

_Dewey finally reaches the piece of paper and picks it up. He's finally done it! He holds it to his chest victoriously._

**Dewey:** The truth about Della Duck! Nothing can stop us…

**Webby:** _He cringes when he hears Webby shouting. _Walk with the stupid paper already!

_Unfortunately, the adults heard that and look to Dewey in angered surprised._

**Beakely:** Dewey?!

**Donald: **Dewey! What're you doing!?

**Daisy: **You should be in your seat!

**Scrooge:** What the blazes?!

_Scrooge freezes in shock to see what Dewey was risking their lives to get. It was a shredded piece of paper which he swore he's seen before. Scrooge becomes pale at the idea of what it was._

**Scrooge: **What have you got there?

**Dewey:** Nooooooot secrets!

**Louie:** _Louie blows it by speaking over the walkie-talkie. _Literally the worst answer you could have given…

_Dewey shuts it off but it's too late and now Donald and Scrooge are more suspicious than ever._

**Donald: **Dewey…what have you been up to?

**Scrooge:** _Scrooge strictly holds out his hand. _Give it here…

_Dewey looks down in defeat. That is something he'd rather not do but it seems he has no choice anymore. He holds out the paper and Scrooge prepares to take it until the wind blows it away, making everyone gasp._

**Dewey:** NO!

_Dewey attempts to retrieve it as it falls down to the hull. He slides down the ladder and jumps for it but fails to catch. When he hits the floor the plane rumbles, making Donald and Scrooge go of balance as everyone watches in shock._

**Donald: **Dewey! No! Stop!

_Donald is the first to climb down the ladder and is followed by Scrooge._

**Scrooge:** Get back here, you'll get yourself killed!

_Dewey sees the paper flying away. Determined, he gets up and runs after before Donald could even rich him. Scrooge jumps down and he and Donald chase after Dewey. _

* * *

_The added weight is making the plane tilt backwards. _

* * *

**Beakely:** The three of you; stop speeding through the plane!

**Daisy: **You're gonna make us fall!

_This causes Donald, Scrooge and Dewey to stop moving. The moment the sailor and billionaire have their backs turned Dewey carefully tiptoes to the paper, making them both yelp in shock._

**Donald: **Dewey, come back here!

_They tiptoe after him and try their hardest to reach him but can't do some without causing the plane to fall._

_Beakely groans in annoyance and Daisy facepalms at the childishness she's witnessing._

**Daisy: **You've got to be kidding me!

**Beakely: **Ugh, that is not what I meant and you know it!

_Dewey pulls in a small wooden crate to block their path before glaring at them._

**Dewey: **Leave me alone!

_Scrooge and Donald carefully step over the crate before tiptoeing after their nephew again._

**Scrooge:** Come back here this instant!

**Donald: **Dewey, get back here now!

_Beakely looks to the rest of the kids and Daisy and motions to the cockpit._

**Beakely: **You four, come to balance the weight!

**Daisy: **Got it Beakely! Come on kids!

_The plan rebalances when the kids, Daisy and Beakely arrive at the railing by Launchpad._

_Donald and Scrooge are continuing their chase after Dewey who's getting closer to the piece of paper and the two adults are getting increasingly frustrated._

**Donald: **Dewford Duck, if you don't get back here this instant I will ground you for a month!

**Scrooge: **We're trying to save your life, now come back here or we will end it young man!

_As Dewey gets closer to the final piece and Donald and Scrooge get closer to Dewey he becomes almost tearfully desperate._

**Dewey:** No! So close!

_Donald reaches his hands out but is still unable to grab Dewey without risking everybody else's safety much to his growling frustration. Scrooge becomes even more frustrated when He sees he can't seem to go forward anymore, thus forcing him to stop. He turns to see Launchpad has stopped sending more rope out of fear of risking everyone's lives. In a fit of anger Scrooge violently tugs the rope, which flies out of Launchpad's grip but unfortunately, so does the heavy parachute which crashes into him, Donald and Dewey. _

* * *

_The 3 of them are sent slamming into the wall and the plane tips back again as it becomes sunset._

* * *

_As a result of that Beakely's knife couldn't hold the large crate that is the kid's hide out and now it slides down. The three of them jump out of the way and the crate slams into the wall. The impact causes it to slowly split and Huey, Louie and Webby cringe to see that there secret investigation is about to be revealed._

* * *

_The crate splits open on all sides, the blindfold covering the board drops and soon the board itself drops back. The papers attached to it flap in the wind and when Donald and Scrooge open their eyes they become shocked by what they._

* * *

_Beakely and Daisy become equally shocked as they look at the board, to each other and gasp at the rolled up piece of paper in Webby's pocket. Beakely snatches it away and the kids gasp as the former agent takes a good look at the Spear of Selene sketch. The kids can only see that they've been busted._

**Webby: **Oh no…

**Beakely: **_Beakely could only become saddened as she looks to the three of them. _Oh children… What have you been up to?

**Daisy: **Let me see that!

_Daisy snatches the paper and takes a good look at the sketch. When she sees the name Spear of Selene her eyes immediately widen in horror upon remembering the past._

**Daisy: **Oh my gosh…no…please, no. _She looks to the kids whose faces drop in guilt. _Kids, please tell me you haven't been doing what I think you've been doing.

_The expression on their faces confirms it all and she finally understands what the piece of paper could be._

* * *

_Scrooge and Donald are still shocked and Dewey struggles to find a way to explained._

**Scrooge: **Bless me bagpipes!

**Donald: **Dewey, what's the meaning of this!

**Dewey: **Uh…I…I…

* * *

**Gravity Falls - Stan is not Stan music**

_Two pieces of paper are blown against Donald's face from the board. When he yanks them out and sees the righting on them his eye widen in horror and he becomes paler than ever in his life._

_The first paper read: __**"Spear of Selene"**__  
& the second paper read: __**"Della Duck"**_

_When Donald reads this pieces of paper it felt as though his entire body was switched for a few seconds and his beak was wide open, utterly speechless. _**(3) **_Donald hands the pieces of paper to Scrooge and when he reads them he gasps in shock, shaking his head in almost tearful denial._

**...**

* * *

**Scrooge: **No…Not this…anything but this! _They look to Dewey whose expression confirms what they're thinking as he tenses his fingers guiltily. _Lad…

**Donald: **Dewey…what have you been doing…?

_Before Dewey could answer he watches the paper be blown away again and back into the cockpit. The determined duck looks for away to get back up safely and when he sees the parachute an idea comes to mind. He fiercely lowers his eyebrows as he jumps down to the pack and pulls it open. Dewey hangs onto the bag as the parachute is blown into the air while Donald and Scrooge grab onto his leg._

_Everyone at the cockpit run out of the way as the three of them crash onto the top floor. Dewey gets up and attempts to grab the paper only for it to be blown outside. Not caring for his life anymore he goes out the window._

_Scrooge gasps and Donald stares in horror as he reaches out._

**Donald: **NOOOO!

**Huey, Louie, Webby, Daisy, Beakely, Launchpad: **DEWEY!

**Scrooge: **NO!

* * *

_Scrooge and Donald rushes to the window and look in terror to see Dewey has climbed up the plane is making his way towards the engine where the piece of paper is stuck in one of the propellers._

**Donald: **DEWEEEYYY! **Scrooge: **LAD!

_The top of the thin mountain is beginning to crumble under the Sunchaser's wait and increasing movement as Dewey continues walking to the engine. Donald and Scrooge climb outside in an attempt to save him._

**Donald: **DEWEY STOP! COME BACK!

**Scrooge: **LAD GIVE ME YOUR HAND!

_Dewey feels himself losing balance but manages to straighten it out as he carefully makes his way towards the engine. Donald and Scrooge look on with almost traumatised expressions, as though this is bringing back a dark memory they don't want to look back on. The two of them look to each other before at Dewey in determination._

**Scrooge: **No! Not again!

**Donald: **Not this time! I won't allow that to happen ever again!

_As Dewey angrily and fiercely walks to the engines he can hear Webby and Louie frantically speak through his walkie-talkie, seeing that this way to crazy and dangerous._

**Webby: **Dewey this is crazy! The mystery's not worth it!

_Donald and Scrooge climb up the plane as Dewey nears the propeller._

**Louie:** I…I get it but you can't give up the rest of us to find the one person we lost!

* * *

_Launchpad runs up to the window to same something stupid, as usual._

**Launchpad:** Dewey, the Darkwing Duck video is still running! Do you want me to pause it until you get back?

* * *

_Dewey has climbed up one of the blades just as Huey snatches the walkie-talkie._

**Huey:** Gimme that! Dewey, our family is amazing! We're enough, let this one go!

**Daisy: **_Daisy takes the walkie-talkie from Huey. _Dewey, listen! Come back to the plane! All of us know what's going on! I'm begging you Dewey, please let it go! If you find out the truth it'll end up destroying you and the family forever. Do you really want that? Do you really want to destroy everything you, your brothers, Webby, Uncle Scrooge and Donald have built together? I know it's hard, but-

_Having had enough of everyone trying to talk him out of the mystery that will give him answers about the only birth parent they know about, Dewey tosses his walkie-talkie away in anger. The device falls down through the clouds._

_Dewey eyes the top propeller where the last piece to the mystery is snagged on it. Donald beggingly reaches out for him and his eyes glisten as though he's about to cry._

**Donald: **Dewey, please stop! I'm begging you! If you look at what's inside that paper nothing will be the same again! Our family will be destroyed forever! This is what I'm trying to protect you from!

**Dewey: **_Dewey turns in anger. _It's worth it!

_Dewey takes a step forward but the moment he does the plane moves. He gasps just as the plain begins to slide slightly to the left. Dewey, Donald and Scrooge yelp as they roll down. Dewey rolls across to the propeller the paper is on and Donald and Scrooge roll down the wing. Their hats drop off and they find themselves at the edge. Donald quacks as they quickly get up and put their hats back on and look to see Dewey reaching out for the paper._

_They get on the propeller just as he climbs reaching out for him desperately and in panic._

**Donald: **Dewey!

**Scrooge: **Please, I…I can't keep you safe alright?

**Donald: **Dewey, please. I can't do it! I can't protect you like this!

**Scrooge: **How can I get you to listen to me!? TO US!?

_This time Dewey has finally succeeded. He grabs the paper and clutches it tightly as he stares at his uncle and great uncle. Finally he opens the paper up and what he sees makes him cry and his eyes gush with tears. He looks at his uncles in anger as he shows them the torn picture._

**Dewey: **Tell me about the Spear of Selene!

_As their hair are blown through the wind Donald and Scrooge recoil in horror, fear and trauma. Now Dewey has seen the picture. They look down hesitating to tell the most painful chapter of their lives. Tears of misery gush out of Donald's eyes and Scrooge wells up with tears as well, hesitating to tell the truth but seeing that Dewey has seen the picture, how desperate he is to know about his mother and the situation they're all in they finally relent. They look to Dewey nodding in acceptance. Donald and Scrooge hold out their hands and Dewey tearfully takes them both._

* * *

_After they get back in the plane it rebalances itself. Everyone stands around a crate in front of the map while Launchpad places a pile of objects at the cockpit to keep it balanced. He gives everyone the thumbs to signal Donald and Scrooge it's safe._

* * *

_Everyone looks to Donald and Scrooge who hesitates as they stand in front of the crate with the torn picture on it. Scrooge holds the last piece and it looks as though they're both having second thoughts about this but Daisy walks over and puts a gentle hand on Donald's shaky one. He looks at his girlfriend who smiles encouragingly at her boyfriend. Looking at her smile made him smile and have the strength to tell the story._

**Donald: **Her name was Della, Della Duck. _Donald fondly smiles at his nephews from the memories he has of his sister while Daisy returns to Beakely's side with the kids. _She was my twin sister, your mother. The two of us weren't so different from you boys. Together, the two of us were the Duck Twins. We were the perfect team, in fact, we were best friends. Ever since we were kids we would go out looking for adventure. After your grandparents passed away Uncle Scrooge took us in and we started going on adventures with him. And I've gotta tell you it was really fun… _Scrooge smiles with him as does Daisy until his face drops. _ …Until that faithful day…

**Dewey: **What happened…? _Scrooge deeply sighs and takes over._

**Scrooge: **It was just before you were hatched.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_We go back years ago to the original trio of Donald Duck, Della Duck and Scrooge McDuck having their own adventures throughout the Earth._

**Scrooge: **Your mother, your Uncle Donald and I had been going on amazing adventures for years! And things were grand!

_In one scene Donald (in his original blue sailor attire) happily sails the boat through a jungle with Scrooge and Della standing at the deck. Scrooge points ahead while Della looks on with her hands on her hips. She turns to her brother and the twins give each other the thumbs up._

* * *

_Della was piloting a plane away from a volcano with Donald and Scrooge hanging onto a rope._

* * *

_Donald, Della and Scrooge were bravely fighting off a couple of skeletons. They use Save the Queen, Godslayer and the Action Cane. Donald blasts them away with spells, Della blocks one and Scrooge slices another one._

* * *

_The Original Trio were underwater wear they found ancient treasure much to their delight. It all seemed like endless years of fun and exploration, until…_

* * *

**Scrooge: **Except…we've been just about everywhere.

_The trio were looking over a map inside the boat where pretty much every part of it had been crossed out, baffling the three of them on where to go next. _

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Scrooge: **Ever the aviator, your mother devised a plan to explore the greatest uncharted territory of all…outer space!

_Scrooge places the final paper piece on the picture, finally revealing the photo to be Scrooge happily standing in front of what appears to be a rocket with someone secretly climbing up. The boys look at the rocket known as the Spear of Selene in shock and awe._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Della sits in hers and Donald's room drawing a sketch of thee Spear of Selene and pictures the different kinds of constellations in space._

**Scrooge: **Della had already been over the Earth, she wanted to give you boys the stars**.**

* * *

_Donald and Della are having an inaudible argument. Donald takes care of the eggs before vehemently yelling at Della who is vehemently yelling back at her while Scrooge is looking at the blueprints secretly impressed._

**Donald: **But I thought it was way too risky, especially with you boys on the way. Your mother didn't take that very well and we got into a big fight. We said a lot of hurtful things to each other. That was the last time I spoke to her. She couldn't even look me in the eye and neither could I with her.

**Scrooge: **So, I did the only logical thing.

* * *

_Scenes shift outside where the Spear of Selene was constructed. Scrooge prepares a camera and takes a picture in front of it wearing a space suit to commemorate this crowning achievement._

**Scrooge: **I built the rocket and didn't tell Donald or anyone. It was meant as a surprise for Della to celebrate your birth. But your mother was always good at sniffing out surprises.

* * *

_But unbeknownst to him or anybody else Della had somehow found up. She climbs up the ladder wearing a space suit._

* * *

_Sometime later Scrooge find the letter that read:  
_**Scrooge  
I've taken the Spear of Selene. I'm sorry,  
Della.**

**Scrooge: **She found the rocket and decided to go on a little test run in orbit.

_Before he could find her he sees through the window the rocket blasting off into outer space._

* * *

_Donald rushes to the space station with the pram carrying the eggs before arriving in the control room where his uncle beckons him to come to the large screen in panic._

**Donald: **When I found out what Della had done I rushed over as fast as I could to get her to come back down…but…I was too late.

**Scrooge: **Neither of us could have predicted that cosmic storm.

* * *

_They watch Della bravely and fiercely piloting the rocket through some sort of space storm evading bolts of lightning with a daring smirk as though she was having the time of her life._

**Scrooge: **But we all knew a little bit of pan-galactic precipitation wouldn't stop her, after all she was DELLA DUCK! Curse me kilts was that girl stubborn!

_Scrooge grabs a communicator to give instructions while Donald could only watch in desperate shock clutching his hat and head._

**Scrooge: **I tried to talk her through it; I thought if anyone could make it, it was her. Until that very last bolt…

_The Spear of Selene flies through the storm and it looked like Della would make it until one lightning bolt struck the rocket._

_Donald and Scrooge could only watch as Della's confidence transformed into that of absolute shock, horror and worst of all fear as the rocket falls out of control._

**Scrooge: **I couldn't keep her safe.

**Donald: **Because of that bolt the rocket went out of control. I failed her. I failed to save my sister…my twin…my best friend.

**Scrooge: **The rocket and your mother were lost to the inky abyss of space.

_The screen blacked out and read: __**"TRANSMISSON LOST"**_

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Back in the present Donald and Scrooge have their heads lowered, completely traumatised over telling the tale which they had kept secret for 10 years._

**Donald: **I never saw Della again.

_Donald looks down with tears streaming down his face as he recounts the loss of his sister._

**Scrooge: **Your Uncle Donald and I never spoke again until you three showed up on my doorstep.

_Daisy has an expression of sorrow and misery as tears stream down her face over hearing once again about the Spear of Selene and the girl whom she saw as a sister being lost forever. Webby herself also cries and Beakely looks down in sadness. But none could be more heartbroken than the boys or rather Dewey for that matter. Louie sniffs as the triplets look at the picture with expressions of trauma and heartbreak as tears well up in their eyes. For 6 months Dewey had been trying to find out what happened to their mother in the hopes of meeting the only birth parent they've known about, only to find out that they can never meet her because she's lost in outer space, possibly dead. Dewey feels a ball of anger enlarge in his heart which he directs at Scrooge as Donald looks down in silence and sadness._

**Dewey: **Great…so you're the reason our Mom is gone!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge is taken aback by this accusation. _What!? No-I-I-!

* * *

_They don't know that the mountain is crumbling and the plane is tipping forward. Launchpad is the only one who notices._

**Launchpad: **Um…guys…

* * *

_The triplets don't listen and instead look at Scrooge with expressions of pure unbridle hatred and emotion._

**Dewey: **YOU BUILT HER A CRAZY, DANGEROUS SUPER ROCKET!

**Scrooge: **Which she stole early-!

**Huey: **THEN YOU ENCOURAGED HER TO KEEP FLYING THROUGH A COSMIC STORM! YOU COULD'VE CALLED HER DOWN, THERE WERE TOO MANY VARIABLES!

**Beakely: **Now boys, you don't know-!

_They don't listen to Beakely or Scrooge's attempts to defend himself._

**Louie: **AND YOU'RE THE RICHEST DUCK IN THE WORLD! WHY DIDN'T YOU SEND UP MORE SHIPS TO LOOK FOR HER!

**Scrooge: **I spared no expense!

**Daisy: **Huey, Dewey, Louie, please! Calm down! It wasn't anything like that! Scrooge didn't know Della would take the Spear of Selene like that! He did his very best to look for her!

**Dewey: **_Dewey scoffs at this with his arms crossed, refusing to believe that one bit. _YEAH, RIGHT! CHEAP OLD SCROOGE PROBABLY BAILED AS SOON AS IT PUT A DENT IN HIS MONEY BIN!

_Scrooge becomes hurt by the remark and that he's being accused of something he had no control over once again. _

* * *

_The Sunchaser is starting to slide down and Launchpad becomes even more concerned._

**Launchpad: **Um…guys…

* * *

_The girls attempts to calm things down are futile and Webby's lack of social skills only make it worse._

**Webby: **Take it easy Dewey, he may have a point. _Webby then glares at Scrooge._ EVEN IF GIFTING AN EXPERIMENTAL ROCKET TO A MOTHER OF THREE WAS CLEARLY A TERRIBLE IDEA!

_Scrooge now directs his anger at Webby for butting in._

**Scrooge:** This is a family matter! _He points right at her. _YOU are not family!

_A profoundly hurt Webby could only glare with tears forming in her eyes after Scrooge had given her the right to call him "uncle." Seeing and hearing this angers Daisy and Beakely but Donald is still turned away in sadness but also feels anger welling up as he clenches his fists._

**Daisy: **SCROOGE! HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A HORRIBLE THING!

_Beakely puts a shoulder on Webby as everyone is staring angrily at the elderly duck._

**Beakely:** SEE HERE MCDUCK! YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO MY GRANDDAUGHTER THAT WAY!

**Scrooge:**_Scrooge points to Beakely and has reached the breaking point of his anger to see everyone blaming him for everything. _YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY! NONE OF YOU! AFTER EVERYTHING I DO FOR YOU, YOU'RE ALL NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!

_Having heard enough Donald turns around and gives his uncle the death glare._

**Donald: **SHUUUT UUUUP! _Everyone looks to Donald in shock for his outburst, even Scrooge is surprised. The sailor stomps over to his uncle and gets in his face. _WE'RE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!? SAY YOU RECKLESS ADVENTURER! SOMEONE ALWAYS GETS HURT! And you want to know something! It's not because of adventure, it's because of YOU! SOMEONE ALWAYS GETS HURT BECAUSE OF YOU!

_Scrooge gets his nephew's face with the same intensity and now they're vehemently facing off with each other and the argument is worse than 10 years ago._

**Scrooge: **THAT'S BECAUSE NONE OF YOU EVER LISTEN!

**Donald: **WHY SHOULD WE?! YOU ALWAYS PUT US IN HARM'S WAY!

**Scrooge: **YOU DO THAT ON YOUR OWN!

**Daisy: **_Daisy once again gets in between them in hopes of stopping a repeat of the Spear of Selene. _Guys please! This isn't healthy!

**Donald: **Yeah, this old coot thinks he can do anything but keep us safe!

**Daisy:** That's not what I meant!

**Scrooge! **_Scrooge points his cane at Daisy who recoils. _YOU stay out of this! This is between me and my DEADBEAT OF A NEPHEW!

**Donald: **Don't you dare yell at Daisy for your own incompetence! everything that's happened is ALL YOUR FAULT!

**Scrooge: **My fault!?

**Donald: **Yes, your fault! My sister, my other half is gone because of you! You killed her!

**Scrooge: **I did nothing of the sort! Della was the one who stole the rocket!

**Donald: **_Donald angrily points at him. _WHICH YOU BUILT! I TOLD YOU HOW DANGEROUS IT WAS AND YOU BUILT IT BEHIND MY BACK! IF YOU HAD LISTENED TO ME IN INSTEAD OF BUILDING STUPID SPEAR OF SELENE SHE'D STILL BE HERE, THE BOYS WOULD HAVE A MOTHER AND NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED YOU ARROGANT MISER!

**Scrooge: **I ONLY BECAME AN OLD MISER BECAUSE YOUR TROUBLESOME SISTER-!

**Donald: **DO NOT! SAY A WORD AGAINST MY SISTER!

**Scrooge: **STOLE THE SPEAR OF SELENE AND BECAUSE YOU ABANDONED ME WHEN I NEEDED YOUR HELP TO GET THROUGH IT ALL!

_All the girls could do was watch in horror, the boys continue to hatefully glare at Scrooge and Daisy could do nothing but clasp her hands over her beak in horror at what she's witnessing._

**Donald: **YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE WANTING MY HELP AFTER WHAT YOU DID ME!? TO ME AND DELLA!

**Scrooge: **WHEN YOUR PARENTS PASSED ON I TOOK YOU BOTH IN AND RAISED YOU AS THOUGH YOU WERE MY OWN! I'VE BEEN PROTECTING YOU YOUR WHOLE LIFE, I HAVE THE HUMILITY TO APOLOGIZE THAT ONE TIME ON ITHAQUACK AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME! YOU'D DO WELL TO REMEMBER IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOOR ME YOU'D HAVE BEEN SENT STRAIGHT TO AN ORPHANAGE!

**Donald: **I'd rather have lived in an orphanage than have to look at your ugly miserly mug!

_It was at that moment Donald punches Scrooge right in his jaw. The old man shouts and reels back in pain as his spectacles are sent flying. Everyone gasps at what Donald just did while Scrooge growls in anger and delivers an equally vicious blow to Donald's face. The sailor shouts and reels back in pain with his sailor hat blown off._

_Donald growls in anger and tackles his uncle. The two of them are practically wrestling and yelling words of hatred at each other and Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Beakely could do nothing but watch in horror, especially Daisy who tries to get push the away from each other._

**Daisy: **STOP IT! Both of you!

* * *

_The Sunchaser was rumbling out of control because of the extra movement and was this close to falling off._

**Launchpad: **Uh…guys!

* * *

**Daisy: **_Daisy is still struggling in vain to stop Donald and Scrooge's spat as they continue wrestling. _We're supposed to be family! We shouldn't hurt each other like this-!

_Scrooge yells out in anger and smacks Daisy with her cane, making her shout in pain and knocking her to the floor. The kids and Beakely all gasp in complete horror and disgust at what Scrooge has just done, Donald has his beak wide open in shock and Scrooge is absolutely horrified with what he's just done as Daisy lifts herself up groaning in pain and rubbing her red cheeks while looking at the both of them with tears welling up in her eyes. This sight makes Donald stare vehemently at Scrooge, growling as his face becomes boiling and bubbling red. Scrooge watches steam come out of his nephew's mouth before Donald leaps up and releases an ear-piercing scream before doing his classic angry jump and rushing at his uncle. Before Scrooge could even react he's tackled to the floor where his nephew delivers as many vicious blows as he could before they both roll on it. His top hat and cane are blown off in the process._

* * *

_The violent movements are rocking the plane even more and the peak of mountain is close to breaking apart._

* * *

_Launchpad was struggling to sit up and Donald had Scrooge pinned down near a strange mark with a "Caution" sign above it._

**Donald: **I NEVER SHOULD'VE LET THE BOYS MEET YOU! YOU KILLED MY SISTER YOU JERK! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!

**Scrooge: **YOUR RUINED YOUR OWN LIFE!

_He kicks Donald right into the mark and it burns through his sailor outfit next to his shoulder. Donald screams in absolute pain, agony and anguish before he drops to the floor._

**Dewey, Huey, Louie & Webby: **UNCLE DONALD!

**Daisy & Beakely: **DONALD!

**Scrooge: **LAD!

_Seeing what he has just done Scrooge gets up and rushes to his down nephew in a mixture of shock, horror and shame. Donald now has burn damage in the shape of the mark next to his shoulder but luckily (which is rare for him) the damage wasn't too deep so it isn't permanent._

**Scrooge: **Curse me kilts! I'm so sorry! Are you alright-!?

_Donald delivers a right hook to Scrooge's face which sends him reeling back in pain with a nasty bruise as Donald gets up holding his shoulder while stomping over to his uncle._

**Donald: **Some uncle you turned out to be! _He gets right at his face and they have an angry face off again._ You care more about your dumb adventures than your family. Well, you can have them because I refuse to be a part of it anymore! **(4)**

* * *

_The plane is unable to take anymore and begins to slowly tip down to fall much to Launchpad's horror._

**Launchpad: **GUYS! _Seeing that no one is listening to him he grabs the communicator and speaks on high alert. _THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING! WE ARE FALLING!

* * *

_This finally grabs the attention of Donald, Scrooge, Daisy, Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby and Beakely who look to the cockpit in horror._

**Everyone: **Wait, WHAT!?

_The Sunchaser is now falling down the mountain and everyone screams as it happens. Seeing no other option Launchpad wings it and pulls the wheel with all his strength. The screaming stops when the Sunchaser straightens out and grinds along the ground. A disappointed Launchpad can only be confused that he didn't crash the plane which is what he usually loves doing._

**Launchpad: **Huh…that was weird. _He leans his elbow on the control and accidentally flips the accelerate switch which activates the propellers and sends the plane crashing into a nearby mountain, much to his relief. _Phew…there we go…

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 2 (Missing You)**

_It's completely evening now as everyone returns to the manor but on an emotionally traumatic note. What was supposed to be the greatest adventure ever filled with fun and joy turned into the worst adventure ever filled with disaster, trauma, heartbreak and tears. _

* * *

_Dewey, Huey and Louie are stomping towards the houseboat in resentment and sadness with Donald walking after them in a desperate attempt to speak with them though they keep ignoring him. He has beggingly has his arms held out almost tearfully with his shoulder bandaged up, though there was still a tear in his black sailor attire._

**Donald: **Boys, please! Wait! Can't we talk about this?

**Dewey: **We've got nothing to say to you.

**Donald: **Dewey, Huey, Louie, I know this all seems nuts but if you just give me chance to let me explain-!

_The boys all turn around looking absolutely furious._

**Louie: **What's there to explain!

**Huey: **We already know the truth! You lied to us!

**Dewey: **You've been lying to us our whole lives! Every time we bring Mom or Dad up you always changed the subject and told us that they just disappeared!

**Donald: **_Donald desperately has his hands clasped together. _Please, listen! I-!

**Dewey: **And we should listen, why!? After you lied to us about our Mom for 10 years!

**Donald: **You gotta understand, I couldn't tell you boys! I didn't have the courage! I don't know if Della is dead or alive!

_Now the Duck Boys are practically shouting at the top of their lungs._

**Huey:** SHE'S OUR MOM! DEAD OR ALIVE, WE DESERVED TO KNOW THE TRUTH ABOUT HER!

**Dewey:** WE'VE BEEN ORPHANS OUR WHOLE LIVES! SOME STUFF ABOUT OUR PARENTS INSTEAD OF CONSTANT WAVING IT OFF OR CHANGING THE SUBJECT WOULD'VE BEEN FINE. BUT YOU OUTRIGHT LIED TO US! YOU COMPLETELY LIED TO US!

**Louie: **AND WE'RE SUPPOSED TO TRUST YOU AFTER LYING TO US FOR A WHOLE DECADE?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?! YOU AND SCROOGE?!

_Donald is close to tears, unable to know what to say to defend himself. For years he's kept the truth about Della's disappearance from his nephews a secret and knew that one day that they'd find out for themselves but he never thought it would end up like this. By not telling his nephews about their mother he had set the stage for them to become incredibly heartbroken._

**Donald:** Boys, I'm really sorry! I really did plan on telling you at some point!

**Dewey: **_Dewey scoffs with his arms crossed. _Yeah, sure you did. Lame Donald probably planned on telling us on our death beds.

**Donald:** I did it to protect you! I was trying to spare you from the truth!

**Dewey: **YOU WEREN'T LYING TO PROTECT US! YOU WERE ONLY PROTECTING YOURSELF!

_Donald is hurtfully taken aback by the comment, mainly because it's true. He thought he was sparing the boys but in reality he was sparring himself because in his mind he felt Della had abandoned him and Scrooge had betrayed him._

**Louie: **YOU REFUSED TO FACE THE REALITY THAT OUR MOM… YOUR SISTER HAD LEFT US! INSTEAD OF ACCEPTING IT YOU TRIED TO PRETEND THAT IT NEVER HAPPENED OR THAT MOM NEVER EXISTED!

**Donald: **I-I-I…

**Huey:** BESIDES YOU CAN'T PROTECT US FOREVER!

**Dewey:** WE'VE SEEN THE WORLD! UNLIKE YOU, ALWAYS STAYING BEHIND LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!

**Donald: **That's not true!

**Louie:** WHAT IS SO WRONG WITH WANTING SOME ANSWERS!? **(5) **

**Donald:** You don't understand! YOU'RE ALL I HAVE LEFT!

**Huey:** YOU HAVE DAISY!

**Dewey:** AND ALL YOUR CHILDHOOD FRIENDS!

**Louie:** YOU CAN'T KEEP US FROM THESE THINGS!

**Donald:** Boys, I'm sorry! I really am, I never meant for this to happen! This was what I was trying to avoid! I didn't want you to suffer like I did by finding out about what happened to your Mom!

_Tears are welling up inside the boy's angry eyes._

**Louie:** Well guess what! We did find out and now because of it…I'm not sure if I can trust you anymore.

_Louie walks away into the houseboat with tears gushing from his eyes._

**Huey:** If you've been keeping secrets about our Mom then who knows what other secrets you've been keeping. So…I'm not sure if I can trust you either.

_Huey was the next to walk away with tears gushing from his eyes as he walks back inside. Donald pleadingly looks at Dewey hopping for some forgiveness from at least one of his nephews._

**Donald:** Dewey, I…

**Dewey:** I guess…you weren't that cool after all.

_Hearing Dewey say this makes Donald's world shatter and tears are visible on the sailor's mortified face._

**Dewey: **You're lucky you're the closest thing we have to a parent now and or we'd leave you too… _Donald was speechless and unable to form any words of reasons._ Let's go back to the marina.

_Dewey walks away leaving Donald absolutely devastated, as though he had been stabbed by an icy cold dagger. Donald looks down as he cries and what he didn't know was that Daisy had watched the whole thing with an expression of sorrow hinging on her face as she walks up to her boyfriend._

**Daisy: **Donald…are you okay…?

**Donald: **Daisy…I'm sorry…but…I want to be alone for a while.

**Daisy: **Donald…let me help you…we can fix this together. _Donald doesn't respond and merely sobs quietly which Daisy can hear and feels even sorrier for him as she slowly approaches him to place a hand on his shoulder. _Donald. It'll be okay. Donnie…

_Hearing that name be used makes Donald snap._

**Donald: **SHUT UP! _Daisy is taken aback. _Don't use that name! Don't call me by that…!

_All Donald could do was drop down crying his eyes out and sobbing hysterically over everything that's happened. Daisy could only watch her boyfriend in sorrow before bending down and wrapping her arms around him while crying with him, hopping to provide at least a little comfort._

* * *

_As for Scrooge, he's in his office looking betrayed and humiliated as he sets down his top hat on his desk with his back turned away from the door. Webby and Beakely come in to see him off holding a bag full of their luggage. Webby could only stand there in sadness while Beakely looks at her boss in disappointment._

**Webby: **Isn't he even gonna say goodbye?

**Beakely: **We're taking those vacation days…if that's alright with you, sir.

_Scrooge could sense hatred in her tone but he remains calm this time and doesn't bother turning._

**Scrooge: **Fine.

_Webby walks away and Beakely continues glaring at her former partner._

**Beakely: **Well you've successfully pushed away your family and everyone who cared about you away…again! _Beakely herself looks like she's going to cry._ I hope you're happy.

_With that said Beakely walks off with Duckworth sadly following her with a suitcase and umbrella to take his own vacation in the afterlife after hearing what had happened. Scrooge just stands there not bothering to turn but he senses someone else come in. It was Daisy wearing a handbag by her side giving Scrooge a look of sympathy though that doesn't move him in the slightest._

**Daisy: **Scrooge…Are you okay?

**Scrooge: **I'll feel better when every single one of you leave my manor.

**Daisy: **I'm so sorry. This shouldn't have happened. No one here deserves this. _Scrooge doesn't say word and he just closes his eyes. _Look…I'll talk with Donald and the boys. I can try to get them to give you a chance and things will be just the way they were again.

**Scrooge: **No. I appreciate it Daisy but…_He solemnly shakes his head. _Nothing will be the same again. I should never have taken them in. Family truly is nothing but trouble.

**Daisy: **You don't mean that…

**Scrooge: **Just leave me alone, lass…please.

_Daisy can hear the tearful tone in his voice and sees it would be best to let him clear his head._

**Daisy: **Take care of yourself…Uncle Scrooge.

_Her face drops as she proceeds to leave._

**Scrooge: **Daisy… _Daisy turns to him and the elderly duck turns a little with a regretful look. _I'm sorry.

_Daisy just smiles at him forgivingly, knowing he's apologising for hitting her on the plan_

**Daisy: **I know you are and I know you never meant to do that.

_Scrooge smiles gratefully for what may be the last time before turning back to the window as Daisy leaves. She stops to look back at the door before letting more tears flow down her face over everything that's happened. Donald and Scrooge were on the steps of making amends but now their relationship is worse than ever now, the boys hate Scrooge, Webby and Beakely don't want to be anywhere near him and he's locking himself off from the world again. The entire family is falling apart and she can't do anything about it. She takes her leave and now Scrooge is left all alone._

_Once Scrooge sees that no one is in the manor anymore he opens a drawer, he moves some envelopes away to find a key hidden beneath it._

**…**

* * *

_He uses it to open a special door to a room which doesn't seem to have been used for years. He opens it up and walks inside to remove a piece of cloth from a red sofa against a window. The old man sits down with his arms resting on the arm rest heavily panting beneath his beak. Feeling profoundly hurt and betrayed by the people he loved Scrooge wants to shout out, destroy something in his room and act like a mad man like Donald would but instead he just widens his eyes and drops his face in misery, having used up all his emotional reserves. The only emotion he feels is despair._

* * *

_Donald is sitting in his bedroom on the floor against the wall, hugging his knees in the same state of despair Scrooge is in after his emotional breakdown outside. He pants heavily in anger, wanting to give a hating rant about his uncle, vent his frustration by destroying everything in his room and yell out in fury but he finds himself unable to find the emotions to do it and instead drops his head in sadness._

_Both Donald and Scrooge flashback to the day they lost Della._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Donald and Scrooge could only watch on screen as Della struggles to make it through the cosmic storm with an expression of fear. Scrooge desperately speaks through the communicator._

**Scrooge: **Della!

**Della: **Uncle Scrooge!

**Scrooge: **Turn back! It's too dangerous The cosmic storm's coming at ye! Della!

**Donald: **_Donald pushes him off and takes his headset. _DELLA!

**Della: **DONALD!

**Della: **Get out of there sis! That storm's gonna kill you!

_But it was too late to save her and the cosmic bolt strikes the Spear of Selene. Donald and Scrooge could only hear Della screaming as the rocket goes down out of control._

**Donald & Scrooge: **DELLA!

**Della: **DONALD! UNCLE SCROOGE! HELP ME! HEEEEEELP!

_The screen blacks out before reading two words: TRANSMISSION LOST. Donald and Scrooge could only look in shock and horror as the headset slides of Donald's head. Scrooge feels tears well up in his eyes. They just lost her…_

**Scrooge: **Della…

**Donald: **Della…? _Refusing to except his twin his gone Donald runs up and starts desperately banging against the screen. _Della, come back! I-I didn't mean what I said yesterday! _Donald starts pressing random buttons in hopes of getting signal but it's all in vain. _I already my parents! I can't lose her too! Come on! Work! _Donald could call out in agonised screams as tears gush out of his face._ DELLAAAAAAAAAA! **(6)**

* * *

_Scrooge reminisces his countless efforts and failures in searching for Della._

_He has his canes on a board of planets which he's instructing a crew of astronauts._

* * *

_The Spear of Selene rockets are being mass-produced and Scrooge watches the astronauts he hired fly off into space to search for his missing niece._

* * *

_The board warns Scrooge of the money they're sacrificing to search for Della and they point at a board which presents "Della's Search Expenses" going above more than they should spend. Scrooge could hear everyone's accusations echo in his head._

**Louie:** You're the richest duck in the world! Why didn't you send up more ships to look for her!?

_Contrary to what Louie accused him off Scrooge sent as many ships as he could to find Della. The Money in his bin had sunk due to how much he spent._

* * *

**Huey:** Then you encouraged her to keep flying in a cosmic storm? You could have called her down, there were too many variables!

_Scrooge had sent so many ships to space but none were having any success in finding Della and some were lost. He could only bang against the controls in tearful frustration._

* * *

_Donald & Scrooge minds are now on the day of their argument, the day Donald left him forever. Scrooge was crying on the control panels until he heard someone's voice._

**Donald: **So…you can't find her.

_Scrooge lifts himself off the panel and looks to his nephew who angrily has his hands on the baby carriage carrying the 3 eggs._

**Scrooge: **Donald…

**Donald: **Knowing you, you'll probably bail out the moment you see most of your money is gone. I should never have trusted you in my life.

_Scrooge felt his world shatter at those words from the nephew he treated like his own son. Regardless he steps up in an attempt to reach out to him._

**Scrooge: **Lad, if you would just give me a chance to-

**Donald:** _Donald viciously waves his hand. _NO! I should've never trusted you the moment you built that stupid rocket! Because of you, Della's gone FOREVER!

**Scrooge:** _Scrooge fills his own anger rising at these accusations. _I didn't ask her to take that blasted rocket!

**Donald:** Yet she still did because YOU built it! If you can't keep Della safe, then how do I know that you'll keep the boys safe?!

_The two of them furiously get in each other's faces as they seethe with hatred._

**Scrooge:** Maybe they won't be as much trouble as your sister was for taking that rocket!

**Donald: **And they won't with you around! You can forget about me sticking around here or the manor, because I'm LEAVING! FOR GOOD! I'VE PACKED UP MY THINGS AND I'M GONNA TAKE CARE OF THE BOYS MYSELF!

**Scrooge:** FINE! Go on then ya deadbeat! GO FIND A NEW HOME FARHTEST FROM MY LINE OF SIGHT!

**Donald: **FINE BY ME!

_Donald turns to leave but when he gets halfway he turns to say one last thing._

**Donald: **AND FOR THE RECORD I NEVER WANNA SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!

**Scrooge: **GOOD! I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!

_With that Donald storms off pushing the carriage and Scrooge stomps back towards the control panel but they could still hear each other mutter._

**Donald: **Crazy old man, only cares about the next adventure instead of his family.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge seethes from those words he just heard. _If he dunne wanna be here, fine. Family is nothing but trouble!

_Donald seethes from the words he just heard which just confirmed his belief, giving him no reason to stay and takes off._

* * *

**Dewey:** So you're the reason our mom is gone!

_The sailor gives one last look of hatred towards his uncle as he searches for Della before leaving him forever overall with the eggs that became Huey, Dewey and Louie._

* * *

**Dewey: **Cheap old Scrooge probably bailed as soon as it put a dent in his money bin.

_Contrary to what Dewey accused him off Scrooge didn't care he was becoming bankrupt. He kept searching Della for so long that money bin eventually became half full, making him bankrupt._

* * *

_As a result the Board pulled him out of the control room to shutdown the search once and for all despite his protest, not caring one bit about Della as one of the smiles evilly._

* * *

_Donald is sat on a table in his houseboat gazing at a dark blue star-shaped charm, a Wayfinder. He feels tears well up in his eyes before tossing it away and crying his eyes out hysterically on the table. The Wayfinder bounces off the wall and lands on the floor._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Donald opens up his eyes and looks up as he hugs his knees as he thinks about everything that's lead up to this point: the death of his parents, he lost his sister, he left his uncle and now his nephews don't trust him anymore. With all that in mind he could only let out a tear of despair._

**Donald: **What have I done…?

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Scrooge looks at the picture he took of himself standing in front of the Spear of Selene with Della climbing up the ladder in secret. _

**Beakely: **Well you've successfully pushed away your family and everyone who cared about you away…again!

_He could only look at it with tears in his eyes. In a fit of rage he tears the photo to shreds as he cries hysterically over the loss of his favourite niece and the abandonment of his favourite nephew. The piece of Scrooge in front of the rocket falls on the floor with the others shredded paper._

**Beakely: **I hope you're happy.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Now it's all happened again. He's lost everything. And now he sits in his dark room in complete and utter solitude. Beakely's words echo in his mind and he looks up with a single tear flowing down his face._

**Scrooge: **I am…

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(Ending Credits)**

**Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck**

**David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck**

**Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck**

**Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck**

**Danny Pudi as Huey Duck**

**Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck**

**Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack**

**Toks Olagundoye as Bentina Beakley**

**Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack**

**Paget Brewster as Della Duck**

* * *

**Post-Credit scene**

_Years ago sitting on a swing set on the beaches of Duckburg staring out into the sunset were two twins, a male and female duck at the age of 6 wearing black sailor attire fitting for their gender. They were a younger Donald and Della Duck and the twins take in the beautiful scenery before them._

* * *

_4 years later they're still sat on that same swing set but a little older. Donald is wearing a blue half zip hoodie without his sailor hat and Della is wearing her pilot attire without her pilot hat._

* * *

_Years later even as adults they're still sat on the swing set wistfully looking at the beautiful sunset in their respective blue sailor and brown pilot attire._

* * *

_And finally, near the present, Donald sits on the swing alone in his black sailor attire. He's all alone...without his twin. The only thing sitting next to him on the other swing is her pilot hat. _**(7)**

* * *

**Okay...well...this is just heartbreaking. What was supposed to be the greatest adventure ever turned into the worst and most traumatising adventure ever. The truth has been found out about Della Duck and it was far worse than the boys could've ever imagined. Now Scrooge has earned the hatred of his entire family, Donald has lost the trust of his nephews and the boys are heartbroken. How could it possibly get any worse than this?**

**Coming up next, 3 days after the terrible event in the Sunchaser Donald and the boys are back in the marina with Daisy, Webby, Beakely and Launchpad temporarily moving in and Scrooge is left in an emotionally broken state. But what they don't realize that with the Lunar eclipse about to fully cover the moon, Magica (still possessing Lena's body) makes her move and prepares to enact her ultimate plan for vengeance. Webby and Launchpad come up with a plan to guilt the family into coming together again and Daisy and Beakely help out. Is Scrooge doomed in his broken state? Will Donald, Dewey, Huey, Louie and Scrooge make amends before it's too late?**

**Find out next time on Ducktales - Episode 25-28: The Shadow War**

**First up: Episode 25 - The Rise of Magica De Spell Part 1**

* * *

**References**

**(1) Daisy's current primary outfit is based on her "House of Mouse" Outfit but with my own modification, her shoes are "Ducktales (2017)" style, her trademark purple bow and her hair is the classic style. No ponytail.**

**(2) Guardians of the Galaxy 1**

**(3) Gravity Falls Season 2 – Episode 11: Not What he Seems**

**(5), (6) & (7) Gravity Falls Season 2 – Episode 12: Tales of Two Stans**

**(5) Kingdom Hearts 358/2 reference**

**Special thanks to J. Tom for helping me with some dialogues in this chapter.**


End file.
